Not As It Seems
by fearlessly
Summary: Blaine had been frozen where he stood. The boy in front of him was gorgeous. He had never seen a creature so beautiful in his life and quite frankly, Blaine was awestruck. His eyes, they were like raging ocean storms yet they were gentle, inviting, and so utterly … organic. I own nothing.
1. 1 - Strangers

A/N ... Hi. Thanks for clicking. So this genre is new to me but I wanted to give it a go. Please let me know what you think. The tags on this may make this seem like all smut but I assure you it's not - although there will be plenty of that too.

WARNINGS: this story involves bp!kurt and MPreg as well as underage (Blaine is 38 and Kurt is 17). If that bothers you please bypass this story.

I hope you enjoy.

Blaine was frustrated. He rubbed his hand over his face as he slumped back into the economy class airplane seat. It had been a while since he was forced to fly economy. Blaine Anderson was used to first class. But today's flight had been jam packed full and there had been no first class available. That's what he gets for booking last minute. He tried to postpone the trip until tomorrow … or until never for that matter, but his eldest cousin had practically begged him to come. So here he found himself on a Saturday morning, sitting beside a large and already snoring man in economy class going back to the god forsaken state of Ohio.

Ohio – it's where he grew up but as soon as he had been old enough he left his family and friends and everything he ever knew to go to study at NYU and eventually Harvard Law. He excelled. He had always been bright and driven and it wasn't long until he found himself in the top percentile of his class and passing the Bar Exam with flying colours. He worked hard to climb his way up the ladder starting in Boston at a small firm but he very soon after moved to Chicago where a better opportunity presented itself. That is where he really became who he was, professionally. He put his nose to the grindstone and quickly rose to the top, literally. He now had the largest corner office on the 23rd floor right in the heart of downtown Chicago. He was one of the youngest people to become name partner at his firm and probably all of Chicago – at thirty-seven, it was almost unheard of but Blaine had a knack for finding details that not many others could find … details that would make even the very best defense teams fall apart. His record spoke for itself and on top of that, he was charming. It was a deadly combination. He was successful. He had an obscene amount of money, even for the Anderson family standards. He was respected within his firm and his city. And, he was even able to carve out time to have a love life.

Blaine had never been one to throw himself around sexually but he had dated an array of men, all of which either bore him, or were out for his money. He did manage to become serious with a handful of them. He loved them but he had never been in love with any of them … until he met Jon. Jon was a lawyer in his own right. He had his own success and his own money thus never cared about how much Blaine had. He was different than the rest. He had liked Blaine from the get go. He grew to care for him and loved him like no one else ever had. Jon was good for him. Jon was safe. Jon was going to be his husband one day. Blaine knew he wasn't getting any younger and he wanted kids one day so there was no reason to postpone the inevitable.

This is mostly why Blaine was frustrated today. He had been planning to propose to his boyfriend of two years this weekend but a call from his cousin, Simon Fabray, put a skew into his plans. Simon needed a lawyer – one that he trusted, and he needed one immediately. So, Blaine being Blaine, never wanting to disappoint anyone and never being able to say no to family, booked the next flight out to Lima – after saying bye to his soon-to-be fiance, of course, by making long sweet love to him - last night and again this morning.

 _Simon definitely is going to owe me one_ , Blaine thought to himself as he looked for his earbuds to drown out the snoring of the man beside him. His relationship with Simon wasn't a close one. Simon was ten years his elder so growing up they never had much in common but Blaine's mother and Simon's mother were sisters and very close so it was Blaine's duty to help Simon out – besides, he was a nice guy and he genuinely wanted to help his cousin – he just wished that the timing had been better.

 _Just the weekend and then I can go back Chicago and to Jon_ , Blaine thought to himself as he turned on his iPod. He turned up Katy Perry's voice – his guilty pleasure – and closed his eyes. Hopefully he would be able to nap and nip off the headache that was festering in the back of his mind.

xxxxxxx

"Quinny," Janine Fabray called out to her daughter. "I know you've invited friends over to use the pool today and that's fine but please keep it outdoors. Your father has an important meeting and he needs peace and quiet."

"Got it, mom," Quinn called from the kitchen where she was fixing snacks for her end of summer party.

It was a hot day in Lima and one of the last weekends of the summer before she and her friends had to return to school to star their senior year. So, for their last days of freedom, Quinn invited her closest friends over for a pool party. She was just putting the finishing touches on the hummus when her best friend in the whole world peeked his head into the kitchen.

"Hey Fabray," his angelic voice filtered in.

"Kurt," she said. "You're here early." She moved to him and hugged the boy who had been her best friend since kindergarten.

He held on tight and kissed the top of her head. He was tall and Quinn fit perfectly in his embrace. "I thought you might want a hand with pre-party stuff," he said. "And, I brought stuff for punch," he quipped with his signature Kurt Hummel smirk.

Quinn knew what this meant. Kurt brought alcohol. She gave him a look. "My dad will kill you," she whispered good naturedly.

"Ah, he won't know," Kurt grinned. "How many times have we pulled the wool over his eyes before?"

"Who won't know what," Janine entered the kitchen.

"Oh, hi Janine," Kurt straightened up and then moved in to kiss her cheek as a distraction. It had been only two years since he was able to bring himself to stop calling Quinn's parents Mr. and Mrs. Fabray but it still felt weird to call them by their first names. His mother would have rolled in her grave if she had known that her dear polite son was calling anyone older than him by anything other than Sir or Ma'am.

Forgetting about the question, Janine smiled. "Hello Kurt. It's nice of you to come help Quinny before the party."

"Oh you know I basically live here," he said.

"Yes. And we are glad for it. We have watched you grow all these years," she smiled warmly. "You have been such a good friend to Quinn." Janine was a proper woman but that didn't stop her from demonstrating playfulness with people she was comfortable around. "Too bad you're gay, dear otherwise we would make sure that you married our daughter."

"MOM!" Quinn squealed as both Janine and Kurt laughed.

Yup, Kurt was gay. Definitely gay but even if he were straight there was no way he could ever marry his best friend – no. Just no. They were like siblings and besides, as a wife, Quinn would drive Kurt bananas. She was simply too high-maintenance (unlike him, of course). Besides, if he married her, Puck would kill him. He smiled to himself at the ridiculousness of his thoughts and proceeded to cut up some veggies.

As he was cutting he let his mind wander. Marriage. There was a concept. Of course, Kurt would love to find his Prince Charming and marry one day but he didn't see it in the cards for himself. He had too many other things he wanted to do first – go to fashion school, start a career, travel, and do everything that a young adult does in a large city, because he was definitely leaving Lima. He wanted to go to New York, the mecca of everything Kurt loved and he wouldn't stop until he reached his goal. Nope, marriage wasn't in the cards for a long time. Besides, Kurt had never even kissed a boy. He knew how pathetic that was. He was seventeen for crying out loud and he hadn't even had his first kiss. The problem was, there were no gay boys in Lima – at least not ones who were out and proud - but even if there were the chances that they'd be into … him, into what made him … different, was slim to none.

He had accepted himself years ago - his orientation, his anatomy, his … uniqueness. His family and his very closest friends accepted him too but Kurt would be stupid to assume that others would be comfortable with what he had to offer. He knew others would be put off and even repulsed. Of course there were others who would be into it but it would have to be someone pretty special for Kurt to let in … for Kurt to feel comfortable being his true self with.

A voice brought him out of his thoughts, "hey boo."

Mercedes. He smiled and hugged her in greeting. The guests were beginning to arrive so Kurt got to work making the punch, making sure to keep an eye out for Simon or Janine as he dumped in the rum he had snuck from Burt Hummel's liquor cabinet.

xxxxxxx

The nap didn't do anything to help Blaine's headache. In fact, it probably made it worse - but onward and upward as his dad always said. He had landed safely and rented a car and was now just pulling onto the Fabrays' street and reached the house. _What's with all the cars_ , Blaine thought. There were about eight of them all parked haphazardly on and around the driveway. Blaine groaned as he found a spot further down the street and walked to the house and up the steps to the front door. Before he could even knock, Simon opened it up and pulled Blaine into an embrace. "Blaine, thank you so much for coming. You don't know how much I appreciate this. I hope you didn't have any important plans this weekend."

"Simon, it's nice to see you. No, no, nothing that couldn't be rescheduled," Blaine said, trying to hide his frown. "I'm concerned about your business though. It sounds serious. I mean having me fly in from Chicago on a week-end and on such short notice."

"Again, I apologize for that, Blaine but yes we are in big trouble and with my lawyer being involved in the mix I needed a new one and fast. And I trust you Blaine. You're family."

Blaine nodded and noticed that his headache was intensifying. Simon showed him straight into his office to get started on the details. "Have a seat. Would you like a drink? Water, soda, coffee, something stronger?"

Blaine didn't often drink alcohol and he thought it wouldn't be good for his headache. But coffee, yes. He really did need one. "I'll take a coffee if it's no trouble, please."

Simon called out to Janine then proceeded to fill Blaine in on what was happening at his public relations firm.

xxxxxxx

"CANNONBALL!" Puck yelled as he flung himself into the pool and splashed all the girls and Kurt.

"Puckerman, I told you I don't want my hair getting wet," Kurt squealed.

"Oh calm down, Hummel. You know Quinn has hairspray you can use," Santana said as she wiped her face from Puck's splashes.

The pool party so far was a hit. It had a little something to do with the warm weather, the good friends, and maybe a lot to do with the rum that was in the punch.

"Pour me another, Kurt," Artie asked as he floated around on a lounger. Kurt obliged and poured himself another one too.

If Kurt was being honest, he was already a bit tipsy. He didn't often drink alcohol so when he did it went straight into him. This would be only his third glass but he could already feel the effects. He started bumping to the music coming from Finn's iPod, which was hooked up to speakers. This was his jam, _Last Friday Night._ He danced like no one was watching and really no one was because all his friends were dancing too. He was grateful for them. There was a time when he was a loner and depressed – mostly because he had still been in the closet and was struggling with his emotions, his anatomy, and the fact that he had no one to talk to. Since his mother died when he was eight Kurt had been on a downward spiral. He knew his father loved him and he tried very hard to understand Kurt but Kurt was different.

The thing that saved him was Glee Club. There he felt that he fit in because Mr. Schuester made sure everyone felt included. They were a band of misfits but they were talented and they grew to love each other. Like any family they had their ups and downs – some more than others but all in all there was nothing he wouldn't do for any one of these losers and he knew they equally had his back.

His friend Tina danced over to him and they started shimmying and sashaying together just as Puck took his empty glass and replaced it with a fresh one. _This is going to be a long afternoon_ , Kurt thought.

xxxxxxx

"So what you're saying," Blaine pressed a thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose, "is that the lawyer you had representing your firm was a dirty one? And his firm is standing behind him? That's ludicrous," Blaine exclaimed.

"Exactly," said Simon. "And because my company is completely innocent and we didn't' know what was happening, we need to sue him and his firm so that we can save our reputation. The public will think we were in on it. Clients will jump ship and my business will be as good as done. Blaine you have to help me. You know I'll pay you top dollar. I'm not looking for a handout I'm simply looking for someone who I know can win and who I trust."

Blaine nodded. It would be a challenge with an entire firm standing behind the lawyer but Blaine never backed down from a challenge. On the other hand this would be a high profile case and he would need to be away from home and from his own firm until it was over. "This will require a lot of shifting around for me, Simon. My base is Chicago. My clients are there, my boyfriend is there, and my home is there."

"You can stay with us or I can put you up in a hotel. I'll fly your boyfriend out here at my expense whenever you want or you back to Chicago. I just really need you Blaine." Simon was almost pleading with him.

Blaine's head was pounding. He needed relief. He needed to think. He needed to talk with Jon. "Do you mind if I use the washroom? And is there a private place I can make a phone call? Then we can continue this conversation."

"Of course," Simon said. "The washroom is up the stairs, first door on your left. Across from it is a spare office you can use to make your call."

Blaine excused himself then took a small bottle of Advil from his bag and trudged up the stairs.

xxxxxxx

Kurt was really tipsy now. He needed to sober up if he had any chance of being able to drive home. He put his short-sleeved button up back on over his short and fitted swim trunks but didn't bother to button it up. He then excused himself and stepped into the kitchen to retrieve water and to start the coffee maker. He knew his way around the kitchen. The Fabrays' home was like his home. He didn't need to ask permission for anything. It had been a long standing rule that Kurt could help himself to anything at any time. He hummed to himself as he opened the cupboard and reached up for a glass. As he turned to make his way towards the water cooler he was startled. There was a stranger in the kitchen, a very handsome stranger at that. Kurt locked eyes with him for a moment, it simply couldn't be helped. The stranger's eyes were magnetic and seemingly made from liquid honey. Kurt blinked gently as he remembered that he was standing in tight wet trunks and an open shirt, his chest fully visible to the stranger who was wearing a very expensive, Kurt knew, shirt and tie. He knew Simon often had client's over so it was no shock to him that there was someone he'd never met in the house. What was shocking was how insanely gorgeous this man was.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Blaine stammered out. Blaine had been frozen where he stood. The boy in front of him was gorgeous. He had never seen a creature so beautiful in his life and quite frankly, Blaine was awestruck. His eyes … they were like raging ocean storms yet they were gentle, inviting, and so utterly … organic.

"No, it's no problem. I was just getting some water," Kurt mumbled and made his legs move to the water cooler.

"I came here for the same thing," Blaine said. "But I don't know where the glasses are."

Kurt eyed him for a moment then handed the stranger his tall glass of water with a smile, "take mine. I'll get another." His gaze lingered on the amber orbs for a little longer than what was normal before he turned to retrieve another glass.

"Thank you," Blaine said then was interrupted by Janine.

"Blaine, it's so nice to see you again. It's been so many years," Janine kissed his cheek.

"It's nice to see you too, Janine. You look amazing as always," he said genuinely and hugged her softly. "I was just getting myself some water to take these," he showed the pills. "My head is not cooperating with me today."

"Oh, and I bet Simon is not helping," she said with good humour.

Blaine laughed as he swallowed the pills. "He's been fine," he said then couldn't help but look past Janine's shoulder at the beautiful young boy who was clearly flustered as he tried to make coffee.

Janine noticed. "Have you met Kurt? He is Quinn's best friend."

"Not formally," Blaine said.

"Come Kurt," Janine said and called him over.

Kurt's heart was still pounding in his chest at the gorgeousness of this stranger – Blaine. And he was trying to act sober so when he walked over it was slow but he smiled and let Janine lead him over.

"This is Blaine," Janine said. He's Simon's cousin and lives in Chicago. He's here helping Simon with some business.

Kurt reached out his hand to shake. It took everything – everything – in Blaine to not take Kurt's hand delicately and kiss the top of it … how inappropriate and presumptuous would that be, Blaine thought to himself. This beautiful creature – Kurt – was just a boy and the best friend of his cousin's teenage daughter. So, he decided to extend his hand and shake it like he would anyone's. But the touch was not just any touch. He felt something. He did. And it terrified him.

Kurt felt it too. Later he would tell himself that it was the rum. The rum made him feel something when he looked into Blaine's eyes … when he shook his hand. Because there was no way it could have been anything else. Blaine was older, maybe twice his age, and far too gorgeous and successful to have any interest in Kurt. Yes. It was surely the rum.


	2. 2 - Blaine's Decision

Blaine was stunned. He sat on the armchair in Simon's spare room with his phone in his hand. He had a call to make but he couldn't stop thinking about those blue eyes. There were other aspects of Kurt that he was drawn to but he had shoved those thoughts to the back of his mind and filed them away under _NO._ But those eyes, there was no way he could forget those. Kurt's regard made something shift inside of him. He didn't know what it was and he was confused as to how just a two minute meeting could make him feel this way. Kurt was just a kid – nothing more. He was a stranger, met by chance and they would probably never meet again. Even if he did spend time in Lima, he surely wouldn't be hanging around with Quinn and her friends. _But those eyes … that creamy sculpted chest …_ Blaine forced himself to stop thinking about it because he would only get himself deeper and deeper in trouble.

Jon. He would focus on Jon, his beautiful boyfriend who was at home unknowingly waiting for him to propose. Blaine hoped he would say yes and they would marry and start a family and live happily ever after. He took a deep breath and dialed his number.

"Baby, I miss you," he said once Jon answered.

"I miss you too. I still can't stop thinking about this morning," Jon whispered.

A blush rose over Blaine's cheeks, "mmm, me too," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "And I can't wait to have more of you baby, but for now I have something to discuss with you."

They talked for about twenty minutes and afterward Blaine felt better. Kurt was in the back of his mind and Jon was in the front - so much so that Blaine had decided he was not going to be able to stay in Lima. He wanted to get home to Jon. He would help Simon as much as he could but only from Chicago. He didn't want to be away from Jon and really, he had clients and a firm to take care of back home. He just had to break the news to Simon. The sooner he could do that the sooner he could go home so with a deep breath he stood up, walked out the door and down the stairs where he was met with Quinn and … Kurt.

"Quinn, I'm totally okay to drive. I'll be fine," Kurt said as he tried to grab his keys out of her hand.

"Kurt, you might feel fine but I'm not going to let you chance it. You can just stay here. You've done it a hundred times. And as always you can use my products for your nighttime facial."

"You know I have to be home for dinner. My dad is leaving for D.C. tomorrow morning and he'll be gone for a couple weeks. We have dinner plans." Kurt reached for his keys just as Quinn dumped them down her cleavage. His eyes widened, "Quinn Fabray, you know I'll go in after them," he laughed.

"I know you will," she laughed too. "Okay Kurt, I can't drive either but let me see if my dad can take you home, okay?"

Kurt protested, "no, then he'll know that I we've been drinking, Quinn."

"I can drive him," Blaine blurted out. The words left his mouth before he even had time to think.

Quinn and Kurt turned around to a smiling Blaine.

"I don't mind," he added with a press of his lips.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Blaine," Quinn said as she moved forward to hug him. "I'm Quinn. And this is Kurt, my BFF."

"We've met," Blaine said as he kissed her cheek. "And I met you when you were three years old," he said. "But it is nice to see you again."

She smiled. "You know, I don't mind asking my dad…"

"No, really, it's no trouble. I'd like to see some of Lima before I leave in the morning anyway," he looked at Kurt deliberately. "I'd rather you get home safe Kurt."

Kurt's eyes were owlish as he stared at Blaine. Who offers to drive a stranger home when there are so many other options? "I-I… I don't mind calling my dad to pick me up," he stammered.

"Oh, don't bother your dad. Come on," Blaine said. And before anyone else could protest he grabbed his keys and walked to the front door and held it open for Kurt to walk through. "Please tell your dad I'll be back to talk to him soon, Quinn".

"Sure," she said a bit stunned herself. "And thank you, Blaine."

"Don't' mention it."

xxxxxxx

Kurt had no idea what was happening. This morning he had come over to his best friend's house for an afternoon pool party and now he was in the passenger seat of a stranger's car – an intriguingly beautiful stranger, no less. He buckled his seatbelt and placed his hands in his lap. He didn't know why he was so nervous. It was just a ride home from one of Quinn's extended family members. The thing was, there was something about Blaine. Something about this man – this grown man – was exactly what Kurt needed. He'd never felt like this before, not with any other person – male or female, not his family, not his friends, and certainly not someone he had met just an hour ago.

"Kurt?"

Kurt's head snapped around and looked at Blaine in the driver's seat. Blaine's smile was warm and genuine It somehow made Kurt feel … safe.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "your address?"

"Oh. Yeah. 415 Whitman Avenue. It's actually not too far from here." Kurt smiled at him. "Thanks Blaine. You really don't have to do this, I could've just called my dad or even walked."

"Don't be silly, Kurt. It's my pleasure." Blaine entered the address into the rental car's GPS. His heart was hammering and he didn't quite know why. Well, he did know why. Kurt. But what he didn't understand was how this teenager had the ability to melt him into a puddle. Blaine was taken with Kurt – to say the very least.

 _You're just driving the kid home, Blaine, that's all you're doing. Then you're going to talk to Simon and get the hell out of here and back home to your boyfriend - your boyfriend who is forty years old and your age. The boyfriend you met two years ago and have developed a home with. Your boyfriend, Jon, Jon, Jon, Jon, Jon_ , Blaine thought to himself. And with that he started to drive.

A couple blocks down the road Kurt spoke up. He was feeling really shy and nervous but the silence was killing him. "So you live in Chicago?"

Blaine kept his eyes on the road. "I do. I grew up near here though. Westerville."

"Oh," Kurt said. "Do you like it?"

"Chicago? Yeah, I love it. It's certainly more accepting than Lima is," he laughed. "And of course it's where my firm and my boyfriend are so I'm pretty fond of it."

Boyfriend. Blaine had a boyfriend. It really shouldn't have mattered to Kurt – what did he care if the man had a boyfriend or not? But he did care and he couldn't wrap his head around why he cared. It was confirmation of course, that Blaine is gay although Kurt had pretty much realized that the second he had laid eyes on him. But more-so, it was confirmation that Blaine was unavailable – if not because of his age and the fact that he lived in a different state – Blaine had a boyfriend. He was off limits. Kurt actually felt relief over this. The pressure was starting to subside. He was just a man, a very kind and handsome man, who had offered to drive him home. That's all it was.

But it wasn't.

Both Kurt and Blaine knew that deep in their souls. They just hadn't really realized it yet.

"What about you, Kurt? Have you lived here all your life?"

"Yeah. I was born here. It was a good place when I was a kid," he shrugged, "but lately it's just been hell to be honest. I can't wait to go to college and get out of here."

"Why hell?"

Kurt laughed. "Let's just say a guy like me doesn't belong in a place like this."

Blaine understood. He had known Kurt's sexual orientation from the moment he laid eyes on the boy. And having grown up just an hour away from Lima himself, he knew the challenges that brought. "Have you been bullied?"

Kurt looked at Blaine. Really looked at him. He was gorgeous. His hair was dark waves which were slicked back with gel. His skin tone was a beautiful olive colour. His lips were perfectly shaped and he had sweet laugh lines around his eyes. "Yes, you could say that," he said as he continued staring.

"I'm sorry to hear," Blaine could feel Kurt's eyes on him but he didn't dare look up. He couldn't bring himself to look into those blue orbs because he knew it would be game over.

But he did. The traffic light was red and so he turned his head and he met Kurt's eyes. In them he saw turmoil and he knew right then that Kurt had suffered a great deal. He couldn't stop his hand when he lifted it and placed it softly onto Kurt's shoulder. "No one should have to go through that."

Kurt flinched slightly in surprise as he felt Blaine's hand on his shoulder. The weight and the warmth of it felt … right. He let out a shaky breath, not wanting Blaine to hear the anxiety in his voice. "I graduate in June. Ten more months and it will all be over."

Blaine smiled. "That's right. Stay positive. Don't let them bring you down, Kurt."

The way Blaine said his name … _Kurt_ … made Kurt's heart hammer against his chest.

Blaine was relieved when the light turned green because if he had spent any more time staring into those eyes he was afraid of what he might have done. He couldn't go there. Kurt was just a kid. "So, you're what seventeen, eighteen?"

"Seventeen," Kurt confirmed shyly. "But I turn eighteen in May," he added hastily like that would make any sort of difference.

"So young," Blaine said. Kurt could hear something in Blaine's voice, something like … yearning? Whatever it was it made Kurt's stomach flutter and intense heat coil between his legs. He pressed his thighs together and bit his lip as he looked out the window. One more minute, just one more minute and he'd be home.

The pressing of Kurt's thighs did not go un-noticed by Blaine. He had to swallow hard to keep himself in check. After a minute of silence Blaine pulled up in front of Kurt's house and shut off the engine. "Here you are, safe and sound," he said quietly.

Kurt forced himself to look at him again … _one last time_ , he thought. "Thank you again, Blaine, so much - you know, f-f … for the ride."

"It's my absolute pleasure," Blaine responded, not taking his eyes off of Kurt's face. He wanted to remember it because quite simply it was the most beautiful face Blaine had ever seen. "Good luck at school, with the bullies and with college when you get there. And remember," Blaine leaned forward slightly, taking in Kurt's features from up close. "You are strong and you will get through it."

"Thank you," Kurt breathed out and bit his lip. Having Blaine so close to his face made his stomach do flip-flops. Before he did anything stupid he opened the car door and let himself out. Just in time because one more second would have had Kurt leaning in and kissing this older man's lips because God was he not the most gorgeous man had ever set his eyes on.

Blaine watched Kurt go and once he was safely in the house he drove off down the block until he was out of view. He put the car in park and for the first time since he left the Fabrays' house he took a breath. _Holy Shit, Anderson, what the fuck was that_ , he screamed at himself inside his mind. _Seventeen! Seventeen, Blaine!_ He had come dangerously close to doing something so wrong on so many levels. Yet … it had felt so right. The heart pounding in his chest and the tightening of his pants was proof of that. Blaine took another breath and shook his head. He had to get out of this town, back to Chicago and to his boyfriend.

That's exactly what he intended to tell Simon when he arrived back at the house and strode into his office. But that's not what he ended up saying. Somehow his mouth bypassed his brain and before he could stop it he heard himself say, "Simon, I'd be happy to help."

Simon almost jumped out of his seat. "Blaine, thank you. This means so much. I'll have Janine prepare a room for you."

"I need to go back to Chicago to tie up loose ends with some clients and to see my boyfriend but I can be back by Tuesday. And I'll stay in a hotel. I don't want to be a bother and I sort of like my privacy, no offence to you of course."

"Whatever you like," Simon said. "Anything you need, just ask."

Blaine drove to the airport later that evening in shock. He had fully intended to turn down Simon's plea for help – as he had discussed with Jon. But his heart knew something that his brain could never begin to comprehend and this time Blaine's heart had taken the lead with all past intentions forgotten.


	3. 3 - Fantasies

When Kurt woke he felt pretty much useless. The previous day and night had been eventful to say the least. Partying with his friends took its toll and then he had to have dinner with his family all while pretending to be sober – that took a lot out on a kid. His headache this morning was proof of that. But aside from the exhaustion and the headache, Kurt's head was foggy. Since the moment he had laid eyes on Blaine he hadn't been able to stop himself from thinking and fantasizing about him.

Kurt was pretty sure he would never see Blaine again so he gave himself the luxury of one day. One day to dream about him and then he would be able to move on and forget. Kurt had the day and the house to himself. There was nowhere he needed to be on a Sunday so with that thought in his mind Kurt stretched back in his bed and let his hands wander his naked chest. He thought about what it would be like to kiss Blaine, to feel his lips on his own and along his jaw and throat. Blaine was older so Kurt figured he was … experienced … and thought his mouth would be talented and his tongue would know the way to making him feel good. Fingertips caressed Kurt's own nipples as he thought of Blaine's tongue, eliciting the softest of moans as he continued to think about his dark-haired muse. What would it feel like to have Blaine's lips on his nipples, to have his tongue snake out and taste his skin? Kurt was getting warmer as he imagined Blaine's hands on his arms, his chest, his hips … remembering what it felt like when Blaine had touched his shoulder. Kurt trembled and squeezed his thighs together at the dampness collecting between his legs. How was it possible that a mere fantasy could make him this wet? Kurt was no stranger to touching himself and to masturbation. He did it often. He was a teenage boy after all but he could not remember being so quickly turned on before. He let his fingers slide downward along his stomach. It was flat and with a slight sculpting to his muscles there. He traveled lower past his narrow waist until he found the short course hair covering his mound. What would Blaine's hands feel like there? Would Blaine even like his pussy? Would Blaine touch it, lick it, fuck it? Kurt's breath hitched as he let out a long luxurious moan as he let a fingertip dip into the crevasse of his labia. He was oh so wet and oh so hot and his clit was growing and hardening between his folds. His mind was only focused on Blaine. Blaine's eyes, his curls, his lips, his body, his voice and Kurt couldn't help but begin to rub. Two fingers dipped between wet lips as he circled his clit, rubbing it as his legs fell open and wide apart. He was already wrecked when those fingers slipped lower and penetrated his pussy, pumping in, imagining what it would feel like to have Blaine's fingers there, to have Blaine caressing his velvety insides. That did it. He was overheating, writhing on the bed and fisting the sheets with his free hand. His fingers slipped back up to finish the job along his wet hard clit. He rubbed frantically and with a grunt he spilled his hot juices onto his thighs and sheets. Kurt hummed and whimpered as he slowly came back down from his high, rolling over and panting into his pillow.

xxxxxxx

"Blaine, fuck," Jon screamed into the mattress.

Blaine was behind his boyfriend pounding in hard. He was a man possessed. Really, he wasn't sure what had gotten into him because usually Blaine was a gentle lover … dirty maybe, kinky sometimes, but always gentle. But Blaine couldn't kid himself anymore – he actually did know what had gotten into him. He couldn't get Kurt out of his mind. He had been thinking about the young boy since they met - his eyes, his long pure throat, his creamy chest, his trim waist, and that angelic beautiful voice. Blaine was in lust with a seventeen year old boy and he was taking it out on his forty year old boyfriend. He heard Jon's screams and he knew that he was possibly being too rough but Blaine was beyond controlling himself. He kept imagining Kurt beneath him, Kurt on his knees, Kurt's face plastered to the pillow as he drove into him again and again.

"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Jesus," Jon yelped.

"Take it. I know you can take it all. G-g-god, how I love fucking you. You are so b-beautiful," Blaine stammered out between grunts. He knew Jon was beneath him but in his mind, he was talking to Kurt and when he pictured Kurt with wet wide eyes, his mouth open gasping out his name Blaine exploded. Ropes of thick come painted the insides of Jon's ass. Blaine couldn't stop it even if he wanted to. "Holy fuck," he whined. "Godddd," he moaned as he collapsed down onto Jon's back.

"Blaine?" Jon panted.

"Hmm?" Blaine's head was swimming.

Jon clawed out from under Blaine and curled up on his side, "what the hell got into you?"

It took a moment for it to dawn on him but once Blaine realized what had happened he scrambled closer to his boyfriend, "oh my god, did I hurt you? I'm so sorry."

"No, no. It doesn't hurt. Baby, it was hot. I just … have never seen that side of you before," Jon said with a shimmer in his eyes. "You were intense."

"I don't know," Blaine paused. "I guess … I guess I missed you."

Jon smiled and pressed his lips to Blaine's "I missed you too. And now you're back for good so we don't have to worry about not seeing each other."

Blaine sighed and sat up slowly with his back to the headboard. "About that," he said.

Jon eyed him then sat up too. "Blaine?"

"I have to be back in Lima on Tuesday."

"What? Why?"

"I took the job."

"But we decided…"

"I know what we decided," Blaine interrupted. "But Simon is between a rock and a hard place and I can't just abandon him. I'm sorry I didn't call you to tell you I had changed my mind but there was really no time. I wanted to make sure I could get a flight out last night so I was rushing." Blaine wasn't really lying. He did care about Simon and his business but he knew the real reason he had accepted the job. He couldn't exactly tell Jon that though, could he?

Jon was dumbstruck. Blaine was acting so unlike himself. He never made any decisions without considering him. And the sex … although hot … it was out of character from what Jon was used to. "Blaine I'm really hurt that you didn't ask me. I'm going to miss you when you're gone. It's going to be hard to be apart."

"I know, honey," Blaine moved closer and caressed Jon's bicep. "But you can visit and I'll come home as often as I can."

Jon looked down and nodded. "I know. And I support you I just was taken aback at the change. And I really will miss my beautiful boyfriend." Jon placed a kiss to Blaine's curls and drew him into his chest.

Blaine's eyes closed. He loved Jon a lot. But for some reason his heart was tugging in another direction and there was nothing he could do to stop it. _I'm so screwed_ , Blaine thought.

xxxxxxx

Kurt had been back at school for half a day and he was already dreading the entire upcoming year. So far, his classes were fine, his friends were great, and Glee club was off to a good start with a full list of names on the audition sheet - but the bullies were the same and it didn't take long for them to seek Kurt out and begin the inevitable harassment.

Azimio Adams, the neanderthal football player had just body checked Kurt up against the lockers. "Welcome back, ladylips," he had hollered.

Kurt sat on the floor and gathered his books. In the past years he would have spit back a witty retort. Kurt Hummel would always have the last word but really he didn't have it in him this year. They had worn him down for three years and he just wanted to curl up and drift through the next ten months and be done with McKinley.

 _Stay positive. Don't let them bring you down, Kurt._

Blaine's mantra chanted inside Kurt's mind … and in his heart. Kurt knew that if he was going to get through his senior year alive it would end up being because of that beautiful stranger's words.

Lunchtime soon rolled around and Kurt found the table where Quinn was sitting with Puck and Mercedes. He placed down his tray and slumped into the empty spot. "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Puck said.

"Ugh," Kurt agreed.

"What's the matter, boo?" Mercedes said as she stuffed a tot in her mouth.

"The usual," Kurt said opening his milk.

"Already? I'm going to drive Azimio's face into the ground," Puck said.

"No, Puck, you're not. That will only make everything worse," Kurt opened his salad and doused it in dressing. He didn't feel like be overly healthy today.

"But it's the first day of school, Kurt. We have to do something," Quinn said, "otherwise it will just get worse as the year goes on. Let Puck talk to him. Just talk."

"Do you really think Azimio is one to listen to talking? I've tried to talk to him, Quinn, and yell at him and he doesn't care. He hates my face and likes to remind me of that daily."

"So what are you going to do," Mercedes asked.

"There's nothing to do. Just put my head down and get through the year," Kurt mumbled.

His friends all gave each other concerned looks. "That's not the Kurt Hummel I know," Quinn said before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"I'm just tired of fighting. I need to concentrate on my schoolwork and getting everything ready for college applications. You know I want to get to New York and this will be the best way." Kurt took a forkful of his salad and let his mind wander. _Or maybe I'll go to Chicago. It's still a big city. I could still study fashion_ , Kurt thought to himself. He placed down his fork and shook his head. _No. He has a boyfriend. He's twice your age. No._

"Kurt?" Quinn waved her hand in front of her best friend's face. "Earth to Kurt."

"Huh? Oh. Sorry. I blanked out for a second," Kurt murmured.

"You've been dazed since Saturday," Quinn said. She had noticed the way Blaine and Kurt looked at each other but she had just chalked it up to two good looking males checking each other out and nothing more. But now she wasn't so sure. Kurt had been completely lost since the day they met. She thought maybe she had been making it up but she couldn't think of another reason why Kurt's demeanor had changed.

"I'm just tired, Fabray. And Azimio is already being a dick," Kurt sighed and placed his fork down. He wasn't hungry anymore. The truth was he felt lost … like he had had a wee taste of bliss and then it was snapped away from him and was forced to take a step backwards. He looked up and saw that his friends were all staring at him. "Guys, please. Let's just change the subject," he said irritably.

xxxxxxx

Blaine stepped off the elevator and into the office of Specter Anderson. Donna, his assistant greeted him with a medium drip and a stack of folders to look over. "Thanks Donna," he smiled. "Did you have a good weekend?"

"The best," she said. "How about you? Did you and Jon do anything fun?"

"Nah," Blaine said as he entered his office with Donna following him. "I had to go out of town."

"Ooh," Donna smiled. "Business or pleasure?"

Blaine sat at his desk. He liked Donna. He was glad he had been able to find an assistant who was so good at her job but also who he clicked with. As far as office dynamics went, Donna was his friend. She was smart, loyal, and incredibly trustworthy. So, when she asked the question Blaine didn't take it as her being nosy. She was just being friendly and was genuinely interested in how his weekend went. "Well," he spoke softly, "it was business but it turned out to be very pleasurable." His mind reverted back to the moment he met Kurt. His heart immediately began to beat harder and he had to swallow hard to hide any signs of yearning his body was showing. He cleared his throat, "but now it's back to work huh?" He smiled up at Donna who was looking at him curiously. Before she had a chance to ask further questions he added, "would you please call Harvey and let him know that I'll be popping in to speak with him in a few minutes?"

"Right away, Blaine," she said and slipped out to her desk.

Fifteen minutes later, Blaine found himself in his partner, Harvey Specter's, office. "So, I'm taking some time off."

Harvey was perusing the morning files as he listened, "okay, how long? A week?"

"Indefinitely."

Harvey stopped and looked at his partner. "Excuse me?"

"A family member needs me in Ohio. He needs a lawyer he can trust so I'm going to be staying there working on his case."

"Wait," Harvey stood up and walked around his desk then leaning back onto it. "You're telling me that you're going to be abandoning your clients and your firm so that you can go work a case in Ohio? Blaine, are you crazy?"

"Listen Harvey, it's not just a case. It's my family. He needs me…"

"What, are there no lawyers in Ohio?"

"He's my family, Harvey, and he doesn't trust just anyone. His lawyer got involved in some bad shit and he didn't know who else to call. I can't just abandon him." Blaine stood up and walked to the window. He watched the dots of people zigzag their way down the busy Chicago sidewalks as he thought about the real reason he wanted to go to Ohio. He took a breath, "besides, Patrick has been asking for a promotion. He really wants to make senior partner. He'll gladly take some of my clients and I trust him with them."

"It sounds like you've thought this through."

"I have. And as soon as the case is over I'll be back. I promise."

"Well if there's nothing I can do or say to make you stay then that's fine. Just please give your higher profile clients to me. Patrick should be able to take the rest."

"Sure thing. I'll still be reachable of course, Harvey."

"Damn right you will." His tone was serious but his face told Blaine that Harvey would be okay. He didn't take change very well but all in all he was a great person. He understood where Blaine was coming from. Blaine also knew his clients would be fine in Harvey's and Patrick's hands. They were both fantastic lawyers.

"Thanks a lot," Blaine said and patted Harvey's shoulder.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Jesus Christ," Harvey laughed. "Have you told Donna?"

"Not yet."

"I'll brace myself for the screams."

Ten minutes later, Harvey heard the scream.

"Blaine, what am I going to do here without you? I'll go crazy," she paced his office.

"Donna, I need you to stay sane and hold the fort down. Harvey and Patrick will take my clients but you still need to be my gate keeper and my eyes and ears. I promise I'll skype you weekly."

"I better be getting a really nice handbag or something when you get back," she said only half jokingly.

Blaine laughed at that. "I'll get you the matching shoes too."

After Blaine spoke with Patrick and paid personal visits to his top clients explaining his pending absence he headed home. He had to pack and he wanted to spend the evening with Jon as he didn't know when the next time they'd see each other would be. Blaine knew that Jon was a little bit angry and a little bit hurt that Blaine had changed his mind without consulting him but the more Blaine thought about it the more he realized that he did the right thing – not only because he wanted to spend time in Lima but because he needed to start making his own decisions. So much of Blaine's life had been spent pleasing others – his parents, his teachers, his professors, Harvey, and Jon … Blaine rarely did things to please himself. So he would go to Lima and he was happy about it. Yes, part of it was for Simon – he did want to help his cousin and family by being the lawyer who comes in and saves the day - but a part was for himself too. He wanted to say that it was a small part but deep down he knew that it was a big part – he was being selfish. He wanted to see Kurt again. He knew it was all kinds of wrong but he felt compelled … lured … intrigued and for once in his life Blaine decided that he would follow his … heart?

xxxxxxx

A/N ... This is not a crossover fic, really but two of the characters in this chapter I've borrowed from the show Suits. Harvey Specter & Donna just because I like the show and characters and they fit perfectly in this chapter. I own nothing.


	4. 4 - Getting To Work

Blaine walked downtown Lima looking for 407 Center Street. He had just left his hotel which was two blocks away from where Simon's office was supposed to be. It was convenient. He had rented a car but was happy to let valet take care of it while he walked as much as he could. The weather was still nice. It was September so it was not cold but not hot either – perfect autumn weather for walking. As he strode along he took in all the buildings. These weren't skyscrapers; the tallest that Blaine saw was only four or five floors and even those were few and far between but the streets themselves were quaint, most of the sidewalks had been laid with cobblestones and had young trees framing the edges every few feet. He came across the bakery and coffee shop the front desk agent had told him about. If he was going to be in meetings all day with Simon he definitely needed caffeine. He stepped in and noticed that there was no lineup – a far contrast from all the coffee shops downtown Chicago. He ordered his medium drip, a cranberry muffin, paid and was out the door again. He quickly found the office building with the sign in front that read _Fabray Public Relations_ and walked in.

The office was on the third floor and it was a sharp contrast to the drab façade of the building. Inside it was decorated in a very high end and upscale fashion. It had a modern flavour with neutral blues and bold accents. He approached the smiling receptionist, "you must be Mr. Anderson," she said.

"I am," he said rather formally. "How did you know?"

"Mr. Fabray is expecting you. Right this way please."

Blaine followed down a short curved hallway which was lined with the glass walls of offices. Many of them were empty as it yet wasn't eight in the morning. When they reached the corner office Simon stood up from his desk, "Blaine, I'm glad you found it. Thanks again for agreeing to do this."

Blaine was ushered in by Simon, "take a seat. I see you already have coffee but if there's anything else you need just ask. Rose will be your personal assistant while you're here and she's excellent at her job."

Rose, who had been the one to greet Blaine blushed gently and nodded. "If you don't need anything further I'll be at my desk Mr. Anderson."

Blaine was a bit stunned. So far he was being treated like royalty. He guessed that Simon really did need his help and was beyond appreciative of him. He did make the right decision. It felt good to help family and Lima, although not Chicago, did have its perks. "Thank you Rose," he nodded as she left the office swiftly. He turned to his cousin, "Simon, an assistant is not necessary. I'm sure Rose has a lot of work to do…"

He was cut off, "Blaine, it's no trouble. I want you to be comfortable here – in the office and in this town. You don't know what you being here means to me. So if there is anything we can do to make you comfortable we'll do it. I want you to have all the comforts you're used to in your own home and at your own office. And all I ask in return is that you get me out of this bind."

Blaine nodded. "Of course. Let's get to work."

xxxxxxx

Just around the time Blaine was getting his medium drip at the coffee shop, Kurt was at home in the kitchen waiting for his coffee to brew. He certainly needed coffee this morning. He had had a restless sleep. It had taken him a while to fall asleep, he tossed and turned in frustration and it was only after he had spent an hour staring up at the ceiling that he realized what the matter had been. He was frustrated … sexually frustrated which was surprising to him considering he had masturbated more in the past two days than he had in the past two months and that certainly hadn't stopped him from doing it again and again and again until he was spent and able to fall asleep.

Blaine. It was Blaine. Kurt knew this but he was desperately trying to put Blaine out of his mind. _I'm never going to see him again_ , he reasoned. _And even if I do, he's out of my league in every way._ He shook his head and grabbed two mugs out of the cupboard with a yawn. Yes, he was definitely tired. After he had released a final time and fallen asleep it wasn't long until he had woken up again – this time from a nightmare where Azimio was hovering over him, suffocating him with hateful words.

"Good morning, kid," Burt boomed as he walked into the kitchen.

Kurt jumped a little. "Oh, morning dad. You scared me."

"Sorry about that. What's got you so jumpy?"

"Ah, nothing really, just tired," Kurt poured two mugs of coffee and handed one over to his dad.

"Thanks," Burt squeezed his shoulder. "Early to bed tonight then, can't be tired for your senior year kid."

Kurt laughed. "Then I'm in trouble." He sipped his coffee as he buzzed around the kitchen preparing his book bag. "I gotta get going dad. I'm picking Quinn up today. Her car is in the shop."

"I know," Burt said. "Simon brought it in last night."

"Right. Have a good day dad. Oh, and I packed your lunch. It's in the fridge."

Burt Hummel groaned, knowing that he would be having salad for lunch. "Thanks son," he said fondly.

xxxxxxx

"God, this guy really did a number on you," Blaine said as he walked around the boardroom table where papers and folders were scattered. "There are years of malpractice here, Simon. We need to find more proof. We're going to need all hands on deck because we both know his firm is going to use every associate they have working on this. I'm going to need to look at all your financials and interview the accounting department."

"Everything we have I've made fully accessible to you. And I'm fully prepared to work round the clock," Simon said. "I'm not going to let this asshole get away with tainting my name."

"No. I'm not going to let him get away with it either," Blaine loosened his tie. "Don't worry. We are going to win this thing. I eat idiots like this for breakfast."

Simon smiled. He knew he had called the right man for the job. He patted Blaine on the shoulder. "Great. So let's take this box home and look through it after dinner. Janine is making her famous roast beef."

An hour later they were in the car and driving to Simon's home. Blaine watched out the window at the familiar streets and he let his mind wander to when he drove Kurt home. _Kurt_ , he thought. _Young beautiful Kurt._ He wondered just how much time Kurt spent at the Fabrays' home. He and Quinn were best friends but how much time did they actually spend together? Would he see Kurt again? Did he want to see Kurt again? _God, yes. Those eyes_. Blaine thought he may die if he didn't get to see those eyes again. Blaine's thoughts were interrupted by the buzzing of his phone. He dug it out of his pocket and read the incoming text message.

 _Hi baby, just checking in. Riding home from work and wanted to tell you that I'm thinking of you and I miss you already. – J_

Blaine typed back.

 _Just going to Simon's for dinner. It was an interesting day at the office. I'll fill you in when we talk tonight. I miss you too. – B_

 _Can't wait. Love you – J_

 _Love you too – B_

"I'm sorry, Blaine," Simon said softly.

"Sorry? For what?"

"For taking you away from your boyfriend. It seems like it's pretty serious between the two of you."

"Oh. Yeah. Yeah, it is," Blaine turned to look back out the window. "He's amazing and he loves me a lot."

"If he ever wants to visit he's welcome. I don't want this job to put undue stress on your relationship. I know how too much work or time apart can put strain on a couple."

"Thank you Simon, that means a lot. We'll be fine." Blaine pressed his lips together and rubbed the back of his neck. He really hoped his words would ring true but one could never be sure could they?

xxxxxxx

Kurt sat at the back of the choir room doodling on his notebook. His pencil was randomly drawing a B as he listened to Rachel Berry go on and on about how the solos for Sectionals were not in her wheelhouse so they had to be changed. Rachel was high maintenance. He had been close with her at one point but they had a falling out last year and Kurt was beyond even trying to repair what they once had. Since she started dating his brother, Finn she had a certain air about her and many times she came across as being bossy – like now that she was part of the family she had a right to tell him how to live his life. She was selfish and spoiled and he quite frankly he didn't have time for that sort of behaviour.

"Mr. Schue, you're not being fair," Rachel whined and Kurt tuned her out. His pencil moved on from the B and started drawing small hearts. He sighed to himself. He was in trouble. He had been trying to put Blaine out of his mind all day but his head just kept going back to the same image. Blaine's eyes. Blaine's hand on his shoulder. Blaine's voice when he said, _you are strong and you will get through it._

"Psst."

Kurt looked up at Mercedes who was leaning over. "Hmm?"

"Is she ever going to shut up," she whispered.

Kurt stifled a laugh. "Not any time soon I bet," he whispered back.

"Wanna go shopping after school?"

Shopping. That would surely make Kurt feel better. "Sure. I just have to drop Quinn off then I'll meet you there?"

"Sounds good, boo."

After Glee Kurt gathered his things and walked with Quinn to his car. "Are you sure you have to go home? Mercedes and I love shopping with you."

"It's tempting but mom and dad said I had to be home for dinner today and I need to get my homework done before hand. Mr. Esther has already assigned three chapters of reading. Ugh."

"I'm so glad I don't have him this year," Kurt said as he buckled his seat belt and pulled out of his parking spot. "Why do you have to be home for supper? They usually don't care."

"Yeah, but Blaine is coming over tonight and my parents want me there for family time," she sighed.

Kurt almost drove off the road. "B-blaine?"

Quinn gave him a weird look. "Yeees. You remember my dad's cousin."

"Oh, yeah … I-I mean … I thought he went home to Chicago."

"He did but he's back helping my dad with something. I think he's staying for a while. I don't' know, I just know I have to be home for dinner."

Kurt swallowed hard and tried to concentrate on the road. Blaine was back and back for a while. He tried to control his breathing as he could feel himself getting riled up. He thought he'd be over it but clearly he hadn't been able to stop thinking about the older man. And now … now he was back. Knowing this made Kurt's body react in ways that felt uncomfortable but at the same time so right. He squeezed his thighs together as he turned onto Quinn's block, trying desperately to keep himself under control.

"Kurt? Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah. Fine. Fine," he lied.

"You're sweating and your knuckles are white," Quinn said with concern in her voice.

"Fine, Quinny I'm just maybe coming down with a cold all of a sudden or something." He pulled into the driveway and put the car in park. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Aren't you going to come in for a bit?"

"No, I really need to meet Mercedes."

"Okay, suit yourself. Thanks for the ride," Quinn leaned over to kiss Kurt's cheek. Just as she was getting out of the car Kurt saw movement from the corner of his eye. Blaine. Blaine was standing on the front step, leaning against the door frame. Kurt had to bite his lip. Blaine looked more beautiful than ever. He was wearing a dark grey suit with a crisp blue shirt and lilac tie. His hair was slicked back and his eyes … his eyes seemed to be swimming in hearts. Blaine's gaze bore into Kurt's and Kurt had to physically take a large inhale to keep from running out of his car and into the older man's arms. His mind jumped when he heard Quinn shut the car door. He watched as she ascended the steps and hugged Blaine, kissing his cheek. She went into the house and Blaine gave Kurt a deliberate smile and wave before backing inside the house. Blaine stood there for a moment simply gazing at the young boy before he reluctantly closed the door.

Kurt pressed his forehead to this steering wheel. He tightened his thighs at the immense heat and wetness coiling there. An audible whimper escaped him as he thought back on Quinn's words. Blaine was here. And he was here for a while. And the way Blaine looked at him just now, Kurt knew … he knew with absolute certainty that he needed to see him again. And he would. Kurt's interest was peaked. His heart was being tugged and his soul was being led somewhere that only Blaine knew. And although everything in him was screaming _no_ … Kurt would let down his guard for the first time ever and follow happily.


	5. 5 - They Meet Again

It was Friday. Blaine was in Simon's home office going through some testimony from the head accountant at Simon's firm. He was beginning to suspect that the accountant was in on it too but he didn't have solid proof yet so he decided to keep that from Simon for the time being. He was busy highlighting areas that would be added to strengthen the case while Simon finished up a business call. Just then, Janine's head poked in. "Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that dinner will be a little late tonight. Quinn's glee practice is going long and I want to wait for her."

"Sure, no problem darling," Simon said some-what absently. "Blaine and I have a lot of work to do anyway. Just let us know when it's ready."

"Will do. Oh, and Puck and Kurt are joining us. Burt and Carole are in D.C. this weekend."

"Great," Simon said. "I haven't seen the kids in a few days."

Blaine didn't realize how hard he had been clutching the highlighter until he felt pain in his fingers. Kurt would be joining them for dinner. Blaine's heart soared.

"You've met Puck, haven't you Blaine," Simon asked. "He's Quinn's boyfriend. And Kurt, her best friend?"

Blaine cleared his throat, "I haven't met Puck but Kurt, yes, briefly," he tried to sound much less interested than he really was.

"They're good kids," Simon said. "Especially Kurt. He's been part of our family for a long time."

"Yes, of course," Blaine nodded. "Seems like a nice kid." He put the highlighter down and stood up. "I'm just going to use the restroom before dinner." Blaine strode past Simon and up the stairs on wobbly legs. He was certain he would pass out from sheer want. He yearned for the boy. Just the mention of his name was enough to drive Blaine into a stammering heart-sick mess. He closed the door behind him and leaned back against it, taking in a breath. _It's just dinner then you can go back to the hotel and call Jon_ , Blaine tried to reason with himself. _He's just a kid. He's too young. You're too old and too taken_ , he chanted in his mind as he splashed cold water on his face. Once he had dried off he took a look at himself in the mirror. "Blaine Anderson, what are you doing," he whispered to himself. But Blaine knew exactly what he was doing he just had to come to terms with it. "This is so wrong," he said , "but why does it feel so right?"

xxxxxxx

Kurt made Quinn and Puck stop by his house after Glee practice so that he could change. "I know they're waiting but I just can't go to dinner in these pants Quinny. If you love me you'll swing by my house."

"Kurt, you're acting so weird. What is wrong with those pants? You look fine. Besides it's just us and my parents."

"And Blaine," Kurt blurted out then bit his lip internally cursing at himself.

Quinn's eyes widened but she stayed on the road. "Oh. Oh my God. Kurt, you have a crush on Blaine, don't you?"

"Totally," Puck added.

"What? Don't be ridiculous, guys. I just always like to look my best you know that."

"You've never cared about what you wear to my parents for dinner before."

Kurt sighed. He wasn't going to win this one. He may as well just admit it. "He's handsome Quinn but I don't have a crush on him. I just like to look nice."

"He has a boyfriend you know. And he's thirty-eight," Quinn said knowingly as she turned onto Kurt's street.

"I know and none of that matters because I don't have a crush on him."

"Okay, Kurt," she sing-songed.

"Whatever you say, Kurt," Puck snickered.

"Guys…"

"Listen, he's a nice looking guy. I don't blame you for having a crush on him," Quinn said. "Just, be careful okay? I don't want you getting hurt."

"Yeah, don't give me a reason to kick my father in law's cousin's ass," Puck added.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Puckerman, you sound like Finn. No one will be beating anyone up because I do not have a crush on the man."

Quinn knew better. She had known Kurt since they were five years old. Of course she knew his feelings for Blaine. Well, maybe not _all_ his feelings but she knew there was something there. Kurt looked at her then at Puck then back to her; their regards never waivered. "I'll be careful. I promise."

"Good," Quinn nodded. "Now hurry up and go change. My parents are waiting."

Kurt opened the door and just before it closed he heard Quinn laughing, "his favourite colour is blue."

With a groan he ran into the house to find the new (and tight) pair of jeans he just bought and the bluest shirt he could find.

xxxxxxx

Quinn, Puck, and Kurt arrived just in time. Janine had just taken the roast out of the oven and was letting it rest before she carved it. Puck greeted Janine and proceeded to set the table as Simon and Blaine were in his office finishing up for the night. Kurt greeted Janine also and moved to help Puck set the table – Puck really needed the help, Kurt noticed. "Puckerman, the knife always goes on the right side of the plate and the napkins should be folded not just thrown on the table."

"Hey, be happy there are napkins on the table at all. In my family we just use our sleeves," Puck said only half-jokingly.

"I can't with you," Kurt said and proceeded to make fans out of the napkins and set them delicately on the plates.

"Something smells good," Simon said as he walked into the kitchen with Blaine following. Kurt looked up and once he saw Blaine he thought his legs would give out. Blaine was dressed more casually than he had ever seen him before yet he still looked absolutely dapper. He wore fitted black jeans folded up revealing bare ankles with grey suede oxfords. Kurt's eyes traveled upward along Blaine's body taking in his matching grey polo which was accented with a black and red striped bowtie. A bowtie. Kurt thought this was the most adorable outfit he'd ever seen.

Simon clapped Kurt on the back as he passed by, "nice to see you kid."

"You too, Simon," Kurt squeaked, not taking his eyes off Blaine. And Blaine was equally taken with Kurt. He couldn't stop himself from staring because Kurt … Kurt looked like sex on a stick if he was being honest. His long tall form was clad in the tightest charcoal-coloured skinny jeans Blaine had ever seen. They could only be described as sinful. They were accented on the bottom with white combat boots and up top with a blue long sleeved button up that complimented Kurt's eyes beautifully. Overtop he wore a light grey vest and a burnt orange ascot. Blaine was in lust. He would never admit it … he could never admit it … not yet … except to himself. He knew he had to have him. He just had to have this gorgeous boy.

"Blaine," Quinn grabbed his arm. "I'd like for you to meet my boyfriend, Puck." Puck had been watching Blaine and Kurt shooting heart eyes at each other. He smirked as he held out his hand for Blaine to shake. "Nice to meet you, man," he said and Blaine nodded a polite "likewise," before Janine gathered everyone to sit at the table.

Everyone fell into the customary seats. Simon was at the head of the table with Janine at the other end. Puck always sat beside Quinn on one side so Blaine and Kurt were forced to sit beside each other on the other side. As he placed his napkin on his lap, Kurt turned shyly to Blaine at spoke softly, "it's nice to see you again." A blush rose into his cheeks as Blaine simply turned to him. His eyes were fire. They told a story that only Kurt could read. "The pleasure is mine, I assure you," Blaine said almost wantonly.

Luckily Quinn and Puck were engrossed in each other and Simon was busy opening the wine while Janine was serving slices of roast beef otherwise everyone would have seen the blatantly obvious attraction between the two.

Dinner was lively. There was much chatter back and forth with Blaine wanting to get to know Quinn and Puck and of course Kurt better. The food was delicious and the wine kept flowing. At one point while Kurt was telling Janine about his choice for the upcoming Glee assignment he felt a warm hand on his thigh.

"Wow, Kurt, I think that's the first time you've chosen a rock song, right," Janine asked.

Kurt, who was now way too distracted to understand the question let alone answer it coughed slightly. "Oh, um … ah … yea … sorry, what was the question?"

Four of the five people seated around the table gave Kurt a weird look. "You okay, Kurt," Quinn asked.

"Yeah, sorry, my mind just went blank for a moment." He took a sip of water because all of a sudden his throat was dry … but down below … he was very, very wet. Blaine's hand had not moved. It was still gently placed on the top of his thigh about midway to his knee. It wasn't rubbing; it was just … there. And it felt good. Too good, Kurt thought. He gave Blaine a quick side glance and could see that Blaine was trying not to stare at him but Kurt knew. He knew that Blaine wanted it just as badly as he did.

"I was saying," Janine continued, "that this is the first rock song you've done."

Kurt set his fork down and placed his hand as nonchalantly as he could on top of Blaine's under the table and squeezed it. "Yes … well, yeah. I figure it's my last year and I just wanted to take more risks and try things I otherwise wouldn't. It feels good actually, liberating. No one expects me to sing a Joan Jett song you know." He turned and looked directly into Blaine's eyes. Blaine, who was now not doing anything to hide his gaze. Blaine turned his hand over and squeezed Kurt's sending fire through Kurt's entire body like lighting.

"So Blaine," Puck interrupted around a mouthful of beef, "what do you do in Chicago besides practice law? Do you have a family or anything?"

"Oh. Well," Blaine wiped his mouth delicately, "I um … I have a boyfriend yes. We live together." Blaine reluctantly took his hand away. It just didn't feel right to talk about Jon while secretly holding hands with Kurt … even-though Blaine had never felt so warm and so peaceful as he had just then holding Kurt's hand. "We've been together for two years."

"Is it serious," Puck asked, knowingly. He and Quinn really did have their suspicions about Kurt and Blaine and even-though Puck wasn't one to get involved in other people's business he had a duty to protect Kurt. Everyone in Glee club felt that way. Kurt had had a hard road especially with Azimio harassing him. So, despite knowing that Kurt had a crush on Blaine, Puck had to do the right thing and try to diffuse it. There was no way getting involved with an older and almost married man would come to any good.

"Yes, I guess so. As serious as you can get after two years." Blaine shoved some carrots into his mouth. He really didn't want to talk about Jon anymore. He loved him of course but it just felt awkward to talk about him with Kurt sitting a foot away from him.

"What do you do for fun," Kurt asked softly.

Blaine smiled at the obvious change of topic. "I do the same stuff most people do," he said deliberately looking into Kurt's swirling eyes. "I like to go to movies and shows. But I also like to stay in and have quiet evenings at home. How about you? What do you and your friends get up to for fun?"

Quinn grinned. "Oh, if we tell you we'd have to kill you."

"Ha," Kurt laughed. "May I remind you your parents are here, Quinn." They all laughed. And once again Kurt felt Blaine's hand slip onto his thigh, this time rubbing secretly up and down … but mostly up. Kurt took in a shaky breath and squeezed his thighs together as he took a forkful of mashed potatoes.

After dinner, Janine accosted Puck into helping with the dishes. Quinn didn't want to leave her boyfriend hanging so she helped dry. Simon and Blaine took a seat in the living room with glasses of wine while Kurt excused himself to go to the washroom. He really needed a break. He did his business and washed his hands then looked at himself in the mirror. _What's happening_ , he thought. _What is Blaine doing? What am I doing? Why do I feel so much for him?_ Kurt took in a few deep breaths then fixed a few locks of hair that were falling to his forehead. He straightened his ascot then slipped out of the bathroom … and was met by a blushing Blaine.

"Kurt," he half whispered and half breathed out like he had been holding his breath for a while.

"Blaine," Kurt was equally breathless.

Kurt felt shy but that didn't stop him … nothing could stop him … from moving forward, closer to Blaine until their lips met in a chaste kiss. It was a mere brushing of their mouths. There was no tongue, no wetness, just lips pressing briefly before they came apart once again. They were silent – their eyes saying everything – even now as they barely knew each other they were able to communicate with mere gazes, with body language, with the beating rhythm of their hearts. Blaine thought he would pass out from Kurt's beauty and when he had felt his lips press against his, his knees buckled and his stomach erupted in a storm of butterflies. He felt sixteen again. He felt young, alive, happy … it was extreme - something he hadn't felt … ever. He knew that they were at a crossroads. He could either leave and really after a few days of getting over each other there would be no harm, no foul – but Blaine knew better. His heart knew better. His soul knew better. The other option was to kiss him again … but if he did there would be no going back because this boy had him by the heart. This boy had him by his very soul. And it felt incredible.

Kurt didn't let Blaine decide. Despite being just a kid he knew. He knew what he wanted and he was going to go for it – really, there was no other choice because the other option was heartbreak. He was so far beyond letting Blaine go. If he was forced to do that his heart would never recover. He couldn't understand it … he didn't comprehend why or how he felt the way he did … like he had been looking for Blaine forever. And there he was, right in front of him … his eyes inviting, beckoning, summoning … begging.

Kurt surged forward again and this time he didn't hold back. It was true, he had never kissed anyone until one minute ago – he had zero experience, he didn't know if he was doing it _right_ but he wasn't even nervous because he knew what his body felt. Everything about Blaine felt right including the kiss … and Blaine made him feel safe.

The kiss was scorching. Their lips flowed together like a well-played melody. Blaine pressed the very tip of his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip, tasting and asking for permission … for entry … and Kurt granted it. Their mouths opened and when their tongues came together it was game over. Both of them leaned forward against each other, Blaine's hand sliding up to cup Kurt's face, his thumb lazily stroking his cheekbone. Kurt's hands were placed gently against Blaine's chest, fingertips inching over the soft cotton of his polo, relishing in the firmness beneath it and when Blaine stepped closer, bringing their bodies together, Kurt moaned. It was louder than he had wanted but he couldn't bring himself to care. Thankfully it was muffled by Blaine's hot working mouth.

They didn't know how long they'd been kissing for and if anyone had come upstairs they would've surely been seen although they would not have even noticed. They finally broke apart with a soft pop of their mouths, both of their cheeks flushed, their lips swollen, and their breath racing. Blaine's pants were tented almost obscenely and Kurt was soaking his underwear like never before.

Kurt smirked a little then his mouth formed the word, _wow_ before he even said it. "W-wow," he breathed.

Blaine looked down with a blush and rubbed the back of his neck. "I've wanted to do that since the moment I laid eyes on you," he said quietly.

"Me too," Kurt admitted then boldly took Blaine's hand. It was only a touch of their fingers but it was enough to send more fire to course through their bodies. "And I'd like to do it again," Kurt added shyly.

"And again, and again," Blaine huffed a laugh but it was cut off by Kurt's mouth once more. This time their chests came together – there was not even one millimetre of space between them. Kurt's arms moved to drape around Blaine's shoulders as they exchanged heated and tender kisses, while Blaine's hands slid around Kurt's waist. Touching Kurt made Blaine's blood boil. _The boy is so … everything I've ever wanted without even knowing it_ , Blaine admitted to himself as he eagerly slipped his tongue into Kurt's mouth, lapping languidly against Kurt's own.

"Kurt?" Quinn's voice. Quinn's ascending footsteps.

Kurt and Blaine broke apart like an explosion had just gone off. Blaine, thinking quickly slipped into the bathroom, leaving Kurt to stand in the hallway alone – with flushed cheeks, swollen lips, and sopping wet underwear.


	6. 6 - Thoughts

The next day was Saturday which meant Kurt was able to sleep in – but, he couldn't really sleep. He had been lying in his bed since five in the morning watching the autumn sun increasingly filter in through his white drapes. He lay on his stomach with both arms raised hugging the pillow his head was on, his left cheek exposed and his blue eyes focused on the blue shirt he had worn the night previous, which was now carefully draped over the back of his desk chair. His mind was drowning. Kurt Hummel was feeling a lot of emotions and he had used the past three hours to try to make sense of them all.

The impromptu kiss had been a close call. Quinn had found him in the hallway seconds after Blaine had shut the bathroom door. Kurt knew he had had that rumpled _I-just-made-out_ look to him. Quinn hadn't said anything but that didn't mean she didn't notice. Kurt knew she was just biding her time, waiting for the right moment to bring it up. When she did Kurt wouldn't be able to lie. He could fool pretty much anyone but not Quinn. Never Quinn. Thinking on it, though … Quinn was the least of his problems because even-though Blaine was technically her family, he trusted that she would always have his back. They had been through thick and thin together and he knew that he would be the last person she would ever betray.

So, Quinn wasn't the problem. No.

The problem was Kurt had too many emotions in his heart and he didn't know which ones to hang on to … which ones to trust.

Kurt was jealous. It hadn't been the first time and it wouldn't be the last time that he had thought long and hard about Blaine's relationship status.

Blaine was taken. He had a boyfriend. He was in a committed relationship. Even if this thing … whatever it was … with Blaine turned into something constant, Kurt thought he would always come second. He wasn't cut out to be someone's number two. Kurt wanted to be number one. His dad had always instilled that into him. Kurt Hummel came second to no one. He never had and he never would.

Kurt was worried. He sighed as he flipped onto his back, starting directly up at his ceiling for the dozenth time this morning.

He wasn't sure if he could continue seeing Blaine in any capacity. What was he doing fooling around with a taken man? Kurt knew that it could turn out very badly not only for him but for Blaine and for his boyfriend. As much as he liked Blaine and as good as it felt to be around him, Kurt Hummel was no homewrecker. He put himself in Jon's shoes and he didn't like the feeling it gave him. He felt guilty for being the "other guy" and more, he became almost sick to his stomach at the mere thought of Blaine ever cheating on him if the roles were reversed. Who's to say that Blaine wouldn't cheat on him? If he could cheat on Jon surely he could cheat on him.

Kurt was confused. Up until a week ago Kurt thought he had his future figured out.

He would graduate high school then move to New York to chase his dream of being a fashion designer. His life would change completely being in the big city. He would meet people like himself. He would make new friends and even be able to have a love life. Kurt closed his eyes and draped his arm over his eyes, the weight of it felt good on his head as he thought about where he was at now and how quickly his priorities could change. Now that he had met Blaine, now that he had literally had a taste of Blaine … he wasn't sure what he wanted anymore. Yes, it would be nice to move to New York and fulfill his dreams but what would that mean for his future with Blaine? Was there a future with Blaine? What if all he needed to make him happy was that beautiful man? Even given Kurt's limited experience, in his heart he knew that there was no one remotely like Blaine in the world. What if all he needed was Blaine's attention, Blaine's arms around him, Blaine's love? Did Blaine love him? Could Blaine ever love him?

Did he love Blaine?

 _Yes…_

Kurt was scared; that answer scared him.

He was afraid of moving forward because rejection would be heart-breaking. What if all Blaine wanted was to fool around? What if Blaine was really only in it for the physical? What if all he was to Blaine was an Ohio fling? Kurt was afraid that his emotions would be rejected and when Blaine found out that he didn't have a penis between his legs he would be rejected for his body too.

But Kurt was also scared of _not_ moving forward. He couldn't just ignore it like it didn't happen. He couldn't just not see Blaine … or touch Blaine … or kiss him. Now that he had had a taste there was no going back.

His head began to pound at all these confusing thoughts. Kurt rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. He felt the warm sun reach his bed and cast soft light against his face. It felt like Blaine. Blaine was his ray of sunshine - one that perhaps had to fight the ever-moving clouds in order to shine down onto the blue swirling sea but his ray of sunshine none the less. Did all the worries, all the risk, out weight the incredible feeling that had surged through his body at the touch of Blaine's lips?

 _No…_

Was getting involved with a practically married man who was much older than him and who lived in a different state worth all the risk?

 _Yes…_

There were so many variables, so many moving parts, so much uncertainty, but Blaine was worth it.

No matter how confused, jealous, scared, or worried Kurt was … his happiness outshined all of those emotions. Blaine made him happy. He knew that - despite the limited time they had spent together. His heart swelled when he thought about Blaine's amber eyes – the way Blaine looked into him. His breath hitched when he remembered Blaine's touch - that kiss – that scorching hot kiss that in an instant made Kurt swoon and dampen his underwear. Kurt could feel it deep down in his soul that this was the real thing. Blaine was truth. Blaine was happiness.

Kurt was happy, truly happy – perhaps for the first time since before his mother died.

He was not going to let that feeling go because even trying to do so would be futile. There was no way he could resist Blaine now and if he was being honest with himself he didn't _want_ to resist him.

Kurt smiled as he threw the covers back and hopped out of bed. His head was a little clearer now and his future looked bright.

xxxxxxx

Blaine paced his hotel room. He had one hand fisted and pressed into the palm of the other as he walked and reflected. He had ordered room service for breakfast but it sat on the table barely touched. Once he had sat down to eat he realized that he wasn't very hungry. He was almost through the entire pot of coffee though. He needed the caffeine this morning.

As he paced, wearing his jeans from the night before and not much else, he could only think about one person … Jon. His boyfriend. Jon, Jon, Jon, Jon.

He had done plenty of thinking about Kurt. Once he had returned to his room last night he was able to take care of the raging hard on in his pants which he had been hiding since his lips first touched Kurt's. Sure, he could have released himself in the Fabrays' bathroom but something about masturbating in your cousin's home with his entire family just downstairs killed the mood. When he got to his room, however, it was a different story. Thoughts of Kurt had lingered in his head … and in his heart. The kiss in the hallway had been something that Blaine, despite all his years, had never experienced before. It was life altering – scorching hot and out of this world. The three orgasms he had in his hotel bed was proof of that. Blaine knew why it had felt different with Kurt than with any other man. He had feelings for Kurt, feelings that he had never felt for anyone else, including Jon. This was something deeper, something enormous, something that Blaine wasn't quite sure how to handle.

Kurt was young. So young. Too young, maybe. He couldn't be sure but Blaine guessed that Kurt was pretty inexperienced only judging by his age. Who was he to take away Kurt's innocence? Who was he to crash into Kurt's life and turn it upside down? Blaine had already experienced his teenager years, his college years, and dating. Kurt was just starting out. Blaine thought he had to be the responsible adult here – he had to end it.

But he couldn't. And Blaine knew that.

Even despite Jon.

He had cheated on Jon. And Blaine couldn't even use the excuse that _it was only a kiss_ because he knew it wasn't. It was far more than that. Blaine had felt it. The kiss left him wanting to _pursue_ Kurt. He wanted to _court_ him. He wanted to _keep_ him. He wanted to _love_ him.

He did love him.

The thought hit him like a ton of bricks. How could he love him? He loved Jon. How could he love two people at once? But the love was different, wasn't it?

 _Because_ h _e's your soulmate_. The thought chanted in his mind.

Blaine stopped pacing. He sat down heavily on the edge of his bed and for the first time said it out loud, "Kurt's my soulmate."

The phrase hung in the air then bore a hole into his heart. Blaine knew what he had to do. Blaine knew what he wanted to do. But the guilt was so strong. Blaine wasn't a heartbreaker. He wasn't a cruel person. He was kind and gentle and loving. How could he even fathom breaking up with Jon when just a week ago he was on the verge of proposing marriage? How could he even think about ending it with his boyfriend of two years because he kissed a seventeen year old boy who he had met a mere week ago?

 _Because he's my soulmate._

 _Because I love him._

 _Because fate brought us together._

xxxxxxx

Kurt had finished breakfast and cleaning the kitchen and was now in his room collecting his books to do homework after having enjoyed a very long and satisfying shower. His parents had gone out grocery shopping so he took advantage of the almost empty house – his brother was still home – and cranked his music. The Wicked soundtrack blasted through the speakers as he buzzed around his room - which is why he didn't even hear the doorbell when it rang.

Blaine stood nervously on the Hummels' front step. He knew he was taking a huge risk by being there but it was the only way he would be able to contact Kurt. They hadn't exchanged numbers and he didn't know how long it would be before he would run into him at the Fabrays' home again. He needed to see him. He needed to talk with him.

Blaine was just about to ring the doorbell again when a tall teenager, who Blaine had never seen before, opened the front door. "Can I help you?"

"Oh. Hi. Umm," Blaine stuttered. _Is this Kurt's brother? They don't look alike – not really. Is it a friend? Is it a … boyfriend?_ A twinge of jealousy crept into Blaine's chest. "I'm here to see Kurt. Would he be home?"

"Oh. Yeah, dude. Come in. I'll get him," Finn opened the door wider so that Blaine could step in. "Be right back," he said as he took the stairs by twos and yelled, "Kurt!"

Blaine let out a relieved breath. That could have gone worse. Blaine knew that. As he waited in the hallway, Blaine looked around. He peeked his head into the living room and saw a cozy and tastefully decorated space. There was a fireplace and on the mantel sat rows of framed pictures. Blaine was too far to see the details but he could make out a small child in a few of them so Blaine assumed it was little Kurt. The thought brought a smile to his face, thinking of how adorable he would have been given how adorable he was now.

"B-Blaine?"

Blaine's head whipped around to see the gorgeous boy standing before him. His hair was skillfully coiffed into an upward swoop. He wore a simple forest green Henley tucked into black skinny jeans. It was a simple outfit but Kurt's body looked glorious in it. Blaine's heart beat faster in his chest as he tried to remember how to speak.

"Kurt," he breathed out.

Kurt took a moment to rake his eyes over the beautiful man standing at his front door. Blaine quite simply looked adorable in tight red jeans and a simple black and white striped and very fitted sweater.

"What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you."

Kurt looked around. He didn't want Finn to overhear anything so he took Blaine by the elbow and led him into the spare office just off the kitchen and closed the door. "You shouldn't have come. You are lucky that only my brother is home and not my dad."

"I know," Blaine put his hands up, trying to calm Kurt. "I know it was a huge risk but I didn't see any other way to contact you and Kurt," his eyes held Kurt's gaze as they liquefied into gentle pools of amber, "I really needed to see you again. We need to talk."

Kurt bit his lip as he looked into Blaine. He saw the admiration in his eyes. He saw how the flecks of gold and green mixed within the giant irises. He saw how watery and … sincere … his gaze was. He got lost, lost in everything Blaine.

"I-I know. Really, I'm glad you came because," Kurt hugged his arms around himself, "…because I really needed to see you too."

There was silence between them for a few seconds then Blaine reached out to take Kurt's hand in both of his. Kurt let him. Blaine's thumb rubbed along the knuckles before he brought it to his lips and kissed Kurt's palm.

Fire. Fire shot through Kurt's hand and directly into his heart then filtered down his body like a shower of warm glitter.

"Would you allow me to take you on a date, Kurt?"

Kurt blinked. He all of a sudden forgot how to breathe. Did this beautiful man just ask him out on a date? A real date?

"What?"

Blaine smiled and Kurt noticed how his eyes crinkled softly. "I'd like to take you out, Kurt. I'd like to get to know you better. I want to be able to sit with you alone and unrushed and gaze into those electric eyes of yours," Blaine blushed at his own words but his gaze never faultered. "You have no idea what you've done to me," he whispered.

Kurt opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. He tightened his grip in Blaine's hold as he wasn't sure his legs would be able to hold him for much longer. He wasn't sure if his lungs would be able to ever breathe again. He wasn't sure if his brain was capable of stringing words together to make any sort of coherent sentence but he forced himself to answer because this was important. He wanted Blaine to know that he was not alone in his desires. "I-I think I do have an idea because you've done the same to me."

Blaine smiled. "Is that a yes?"

"No."

Kurt hesitated only momentarily, "this is a yes." He surged forward and captured Blaine's lips with his. Their hands were still clasped together and the kiss was more tentative than the ones they shared the night previous. It's like their bodies knew that this was the beginning of a courtship and not just some desperate lust infused moment. Kurt, feeling bold but safe slipped his tongue into Blaine's mouth and when Blaine moaned he moved even closer, pressing their mouths harder together, latching on as they wrapped their arms around each other.

The outside world ceased to exist.

Kurt and Blaine were lost in each other but they weren't lost at all. They knew exactly where they were – it's where they belonged and they both knew that. The kiss broke softly only when they needed to catch their breath. No words were needed as they spoke to each other with their eyes. No other person existed. No age difference existed. No other emotion existed except for what both of them felt in their hearts.

Love. True love.


	7. 7 - The Date

The date took place the same day that evening. Blaine hadn't wanted to wait another week or even another day to take the young boy out on a date so he had suggested Kurt meet him at his hotel around dinner time and Kurt had agreed.

That is where Kurt found himself now. After having sent Quinn a quick text asking her to cover for him, and telling her that he would explain everything later, he had driven downtown and parked his car in the lot beside the hotel. His mind raced as he straightened his tie in the rear-view mirror. It had taken a couple of hours for Kurt to choose his outfit. Usually Kurt was able to throw together something dazzling quite quickly – his expertise and his flexible wardrobe allowed for that but tonight was different. Kurt wanted to look the best he ever had – after all, it would be his first ever date.

He exited the car, taking with him a small bouquet of yellow roses. He didn't want to over-do it so he hoped the bouquet wouldn't be too over the top but Kurt simply didn't want to show up empty handed. This was important. Blaine was important.

Lima didn't have fancy hotels, the town was too small for that but The Marriott Blaine was staying in was the best and biggest in town. Blaine had given him a key to his room so that he could simply walk in without causing too much of a scene – he had to be careful not to be seen by someone they knew so the quicker he could get in the better. Kurt slid the key into the elevator slot and pressed the six button. On the ride up he tried to calm his mind and take a couple of deep breaths. As he obsessively checked himself out in the mirrored elevator panels he thought about what Blaine could have possibly planned – the man was creative and sweet and somewhat unpredictable so it could be anything. He looked at his reflection. His hair was perfectly swept up into a high swoop. His skin was flawless and smooth. His indigo-coloured suit was exquisitely tailored to his body (he had made it himself) and his black shirt matched perfectly along with the silver and white polka-dotted silk tie.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. He stepped out and rounded the corner and down the hallway to the corner unit - Suite 608. He could have used the key but Kurt thought that would be too presumptuous so instead he took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

When Blaine opened and appeared in the doorway Kurt physically took a step back. The overwhelming radiance coming from Blaine was entirely too much. The man was beautiful. He was dressed in a suit as well – it was simple but elegant. It was black, the pants tailored to show-off Blaine's bare ankles and designer shoes. His shirt was a cream colour and crisp against his chest and his rich green bowtie made his eyes shimmer beautifully. But what made Kurt's heart swell in his chest was the way Blaine was looking at him. His eyes were sincere but he also saw something else in them … something like hunger. His smile was genuine and so handsome Kurt thought he might fall over. When Kurt remembered how to speak he breathed out a, "hi," with a radiant smile of his own.

Blaine raked his eyes over Kurt's body. He had never seen anything … anyone … so gorgeous in his life. It was actually so intense that Blaine had to grip onto the door handle to keep from either falling over or from lunging at Kurt's perfectly pouty mouth – Blaine wasn't sure which. "Hey you," he breathed. "You look just ... stunning, Kurt." He knew he was being blatantly forward but Blaine really couldn't bring himself to care.

A blush rose over Kurt's cheeks and he lowered his gaze slightly at Blaine's compliment. "Thank you but I could say the same thing about you." He paused with a smirk. "And I will. You are stunning, Blaine. And these are for you." He held out the bouquet of roses.

Blaine was surprised. The flowers had been in full view the entire time but for some reason Blaine just hadn't noticed them. "Oh, Kurt. They are beautiful." He took the bouquet from him and buried his nose gently into the soft petals, his eyelashes dipping softly. "You really didn't have to bring me flowers, gorgeous boy."

Kurt bit his lip at Blaine's sentiment. Those words went straight into his soul and buried themselves there. No one had ever called him _gorgeous_ before, much less _gorgeous boy_. Although, thinking about it, no one ever did anything remotely to what Blaine did to him. He liked it. "I know, but I wanted to. This is my first date and I wanted to do it right," he admitted.

Blaine's eyes shot up at that. It was the boy's first date. Blaine shouldn't have been surprised but he had never given it much thought. Although now, now that he knew, Blaine felt nervous. He hoped that what he had planned would be worthy of a first date – of _Kurt's_ first date.

The faint ding of the elevator brought both of them out of their bubble. Only then did Blaine remember that they were still at the door, Blaine in the suite and Kurt in the hallway. "Oh my goodness," Blaine laughed. "I'm so sorry, please come in." He opened the door wider and stepped aside so that Kurt could enter. Once the door was safely shut behind them Blaine leaned in and placed a kiss gently to Kurt's cheek. He could feel Kurt smile and when Kurt grazed his fingers along Blaine's own hand Blaine's heart exploded in his chest.

It was silly, really. They had made out more than once and it was always heated but for some reason Blaine held back. He wanted to do this right. Kurt deserved to be wooed so for now Blaine behaved himself – as hard as it was. "Please make yourself comfortable. I'm just going to go find something to put these in."

Once Blaine had moved into the kitchen Kurt finally noticed the inside of the suite. His eyes moved around the dimly lit apartment-style space. Kurt stood in the short hallway which entered into the main room. It was small but cozy and modernly decorated in soft greys, blues, and teals. The sofa sat against the half wall, half window which overlooked the sparse lights of downtown Lima. Beside it sat another love seat and a small round coffee table which was situated across from a gas fireplace. Beyond that Kurt saw a closed door which he assumed was the bedroom. To the left of the living space was a dining nook. It housed a small round breakfast style table with tall-backed fabric chairs. Through one door Kurt could see a small kitchenette where he could hear Blaine fiddling around. What really caught Kurt's eye, though, was what Blaine had done with the space because he was pretty sure the suites did not come decorated this way upon check-in.

The living room was decorated with soft electric candles spread out along the mantle and the coffee table, giving the room a warm glow. Blaine had hung white Christmas style lights above the sofa in draping rows so that it looked like a light-shower cascading downward. Kurt's stomach did flip-flops as he thought about how long it must've taken Blaine to install the romantic decoration. The same light set up was strung above the table in the dining area and more candles were scattered along the window sills there.

Kurt then noticed soft music coming from hidden speakers … it was classical piano. Kurt recognized when Moonlight Sonata started to play.

"You haven't made yourself comfortable yet," Blaine's voice although soft startled Kurt out of the dreamscape that Blaine had created.

"I have been standing here awe-struck at what you've done with the suite, Blaine. It's so … romantic," Kurt finished in a whisper.

Blaine blushed and pressed his lips together before speaking, "well, I really wanted it to be special Kurt. In a perfect world I would take you out to the nicest and most romantic places I could find but," he sighed gently, "we can't do that at the moment without being at risk so this is the best I could do."

"Blaine," Kurt moved closer to him and took the older man by the elbow, "this is so special and so romantic and so perfect. There is nowhere else I'd rather be."

Blaine couldn't help it. He leaned in and kissed Kurt's lips but he forced himself be controlled because once the dam broke Blaine knew there would be no going back. The kiss was soft, gentle and slow. Blaine held back, not letting it get too heated. When they broke apart Blaine let his forehead press to Kurt's. "You are making it really difficult to behave, gorgeous boy."

Kurt bit his lip at Blaine's words. "Again, I could say the same about you … except maybe not the gorgeous boy part. Beautiful man seems more fitting."

Blaine grinned and blushed. "Come on, I have ordered our dinner. I don't want it to get too cold." He led Kurt to the table and pulled out his chair. Kurt sat and noticed that Blaine had set the table with simple white dishes, silverware, and red cloth serviettes. Blaine had definitely gone all out.

"Thank you," Kurt murmured.

"I ordered from a place called Luigi's. Concierge said it was the best Italian food in Lima. I hope he was right."

"Luigi's, Blaine? That's only the most expensive restaurant in Lima. I've only been there once when we celebrated my dad's and Carole's engagement. And let me tell you, it's way better than Breadstix," Kurt laughed.

"Concierge mentioned that too but he said Luigi's was infinitely better. I wasn't sure what you'd like so I got a few different things," Blaine said as he carried the feast to the table.

"A few different things? There are about six dishes here, Blaine. Are we expecting company," Kurt smirked.

Blaine leaned over and pressed his lips to Kurt's earlobe, whispering gently, "I assure you, gorgeous boy, tonight it's just you and me."

Fire spread within Kurt's body and he knew there was no way he could hide the blush spreading across his cheeks. Blaine noticed. Blaine loved it.

"So, what may I serve you," Blaine asked as he sat down. "There's pappardelle bolognese, fettucini alfredo, eggplant lasagna, chicken parmesian, and spring salad with goat cheese, walnuts, and cranberries."

Kurt's eyes scanned the feast before him … and the food too. "Mmm, everything looks delicious but I'm partial to fettucini alfredo so maybe I'll start with that and some salad, please."

"That's my favourite too," Blaine admitted as he scooped the food onto plates, first serving Kurt then himself. "I don't have wine because I refuse to give alcohol to a minor," he said with a playful wink, "but I have soda and sparkling water."

Kurt laughed. "You won't give alcohol to a minor but you have no qualms about kissing one, huh?"

Blaine's eyes flickered for a moment but then softened when he realized Kurt was being playful. "Well, let me tell you, kissing you is a far better experience than having wine … than having anything really."

Kurt laid the serviette across his lap then poured water into Blaine's glass then his own. He smiled into Blaine's eyes, "such a flatterer," he whispered then took a bite of his dinner.

Blaine started in on his food with a blush and a warm feeling in his chest.

xxxxxxx

The food was delicious and Kurt ended up trying a little of the eggplant lasagna too but only a little. He didn't want to stuff himself on a first date. Blaine on the other hand, had a second helping of the pappardelle and some more salad. It took them a while to eat because they couldn't stop the soft gazes, the lingering fingertips reaching across the table and the easy and flowing conversation. They talked about their entire lives like Kurt's childhood, his hobbies, his love for musical theatre and fashion and about Blaine's days at Dalton Academy, his love for the piano, and his incredible rise to the top of the professional pyramid. They loved the process of getting to know each other as they stuck to happy topics.

That is why it was really difficult for Kurt to bring up the topic that they had both been dancing around for days. He didn't want the vibe to change because his first date was turning out to be incredible and no matter what happened he would remember it for the rest of his life. But he had to bring it up because it was very much something they had to deal with if they wanted to move forward. Kurt knew this.

He set down his cutlery and wiped delicately at his mouth. He watched Blaine pour more water with that exquisite smile of his. "Blaine…"

Blaine eyes looked into Kurt's. Kurt saw them flicker for a moment as he must've sensed the seriousness of Kurt's demeanor. "What is it, gorgeous boy?"

"Where do you see … us … going?"

Blaine leaned back in his chair and stared at Kurt for a moment. "This is going to be a delicate discussion. Would you like to move to the couch so that we're more comfortable?"

Kurt agreed. Once they were settled beside each other with their hands clasped Blaine proceeded to answer the question. "Kurt," his thumb rubbed along Kurt's knuckles nervously, "I know you're worried about Jon. And I am too. I would be lying if I said I didn't love him."

Kurt flinched softly. He knew Blaine loved Jon but it wasn't easy hearing Blaine say it out loud.

"And I've tried," Blaine continued, "to do what is right by him. I've tried to push you to the back of my mind but Kurt…" Blaine leaned forward at this point, his face mere inches from Kurt's. "I've discovered that I can't and don't want to let you go. My heart won't let me. My soul won't let me."

Kurt took in a breath. It was too much. It was all too much. Blaine had basically admitted that despite his relationship with Jon, he wasn't willing to let him go. His _heart_ and _soul_ wouldn't allow it. The thing was Kurt felt the same way. He had tried to ignore his feelings for Blaine but every time he tried his own heart and soul would scream in protest.

"I feel guilty," Kurt began in answer. "I've tried to put myself into Jon's shoes so many times and I feel sick just thinking about how he would feel if he ever found out. Blaine, I'm not a bad person. I don't want to hurt anyone – especially anyone who loves you."

Blaine's hand came up suddenly to cup Kurt's face, his gesture and his regard saying everything without words.

"But I can't," Kurt's voice came out like a breath. "I can't let you go. Not ever."

Blaine's lips were on Kurt's like a magnet. His tongue slipped inside eagerly, taking the entirety of Kurt's mouth while his hand remained on his cheek, thumb rubbing along Kurt's perfect cheekbone. A moan escaped Kurt's mouth and muffled along their wet working tongues. Kurt's body surged forward causing Blaine to lean back onto the arm of the couch. Their touches were scorching. Their moans filled the room as they continued to enjoy each other's mouths.

Blaine needed a breath so he gently moved his head to the side, his lips trailing wet pecks along Kurt's jaw and lower to his neck. It was the first time his lips had touched that elongated creamy throat. His fingertips played with the knot on Kurt's tie, tugging it softly eliciting more moans from Kurt's mouth. Blaine thought his pants would burst open with how incredibly aroused he was. His cock was thick and long in his pants.

Kurt felt it against his thigh and suddenly his brain short circuited. He remembered the secret between his legs and how he thought Blaine would react to it so he scrambled off of him and away a couple feet. His chest rose and fell as he panted softly and his fists gripped his own thighs. "I'm sorry," he began to ramble. "Blaine, I'm sorry. It's just too fast, I can't … I … sorry…"

"Kurt."

"I didn't mean…"

"Kurt, baby," Blaine moved forward hesitantly. "It's okay. Shh. It's okay. I'm not expecting anything. If we need to take it slow then we will. I promise I'm not upset or disappointed. Yes, I'm incredibly horny because you are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen," he smiled, "but that always, always comes second to how you are feeling."

Kurt looked down, his eyes closing at his embarrassment. "But I want to give you everything," he whispered.

Blaine cut him off. "I know. And I want to take everything and give you everything in return but Kurt," he took his hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing it, "we have our whole lives for that."

Kurt's eyes were as big as an owl's in the night. "Our whole lives?"

Blaine moved closer. "Our whole lives," he confirmed. "I have no intention of letting you go."

Kurt smiled at that and slowly he began to breathe normally again. He knew he would eventually have to tell Blaine his secret but tonight was not the night. He wanted to enjoy the peace, the romance, and the love, so he curled into Blaine's side and leaned his head onto his shoulder, their fingers intertwining together like they had been doing it for a lifetime. "Thank you," he said, simply.

"You're welcome," Blaine's voice was like silk as he spoke into Kurt's swooping hair. "But what are you thanking me for?"

"For this beautiful evening."

Blaine smiled, "but it's not over yet, my gorgeous boy."

"It will never be over, will it," Kurt asked.

"No. It never will be."

xxxxxxx

After a few minutes of snuggling, Blaine made Kurt get up with him. "Come on," he held his hand out, "I have somewhere I want to take you."

Kurt raised his eyebrow. "I don't think we should be going out in public, Blaine."

"We're not. Just trust me, okay?"

Kurt did. He took the older man's hand and followed him out the door and to the elevator. Instead of pressing the down button Blaine pressed the up one.

When they arrived at the rooftop patio, Kurt gasped. Blaine had decorated it with patio lanterns and electric candles. There was an oversized lounger situated with a thick wool blanket. On a side table sat a large slice of cheesecake with two forks and a teapot with matching cups. Blaine led Kurt over to it and had him sit down first. "I rented the rooftop exclusively for us so no one should disturb us," he said as he went around and turned off the candles and the patio lanterns. Kurt was a little confused as to why Blaine would shut off the romantic lighting he had previously created but once the darkness infiltrated the rooftop Kurt knew why. The sky was littered with stars and even-though Kurt was used to Lima's black sky, his breath caught in his throat at the beauty of it all.

Blaine joined him on the lounger and spread the blanket over them. His arm draped around Kurt's shoulders as he brought him in closer to his chest. "Come here, my gorgeous boy. Let me enjoy your warmth."

Kurt wanted to cry. He had dreamed of this day for years. He fantasized about how his first date would go and who it would be with. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever imagine this – to be on a private rooftop patio with the stars as the backdrop and a warm beautiful man snuggled in beside him calling him _his_ "gorgeous boy". It was what dreams were made of but better. It was like a fairy tale but better. It was everything Kurt had ever wanted and he knew in that moment that he would never let this man go. He would fight hell itself to be with him forever. He sunk deeper into Blaine, nuzzling his cheek to his chest and wrapping an arm around his torso. His eyes closed for a moment relishing in Blaine's warmth before lifting his gaze up into the stars. Kurt thought they were the second most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"I love you." Kurt said it before his mind even knew the phrase had formed in his heart, although his soul had always known it was there – since the day he gave Blaine his glass of water in the Fabrays' kitchen.

Blaine's heart skipped a beat but only one because without hesitation he answered swiftly and with every star in the sky as his witness, "my gorgeous boy," he said as he pressed a kiss to the top of Kurt's head, "I love you too."


	8. 8 - Chicago

Monday morning Kurt weaved his way through the teenage masses as he made his way to his locker. His mind was wandering … still thinking about that perfect date. The night had ended after about an hour of snuggling, kissing and feeding each other cheesecake on the rooftop patio. Kurt had wanted to stay all night but breaking Burt Hummel's curfew would have just brought on trouble. So he had reluctantly extracted himself from the beautiful man's arms with an extensive kiss and a promise to see each other soon and often.

Just as he was beginning to fantasize about their next date, Kurt found himself being hurled into the lockers in a sudden flurry. His books flew out of his arms and to the floor as he followed with a painful thump. "Watch where you're going gay-face," Azimio's shrill voice rang harshly in his ears.

Kurt slid down the lockers with a whimper, knowing it would leave a bruise. He sighed and began to pick up his books when Quinn came around the corner. When she saw her friend on the floor she knew what had happened. "Kurt, are you okay? Was it Azimio again?"

"Yeah," Kurt mumbled without looking up.

Quinn bent to help, "honey, when are you going to bring this up with Figgins? I'm getting worried about you."

"Quinn, you know as well as I do that Figgins is useless. Azimio will get a slap on the wrist and it will just make it worse for me in the long run." He slumped back against the lockers with Quinn joining him.

"Then tell your dad. Something aside from your bruised body has got to give, Kurt."

"My dad has enough stress in his life. I'm not about to add another thing," he looked at his friend with hopeful eyes. "Besides, just nine more months of this and it all ends. I'll be going to college in Chic…" Kurt slapped his mouth shut but it was too late.

"Oh Kurt," Quinn grabbed his hand. "How serious is it between the two of you? Is that what I was covering for the other night?"

Kurt's face softened as he thought about Blaine and couldn't help but gush. "Quinn, he's lovely."

"Oh, you've got it bad."

"No, it's more than that. You should've seen the date he arranged for us. It was so romantic and perfect," he smiled into her eyes. "I love him Quinn. And I told him so."

Quinn scooted back a bit so that she could get a proper look at her best friend. "Wait," she said. "You love him? Kurt, you've known him for two weeks. You've been on one date. He has a boyfriend. He's thirty-eight..."

"Quinn, I don't need a lecture," he scoffed.

"It's no lecture Kurt, it's the truth. Nothing but trouble is going to come of this. What do you think your dad will do when he finds out that you're involved with a guy more than twice your age?"

"I know you're worried about me," Kurt grabbed her hand, "it's very sweet and I understand why but you have to trust me on this. Blaine and I are good together and we are committed to each other."

Quinn looked at Kurt like he had gone crazy but she also saw the happiness in his eyes. "I will have to trust you Kurt because I don't understand how you two can be so into each other after just two weeks – especially given all the circumstances." She bopped his nose lightly and saw the resolution in his eyes. "Be careful, okay? I don't want to see you or him get hurt."

"So, you won't tell anyone?"

"Kurt, who do you take me for?"

"Just making sure," he laughed.

"But I have to tell you that Puck knows – and not because I've said anything but because you two were so blatantly obvious at dinner the other night."

A blush rose to Kurt's cheeks, "we were?"

"Yes," Quinn laughed. "I'm surprised the whole neighbourhood didn't feel the sick attraction you two had for each other. And don't even try to deny that you two were sucking face in my hallway."

"Oh my god, Quinn," Kurt buried his face in his hands.

"You can't get anything past me, Hummel. Now come on, we'll be late for Glee."

They both stood, Kurt winced at the pain in his back as he offered his arm to Quinn. She looped hers into it and leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked to the choir room. "Puck won't tell anyone, will he," Kurt asked.

"Not if he knows what's good for him," Quinn said with a smirk.

xxxxxxx

The remainder of the week had literally and metaphorically shoved Kurt and Blaine back into reality. Blaine's schedule was packed. He and Simon were really making progress in the case against his former lawyer. Blaine was working with the courts to schedule preliminary hearings and meetings with the defense team. He was questioning witnesses and doing a lot of research to build his case. He also was over-seeing some of his top clients with the help of his skype meetings with Donna who filled him in on the happenings at the firm and if there was anything Blaine had to smooth over. She was really earning that handbag and shoes.

When he wasn't working at the P.R. Firm he was either at the Fabray home for working dinners or in his hotel skyping with Jon. Blaine sensed a change in Jon. Because Blaine had been pulling away (Blaine blamed this on his busy schedule) Jon had become needy. He texted more, his phone calls lasted longer, he insisted on more skype dates, and he was just all around clingier. Blaine didn't mind this – he really didn't want for Jon to feel abandoned but it did take time away from Kurt and he wasn't sure how he felt about it.

Of course, Kurt was also busy. School was now in full swing and given it was his senior year he had a lot of homework. Plus, Glee had been preparing for sectionals, he still worked part time at his father's shop, and he had his friends to see as well. Kurt would have gladly set everything aside to spend time with Blaine but real life didn't make it that easy and he didn't want to draw attention to their budding relationship. Burt Hummel, for one, would have Blaine's head if he found out that the thirty-eight year old man was dating his seventeen year old son.

But they were able to see each other here and there. The attraction was so intense that it would have been impossible for them to resist altogether. Their bodies were telling them so. Blaine snuck out during lunch on Tuesday to deliver cupcakes to Kurt's car so that he would find them after school. They saw each other at the Fabrays in passing where Blaine would give Kurt heated gazes and gentle grazes of the fingers. On both Monday and Wednesday nights, Kurt was able to sneak away to visit Blaine in his hotel where they made great use of the couch – although to Kurt's insistence, they always kept their hands north of the equator.

xxxxxxx

It was now Friday, which meant that Kurt didn't have Glee so he made his way over to Blaine's after school as Blaine had texted him to come over. This time instead of knocking he simply used his key and stepped into the suite. He was met with arms full of Blaine and soft pecking lips showering his entire face. Kurt laughed as he dropped his bag and circled his arms around Blaine's waist.

"I missed you," Blaine murmured.

"I can see that," Kurt grasped Blaine's biceps and squeezed. "And I missed you too."

Blaine's mouth found Kurt's for a sizzling and long over-due kiss. Time stopped as it always did when they kissed. Arms wrapped around bodies, chests came together, and sweet moans filled the hallway as they made out for a long while, only breaking apart when they needed air. "I love you, my gorgeous boy," Blaine whispered against Kurt's swollen lips.

"I love you too," Kurt's hand traveled along Blaine's back, caressing.

"And I'm going to miss you this weekend," Blaine added.

"Wait, what? We're not seeing each other?"

Blaine pulled back with sadness in his eyes, "I have to go home and take care of some things at the firm. Plus, to be honest, Jon is going crazy."

Kurt sighed as he slipped out of Blaine's embrace and moved into the room. He hung his coat over the chair and flopped down on the couch. "I hate that we have to hide," he admitted.

Blaine was beside him in an instant, clutching his hand. "Me too but I promise one day we won't have to anymore."

Kurt nodded and lowered his head, staring at their clasped hands in his lap, "are … are … y-you going to break up with him?" Kurt didn't dare look into Blaine's eyes.

"I'm going to try."

Now Kurt did look up. "Try? That doesn't make sense. You either will or you won't."

"I will."

Kurt held Blaine's gaze but didn't say anything.

"I will, Kurt, but I don't know when. This is a delicate situation. I have to make sure Jon will be okay too."

"I understand that but the longer you wait the worse it will be for him … and for us."

"I know that," Blaine moved closer and placed his hand on Kurt's cheek. "Do you trust me?"

"I do," he breathed out and tilted to Blaine's touch.

Blaine smiled, "then please believe me when I tell you that I will do it – you just have to give me some time. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Kurt…"

"Hmm?"

"It's you I want to be with. Only you. For the rest of my life."

Kurt melted into Blaine's embrace. His arms wrapped around him as he pressed his face to Blaine's stubbly chin and throat, happiness spreading into his heart.

xxxxxxx

Much later that same evening, Blaine stepped through the airport doors that lead past the luggage carousels and into the public area wheeling his carry on behind him.

"Blaine!" A familiar voice registered into his head seconds before he was met with a bone crushing hug.

Jon.

Blaine wrapped his arms around him in return, trying to find that familiar spot but not quite finding it.

"I've missed you so much," Jon said excitedly before he pressed an eager kiss to Blaine's mouth. "And I'm so glad you're home. I have so many wonderful things planned for us."

Blaine smiled and took Jon's offered hand, "I'm only here for two days, sweetheart."

"I know but I promise it will be great." Jon smacked another kiss to Blaine's cheek and led him out to the car.

Ten minutes into the ride home and Blaine's mind was already elsewhere. Jon was going on and on about work, how he rearranged the furniture in the apartment, his sister's wedding planning, a new recipe for cookies that he found, and how much he missed his boyfriend.

The thing is, Jon wasn't usually like this. He was calmer and reserved, even with Blaine. But Blaine knew that he was nervous and not himself. Blaine also knew that it was because of the vibe he had been giving off in the past weeks. His mind, his heart, his soul was filled with Kurt and although he was doing a decent job of hiding it, there was just no way that he could be one hundred percent in tune with Jon anymore.

"So I was thinking that we could go home first. You probably want to change and wash up before I take you out for a late dinner," Jon rambled and gave Blaine a sly grin, "or we can just stay home, order in, and spend a lot of time in our bed."

Blaine's throat went suddenly dry at the thought _. Sex with Jon. Right_.

Blaine didn't know if he could go through with it. In a twisted way, it felt wrong. It felt like he was being disloyal to Kurt. "No, we should go out," he said almost too eagerly. "And why don't we invite our friends. I haven't seen them in so long."

"Really? You don't want it to be just the two of us?"

"I didn't exactly mean that."

"Then what did you mean?"

Blaine could sense Jon's uncertainty. He felt horrible. What was he doing to his poor boyfriend. He hadn't seen him in two weeks and now that they were together he didn't even want to touch him or be alone with him. Guilt infiltrated Blaine's body and suddenly it was hard for him to breathe. He pressed the window down button to get some fresh air as he tried to shove all thoughts of Kurt to the back of his mind. He needed to get through this weekend with Jon's heart in one piece. It was too soon, far too soon to break up with him. Blaine just didn't have it in him. He couldn't break Jon's heart.

"Blaine? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah. Yeah. I'm just … all of a sudden not feeling very well. Maybe we should just stay in."

"Good idea," Jon said happily. "I hope you're not coming down with something but even if you are you know that I'll take care of you. Don't worry, we'll spend time together even if it's me holding a cool cloth to your forehead."

Yes. Guilt. But strangely not enough of it to divert Blaine's thoughts. He closed his eyes and wished for a rooftop patio and starlight reflecting into a certain gorgeous boy's beautiful blue eyes.

xxxxxxx

It was Saturday morning and Kurt sat at his kitchen table shoving cheerios into his mouth as he stared at his phone. He missed Blaine. He wanted to text Blaine. But Blaine was busy with his boyfriend. He knew he shouldn't interrupt but he felt jealous and selfish and insanely in love.

He finally typed out a quick message:

 _Thinking 'bout you – K_

He waited a few minutes and when no reply came he slid his phone away from him and poured more cereal in his bowl.

"What's wrong dude," Finn bellowed through a yawn.

"Good morning to you too, Finn-Finn."

"Morning," he mumbled. "What's the matter? You look like crap."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Nothing. I'm just eating my breakfast and contemplating."

"What are you conte… cont… thinking about?"

 _The beautiful man who I'm madly in love with but who is in Chicago right now probably having sex with his boyfriend …_ "oh, just some week-end outfits."

Finn nodded, "cool dude," then proceeded to chug orange juice from the carton.

While Finn was busy giving himself an orange moustache, Kurt's phone buzzed. He grabbed it and ran up to his room for some privacy. A smile curled his lips when he read Blaine's response:

 _Only thinking? – B_

 _For now ;) – K_

 _Naughty boy – B_

 _Like you've never thought about me before – K_

 _More times than I should admit ;) – B_

Kurt felt the blush rise into his cheeks and ears.

 _Who's naughty now? – K_

 _You ain't seen nothing yet, my gorgeous boy – B_

 _Is that a promise? – K_

 _Count on it. – B_

 _I gotta go now. I'll call you later if I get the chance. I love you. – B_

 _Love you too - K_

xxxxxxx

Kurt's last text made Blaine grin from ear to ear as he stepped out of the elevator and into the office of Specter Anderson.

"Blaine," Donna ran up to him and gave her boss a hug. "I'm glad you're here," she said as she handed him his coffee and proceeded to brief him. After spending about an hour with Donna, Blaine retreated into his office to catch up on some of the high profile cases when his phone buzzed:

 _Mind if I stop by to take my boyfriend out for lunch? – J_

Blaine responded with a sigh:

 _It's my one day in the office, I need to take full advantage of my time here. Sorry babe but I'll see you at dinner. – B_

 _I just really miss you. You fell asleep on me last night :( – J_

 _Sorry about that. I've been working a lot. I'll make it up to you – B_

 _You better ;) – J_

Blaine leaned his forehead into his hand and took a breath. _I need to break up with him_ , he thought but that thought made his stomach rise into his throat. Jon was not in a good place. His reaction would be catastrophic so Blaine decided to wait until his next trip back home. He just had to get through the rest of today and tomorrow.

The day ended up being a long and rough one for Blaine. Patrick had actually dropped the ball with a couple of his cases so Blaine had some major damage control to do. He was in and out of meetings all day with Harvey, Donna, and his clients. Donna made sure he got lunch of course although if asked there's no way he could remember what he actually ate. He hadn't drunk enough water and his head was starting to ache in protest. So, by the time he trudged through the door of his apartment, he was in no mood to deal with an over-excited Jon although he tried his hardest to be nice.

"You're home," he said and took Blaine in by the hand, helping him unbutton his coat and hang it up on the hook. "Would you like a bath or dinner first?"

Blaine smiled at Jon's sweetness. "A bath sounds delightful. Thank you."

"Of course. You've only been gone two weeks. I haven't forgotten what my boyfriend likes," Jon said as he undid Blaine's tie and began on his suit jacket.

"I can undress myself, Jon," Blaine said maybe a little harsher than what was normal. He strode past him and finished undressing while Jon ran his bath. He was down to his underwear, not wanting to take them off until Jon was finished.

"Okay. In you go," Jon said with a quick kiss. "I'll continue with dinner."

"Thank you, Jon, really." Blaine felt compelled to hug him. It was the guilt talking. Here was Jon attending to him hand and foot, excited to merely spend time with him and he was being a complete ass to him – let alone his actions back in Lima. "I love you," he blurted out. "I love you a lot," he repeated as he hugged Jon tightly.

Jon of course returned the gesture a little taken aback by Blaine's behaviour. "I love you too and after dinner I'm going to show you just how much." He kissed Blaine's nose then left the bathroom.

Blaine finally discarded his boxers and stepped into the large claw-foot tub. The water temperature was perfect and he noticed that Jon had put in his favourite vanilla scented bath oil. He leaned back and closed his eyes as his body soaked up the warmth. He let his mind wander …

All throughout his life Blaine's goal was to please others. That was simply how he was built so the fact that he was hurting Jon was really taking its toll on Blaine's sanity. Despite the relaxing atmosphere Blaine was beginning to feel anxious and even disoriented. He knew his heart no longer belonged to Jon … or even to Chicago. All he wanted was Kurt. A life with Kurt. Despite all the challenges they were facing Blaine knew that he belonged with him. He was one hundred percent sure so Blaine was confused as to why it was so hard to break it off with Jon. He knew he should do it this evening but he just couldn't bring himself to.

Later, after Blaine's bath and a delicious and very extravagant dinner of prime rib with mashed potatoes, Brussel sprouts, and sautéed mushrooms, Blaine set in to do the dishes. The sponge was swiftly taken out of his hands and his body was taken by the hips and turned to face Jon. Jon's eyes were wet and dark as he gazed into his boyfriend. "What is it, Blaine?"

Blaine just couldn't do it. This was his out. Jon was asking the question and all he had to do was answer honestly. It would hurt and Jon would be angry but it would be done. But the way Jon was looking at him like a wounded animal, Blaine just couldn't.

So he answered with his body. As much as his heart and soul were revolting inside him, Blaine took Jon by the hand and led him into the bedroom. He only came out the next morning when it was time to leave for the airport – his body thoroughly sated, his muscles sore, and his heart aching .


	9. 9 - The Fall Out

A/N ... Thank you so much to everyone who has read, commented, and favourited the story. It really keeps me motivated and I'm glad you're all enjoying it. Here we go...

xxxxxxx

"Hey, Puck…" Kurt ran down the hall after his friend.

"Hey dude, what's up?"

"I need a favour," Kurt looked at Puck like he held his fate in his hands.

"You finally want me to kick Azimio's ass?"

"No, nothing like that," Kurt placed his hand on Puck's shoulder, stopping him. "I need you to cover for me with Mr. Schue. I need to skip Glee today."

"You? Skip Glee? Is everything ok?" Puck knew that Kurt Hummel did not skip Glee unless it was for something extremely important.

"Yeah, just tell him I got sick or something. Thanks." Kurt turned to run out the door but Puck stopped him.

"Wait. If I'm going to lie for you you're telling me why."

Kurt rolled his eyes a bit. "Puck," he leaned in closer and whispered, "I haven't seen Blaine in three days. He invited me over."

"Hummel…"

"Save it, Puck. Are you going to cover or not? I'd ask Quinn but I can't find her anywhere."

"Fine. But you owe me."

"You're the best, thanks," Kurt almost skipped in happiness as he ran towards the door.

"Don't forget the condoms," Puck yelled after him with a laugh.

xxxxxxx

Blaine was pacing. Kurt would be over any minute and he wasn't sure he was ready to tell Kurt how stupid he had acted this past weekend. Blaine had fully intended on breaking it off with Jon but instead he ended up taking part in marathon sex and fully complicating the situation. He hoped Kurt would understand or at least forgive him, eventually.

Finally, he flopped down on the couch; he was tired. The weekend did nothing for him in terms of rest and relaxation. Between catching up at the firm, Jon's agenda, the internal turmoil of needing to break up with him, and the hours of sex he felt worse for the wear than he should have. On top of it all he had been in and out of meetings all day at the Lima Court House, gearing up for the first leg of the trial.

Blaine closed his eyes letting his thoughts take over. Despite everything, he was incredibly happy and excited. Kurt was on his way. He hadn't seen his boy in days and he missed him a lot. His happiness driving him, Blaine changed into something more comfortable – simple jeans and a green polo shirt. He put the bouquet of purple irises he had picked up on his way home into a vase and set them out on the table for Kurt to see. He then moved to the kitchen and proceeded to wash some strawberries and melt chocolate for dipping. He arranged the fruit on a plate and placed the warm chocolate in a bowl among them, setting everything on the table. He was just pouring two flutes of grapefruit sparkling water when he heard the key slide into the door. Blaine moved to greet quickly; when he saw Kurt's smiling face his knees actually buckled.

"My gorgeous boy," Blaine squealed - he actually squealed - as he took Kurt into his arms and buried his face into the side of his neck, taking in his boy's scent. "God, I missed you like you wouldn't believe."

"I missed you too," Kurt's arms tightened around Blaine's shoulders. "So much," he leaned back so that he could look into Blaine's eyes. "I don't like it when you're away from me. It makes me feel empty inside."

Blaine wanted to cry. "Baby, I don't like it either. I want to be with you every second. I love you so much." He closed the space between them and kissed Kurt like his life depended on it, both his hands on either side of his face, cradling him as his mouth moved along Kurt's deliciously full lips.

They kissed for a long while, Blaine's mouth pecking every inch of Kurt's lips, jaw, and neck. His hands caressed Kurt's arms and chest, gently pressing him back against the door. "God, I can't get enough of you. I want you, Kurt. I want you so badly."

Kurt didn't know what was happening, all he knew was that Blaine was on him and it felt incredible. He could feel his underwear dampening, his heart racing, his breath hitching, "B-Blaine…"

"My boy, you are exquisite," Blaine murmured as his hand slid down to Kurt's ass, squeezing generously.

Kurt gasped against Blaine's neck and new that he had to stop it before it went any further. "Blaine, wait…" Kurt squeaked.

Blaine stopped but he didn't back away. He realized that he was going too fast and that he was trying to compensate for his guilt. He leaned his forehead to Kurt's and whispered softly. "I know I'm eager. I know I'm pushing you a little and I'm sorry. But Kurt," Blaine's eyes quickly became wet, "it's because I don't want to lose you."

"Whoa." Kurt pushed himself away from the door and guided Blaine gently back, walking him to the couch and making him sit. "What's the matter? What happened?"

Blaine went silent.

Kurt leaned in and squeezed his bicep, dipping his head so that he could look into Blaine's eyes. Kurt knew something was bothering him and he could guess that it was about Jon – Blaine had just been home after all. There was no doubt in Kurt's mind that something happened. Had they broken up, finally? Had their bond become stronger? "Blaine, please talk to me…"

"Kurt," Blaine interrupted. "My entire body, heart, and soul are screaming at me to take you. To make you my boyfriend, to start a life with you," his tears fell now and he continued with wet cheeks. "But I feel like there is this barrier between us. I don't know what it is but it just feels like you put up walls sometimes, especially when things are getting heated." He paused. "And … I did something stupid."

Kurt nodded softly as he all of a sudden knew what was happening. "You had sex with Jon, didn't you? You didn't break up with him."

A sob escaped Blaine.

Kurt had all the answer he needed. He leaned back on the couch and crossed his arms over his chest.

Blaine's voice was small and broken. "Kurt, please don't leave me."

Kurt's blues blinked back tears. He couldn't bear to see and hear Blaine like this. He moved closer and took the older man into his arms. "I have no intention of ever leaving you, Blaine Anderson but I would be lying if I said I wasn't sad … and a little jealous."

"You have absolutely nothing to be jealous of, my gorgeous boy." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and kissed his palm. "I love you beyond everything and I want to prove it to you but you need to meet me half way. You need to let down your guard, sweetheart." He moved forward and captured Kurt's mouth again, this time his hand slid down his chest and didn't stop at the equator. His palm dug into Kurt's mound through his jeans, the heel of his hand rubbing … searching…

And suddenly Kurt was in a panic. Blaine was touching him. Blaine was searching. Kurt pushed at Blaine's chest and scrambled out from under him. He couldn't let down his guard, he couldn't tell him. He was quickly up on his feet and backing away. "Blaine, I can't, I'm s-sorry."

"Kurt," Blaine stood up, alarmed. "I'm sorry, I got carried away…"

"It's not your f-fault, it's me … I just … Blaine, I'm sorry," Kurt turned quickly and ran out the door. He was embarrassed and ashamed and heart-broken. He wasn't ready to let Blaine know about his anatomy. He knew Blaine would reject him and his heart wouldn't be able to handle it. Blaine had just had sex with his boyfriend for heaven's sake. He had just had what pretty much every gay man wants and that is male anatomy. What did he have to offer Blaine? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Kurt continued running, bypassing the elevator to the stairwell.

When Blaine realized what was happening, he ran to the door and called out to him but Kurt was already gone. Blaine could hear him faintly though as his sobs echoed off the stairwell's walls, fading as he traveled downward. Blaine clutched a fist to his chest and leaned back against his door letting the ocean of tears sweep him away.

xxxxxxx

Kurt didn't quite remember how he got home. He found himself lying face first on his bed, his pillow soaked with tears beneath him. His chest ached like never before and it was becoming clear to him that this relationship just didn't fit. Blaine was so much older and experienced. Kurt just felt that he himself was all wrong. He couldn't face rejection. It would be easier to just run away because the embarrassment of Blaine touching him was too much too bear. Had Blaine felt what he didn't' have? Did Blaine know? Was he repulsed? Kurt knew he panicked but there was no way he could go back to Blaine and figure this out. He was ashamed and confused.

Kurt curled up and hugged the pillow to his chest. His mind was racing, his stomach was in knots, his body was weak from sobbing, and he all of a sudden didn't have the desire to do anything. His body felt heavy, lethargic, and weak. He closed his eyes, trying to fend off the feeling of doom in his heart and eventually fell asleep.

xxxxxxx

"I'm sorry Simon," Blaine said into the phone. "I've come down with something and I won't be able to make it in today. I've put calls into the judge and will get back to you with any news."

"Do you need anything? I can send Janine over with soup or something…"

"No, no that's not necessary. I'll just need to sleep it off. I'll be in touch tomorrow though. Thanks Simon."

"Call if you need anything. Take care, Blaine."

Once Blaine hung up the call he slumped back down onto his bed and pulled the covers up over his head. He wasn't sick at all – not really – not unless you count heartbreak as sickness. He had been in bed since Kurt had run out on him. After he had shut the hotel door he floated toward the bed in a trance, unable to comprehend what had just happened. One moment they had been happily making out and the next Kurt was running from him. Blaine didn't understand it but he did know how he felt. He felt guilty that he hadn't broken it off with Jon. He felt disgusted with himself that he was essentially cheating on Jon and being disrespectful to Kurt. He felt confused that Kurt had just run out on him. The boy was hiding something but Blaine couldn't help but think that his own actions were causing Kurt to behave inconsistently. He had to fix this but he wasn't sure if he could.

Blaine rolled over and hugged his pillow. His stomach grumbled in protest – he had skipped dinner last night and hadn't yet eaten breakfast but Blaine couldn't bring himself to get out of bed for anything more than to use the washroom. He was sad and heart-broken. He was confused and worried. And he missed his boy. He just wished that things could be normal between them – he wanted Kurt to be his boyfriend. He wanted Kurt to be his everything – without complications and without secrets. With a sigh and a heavy heart, Blaine finally closed his eyes and gave into the sleep that had eluded him the night previous.

xxxxxxx

Three days later Blaine was able to go back to work. After spending the entire time in bed barely having eaten anything, not showering, and all around feeling dread and doom all around him, he decided that he needed to get up. The alternative scared him – he was dangerously close to falling into a deep depression and he couldn't afford to do that. Despite his shambled heart, he needed to ensure the case was the strongest possible for Simon's sake, not to mention he had to keep himself busy to try to get thoughts of Kurt out of his mind. They haunted him. He had sent numerous texts apologizing and asking to talk but Kurt hadn't responded. It was clear in Blaine's mind that he had scared Kurt off in one way or another and now he was paying the price. So he dragged himself into the shower, forced himself to eat some cereal, then willed his legs to move and get to work.

Two weeks passed. Blaine hadn't heard from Kurt and eventually stopped texting and calling him. He figured that Kurt would seek him out when he was ready … or maybe this was the end. Blaine tried his hardest not to think about that option. Blaine filled his days with legal workings, interviewing, researching, writing, meetings, questioning witnesses, and putting the finishing touches on the case as it was scheduled to go to trial in one week's time.

Aside from work, Blaine eased himself slowly back into a routine with Jon. Jon was still as clingy as ever and Blaine didn't blame him really – they hadn't seen each other in three weeks aside from skype dates, which Blaine kept to an absolute minimum. Jon had always been able to read his body language and Blaine knew that he not only felt heart-broken but he looked it too and Jon could easily pick up on it. So, before every date Blaine had to psych himself up and put on a smile for his boyfriend. It was exhausting, really but unavoidable.

On Thursday morning Blaine was in the Fabray Public Relations boardroom looking over tape when Simon appeared in the doorway, "Hey Blaine".

"Hey, I think this video will add to the case so I'm going to enter it as evidence as soon as I finish going through these last few minutes."

Simon wasn't really concerned with the details – he trusted Blaine – and recently his worry for Blaine had been growing. He noticed his cousin's diminishing demeanor. Blaine was usually a happy and enthusiastic man but lately he had been more subdued and had acted somewhat out of character, repeatedly turning down offers to have dinner at his home. Simon also noticed the dark circles under his eyes and the amount of coffee he was consuming. There was something wrong with Blaine and Simon needed to find out what it was because no matter what the business was going through, Blaine's well-being and happiness was very important to him.

"That's great, Blaine. You've done amazing work here."

"Well, we're not done yet," Blaine said distractedly.

"No, but do you think you could take a few minutes? I'd like to speak with you in private."

Blaine stopped the tape and turned to his older cousin. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm not sure," Simon said shutting the boardroom door and drawing the blinds. "You tell me. I've noticed that you've not been yourself lately and Janine and I are concerned about you."

"I'm fine, Simon, really," Blaine lied.

Simon crossed his arms across his chest. Blaine was not a child. He was a grown man but he was still younger than Simon and Simon would not let this go so easily. "You're not fine Blaine. What's going on?"

"Simon," Blaine stood up and rubbed the back of his neck, "I can take care of myself. Can we please just get back to work on the case?"

"No. No we can't," Simon stood his ground. "This case is important to me. My firm is important to me but my family comes first and you are family Blaine so please just tell me. Is it because you miss home? Are you sick? What's going on?"

Blaine sighed. He knew Simon was not going to let this go but there was no way he could tell Simon that he was in love with his daughter's best friend. The only option was to lie … although thinking back later … Blaine would realize that it wasn't really a lie at all. "I miss Jon," he said simply.

"I knew it had something to do with that."

"I'm sorry. I'm trying to immerse myself in this case but you know how it is when you love someone," Blaine said rather awkwardly.

"No, no, I completely understand," Simon said, "which is why I'm going to have Rose book a flight home for you this weekend."

"Simon, that's not…"

"Blaine, it's final. I'll have Rose make the arrangements," Simon said while walking to the door, not giving Blaine a chance to argue. "I don't want to see you back until Tuesday – take four days with your boyfriend."

"But…"

"Have a great time, Blaine," Simon called out and walked out the door toward Rose's desk.

xxxxxxx

It had been almost three weeks since Kurt walked away from Blaine and one week since he stopped receiving messages. Reading Blaine's words on his screen and hearing Blaine's voice on his phone had been rather excruciating for Kurt. He wanted to run back to him. He wanted to apologize and tell him everything but something was stopping him – perhaps it was the fear of rejection – perhaps it was the fear of _not_ being rejected. Either way it would be a huge turning point in his life and Kurt was beginning to realize that he wasn't ready. And he gathered that Blaine wasn't ready either. It had been less than twenty-four hours prior to them meeting the last time that he had been intimate with Jon. Kurt didn't want his first time to be like that. He didn't want to be second.

The three weeks had been a challenge. Kurt's body felt lethargic, his heart crushed, and his soul devoid of passion. He merely went through the motions of school. He went to all his classes, did all of his assignments, rehearsed for sectionals which were coming up next week, and filled in college applications – in New York. All of that however was not enough to keep Kurt's mind off of Blaine. He needed more otherwise he would go crazy so he insisted on taking extra shifts at his dad's shop, which is where he was now, bent over the engine of a car inspecting the carburetor.

"Kurt," Burt's voice boomed.

"I'll be there in a minute, Dad. This carb looks terrible."

"Just leave it for now, son. We need to talk."

Kurt's stomach dropped. Whenever Burt Hummel said those four words it was never good. He extracted himself from the engine, wiped his hands on a cloth and turned to his dad. "About what?"

"Come here," Burt said ushering him into the small office at the back of the shop.

Kurt liked the office. It served as a small sanctuary from the noise and harshness of the shop. There was only room for a small desk and a loveseat but Kurt had spent many hours there doing homework, napping, or just talking with his dad. Burt turned on the extravagant and highly out of place lamp that he had rescued from Kurt and Finn's once shared bedroom and closed the door. "Sit."

Kurt rolled his eyes a bit and sat. "What did I do now?"

"I'm not sure what you've done Kurt all I know is that you haven't been yourself. Is something going on?" Burt sat beside him and adjusted his ball cap.

"No, Dad. I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me, Kurt Elizabeth."

With a sigh, Kurt leaned back onto the couch and crossed his legs. "I'm not lying. I'm fine. A little stressed with school and college applications, plus sectionals practice but I'm fine – it's nothing I can't handle."

"You've been recluse, Kurt. You've barely said two words to me these past weeks, you haven't been hanging out with your friends, and you've been working here far more than you ever have. I know my son so spill."

Burt was right and Kurt knew it. He had been drawing in on himself. He hadn't been spending much time at all with his friends - not even Quinn, especially not Quinn – because Quinn knew and Kurt didn't want to explain or think or talk about Blaine. It was just too soon. But despite Burt being right, Kurt just couldn't tell him, he just couldn't so he responded with the best excuse he could come up with. "I just want to make some extra cash, Dad. College isn't cheap. And I have a lot of school work that I want to do well on. The higher my marks the better chance I have at getting into Parsons or NYU."

Burt eyed him. He wasn't convinced but he knew when to push Kurt and when not to. Now was not the time to push – things could go horribly wrong if he did. "Okay, but if there is something you want to talk about or if you're having trouble with anything you need to tell me, Kurt. I'm not a mind reader."

"I know Dad. And I will. Thank you," Kurt surged forward and hugged his dad tighter than usual. He closed his eyes and hooked his chin over Burt's shoulder willing himself not to cry. Burt drew his son closer and hugged him tight. He could feel Kurt's sadness, Kurt's anxiety, Kurt's unhappiness. He knew something was wrong but he would have to bide his time and trust that Kurt would come to him on his own.

xxxxxxx

Jon was on cloud nine. His boyfriend was home for a whole four days. He had cleared his schedule completely so that he could spend as much time as possible with him. He knew Blaine would go into the office on Friday and Monday which meant he had all of Saturday and Sunday to spend with him and Jon didn't waste any time in spoiling him. After a simple but delicious dinner on Friday evening, Jon took Blaine to bed for some well over-due love making. Jon had sensed Blaine's nerves but he chalked that up to Blaine being stressed about the trial and the fact that they hadn't been intimate in about three weeks. The next morning Blaine seemed more relaxed and had gotten up before Jon to make Jon's favourite breakfast – oatmeal with baked apples and cinnamon. This gesture, which shot an arrow straight to Jon's heart, compelled him to take his boyfriend back to bed and this time, no nerves were sensed.

A few hours later Jon was in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes while Blaine was in the shower. He hummed a happy tune as he mentally planned for the evening. He had his wardrobe chosen, the restaurant chosen, and where he would take Blaine afterward. After he was done loading the dishwasher Jon went into the bedroom to find Blaine drying and dressing.

"Hey you," Jon hugged Blaine's bare torso from behind nuzzling his lips against Blaine earlobe.

"Hey," Blaine chuckled. "Are you going to let me get dressed?"

"I'm contemplating not," Jon smirked.

"You're going to wear me out, babe."

"Hmm, you say that like it's a bad thing."

"Well, I do need to walk tomorrow you know."

Jon laughed and pecked a kiss to Blaine's cheek. "Okay, you're off the hook for now but only if you agree to something."

Blaine turned in Jon's arms and lifted a brow. "I'm intrigued."

"I'm taking you out to dinner tonight. I pick your suit, I pick the restaurant, and I pick where we go afterward. Do you trust me?"

Blaine bit his lip, he hated giving up control but he felt in his heart that he needed this. He needed to be taken care of – the last three weeks had been hard on him – he had been hard on himself and had been stressed and worried and now he was falling into step with Jon again. How could he say no to Jon's sweetness? To Jon's unabashed love for him? "I do, babe," he said with a smile.

"Good," Jon kissed his lips, lingering for a moment. "I promise you'll love it." Jon smacked Blaine's ass playfully, "now come on get dressed. I thought we could go to the deli on the corner for some lunch."

Blaine blushed a bit and lowered his gaze as Jon left the room. His mind was racing. Jon felt good - his attention, his love, his physical … attributes. And after three weeks of heart-break, after three weeks of Kurt ignoring him, after three weeks of worrying and fighting with his inner-self, Blaine felt that he deserved this … to give in just a little so that he could feel loved without any strings attached. He didn't need to worry about age or hiding or secrets with Jon all he had to do was fall and let Jon catch him because Jon always would catch him.

He loved Kurt, of course he did, he would always love him because there was still no doubt in Blaine's mind that Kurt was the love of his life … but sometimes life dangles perfection just out of your grasp and it's up to you to make do with what you do have instead of pining for what you can't have. And Blaine thought that even-though Kurt was perfect and meant for him, all he could do at this point was focus on what was right in front of him and that was Jon.

So with a smile he dressed, putting on a new red bow-tie. Red was Jon's favourite colour, of course. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. In it he saw a man who just wanted to love and be loved. That was all he could ask for really. He took a breath and wandered out of the bedroom to find his boyfriend.

xxxxxxx

When Kurt Hummel needed to think there was no better way than becoming one with his sewing machine. That is where he found himself on Saturday afternoon, his foot working quickly along with his fingers as he stitched the pocket of a new suit jacket. Sewing to Kurt was a little like driving – one needed to pay attention to the road and signs of course but there were moments when you couldn't quite figure out how you got from point a to point b. Kurt's jacket was coming along expertly but his mind wasn't on the stitching or the fabric or the machine. It was where it had been for three weeks now – Blaine, the beautiful man who had carved a hole into his soul and nestled deep within.

Kurt knew that his entire being was in a sorry state. His friends were noticing and now his dad had noticed. He couldn't go on like this – if for no other reason than to save his dad the worry. Kurt had to fix this mess. But in order to fix the mess he had to admit something to himself – he was in love with Blaine and that love far outweighed the possible rejection and embarrassment he could face once Blaine knew his secret. That love also far outweighed the feeling of jealousy that Kurt was feeling toward Jon. Kurt was tired of going in circles. Kurt was tired of hiding and having to push Blaine away because all he wanted was to fall into Blaine's arms and remain there for eternity. He had to take the chance. He had to talk to Blaine. Three weeks of this ridiculousness had been enough. And on top of it all Kurt's urges were beginning to intensify. He knew that for his first time he wanted Blaine – no one and nothing else would even come close to the intimacy they already shared. Kurt could only imagine what it would be like once Blaine knew everything and touched him … there. Kurt needed this – not only because of the physical chemistry that was happening but because his heart yearned for it.

Kurt put the finishing stitches on his jacket then held it up. A smile broadened across his face. It was tailored perfectly, of course. He only needed to add the buttons but that would wait for another day because all of a sudden Kurt couldn't wait a moment longer. He needed to call Blaine and fix this whole mess.

xxxxxxx

Just as Blaine and Jon were leaving the cute French bistro Jon had chosen for them, Blaine's phone vibrated in his pocket. He released Jon's hand reluctantly for a moment and fell back a step so that he could see who was calling – Blaine guessed it was Harvey as Harvey knew that he was in town for the weekend and would try to take full advantage of Blaine's time. When Blaine saw the caller I.D. though, his stomach dropped and his heart began to ache. He gazed at the contact picture which was a close up of Kurt's face – his stormy blue eyes, cute freckled nose, and rosy lips. It was a difficult thing for Blaine to do but he really didn't have much choice. With a heavy heart he declined the call and stuffed his phone back into his pocket.

"Everything alright," Jon asked?

"Yeah. Fine."

"Who was it?"

"Oh. It was no one – wrong number or something. I didn't recognize the number."

Jon gave him a smile and took his hand again as they walked along Navy Pier. They were bundled up in warm coats and scarves as they strolled along the path. Blaine hooked his arm through Jon's and leaned his head on his shoulder as he gazed at the cityscape's reflection atop the lake. It was definitely romantic and Blaine was definitely happy but at the same time his heart ached a little – or rather a lot – at the reminder of Kurt. He had ignored his call because of Jon but it was a little because he wasn't sure what he wanted any more. He wasn't sure that talking with Kurt right this instant would have been a good idea. And a little of him was being revengeful. Kurt had ignored him for so long, why should Blaine jump the second Kurt tried to make contact. All the thoughts swimming in his head distracted him enough to not notice what was happening around him. He blinked softly as he realized that they had come to a stop at the end of the pier. They were surrounded by the dark sky, the reflective lake, and the cool crisp autumn air. He felt Jon tug at him softly and when he looked up into his eyes all he saw in them was total and complete love. Adoration. Hope. Promise. Future.

Jon's silky voice brought Blaine into reality. "Blaine…"

Blaine full attention was on Jon.

"Having you away from me these past couple months made me realize more than ever that what we have is real and true…"

Blaine's thoughts wavered…but then were brought back to Jon's words.

"The experience made me aware of my true feelings for you. And those feelings are so strong, Blaine that there is no possible way I could ignore them and I don't want to ignore them. I want to spend the rest of my life with you…"

 _Wait. What?_ Blaine's mind was beginning to clue in. His heart was in two. His soul was floating back, anchored by thoughts of Kurt, then forth, anchored by Jon's words – like a seesaw. It was only when he saw Jon down on one knee that it registered. He forced himself into the present. He forced himself to look into Jon's gleaming wet eyes, which were so filled with love it made Blaine's heart break.

"Blaine Anderson, will you marry me?"


	10. 10 - Revelation

As it turned out, Kurt did end up sewing the buttons onto his suit jacket. After the call to Blaine went unanswered, Kurt needed something to take his mind off of the situation. But now the buttons had long been sewn and the jacket had long been hung and his mind was back on Blaine. _Where is he? Why didn't he answer? Why hasn't he called?_ Kurt's mind was drowning but he refused to make up scenarios in his head that would end up just deterring him from fixing this mess. If Blaine didn't pick up his call for whatever reason he would just have to try again. Kurt Hummel would not give up.

But despite this new-found resolute attitude, he did feel a little nervous. Maybe Blaine was working and couldn't be interrupted – Quinn had mentioned that her Dad's trial was getting closer, so instead of calling Blaine again he decided to be a little less aggressive and send a text. He curled up in the chair by his window where he had a perfect view of the stars - the same stars that he and Blaine gazed at on their first date. The memory made him smile and with that smile on his face he typed out his message:

 _Hey. It's me. I think we should talk. Our relationship is really important to me and I'm not ready to give up on us. Please call me? – K_

xxxxxxx

The thing about fate is that it takes any means necessary to make things happen. It doesn't take into account surroundings or timing (or maybe it does). What is meant to be will be and there is nothing that can be done to change it. This is why when Blaine's pocket vibrated he knew that it was a message meant for him. A text message, yes but more-so a well-timed message from the universe reminding him of what he would be throwing away if he answered Jon's question with a yes.

Blaine stood a little shocked. Jon was on one knee holding a beautiful ring, which gleamed in the moonlight, asking for his hand in marriage. Any man – even Blaine – would be lucky to have someone like Jon as a husband and life partner. Blaine knew this deep in his bones. But what Blaine also knew was what his heart really felt, the vibration in his pocket served as a reminder of that.

"Blaine?" Jon's voice.

Blaine's eyes filtered back down to the ring, to Jon on bended knee, then finally to Jon's own wet loving gaze. He tried to force some sort of words out – he wasn't even sure what he was going to say – but only a visibly cold breath came out of his mouth.

"Please say something sweetheart," Jon pleaded, "because I'm dying here."

Blaine's phone vibrated again, reminding him that he had a text message, reminding him that he still had not read the message, reminding him that even-though he hadn't confirmed it, he _knew_ it was from Kurt, reminding him that there was a reason why Kurt had texted him now, reminding him that Kurt was the _one_ person on earth who was made for him and him alone and he just couldn't turn his back on that … no matter how beautiful and romantic the scene before him was.

Blaine closed his eyes, allowing a couple tears to trail down his cold rosy cheeks. He hitched in a breath and let out what sounded like a whimper. His voice was shaky but his heart was sure. "Jon, please stand up."

"Blaine, please, my heart can't wait any longer," Jon lifted the ring higher as if to prompt Blaine to answer his proposal.

Blaine took a careful step forward and looked directly into Jon's eyes. It was torturous but necessary. This conversation was long overdue and Blaine needed to get his point across, no matter how ill-timed it was. "Please Jon, get up. Stand up."

Something in Blaine's regard made Jon realize. Something in Blaine's tone of voice coaxed Jon to his feet and to his pending fate. In that moment Jon knew what the answer would be but he refused to believe it until Blaine said it aloud – and even then…

"Jon, I can't marry you."

Jon blinked, closing the ring box and letting his fist close around it. "It was too soon wasn't it? I can wait, sweetheart. I'll wait for you…"

"No, Jon."

"Then w-why? You love me, don't you?"

Blaine didn't want to tell him but he had the right to know. There was no other way and even though Blaine was positive Jon's heart would shatter it wasn't fair to Jon to keep this from him anymore. So, Blaine took another step toward him and placed his hand at Jon's elbow. "I do love you, Jon, but … I'm _in_ love with someone else."

Jon had been prepared for Blaine to be caught off guard. He had also been prepared for Blaine to think it was too soon … and Jon wasn't stupid … he had also been prepared for Blaine to admit to sleeping with someone else but he hadn't been prepared for this. Blaine was _in love_ with someone else? How? When? Who?

"What?" Jon asked.

"Don't make me say it again, please," Blaine sighed out a breath.

Jon could only stare at him trying to process what his boyfriend was telling him – trying to keep his anger contained. "I need to hear it again because right now I can't believe what you're telling me."

Blaine hugged his arms around himself because all of a sudden he was cold, really cold. "Jon…"

"SAY IT AGAIN," Jon's voice boomed into the dark night. He didn't care that there were people staring as they walked by he just needed for Blaine to say it again.

Blaine took a step back. Really, he wanted to run. He wanted to turn and run and never have to see or hear Jon again but Blaine wasn't that type of person. He had made his share of mistakes definitely and he knew he couldn't go back to fix them but the least he could do was let Jon process and vent and if that meant he was going to get yelled at, then so be it. So he said it again, "I'm in love with someone else."

"Who is it?"

"Um, you don't know him. He lives in Lima."

"Lima, Blaine? Lima? You've been there for two months and you're IN LOVE with him?" Jon began to pace because he needed to do something that didn't involve physically hurting himself or his ex … boyfriend. "You and I have been together for two years. We built a relationship and a home for two fucking years then you leave for two months and you fall in love with a stranger?"

"He's not…" Blaine stopped himself. He was sure Jon didn't want details so he simply shut up and let Jon vent because judging from his body language he wasn't done.

"Have you been fucking _him_ too? The both of us?"

"Okay, Jon, this doesn't need to be discussed…"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT NEEDS TO BE DISCUSSED AND WHAT DOESN'T," Jon yelled and ran his fingers roughly through his hair but then suddenly stopped altogether. He stilled and looked into Blaine's eyes and Blaine could see the realization in them … the dawning that he had lost Blaine for good. Not only would he not be his husband but he would no longer be his boyfriend either. The sobs started. Jon looked like he had just had his heart physically ripped from his chest. "You've wrecked me, Blaine," he cried. "I will never ever forgive you for this."

Blaine wanted to take Jon into his arms because as much as he wanted the relationship to end he still loved him and still cared about him but he knew that if he even attempted to touch him Jon would completely lose it. So all he could do was apologise knowing that option was inadequate too. "I'm sorry."

Jon scoffed. "You're sorry. You're fucking sorry. Well sorry is not going to cut it." Jon moved toward him now, coming close enough so that Blaine could feel his breath. Jon's face was streaming tears and Blaine could see that he was trying desperately to swallow his sobs. "I loved you Blaine. I still do. With all my heart. And I was offering you my life and my future. I wanted us to be together, to build a home and a family but you threw it all away in a matter of two months for some fucking stranger you just met."

Blaine realized tears were streaming down his own face as he listened to Jon's words. His throat was dry and his stomach was rising. He felt sick. He felt like the most terrible person on earth to hurt someone as amazing as Jon. "I didn't mean for this to happen, Jon, I'm so sorry."

"That means nothing to me. If you didn't mean for it to happen you wouldn't have let it happen."

Blaine wanted to tell him that Kurt was his soulmate that their love was a force that simply could not be denied but he knew that would only hurt Jon more so he stayed silent while his tears cooled on his cheeks.

"I don't ever want to see you again so when you tire of sucking your precious stranger's cock and you realize that you've only been pretending to be in love, don't come crawling back to me because we're done."

Blaine watched as Jon turned on his heels and walked briskly back from where they came pausing only to throw the box he had in his hand far into the lake. Blaine's emotions were going haywire. He felt anger, sadness and guilt – but he was also relieved. And when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket again he just closed his eyes and let the remainder of his tears fall as he walked deep into the night.

xxxxxxx

Kurt should have been watching where he was walking but all he had been able to do all morning was stare at his phone. It had been almost two days since he texted Blaine and he still had not received a response. He thought staring at it would will it to ring but that had not been the case - that didn't deter him from staring, however. He checked his messages for the millionth time as he wandered the hallway toward his locker when suddenly he bumped into someone. The wrong someone.

"Watch where you're walking, homo," Azimio pushed Kurt back into the lockers hard, as his phone dislodged from his hand and went sprawling. "Stop watching that sissy porn and have some respect for your fellow students, gayface."

Just then Azimio's friend and fellow footballer, David Karofsky, rounded the corner and thought he would get in on the fun. "Have you been trying to put the moves on my friend here," David hissed. "Because I can make sure you never put those gay moves on anyone again." He grabbed Kurt by the collar and smashed him back into the lockers, not once, not twice, but three times and brought his knee up to make contact with his stomach for good measure. "Don't let it happen again. We have better things to do than to keep you in check."

"But don't think we won't re-arrange your face if we need to," Azimio added as he dramatically stomped on Kurt's discarded phone, shattering it.

Luckily just then, Mr. Schue came around the corner. David quickly released Kurt and Kurt slid down the lockers to the floor in a massive heap, the back of his head aching from the harsh contact with the lockers, his back already bruising, and his stomach throbbing. He curled up hugging his knees and willed the sobs to remain at bay. _Do not cry, Kurt Hummel. Do not cry._

But he did cry. When Mr. Schue kneeled beside him and placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder asking if he was okay Kurt could only answer with a choked sob and once one sob had escaped there was no stopping the flurry of others. "No. No. I'm not okay."

xxxxxxx

Blaine had taken a day to collect his thoughts. After the break up on Saturday night he had checked into a downtown Chicago hotel and stayed in all of Sunday with no distractions just so that he could _think_. He shut off his phone which is something he rarely did – his occupation didn't lend itself to ignoring the phone but Blaine needed to. He just craved some solitude as he transitioned from being in a two-year committed relationship which ended badly to attempting to start a life with the most gorgeous boy in the world – with his soulmate. He wanted just one day for himself – one day where he wasn't anyone's boyfriend or anyone's lover or anyone's lawyer. He was just Blaine. And Blaine needed to think.

On Monday morning Blaine had come to a decision. He no longer had the problem of having a boyfriend, although he did still feel sad and guilty about Jon. Plus, his head was much clearer and his heart a bit lighter. There was no doubt in Blaine's mind what his next step was to be. He needed to talk with Kurt. He needed to figure out how they could move forward. He desperately needed for Kurt to know how committed he was, how much he wanted him – all of him, and how much he loved him. Blaine being Blaine didn't want to do any of it via phone. The only way to do this would be face to face.

Once he landed in Lima and was able to take his phone off of airplane mode he attempted to call Kurt with the purpose of asking him to meet. Unfortunately, he unknowingly called around the same time as when Azimio's foot was stomping on Kurt's phone so the connection was never made. When Kurt didn't answer, Blaine became worried that he was too late and Kurt was ignoring him. He tried again and again and again with no success. He threw his phone down in frustration and tried to distract himself by working from his hotel room, sending emails to Simon and putting some finishing touches on the case. He had mostly succeeded in distracting himself so didn't really hear his phone when it rang but when he realized that Phil Collins was singing to him via ringtone he abandoned everything and answered without even looking at the caller I.D.

"Hello?"

"Blaine?" said the female voice.

"Yes?"

"It's Quinn."

 _Quinn. Why is Quinn calling? Does it have something to do with Simon or Janine? Or … Kurt?_ "Hey, is everything alright?"

"Umm, yeah, maybe…" Quinn sounded unsure.

"Quinn? Is Kurt okay?"

"Well…"

"Please Quinn, just spit it out." Blaine stood up and ran his fingers through his curls, his heart rising into his throat as the panic began to set in.

"He's okay Blaine but something happened at school today. A couple bullies got to him."

"Where is he?" Blaine all but screamed into the phone.

"Calm down, let me tell you what happened."

"Okay, sorry. Sorry." Blaine was out of his mind with worry but Quinn was right. He needed to calm down so he could get the full story and see Kurt as soon as possible.

"He doesn't know I'm calling you okay? But one of the bullies destroyed his phone and you wouldn't have been able to contact him so I'm letting you know."

"That explains a lot," Blaine murmured. "I've been trying to reach him."

"He's unreachable in more ways than one, Blaine. His dad is really worried about him because he's just been lying in bed and he won't talk to anyone. He won't talk to him or even to me … but I think he'll talk to you."

"I need to see him Quinn," Blaine was throwing on his shoes and searching the room for his coat. "Where can I see him? How can I see him?"

"Well he's at home with his dad so you can't, Blaine. Not tonight."

Blaine closed his eyes and could feel his legs shaking. He sat back down so that they wouldn't give out on him. "Is he okay physically?"

"He has a major headache and lots of bruising but fine aside from that. I think mostly he's scared and angry and quite frankly it has a lot to do with missing you. I don't know what happened between you two but he's been miserable, Blaine. Today was just the last straw."

"I know. I really need to see him. I need for him to be okay."

"Well, if all goes as planned he should be home alone tomorrow morning. Burt and Carole work and Finn will be in school."

"God, I can't wait until tomorrow."

"You have to Blaine. It's too risky. I can give him a message though."

Blaine pressed his palm to his eyes to try to stop the tears from falling. His boy needed him and there was nothing he could do. He felt sick to his stomach thinking about Kurt lying in bed and not even having the desire to talk to his own dad. "Please Quinn, tell him that I love him and that I'll see him the second it's safe."

"Okay."

"And thank you Quinn. Thanks for calling me."

"I would never do anything behind Kurt's back but Blaine sometimes it's necessary. He needs you but he doesn't have his phone and he would be too stubborn to call you at this point anyway."

"I'm grateful for your support Quinn. Will you keep me posted if anything changes?"

"Of course. I gotta go. Burt is calling for me."

And with that, Quinn ended the call. Blaine took his shoes off and flopped down on the couch unable to put Kurt out of his mind. He scrolled through his phone contacts until he reached Kurt's smiling face. He stared into those blue eyes for a long time before he let the tears finally fall.

xxxxxxx

"Kurt," Quinn made her voice as soothing as she possibly could. She had never seen her friend like this. They had been through some rough times in their lives but never had Kurt been unresponsive to her – not even when his mother died.

Kurt was curled up in his bed. He was awake and staring into nothing but he knew she was there. He was grateful that his friend hadn't left his side but he just didn't have the energy or the desire to talk. Answering even the simplest question took a lot out of him. He was physically sore, he was emotionally scarred, but most of all he just felt empty. He missed Blaine. It had been too long since he had seen him or even talked to him and it seemed like they were fading farther apart, like it was all ending before they were even given the chance to begin.

"Kurt," Quinn spoke again. She hesitantly took his hand and was relieved when Kurt didn't pull away. He was listless and looked sad, his eyes dull and inexpressive. "I talked to Blaine," she added.

A flinch. His gaze moved to hers and immediately became moist.

Quinn's voice lowered to a whisper, "he asked me to tell you that he loves you and that he'll see you the second it's safe to."

Kurt had so many questions. Kurt had so many emotions. He thought about Quinn's words for a moment and realized that his heart was pounding in his chest and that his cheeks were becoming wet with tears. Quinn squeezed his hand, knowingly. "I called him because I'm worried about you Kurt. And I hope that you let him in because you need someone. If it can't be me or your family then I hope that it can be Blaine."

Without warning Kurt began to sob. He turned his face into his pillow in attempt to hide his emotions from Quinn but he should have known better. Quinn's hand pressed into his spine and rubbed long slow strokes up and down, soothing him. "I know Kurt. You don't have to say anything to me. I see how you were with Blaine around and you had never been happier. He's your person, I get that. He's coming okay? He'll be here tomorrow when you're alone and I think that you should let him in. Talk to him."

Kurt took in a few deep breaths and turned his face toward his best friend. "He doesn't know," his voice was broken, weak, and barely audible.

At first Quinn had no idea what Kurt was talking about. Didn't know what? About the bullying? That Kurt loved him? That… _Oh_ … _Oh!_

"Oh honey." Quinn climbed up onto Kurt's bed and wrapped her arms around him as she realized the meaning behind his words. "Is that what this is all about? You're worried about how he'll react?"

"I just feel like I'm losing at life, Quinn. I'm getting roughed up at school and nobody seems to care enough to expel them. And I've fallen in love with someone I can't have. He's 38, he has a boyfriend, he lives in a different state, and he doesn't know about my anatomy … and my dad, god, if my dad ever finds out about the bullying or Blaine I don't even want to know what will happen. That on top of all my school work and Glee and the garage, I just … feel so overwhelmed," Kurt was sobbing again while Quinn held him tight in her embrace. "I can't do this anymore. I can't do school. I can't be involved with Blaine. I can barely breathe."

"Okay. Kurt. Come on. Calm down." Quinn pulled back and grasped Kurt's hand. He needed tough love and she would give it to him. She was the only one who could. "Kurt Hummel does not feel sorry for himself. In all the years I've known you, you have never given up on yourself so I'm not going to let you do that now – not when you are so close to reaching your dream of New York City and your dream of finding love – you've always wanted that and now that it's here I'm not going to let you throw it away."

"Quinn…"

"Quinn, nothing. Do you remember when I found out I was pregnant and I fell apart? I didn't talk to anyone, I skipped school, I spent days in bed crying…"

Kurt nodded. He remembered how painful it was to watch his best friend go through that and he remembered how much stronger Quinn became because of it.

"Well, you were there for me. Only you at the beginning and now I am here for you. And you are going to listen to me Kurt Hummel. We're going to fix this bullying thing and we're going to figure out this Blaine thing too."

A small smile appeared on Kurt's face. He loved this about Quinn. She was feisty and took no shit. This is exactly what he needed right now and he was grateful. "Okay," he said softly. "What's the plan?"

Quinn smiled and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

xxxxxxx

The bruises on Kurt's back were a deep purple, which looked incredibly dark against his alabaster skin. He could see their reflection in the mirror as he carefully dried his body, being careful to bypass the matching bruise on his right side, just below his ribs. He had had bruises before, not often but they definitely weren't new to him. They had never been this bad though and seeing them made Kurt feel both uneasy and angry. The bruises represented someone's ignorance and hatred toward him, which made him feel persecuted and at the same time, alienated.

But he wasn't going to let that bring him down. Not today - because today would be special. Kurt had gotten up early this morning. He had to so Burt would be convinced that he was okay to stay home alone. He desperately needed to be alone because that was the only way he'd be able to see Blaine - and he needed to see Blaine. Kurt had done a lot of thinking and he had decided that he would not let Blaine go. No matter what Blaine had to say, no matter where he was in his relationship with Jon, no matter how much anxiety he had about his anatomy he would fight like hell to keep Blaine - because Blaine was sunshine. Blaine was beauty. Blaine was home.

He proceeded to style his hair in the vintage Kurt Hummel swoop and was grateful for the Advil Quinn had made him take the night before – that, along with her pep talk, made Kurt's head feel better so at least he wasn't dealing with that. The bruises would be covered by the fabulous outfit he had chosen and in just a few minutes the house would be empty and hopefully a few minutes after that Blaine would be at the door.

Half an hour later, after Kurt had dressed himself gingerly in grey skinny jeans and a blue Henley, he stood at the coffee maker watching the drip of his morning brew when he was interrupted by a tentative knock on the door. His heartbeat immediately began to race, his mouth went dry, and his hands began to sweat – but he forced himself to move. He just really needed to see Blaine – no matter what the cost.

When he opened the door he was met with a Blaine he'd never seen before. Blaine looked worse than Kurt felt – he was still beautiful of course, dressed in dark jeans and a red and black striped sweater – but he looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Kurt," he breathed.

Just that one spoken word made Blaine emotional. "Kurt," he repeated, his voice a little broken. "I-I'm so sorry. I have so much to say to you but I first need to know how you are. Quinn told me everything and I'm so worried about you."

If it was possible to fall in love with someone a second time Kurt did. The obvious concern on Blaine's face and in his voice drove home for Kurt just how much Blaine cared for him – love aside, Blaine _cared_. "I love you," Kurt blurted out. "I love you so much," he said as he grasped Blaine's hand and brought him into the house.

"I love you too, Kurt," Blaine's eyes became wet as he pressed his palm to Kurt's cheek. His voice became a whisper, "I missed you so much. I've been a complete idiot these past few weeks and I need to apologize."

Kurt kissed him – like so many times before Blaine's mouth was like a magnet attracting him. His lips pressed to Blaine's sweetly. He deeply loved this man and he wanted to make it right. He needed to fix things. He needed to bare his soul and his heart – that would be the only way. Kurt knew that now. "I've been an idiot too," he said against Blaine's lips. "So let's sit down and talk over coffee, okay?"

Blaine smiled and rubbed his thumb along Kurt's cheekbone. "I would love that my gorgeous boy."

They soon found themselves seated up in Kurt's room on the love seat with coffee and smiles. Kurt's hand was in Blaine's grasp which sat in Blaine's lap. Blaine's gaze was intense yet soft and loving. He looked at Kurt like he was the most precious thing in the world – and to Blaine he was. He really was. "Before we talk about anything I want to know about the attack, Kurt. It really troubles me and makes me sad and angry that you have to deal with that."

"Hey, I'm fine…"

"Please Kurt, don't minimize it. I think you and I have agreed to start again and that means being open and honest with each other. This is important. I need to know what happened to my boyfriend."

Kurt stiffened and Blaine pressed his lips together at the slip – although really it wasn't a slip at all, Blaine thought.

"Y-your boyfriend?"

"I broke up with Jon," Blaine said quietly.

Kurt looked into his eyes and knew instantly that it was true. "When?"

"Saturday night. When you texted me we were right in the middle of it."

"I'm sorry. Are you okay? Is he okay?"

"Don't be," Blaine said. He wanted to add that the text was what saved him from doing something he truly didn't want to but he thought he would wait to tell Kurt that detail another day. "You don't ever have to be sorry for texting me or calling me – especially when you need me. And yes, I'm okay and he will be in time."

Kurt looked at him beyond the rim of his cup and softly asked, "why did you break up with him?"

The question shocked Blaine a little. Wasn't it obvious? Hadn't Blaine made it clear that Kurt was the love of his life? "Kurt," he moved closer to the boy, his hand resting on his forearm, "Jon was good for me. He was a great guy and he never treated me badly or with any disrespect. He was always kind and actually kind of spoiled me. Anyone would be lucky to have him as their partner – including me. But, honey, there is no denying that you are my soulmate and no one and nothing can compete with that. You are everything to me. I've never felt this way with anyone – not even close. We both know our attraction was instant; I just can't deny that. I love you so much and I want to give this a try. I want to be with you. I _need_ to be with you."

Kurt hadn't realized that he was crying until Blaine wiped his tears away with his thumb. He took in a soft breath as he pressed his body into Blaine's, arms wrapping around his torso and head leaning on his shoulder. "I need to tell you something and I hope that you will still feel the same way about us once you know."

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head and wrapped him up in a hug, mindful that Kurt had bruises although he had yet to see them or even know exactly where they were situated. "There's nothing you could say to me that would make me change my mind about you, my gorgeous boy."

Kurt closed his eyes and prayed that Blaine was serious. He knew this could be a game changer. He knew the odds were against him but Blaine had to know and he had to know now. "Blaine, I…" He paused. He couldn't do this. He couldn't tell Blaine something that would make him run away from him. He couldn't lose him, he just couldn't.

Blaine could sense Kurt's turmoil. "Tell me, baby. Out with it. I promise my feelings won't change," Blaine cooed soothingly. Truthfully, Blaine was scared of what Kurt was going to tell him. He didn't want to lose the boy – he _couldn't_ lose the boy. But Blaine knew that Kurt was having a hard time with this and that if he sensed any anxiety in Blaine he would clam up for good.

Kurt leaned back so that he could look into Blaine's eyes. They were comforting and calming. They gave him courage. Kurt then looked down at his fingertips stroking along Blaine's knuckles. "I … Blaine … umm," tears formed in Kurt's eyes and he desperately tried to hold them back but he couldn't. They spilled onto his cheeks, while Blaine wiped them away diligently. Kurt looked up once again into those liquid hazel orbs and realized that Blaine's regard had not wavered. They still held the same calming love they always had. So in one breath Kurt finally came out with it.

"Blaine … I-I have female anatomy."

Blaine's brows lifted as he tried to understand what Kurt was saying.

Kurt continued with a hitched breath, "which means I don't have a penis, Blaine. I have a vagina and everything that comes with it."

Blaine stared at him, his gaze unreadable for the first time since Kurt had met him. Kurt didn't know how much time had passed, maybe it was a few seconds or maybe ten minutes, but when he could no longer take the silence – when he could no longer handle Blaine's still unreadable expression, he closed his eyes and broke down into sobs.


	11. 11 - All of You

A/N ... THANKS EVERYONE FOR READING AND FOR THE COMMENTS. THEY MEAN A LOT TO ME. I CAN TELL YOU THAT WE ARE ABOUT HALF WAY THROUGH THE STORY. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER...

xxxxxxx

The November sun gave way to the billowing clouds and soon after large downy flakes began to fall in Lima – more precisely – into the Hummels' front yard. That is what Blaine focused on as he stared out the window of Kurt's room while he held the boy against his chest and waited for him to finish crying. They had been in this position for Blaine didn't know how long – long enough for Kurt's words to sink in and long enough for Blaine to make up his mind that it didn't matter what Kurt had or didn't have as long as Kurt loved him and he loved Kurt. Blaine's hand caressed the back of his head, soothingly. His voice murmured into his ear, softly. "I love you just the same my gorgeous boy. I told you nothing can change the way I feel about you."

It took a few minutes but eventually Kurt's crying subsided into sporadic hiccups. And although he was grateful that Blaine hadn't walked out on him – and actually went as far as to hold him and rock him – he was confused as to why Blaine was still there. Why wasn't Blaine repulsed?

"D-did you hear me? Did you under-s-stand what I said," Kurt asked shyly.

Blaine pressed gently against Kurt's shoulders making him sit up so that he could look into his eyes. Blaine needed for Kurt to see his eyes. "I'm being beyond serious when I say this, Kurt. I heard you loud and clear and I understand fully."

Kurt dropped his gaze. "Are you just being nice and waiting until I've stopped crying to make your escape?"

"Hey. That isn't fair, Kurt. I realize now that you've been very anxious about how I would take this and rightfully so. Not everyone would be okay with this news but I have to tell you I'm still here because I want to be. I'm still here because I care about you," Blaine paused to tilt Kurt's chin with a finger, searching his blue gaze again, "And I'm still here because in spite of your female parts – and because of them – I love you with all my heart."

Kurt didn't know what to say. He simply looked into Blaine like he had personally hung the moon and stars just for him.

"I have to admit I was a little shocked at first. It's not common as you know and it's not every day your boyfriend tells you something like that," Blaine added, having deliberately used the word _boyfriend_. "But the shock only lasted for a couple minutes because you know what…"

Kurt shrugged as he watched Blaine's expression with wide blue eyes.

"Because immense love took over – it was like a warm blanket spread across my body and I realized that it doesn't matter what you have or what you don't have. The thing that turns me on about you is the same thing that makes me love you – and that is your soul, Kurt."

Kurt was sobbing again, but this time his sobs weren't fueled by anxiety and doom – they were fueled by gratitude and love. Love for Blaine, his _boyfriend_.

"So as long as you are comfortable with it, I am comfortable with it," Blaine smiled genuinely at him and pressed a kiss to his forehead, then his nose, then his lips before resting their foreheads together and whispering, "and do you want to know a secret, my gorgeous boy?"

Kurt blushed at Blaine's tone of voice as he murmured a shy "yes" against his lips.

Blaine's index finger trailed subtly along Kurt's clavicle as he took his time with his next words, "knowing that this gorgeous boy of mine is carrying a beautiful pussy inside those sinfully tight jeans makes my mind race with unmentionable thoughts and makes my cock grow painfully hard in my pants." Blaine lapped a kiss to Kurt's lips and moaned against them.

Fire. Kurt's entire body was suddenly on fire. He lost himself in Blaine's words. All he could think about was how hard his heart was beating, how high his soul was soaring, and how wet his pussy, as Blaine had called it, was getting. Then he felt it. He felt Blaine surge forward capturing more of his mouth, his tongue driving deeply into him, kissing with hunger, taking him while he moaned and whimpered. And when he slipped a hand beneath Blaine's sweater, trailing up to rub at his nipple, Kurt knew that he was on the right track because Blaine's moan was feral and long and throaty.

"Kurt," Blaine growled. "Kurt, I'm going to make you mine in every way."

"Yes," Kurt hissed as he felt Blaine's talented mouth nip at his throat and suddenly he was being pushed back fully onto the loveseat with Blaine on top of him. "I want you, Blaine. I want everything with you. Please … show me everything…"

Blaine stopped and lifted off of Kurt for a moment, his eyes dark and blown wide open as he gazed down at the beautiful creature who had captured his heart so fucking easily. Blaine hadn't wanted to stop – no way but he forced himself to because he wanted check. He wanted for Kurt to be sure. "Are you positive," he panted.

Kurt looked up and into him – into those mesmerizing eyes – into the man who had walked into his life and with one regard had stolen his heart. "Take everything," he begged breathlessly.

Kurt's heart-breakingly beautiful expression, Kurt's direct plea, and the promise of Kurt's hot, young and unique body beneath his own, finally … finally, after months of fighting it … made Blaine _snap_.

With the snow billowing down outside and the house entirely to themselves, Blaine lowered himself down onto Kurt, letting his full weight rest atop the boy's chest as his mouth drew long and deep suckles of Kurt's alabaster neck, leaving marks, knowing that Kurt would have to find a way to cover them up later but Blaine was beyond caring. Blaine was beyond a lot of things – all his focus was on his boy, on making him feel loved and safe and desired on his first time. Blaine had made many mistakes in his life but this … would … not … be … one … of … them. He would give Kurt his entire being.

His mouth trailed upward to Kurt's jaw then captured his whimpering mouth again, his tongue lapping at Kurt's insides, his hands trailing delicately up the sides of Kurt's body – and then he remembered the bruises and as far gone as he was … as desperate as he was to make love to this boy, he had to make sure he was okay because hurting him was not an option.

Blaine sat up gently and gazed down at his boyfriend, his fingers slipping just under his shirt and pushing up, revealing his sculpted stomach. "Where are your bruises, my love?"

Kurt hadn't even remembered that he had bruises. He was completely entranced with Blaine … his whole being was in the palms of his hands and there is no place he would have rather been. "On my back and right side," he murmured, "but I'm okay. They don't hurt right now."

Blaine slipped off of him much to Kurt's whimpering. He held out his hand, beckoning for Kurt to take it. "Come. Let's move to the bed. I want for you to be comfortable."

Kurt blushed and took Blaine's hand, letting him pull him up and into his embrace. Blaine's hands again slid up Kurt's sides, taking his shirt up with them, "arms up sweet boy," Blaine cooed as he removed the boy's shirt. Blaine swallowed audibly at the sight of Kurt's creamy chest. It was the first time he was seeing him entirely without his shirt and Blaine was floored by his beauty … but then he noticed the dark purple bruises on his body and for a flash, for an instant he saw red. But it didn't last long because Kurt's hands were on him, tugging at his shirt, wanting it off and Blaine obliged.

Once they were both shirtless, Blaine laid Kurt down again on the bed, his eyes burning down into Kurt's blue ones as he straddled the boy's body, his fingertips roaming his gentle muscles, his smooth skin, and the waist of his jeans. "I love you," Blaine purred.

Kurt was in a dream. He didn't know which way was up, which way was down and he didn't care. All that mattered was that he was with Blaine and that Blaine was being so loving, so gentle, and so caring. He was in love, Kurt had fallen and he had fallen hard. Blaine could have asked him for anything at this point and Kurt would have given it. But Blaine wasn't asking, he was giving – giving everything. "I love you too," Kurt breathed, noticing that his breath was ragged already. Blaine had him panting with mere gazes and brushes of his fingertips.

"You say stop and I'll stop, my gorgeous boy. That's the only rule."

Kurt nodded, never taking his eyes off the beautiful man above him. When Blaine saw Kurt's affirmation he let himself go … his fingertips slid up and plucked at Kurt's nipples, both simultaneously. The moan that left Kurt's mouth was sinful and it made Blaine's already hard cock press strenuously against the tightness of his jeans. "God, you're beautiful," Blaine said as he plucked again.

"B-Blaine."

"Yes, my love. It feels good doesn't it?" Blaine plucked again and Kurt writhed beneath his touch, back arching and beautiful blue eyes blown wide open. Blaine leaned down and suckled at Kurt's neck, tasting, his tongue slashing along his perfect skin as he worked his way down, trailing to each nipple and plucking again, this time with his teeth. His hands rubbed every inch of Kurt's abdomen thoroughly, careful of his bruise.

Kurt could only whimper and moan at Blaine's affections, his eyes were closed, his head thrown back, his back arching away from the mattress, the curve making the bruises ache a bit but Kurt really didn't care – all he wanted was exactly what Blaine was giving him. And then he felt it – Blaine's hand pressing to his mound, not rubbing, just applying pressure, making his underwear sticky and his body hot, hot, hot. "Fuck, Blaine. Please, I need more," Kurt begged as he ground himself down against Blaine's strong palm.

"Then we need to get rid of these, gorgeous boy," Blaine murmured against his stomach as his free hand tugged at Kurt's button. Blaine's gaze never left Kurt as he worked his pants off, tugging hard at the tightness of them. He chuckled softly, "you're really making me work for it huh?"

A grin smeared Kurt's mouth, "I promise it will be worth it."

"Mmm," Blaine kissed Kurt's mouth heatedly as Kurt finished kicking his pants off. When Blaine leaned back he audibly gasped. His eyes widened as he took the boy's beautifully covered pussy. Kurt was wearing panties – black lace panties which looked stunning against his creamy skin and Blaine's mind went into overdrive. He growled as he gathered the delicate fabric of the panties, bunching up the front and tugging upward, nestling it between Kurt's perfectly smooth labia. Blaine growled at the sight and when he heard Kurt whimpering it was all over. "You impish boy," Blaine hissed. "You kept a surprise for me, didn't you?" He looked up into Kurt's wanton eyes. "You look beautiful in panties Kurt, so fucking hot," he growled as he lowered his mouth onto Kurt's exposed labia, his tongue snaking out and taking a broad lick.

Kurt yelped and immediately bucked upward, pressing his heated wetness against Blaine's face. "Please," he whimpered. "Please, Blaine…"

"I've got you, gorgeous," Blaine muffled against his pussy as he began to suckle at the wet puffy lips while tugging upward on Kurt's now sopping wet panties, trapping his swollen clit. His other hand was soothing along Kurt's bare thighs, pushing them open so that he could nuzzle between them. He paused for a moment so that he could peel the delicate fabric off of Kurt's exquisite treasure. "Your pussy is so pretty, baby. And you dressed it up so nicely for me but it's time to take it these off. I need a taste of that special sweetness."

Kurt cooed down at the man that was making his insides burn hot and his heart beat so hard Kurt thought it would burst out of his chest. "I want you," he called down. "I want your mouth and your fingers and your cock, please please…"

Blaine's tongue cut Kurt's words off abruptly as it thrust quickly and deeply into Kurt's pussy. Blaine had never tasted female parts before so he had nothing to compare it to but honestly, he thought he would die from the deliciousness of Kurt's virginity. He pushed deeper, his lips smooshing against the labia, his nose pressing against Kurt's clit as his tongue worked to get deeper, collecting all of Kurt's juices with a feral grunt.

Kurt's thighs were spread achingly wide with his knees bent and his heels digging into the mattress for leverage. One fist had collected a handful of sheets while the other tangled in Blaine's curls. His back was arched, his hips rolled subconsciously and the sinful whines emitting from his throat were enough to drive Blaine wild.

Suddenly, an urgent growl escaped Blaine, "Kurt I want to fuck you…"

"Yes," Kurt's throaty response was immediate.

Blaine kneeled up between Kurt's legs, his fingers fumbling with his buttons, "mmm, don't move gorgeous boy. I'll be right back."

"Don't leave," Kurt panted as his hips bucked upward, needing attention.

"There's a condom in my jacket, I'll be right back," Blaine's hand soothed along Kurt's thigh as he stood beside the bed."

"No. Please. No condom."

Blaine stilled. His jeans were at his ankles and his boxer briefs tented obscenely as he could only look down at the virgin boy beneath him. "Kurt…"

"Blaine, this is my first time."

"I know, which is why I need to get a condom."

"No, Blaine. My first time … I want it to be bare. Please I need to feel you, all of you with nothing in between"

Blaine's cock throbbed as he listened to the boy's pleas. Fucking Kurt with no condom sounded like heaven. He wanted to so badly and it was very, very difficult to say no the way Kurt was looking at him.

"It's dangerous Kurt. You could get…"

"I know all the risks," Kurt said with a high-pitched, almost desperate voice. "And because I'm male and it's the first time the risk is small. I know you're clean, Blaine, you told me that you and Jon got tested every six weeks without fail. Please, I'm begging you. I need this."

It was true. Jon had been neurotic about diseases. He got tested regularly and made Blaine do so as well – they had just been a couple days before Blaine had left for Lima. And he knew Kurt was clean, being a virgin but what Blaine was worried about was pregnancy.

"Blaine," Kurt whined. "Please, fuck me. Fuck me bare," the boy sat up and pressed his open mouth to Blaine's clothed erection, coaxing an answer out of him.

Blaine watched the boy work his mouth over his grey cotton-sheathed cock. "Fuck, Kurt…"

"Please my beautiful man," Kurt murmured. "Give me everything."

Blaine once again snapped. That was it. He was going to fuck his boy and fuck him bare. There was no way he could stop now. He placed one hand gently into Kurt's hair, tilting his face back and off of his cock. "Take my underwear off"

Kurt did. He pulled down, releasing Blaine's long, hard and so very beautiful cock. Kurt's whimper was smeared along his lips by the already leaking tip. He pressed against it and opened his mouth letting it in, the weight of it christening Kurt's tongue. His saliva coated it, his lips tightened, and his moans muffled along the shaft. "Mmm…"

Blaine stood with his cock in his boy's mouth for the first time ever. His head was thrown back as both his hands buried themselves into Kurt's hair. He didn't dare thrust, this was new to the boy and he didn't want to hurt him. Just feeling Kurt's wet hot breath all around him was enough to drive him to ecstasy. But Kurt wasn't done – he was far from it. His hands slid up the backs of Blaine's legs so that he could squeeze his ass and pull him forward, deeper into his mouth then he started working, his tongue lapping and sloshing along the shaft as the tip worked itself deeper into Kurt's throat. He gagged, of course – he wasn't used to this and Blaine was exceptionally long but he did his best.

And his best was incredible. Blaine didn't want it to end but if he had any hope in fucking his boy today he was going to have to stop because Kurt's mouth was just too good. "Baby, I want to fuck you now. Lay back for me." He looked down at the boy with intense love in his eyes.

Kurt lay back as Blaine asked. His entire naked self was on display for Blaine – it was a far contrast to just a couple hours ago when he was still had a secret kept in his heart. He loved this – sharing everything with this man – he trusted him and loved him so much that he didn't care about any consequences – he simply needed to feel him. He needed to be united with him, even if it was just this one time. Then suddenly Blaine was atop him, his naked body fitting perfectly along his own. Kurt could tell that Blaine was a little hesitant around the bruises – truthfully, they didn't even hurt anymore because the pleasure he was feeling far out-weighed that.

"You say stop and I'll stop okay?"

"Okay."

"In a sense this is my first time too so you're going to have to talk to me. I don't want to hurt you, my gorgeous boy."

"You could never ever hurt me." Kurt pressed up to Blaine's mouth kissing him. For some reason it had been way too long since he had. Blaine didn't break the kiss when his hand slid down to Kurt's labia. He rubbed softly, testing to make sure he was wet enough – he was dripping. He then moved to his hip, lifting his thigh to bend back and a little to the side, exposing him. His forearm rested beside Kurt's head as he hovered over the boy's exquisite body. His eyes were still hazel but incredibly dark and held a serious tone to them – like this was important – perhaps the most important moment of his life, taking the boy's virginity – the boy that Blaine was certain he would one day marry.

As if Kurt had read his mind, he murmured softly against Blaine's jawline, "I love you more than anything."

Blaine responded by pressing his bare and swollen tip to Kurt's hole and pushing in – just the tip at first although it took every ounce of will power Blaine had to not thrust in balls deep. When he heard Kurt's cry he had to physically bite his own lip to keep himself in check because oh my god was that sound not the hottest thing he'd ever heard.

"B-Blaine … moreee," Kurt panted and squeezed his biceps.

Blaine gave him more. He rocked forward and slipped in a couple more inches. Now his own mouth whimpered at how hot and velvety Kurt's insides felt – and he was so tight. The boy was so tight. "I love you, Kurt. I love you so much." Another two inches and when Kurt whined in wanton lust Blaine pushed all the way in at once.

"Oh God. Oh God. Oh my fucking God," Kurt mewled. Blaine's face was lodged at Kurt's throat, his mouth panting against its milky flesh, his tongue lapping, tasting his boy's skin, and his moans were endless as he heard Kurt's words and felt Kurt's pussy gripping his _bare_ cock. And that is when Blaine began to move and from the first pull and thrust to the very last, he didn't stop. Not once.

"Are you okay," Blaine asked as his hips drove into the boy.

"Mmmrrrhssskk," Kurt replied. And Blaine knew that meant he was okay. More than okay.

"That's my boy. I love you. I'm going to give you everything," he grunted and picked up his pace. By now, Kurt had been adequately stretched and he was sopping wet so Blaine was no longer worried about hurting him – not really. So he let himself go. He let his mind go to that place where all he wanted was to pound and thrust and fuck and never ever stop. His hand slid onto Kurt's intertwining their fingers as the weight of it pinned Kurt to the bed. His other hand still held Kurt's thigh up, holding him wide open. His cock felt like never before. Kurt's body was doing things to him that he had never felt before. He had to slow down every once in a while to keep from spilling because he wanted for Kurt to come first.

Kurt was ready. He knew that it hadn't been too terribly long but he just couldn't help it. Blaine's cock had felt a tad weird at first but when Blaine had finally buried into him fully, Kurt's pussy had molded around it and everything in the world was right. They fit together – figuratively and physically. Kurt's hand was splayed along Blaine's back. Their bodies moved together – they were slick with sweat and Kurt's juices. Their eyes went from being closed in ecstasy to gazing into each other. Their mouths were wide open panting then murmuring to each other – mostly incoherently but they understood. Kurt never wanted it to end. He thought that being with Blaine was the most beautiful thing he'd ever done in his life – and the fact that Blaine had gifted him with his bare cock made Kurt fall deeper in love with him.

"Blaine…" he called out urgently. "Oh my God, Blaine. I'm gonna come…"

"Yes, my boy. Come on my cock," Blaine grunted. "I've got you. I've always got you," he hissed and continued his hard pounding rhythm.

Blaine felt the tightening first, then he heard Kurt's sharp intake of breath but he wasn't sure what came first, Kurt's endless spray of come or Kurt's endless whines and babbles. But Blaine didn't really care. He loved it all and he took it all and when he felt Kurt's juices drip onto his balls Blaine just couldn't hold back. "Kurt," he whimpered, "my beautiful Kurt. This is all for you…"

He exploded. The orgasm was so intense that Blaine blacked out for a split second. He released thick strands of white hot come deep into his boy. He couldn't even make a sound because his body was using all its energy to shoot up into Kurt. He came long and hard and plentiful. It was so much that Kurt couldn't take it all. It dripped out of him as he wrapped both of his legs around his man. His arms followed, hugging Blaine to his body as they both panted harshly into each other – Blaine's full weight on him.

xxxxxxx

The snow was still falling outside when Kurt and Blaine came to. For some reason Blaine blushed when Kurt looked into his eyes. "S'matter," Kurt mumbled.

"That was hot."

"It was. And I'm lying here wondering how you're going to top that."

Blaine lifted his head so that he could get a good look at Kurt and when he saw Kurt trying to hold in his laughter he dropped his forehead to the boy's shoulder and laughed. He placed a kiss there then trailed toward his neck and up to his ear. "So you liked it then? I didn't hurt you?"

"I've always dreamt of my first time and trust me my dreams are extravagant and indulgent. But never did I think it would be like this. Thank you, Blaine. You gave me everything I ever wanted and more. I love you."

"There's plenty more where that came from, my gorgeous boy," he said as he pecked Kurt's mouth. "But next time we use condoms."

"You didn't like it bare?"

"I liked it too much, sweetheart. But you are far too young to be a dad."

Kurt snorted laughter. "Okay, condoms from now on."

"I promise one day we won't have to use them anymore."

"I'm holding you to that."

"As long as you hold me all is good."

Kurt smiled and rolled them over gently, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and drawing up the covers. He nestled his face to Blaine's chest and closed his eyes. Kurt had never been happier in his life.


	12. 12 - The Sleepover

The next couple of weeks were both busy and blissful. Blaine was inundated with the trial and court proceedings as well as keeping tabs on the firm back in Chicago. He worked all day and into the evenings often not getting home until dinner time and then skyping with Harvey and Donna on most nights.

Things for Kurt were hectic too. He had to catch up on the work he missed the two days he was home plus Mr. Schue added a few more Glee practices in the evenings and on the weekend readying for sectionals. The one good thing though was that he wasn't as concerned with Azimio and Dave anymore because Puck firmly told Kurt that if he wasn't going to tell Burt the severity of what was happening, then he and Finn would have no choice but to act as his security detail. They made a point of walking Kurt to and from classes and keeping an eye on him at lunch. Kurt hated it. He felt like he was being babysat but when he later found out from Puck that Blaine had put him up to it Kurt felt weak in the knees at how romantic a gesture it was. Kurt had it bad for his man.

They both were indisputably in love, which is why despite their schedules and the secrecy they had to keep, Kurt and Blaine found ways to be together. Kurt would leave the house earlier than usual (and immediately after Burt and Carole left for work). This gave him an hour and a half before school started which he spent in Blaine's hotel room usually naked and begging for more. After his first time, Kurt couldn't get enough. He was a teenage boy who had just discovered sex with someone he loved and who was amazing at it – he craved it. He yearned for it and Blaine was happy to indulge him because Blaine craved it too. Despite all the times Blaine had had sex before with various partners, Blaine had never felt it the way he did with Kurt. It wasn't sex – it was an intimate and enchanting experience that Blaine knew he would never tire of.

"You can't be late today," Kurt peeped from beneath Blaine's pecking lips.

"I won't be," Blaine said rather distractedly.

"B-but you have to be in court in thirty minutes," Kurt half spoke and half moaned as Blaine nibbled at his neck. He was still breathless from the previous two orgasms but apparently Blaine's stamina was still rearing to go.

"And I will spend fifteen of those minutes tasting my boyfriend's delicious throat," Blaine mumbled as he worked his way across to the other side, suckling on Kurt's Adam's apple gently.

Kurt gave in, knowing that Blaine would end up being late but who was he to deny his boyfriend and himself fifteen more minutes of bliss? They didn't see each other in the evenings so the precious morning was the only time they had to be together until their date night on the weekend.

"I love you, Kurt," Blaine moaned as he kissed a trail down Kurt's chest.

"And I love you, beautiful man but you are going to have to stop. I don't want the Judge throwing out the case because the prosecutor was getting his mac on for the third time in an hour."

Blaine laughed against Kurt's abdomen. "You are such a silly boy," he said as he scooted upward and kissed Kurt's lips. "It does not work that way, my love but you are adorable for taking care of me."

Kurt pressed his linked hands behind Blaine's neck and pulled him down for another kiss, gently teasing Blaine's lips with his own, pulling gently and lapping along the crease. "I promise I will always take care of you."

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine swooned and kissed his lips again, losing himself in the gorgeous boy's spirit.

Kurt had to gently end the kiss again so that he could get Blaine going. He really didn't want for him to be late and running behind all day. He knew Blaine was under a lot of stress and any little thing he could do to help he would. "Come on Mister, time to shower. We both have to go very soon."

"You're no fun at all".

"That's not what you were saying fifteen minutes ago," Kurt waggled his brows.

"Ah, you got me there".

"Besides…" Kurt got up and pulled Blaine to his feet, "we are still on for this Saturday, right?" William McKinley Glee Club would be hosting sectionals in the auditorium and Blaine was to join the Fabrays in the audience. Afterward, Blaine had asked for Kurt to stay overnight and Kurt had agreed – after having begged Quinn to cover for him with Burt.

"Of course," Blaine said with the biggest smile Kurt had ever seen. "I can't wait."

"Good. Now you go shower and I'll make your breakfast. Quick like a bunny, Blaine Anderson - don't make me come in there and wash you down myself."

Blaine stood for a moment letting his mind wander. He looked at the clock weighing his options but Kurt made the decision for him. "Get," he pointed with a laugh.

"See? No fun," Blaine said as he kissed his cheek and reluctantly went to shower.

xxxxxxx

As it turned out, Blaine was only three minutes late but the defense team were five minutes late and the Judge ten. Blaine thanked his lucky stars that the only traffic jam to ever happen in Lima happened that morning. He was also thankful that he had such a wonderfully attentive boyfriend who made him shower quickly, made him a breakfast to go, and kissed him thoroughly as he tied his tie for him.

"Why do you look like sunshine and rainbows today," Simon asked as he sat down beside Blaine at the prosecution table.

"Sunshine and rainbows?" Blaine laughed.

"Yeah, you look like a love sick puppy dog. Did Jon propose or something?" Simon asked somewhat jokingly.

 _Oh_. "Umm…"

"All rise for the honourable Judge Prescott," the court bailiff said as the Judge walked into court and Blaine breathed a sigh of relief. He would tell Simon about Jon but now was not the time. He rose, straightened the tie that Kurt had chosen for him and took a deep breath. It was time for Blaine Anderson to show his stuff and add another case to the win column.

xxxxxxx

For Kurt, Saturday couldn't come fast enough. For one, he would be performing and actually had been given a duet with Mercedes. They were slotted to sing the second song, _I am Changing_. Kurt of course loved to sing but more-so he loved to sing with Mercedes. Their voices harmonized well together and she had been a good friend since they met in their freshman year. But also, Kurt would have the opportunity to sing for Blaine for the first time. To everyone else it would seem that Blaine was there as a supportive cousin cheering on Quinn (and he would be) but they both knew that he was there truly for Kurt and although they would have to be careful of their behaviour they were both glad that Kurt would have the opportunity to perform for his boyfriend.

But Saturday would be more than just an opportunity for Blaine to watch Kurt sing. They would be spending the night together for the first time. Despite all the intimacy they had shared, this made Kurt a little nervous. He'd never had shared the entire night with a boyfriend before and he wasn't sure what to expect but every time he would let his mind wander about it he always came to the same conclusion – Blaine loved him and sleeping in his arms would be nothing short of beautiful.

While Kurt mind wandered he made his way back stage to put the finishing touches on his outfit. The New Directions had decided to wear black and white suits and dresses with teal accents. Kurt had of course made his own suit – he was particular with the fit but also he wanted to help Tina out. Making all their costumes was a huge task and she had very little help as not everyone knew how to use a sewing machine – which Kurt just did not understand. His black suit fit him like a glove. The white shirt was bright and crisp beneath his jacket and his teal silk tie contrasted the suit perfectly and made his eyes pop.

Just about the time Kurt was fixing his tie, Blaine was walking into the auditorium alongside Simon and Janine. He wore his own suit – all navy with thin lapels, a white shirt, and matching navy bow tie. He had one hand in his pocket clutching a small box that he intended to give to Kurt after the show. His boy had been working hard all year and he deserved a small gift to commemorate that. Simon found three seats in the third row, centre. Blaine sat in one of them and looked around the room. He was reminded of when he was in show choir. He had performed many times with The Warblers in auditoriums just like this one – and maybe this one specifically he thought. It wasn't long until the lights dimmed and an older Justin Timberlake look alike took the stage to welcome the audience and introduce the first show choir.

During the time Blaine was thinking about The Warblers, Kurt had just finished warming up back stage. He peeked through the curtain and scanned the room. He saw his dad and Carole proudly sitting in the front row. He also saw Simon and Janine and right beside them looking absolutely handsome (and adorable) in his navy suit was the love of his life and all of a sudden, he felt incredibly nervous. "Quinn, I feel jittery. Why am I like this? I never get nervous before a performance."

"Maybe because Blaine is watching?"

"Keep your voice down, Quinn."

"Oh, you guys should just come out with it."

"We can't," he whispered. "I'm a minor and my dad would kill us."

"He's going to find out sooner or later. Burt Hummel is a smart man," she sing-songed then proceeded to fix her lipstick.

Kurt rolled his eyes at Quinn just as Mr. Schue called them all. He had just introduced the first act and they were slotted to sing second so it was time for show circle and to start taking places. Kurt took a deep breath and hoped that he wouldn't forget the words or the melody or that his voice wouldn't all of a sudden decide to be pitchy.

When The New Directions took the stage the surroundings seemed to darken and fade and all Blaine could see was Kurt – his boy looking very handsome in his suit and swooped up hair. Blaine could tell that he was nervous as he began to sing in the background. His eyes never left his boy. He followed him around the stage even though he was in the background singing and dancing behind a brunette who could really belt it out. When it was Kurt's turn to sing alongside Mercedes Blaine's heart began to beat a little faster. Kurt was simply stunning – in his appearance yes but when he opened his mouth to sing and that silky angelic voice was emitted into the auditorium Blaine swooned so hard that he had to physically grip the arm of his chair.

Kurt sang:

 _Look at me_ _  
_ _Look at me_ _  
_ _I am changing_ _  
_ _Trying every way I can_ _  
_ _I am changing_ _  
_ _I'll be better than I am_ _  
_ _I'm trying to find a way to understand_ _  
_ _But I need you, I need you_ _  
_ _I need a hand_

Blaine was mesmerized. He got lost in Kurt's voice and his movement and his gentle determination to deliver an amazing performance. They made eye contact a few times but it was short because if Kurt's gaze had lingered for too long his voice would've surely wavered. The entire crowd was enchanted as Kurt and Mercedes sang the last verse together:

 _Because this time I am_ _  
_ _This time I am_ _  
_ _I am changing_ _  
_ _I'll get my life together now_ _  
_ _Oooh! I am changing_ _  
_ _Yes, I know how_ _  
_ _I'm gonna start again_ _  
_ _I'm gonna leave my past behind_ _  
_ _I'll change my life_ _  
_ _I'll make a vow and_ _  
_ _Nothing's gonna stop_ _  
_ _Me_ _  
_ _Now_

Blaine hadn't realized he was crying until the last note. He quickly and quietly wiped his tears away and clapped heartedly, trying not to give away the fact that he was a puddle of emotions. As he clapped he wondered why on earth Kurt wasn't pursuing musical theatre because he was so incredibly talented and Blaine could tell that he loved it so much.

xxxxxxx

After wiping the floor with the competition The New Directions celebrated with a meal at Breadstix with their families. Of course Blaine sat with Quinn and the Fabrays while Kurt sat with his Dad, Carole, and Finn. That didn't stop them however from shooting heart eyes at each other and even meeting briefly in the bathroom for a quick but hot kiss. "You were spectacular, my gorgeous boy."

"Thank you," Kurt blushed a bit as he kissed Blaine's lips hungrily.

"I want to hear more of that beautiful voice of yours."

"Regionals are in a couple months."

"I meant tonight, Sweetheart. I'm going to fuck you so thoroughly that your voice will be ringing in my ears for days."

Kurt blushed deeply as his panties dampened. "P-promise?"

"Count on it," Blaine said with his signature smirk.

They broke apart quickly as they heard voices outside the door. Blaine swiftly left the bathroom as Kurt turned to wash his hands and calm his breathing. _How is Blaine able to do that to me every time with mere words_ , Kurt thought to himself with a blush rising into his face.

Shortly after, Blaine promptly excused himself to go home. He used the excuse of having to skype with Donna – which he actually did, giving Kurt time to make his rounds then leave with Quinn a little later. He dropped her off at home then went straight to the hotel. He was beyond ready for his night with Blaine.

It wasn't long after Kurt had let himself into the room that he found himself straddling Blaine's lap wearing only his panties and his opened dress shirt. Blaine's mouth was on his throat while his hands roamed gently along his skin, caressing his hips, every rib, and every muscle. "Mmm," Kurt moaned "Your mouth is sinful."

"My mouth is crazy about you."

Kurt tilted his head back as he grasped onto Blaine's shoulders. "Is that so?"

"Mmhmm," Blaine murmured as he moved to tug on Kurt's lips. "Which is convenient because the rest of me is kinda crazy about you too." His hand slid up to cup Kurt's cheek as his mouth continued pecking little kisses to his lips. "I have something for you."

"You mean besides the beautiful cock throbbing against me?"

Blaine audibly growled then clamped down on Kurt's shoulder, delivering as tender bite. Kurt's hissing making the aforementioned cock grow even bigger. "Yes." Blaine looked up into Kurt's eyes as he reached over to the arm of the couch and into the pocket of his previously discarded pants. He lifted a square golden box up to Kurt. "For you - in celebration of your hard work and amazing talent."

"Blaine, why did you do this? It's totally unnecessary."

"Because you deserve this and so much more; and, spoiling you makes me happy."

Kurt leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Blaine's, kissing his lips chastely. "Well, I do love surprises," he grinned. "I love you, Blaine. Thank you."

"You're welcome my gorgeous boy. Now open it so that we can resume our love making," Blaine said with a sweet crinkle of his eyes.

Kurt laughed and opened the box. His smile fell when he saw what it was, not because he was unhappy with it but because it was entirely too much. "Blaine…"

"I've noticed that you love to wear broaches. When I saw this one it reminded me instantly of you, my boy."

"It's so beautiful Blaine," Kurt beamed as he took it out carefully. Blaine took it over and pinned it to Kurt's open shirt just to see how it would look. It was made of twenty-four carat gold with subtle diamonds outlining the shape. It was a star about the size of a quarter with two delicate diamond-encrusted chains hanging from it then connected to two smaller stars.

"It reminds me of our first date," Kurt said softly. His eyes were moist and … happy.

"Me too," Blaine smiled at him. "I loved you then and I love you now, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt answered with a kiss and when he felt Blaine's fingers dip into his panties and press to his already sticky pussy lips Kurt knew that he wouldn't be getting much sleep that night.

xxxxxxx

They did end up getting some sleep … not much, but some. They stayed up making love, ordering room service at one in the morning, then fucking again … and again. They were insatiable and inseparable. When they finally fell asleep completely exhausted and glowing with love it was four in the morning.

So when Blaine woke up and realized that Kurt was already up he was surprised. He rolled over to check the time on his phone: 8:21 a.m. Blaine groaned. That was entirely too early for a Sunday morning – especially when waking up alone. But he knew Kurt was nearby. He could hear him humming in the other room and he could also smell the sweet aroma of pancakes. Blaine sat up, yawned and stretched as he fumbled around for clothing – none were even discarded on the floor by the bed because by the time they got to the bedroom last night they had already been naked. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants from the drawer and threw on his Harvard Law tee-shirt.

When he appeared in the kitchen Kurt couldn't help but beam at him because Blaine looked adorable. His curls were disheveled and his face looked so sleepy. "Good morning beautiful man," Kurt sang as he moved to kiss him.

"Mmm, morning gorgeous. What on earth are you doing up so early?" Blaine wrapped himself around Kurt, reveling in his warmth and nuzzling in for a sweet hug.

"It's not that early."

"It is for having fallen asleep only four hours ago," Blaine yawned.

"I'm taking it you're not a morning person, my sleepyhead."

"And I'm taking it you are," Blaine laughed.

"Yes. But don't worry, all you have to do is sit down, drink coffee, and look cute."

Blaine laughed again. "I don't know about the looking cute part but the coffee part I can handle."

"You've got the cute thing down, Blaine Anderson and you know it," Kurt kissed his nose then turned Blaine toward the table before flipping the pancakes.

This is when Blaine saw what his boy was wearing – _his_ boxers and _his_ undershirt which was a little snug making it look hot, hot, hot. Blaine's stomach rumbled in hunger but not for the pancakes. He sat down at the table and let Kurt make him breakfast. There was something about his boy serving him breakfast that made Blaine's stomach flutter. Sipping coffee, he watched Kurt. How was this creature so perfect? He was beautiful, talented, hot, young, kind, smart, and he took incredible care of him.

"Here you go, sweetheart," Kurt's angelic voice rang in Blaine's ears and he remembered the night before when all Kurt could do was scream his name repeatedly. "Pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon. Is the coffee okay?"

"It's perfect. You are perfect." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and drew him close. His face pressed into the boy's stomach. "Mmm. You feel good Kurt. You smell good too," Blaine drew the shirt up just a little so that his mouth could give him open wet kisses. "And you taste divine."

Kurt smoothed Blaine's curls from his forehead as he looked down. Kurt never wanted this to end. This was the life he wanted. Yes, he did want to have a career in fashion but he suddenly realized that nothing would make him happier than simply being with Blaine – serving him and loving him - every day.

"Sit with me?" Blaine asked.

"Let me just get my plate."

"I mean sit in my lap. We can share."

Kurt smiled and settled in without argument. He drew his arms around Blaine's shoulders and draped his legs over his lap. They sat that way for a little while, simply enjoying each other's company. Blaine started to feed Kurt bites and take some himself. There was something so domestic and intimate and just … right about their time together that neither of them wanted to let go of.

"Breakfast is delicious, sweetheart," Blaine said and took a sip of coffee. "Thank you. It means the world to me that you got up early and prepared it for me."

"It's my pleasure. You don't know how happy it makes me to do this for you." He closed his eyes and leaned against Blaine's forehead as Blaine stroked his hand up and down Kurt's bare leg.

"What time do you have to be home?"

Kurt sighed softly. "By lunchtime. Dad's expecting me."

"That means we have a little over two hours," Blaine smirked.

"What are you suggesting, Blaine Anderson," Kurt peered at him through lidded eyes.

Blaine answered with actions. His hand trailed up his thigh until it was pressed to Kurt's heated pussy, applying pressure and rubbing very softly through the small hole in the front of the boxers. His eyes held Kurt's gaze, telling him everything. Kurt took off Blaine's undershirt and Blaine followed suit discarding of his Harvard Law tee. "You're so beautiful," Kurt murmured against Blaine's lips.

"As long as you think so that's all that matters to me," Blaine responded as he gently nudged Kurt off his lap so that he could slide down the boxers, exposing the beautifully smooth pussy that Kurt carried with pride. "I love how smooth you are," Blaine said mesmerized.

"I've been lucky to always have good girlfriends who have taught me the ins and outs of female hygiene. It feels so much better smooth."

"That it does," Blaine agreed as he lifted his hips off the chair, pushing down his sweats and revealing what had been growing in his pants all morning. Blaine wasn't as smooth as Kurt but he did like to keep himself trim and clean. "Come," Blaine beckoned, taking Kurt's hand.

Kurt held up his finger, motioning for one minute. He hurried to the bedroom and came back with two condoms. Blaine chuckled at him, "good boy," then grabbed his hand and made him straddle his lap once again. Kurt's legs were long and he used them to stand hovered over Blaine's lap long enough so that he could rip the package open and lovingly roll the condom over Blaine's thickness – just as Blaine had taught him. They gazed at each other and caressed each other's faces and chests as Kurt lowered himself delicately onto Blaine's cock. Kurt paused, allowing his pussy to get used to the feeling. He dropped kisses to Blaine's bare shoulder as his hips began to grind down and roll. Blaine moaned against the crook of Kurt's neck and pushed up off the chair to get deeper. He needed deeper and needed it now.

When Blaine's hands gripped Kurt's hips he knew what was coming. And it did. Blaine thrust up quickly and powerfully and Kurt mewled. "Fuck, Blaine." Kurt began to move too, matching Blaine's rhythm, their hips working together, Kurt's slick pussy slapping down as Blaine penetrated his boy with all the deepness and love he could muster.

"You are gorgeous and you are per-fect … K-Kurt," Blaine panted as his hands slid down to cup and squeeze Kurt's ass, lifting him up and down in his lap. "Yes, yes, yes. You are so good, Kurt, so good for m-me." Blaine was lost in everything Kurt. He could feel his balls tightening already, wanting to shoot his load.

"Harder, Blaine," Kurt whined. "I need more and harder" His body trembling with the need for release … already. He began to bounce hard up and down with Blaine's hands guiding him. His hands gripped around Blaine's wrists for leverage and when he couldn't go any faster, when he couldn't move any harder, he tilted his hips just so … lodging Blaine's cock deep into his g-spot. After that it only took a few thrusts and he was coming, sweet wetness squirting out of him onto Blaine's lap as Blaine screamed his release, filling the condom up like a water balloon, his lips crashing into Kurt's moaning mouth, kissing him like his life depended on it.

"Mmm, I love you with all my heart," Kurt murmured a little while later, dropping his head to Blaine's shoulder as he tried to gain some sort of semblance.

Blaine drew his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him crushingly close, an array of emotions bubbling inside his soul. "My entire heart loves you too, my gorgeous boy."

xxxxxxx

Kurt was giddy with love. Even-though he and Blaine had just parted so that he could make it home in time for lunch, he was so happy. He couldn't really remember how many orgasms he had had or how many Blaine had but he did remember how Blaine had made him feel and that was one hundred percent loved, safe, and desired.

Kurt parked his car in the driveway, took out his bag and made his way into the house. "Dad I'm home," he called. He hung up his jacked and wandered into the house wondering why it was so quiet – usually Carol was cooking in the kitchen and Finn was animatedly playing video games in the living room while his dad was going on and on about something he read in the paper but today the house was eerily silent. He reached the living room and stopped in his tracks when he saw Burt Hummel in his plaid shirt and ball cap standing there with his arms crossed and a face that Kurt, although didn't see too often, knew too well.

"Good morning," Burt said in a dry tone.

"Morning dad. Is everything alright?"

"You tell me."

"What do you mean?"

"How was Quinn's?"

Kurt's heart sank. His dad knew. "It was fine."

"Sleep well?"

"Y-yeah. I'm just going to go up and hang my clothes back up," Kurt said hastily as he moved towards the stairs.

"Why are you lying to me?"

Kurt stopped and hung his head. He was in deep trouble, he knew it. "What do you mean?"

"Quit playing around with me, Kurt. I spoke with Simon this morning and when I mentioned that you were at his house he told me that he hadn't seen you since Breadstix. So that makes me question, where the hell have you been all night?" Burt moved a couple steps closer, his eyes searching for a clue as to where Kurt had been and what he was doing.

"I-I was with my boyfriend," Kurt just came out with it – there was no point in lying or beating around the bush now. It would just make his dad angrier.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, dad. You know, like Finn has a girlfriend? Well, I have a boyfriend."

"Okay, and why didn't I know about this boyfriend of yours?"

"It's new dad. I was going to tell you."

"That's fair but that doesn't explain to me why you lied. And you kids are having sex now?" Burt shifted the hat on his head and huffed out a breath.

Kurt's face went pink as his dad mentioned sex. "Dad, I'm seventeen, most kids my age were doing it three years ago."

"Well, you're not most kids. You're my son."

"And you've taught me well, Dad. We had the talk and I'm informed and old enough to make my own decisions."

"And I suppose that means you're old enough to lie to me too then?"

"Dad…"

"Kurt, you know that I don't tolerate lying. Other stuff can be forgiven but this can't. How do your boyfriend's parents feel about you staying over?"

Kurt bit his lip, "umm…"

"Or did you lie to his parents too?"

"N-not exactly."

"Kurt, what is going on?" Burt began to pace the living room. Kurt hadn't seen him do that since Finn broke the T.V. playing football in the house.

"We were at a hotel."

Burt stopped pacing. "How the hell are you kids affording a hotel? And why are the hotels renting to minors? Jesus Christ, Kurt, what's gotten into you? First you don't tell me about your boyfriend, then you lie to me so that you can go have … sex … with him in a hotel? Kurt, didn't I teach you to respect yourself? Didn't I teach you to always come to me and be open? You and me, we've been doing this for a lot of years, kid – what's going on in that mind of yours…"

Kurt shut his eyes. He couldn't take his dad's disappointment and when his dad was disappointed he tended to go off into lecture mode. Kurt had to put his hand on the banister to keep his legs from giving out because he knew that what he was about to say next would make Burt explode with rage. But he had to. He had to come clean.

"…I don't know what we're going to do about this Kurt," Burt said animatedly.

"He's thirty-eight."

Ice-cold green eyes bore into Kurt's blues. "What?"

"My boyfriend, dad. He's thirty-eight. He is Simon's cousin and he's here helping him with his business and staying in a hotel. I stayed with him last night because I love him dad. I'm not throwing myself around or being unsafe. I love him and he loves me."

Burt had to sit down. He was silent for a very long time and when he looked up at his son he said something that Kurt never thought he would hear him say. "I'm so glad your mother is not around to see this."

It was like an arrow straight into Kurt's heart but that was nothing compared to how his heart shattered at Burt's next words.

"You have five minutes to make the phone call to tell this boyfriend of yours that it's over between the two of you. You're not to talk to him or see him again."

Kurt burst into tears instantly. No, this couldn't be happening – there was no way that he would survive without Blaine. "D-Dad please…"

"YOU ARE NOT TO TALK TO HIM OR SEE HIM AGAIN," Burt's voice boomed through-out the whole house. "Five minutes to end it," he pointed. "And then I confiscate your phone."

xxxxxxx

A/N ... SONG IS I AM CHANGING FROM THE MUSICAL DREAMGIRLS (AND SANG ON GLEE BY KURT AND MERCEDES IN EP 5X13). I OWN NOTHING.


	13. 13 - Jackson Park

Kurt ran up the stairs, slammed his bedroom door and threw himself down onto his bed to cry. He hugged his pillow and pressed his face into it as his body shook with choked and desperate sobs. How could his dad do this to him? How could his dad deny him pure and honest love? He was devastated by his dad's words. How was he going to find the courage to call Blaine and tell him that it was over – and only having five minutes to explain?

He wouldn't. He couldn't. If he had to move out or run away he would because the alternative would be a shattered heart. Kurt knew that about himself – it wasn't easy for him to let go and let people in but once he did he was committed for life and having to deny himself that would wreck him. And Blaine – what would Blaine think? What would Blaine do? He would be just as heart-broken, Kurt knew this.

He forced himself to take deep breaths, trying to control his crying. He had to think logically. He was five months away from turning eighteen – after his birthday there would be nothing Burt could do to keep him from Blaine so until then he was just going to have to convince his dad to give him the freedom to make his own choices. Yes, he had lied and Kurt knew from a very young age that behaviour didn't fly with his dad. He had made a bad judgement but letting go of the one person who Kurt had let in – the one person who loved him with all his heart – the one person he would one day marry and start a family with – Kurt just couldn't let that happen.

"Kurt." Burt's voice was calmer and a little tentative behind his bedroom door. "Can I come in please?"

"No," Kurt said immediately. "I haven't c-called yet."

"I'm not here for that. I need to talk to you."

"You've done enough talking, dad. Just leave m-me alone," Kurt said bitterly.

Burt opened the door just a crack. "Please kiddo. I'm going to come in so that we can talk without yelling."

Kurt sighed and drew his knees up to his chest as he sat back against the headboard. "I have nothing to say to you."

Burt could see that his son was not only sad but angry. Kurt rarely got angry at him – most of the time he was a caring, compassionate, and loving young man. Burt knew that he had crossed the line but it had been in panic. A thirty-eight year old man had gotten involved with his young son. That was scary for a parent and for Kurt to have kept it from him was even worse – but he knew he had over reacted so he now had to try to make amends.

"Kurt…"

"Please dad…" his breath hiccupped as he swallowed a sob.

"Just listen to me, okay bud? You don't need to talk just listen."

Kurt didn't look up; he stared down at his duvet and only nodded. Burt sat on the bed with a sigh. He dipped his head to look into his son's eyes and what he saw devastated him. "I'm sorry," he started. Kurt looked up at him, finally but didn't say a word. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, son."

"Dad," Kurt's sobs returned. "Please, just p-please don't m-make me leave him. He's … everything to me."

Burt could see now that this wasn't a fly by fling. He didn't know what the future held but he knew by the look in his eyes that his son was in love and that it was the real deal. "Let's talk about it."

"O-okay."

"Tell me about him."

Kurt blinked. "R-really?"

"Yes. I want to know who he is and why you love him."

Kurt smiled shyly. His feelings for Blaine had been up to now private – but his dad was reaching out to him. It wasn't every day that Burt Hummel wanted the details of Kurt's heart so he thought he should tell him about Blaine – the PG version at least. "He's wonderful," Kurt breathed.

And Burt smiled.

Kurt took a few more deep breaths so that he could speak without stuttering. "His name is Blaine Anderson. H-he's ummm, thirty-eight as you know and he's a lawyer – graduated from Harvard Law. He grew up in Westerville but now lives in Chicago where he's name partner at his law firm. He likes bow ties, and musicals, and the night sky. He plays the piano, he cooks … and he's just so romantic," Kurt paused, knowing he was rambling and thought that maybe he should just shut up now so that he didn't give away too much but Burt was looking at him with a smile on his face and that made him continue. "He's Simon's cousin – that's where we met, at the Fabrays this summer. Dad, the attraction was instant. I don't know how to describe it and I know it sounds so cliché and immature but it was love at first sight. I love him, dad. I _really_ love him and he loves me."

Burt was silent for a moment but finally he spoke, "well, apart from his age he sounds perfect for you."

"He's perfect for me in spite of and because of his age, dad. I mean, if he were seventeen he wouldn't be the Blaine I fell in love with."

Burt nodded. "Before we go on I need to know one thing."

"Okay."

"Has he ever … forced you or pressured you into anything? Has he ever used his experience and status to convince you of things you would have otherwise shied away from?"

"Are you asking if we've had sex?" Kurt's face flushed at the surprise words coming from his own mouth but at this point he didn't want to hold anything back from his dad.

"Not necessarily. I'm not sure I want to know that," Burt shifted awkwardly on the bed. "I just want to make sure he's not influencing you. I want to know if you've made all the decisions of your own free will."

"Oh."

Burt lifted his brows.

"Yes. Yes, dad. He's very respectful that way. He's careful and caring and allows me time to process and think and decide. It's not like that dad. Every decision we've made we've made together – equally."

"Good then. Good," Burt said as he adjusted his cap. "I'm happy you've found someone. I wish he were younger but there's nothing I can do about that."

"Does that mean…" Kurt began.

"Oh, no. You still lied to me, Kurt and you know I don't take that lightly at all. You're grounded for a week, for starters."

"Dad, I'm too old to be grounded," Kurt implored.

"Kurt," Burt's eyes hardened as he moved closer to him on the bed, "be grateful that you are getting off this easy. You can go to school and glee and the shop – otherwise you're at home. No Blaine for a week and after you call him to let him know that he's coming over next Sunday for dinner I'll take your phone. Once I meet him I'll decide if you can see him again."

Kurt looked at his dad with a scowl but he soon let it fade because he knew that this punishment was far better than what was given to him before. It would be excruciating to not talk to or see Blaine for an entire week. He knew Blaine was going to be nervous but he would take this before having to give him up for good. And Blaine would just have to charm his dad – Blaine was good at that. He had no doubt that his dad would let him see Blaine again because Blaine was perfect and Burt would be able to see that. "Thank you, dad and I'm sorry I lied to you."

"Just don't do it again, okay?"

Kurt nodded and surged forward to give his dad a hug. As soon as Burt's arms wrapped around him he felt better – this week would be horrible but at least now it was out in the open – his dad knew and he and Blaine would no longer have to hide from him. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too, kiddo. You know that don't you?"

"Yes, dad."

"Good. Now when you're done on the phone, bring it to me. I'll be in the kitchen helping Carole set the table."

Kurt took a few minutes to get himself into a calmed state and get comfortable on the bed. He picked up his phone and dialed Blaine's number…

"Hello gorgeous boy," Blaine's voice was like velvet in Kurt's ears.

"Hey," he breathed.

"Kurt? What's wrong?"

"How do you know something is wrong?"

"I can hear it in the rhythm of your breath. Now tell me."

There was no hiding anything from Blaine. He was so in tune with Kurt that it was almost scary. "Well," Kurt started, "my dad found out."

"Oh God."

"Yeah. He was pretty angry and yelled at me, which is something he never does."

"Kurt, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he hesitated.

Blaine's voice became small and a little broken, "Am I okay? Are _we_ okay?"

"I can't talk to you or see you for a week," Kurt said softly. Blaine became silent on the other end and Kurt began to worry. "Blaine?"

"I'm here. Sorry. I … just … it's going to be so hard without you."

"I know but trust me it's better than the alternative."

"Which is?"

"At first, when he was angry and yelling he told me that I could never see you again."

Blaine tried really hard to stifle his sob but he couldn't. The mere thought of losing Kurt made his heart panic and drive tears to fall to his cheeks.

"But don't worry. We talked and he changed his mind but here's the catch – he wants you to come over for dinner next Sunday."

"Oh my God, Kurt."

"I know. But you'll be fine. I promise. Deep down Burt Hummel is just a big teddy bear."

"Kurt, I'm your thirty-eight year old boyfriend, teddy bear or not, he's going to grill me."

"Yeah, he will but at least we'll be together."

"That's true."

"I'll be right beside you, okay? Just charm him and be the gentleman you always are and everything is going to be fine."

"Okay. I can do this. For you. For us."

Kurt smiled. "I love you so much. And I'm going to miss you this week."

"Me too, baby. I'll have no one to make me breakfast," he said teasingly. "Will you be able to call me at all?"

"No. Dad's taking my phone but maybe Quinn will let me borrow hers at school for a quick chat."

"Time's up, Kurt," Burt's voice called up the stairs.

"Oh. Dad just told me my time is up. I have to go. I'm sorry Blaine."

"You go. I don't want him to get angry at you again. Know that I'll be thinking about you every second."

"Me too. I love you."

"Love you too."

Kurt hung up the phone then reluctantly made his way downstairs to give it up to his dad. He hated this – he felt like a child but really, he knew that by lying to his dad he had acted like a child. He just hoped that this week would go by quickly so that he could soon be in his man's arms again.

xxxxxxx

Blaine was grateful that he had the trial to keep him busy because whenever he had down time his heart would ache with missing Kurt. They had quickly become accustomed to seeing each other every morning, sharing Blaine's bed, breakfast, and their company. Without him Blaine felt empty. So, instead of hanging around an empty room in the mornings he would dive into work for Specter Anderson before going to court. Once he was there it was easier because his mind was on the case. It was going well. Blaine thought that it would just be a couple more days of testimony until the judge would make his decision. The case he and Simon built was a strong one and he could tell that the defense was beginning to grasp at straws. This made Blaine (and Simon) happy. He was happy to help and add another win to his resume. But with that happiness came sadness because he knew that once the trial was over Harvey would need him back at the firm in Chicago. That would mean living his life for at least six months without his boy at his side. Kurt would have to remain in Lima to finish school and the earliest he could travel to Chicago would be in June – that is if Kurt would even agree to that. They had much to talk about but first Blaine had to get through this week, the trial, and coping without Kurt.

To add to Blaine's anxiety, he had Sunday dinner with the Hummel-Hudsons to look forward to. In the past, he was happy to do the "meet the parents" thing but Blaine recognized that this wasn't a normal meeting. He knew that he would be under scrutiny from his boyfriend's father and that made him nervous. He was treating it like a job interview – he had to put his best foot forward and showcase exactly how much he loved and cared for Kurt without overstepping.

Needless to say, Blaine was stressed.

xxxxxxx

For Kurt, the week was extremely trying. He felt sluggish and tired and it was hard for him to get out of bed every morning. He didn't have that motivation of going to see his boyfriend and physically he felt like he'd been run over by a truck. But he kept going because the light at the end of the tunnel was dinner with Blaine on Sunday and even-though his parents and brother would be there seeing those beautiful hazel eyes across the table would be the highlight of Kurt's week for sure.

Kurt was very grateful to have his best friend in his corner. Quinn had been so supportive of his and Blaine's relationship. She didn't judge and apart from being concerned for his well-being, which is something that she always was, she was one hundred percent rooting for them.

"Kurt," Quinn ran after him as he was being walked to the cafeteria by Puck. "Here, honey." She passed her phone over. "Use it as long as you want, just give it to me before you go home."

"Aww, sweetheart, thank you," Kurt hugged her tight, squishing her against his chest then squealed and ran to his car to have some privacy for his phone call, hoping Blaine was free.

Blaine's phone rang just as the judge announced the lunch recess. When he saw who was calling he picked up his papers, shoved them into his satchel and told Simon he'd see him after lunch. He all but ran out of the courtroom as he answered the phone.

"Hello"

"Honey…"

"My boy, I miss you so much."

"Me too. Just three more sleeps until we see each other."

"That's so long. I don't know how I'll survive."

"How long can we talk for?"

"Judge recessed for an hour."

Kurt's mind went into overdrive. It would take him ten minutes to drive to the courthouse. Should he chance it? Would someone see them? "I need to see you."

"Now?"

"Yes, I'm driving right now," Kurt started his engine as he put the phone on speaker.

"Kurt, are you sure? What if we're seen?"

"Wait for me outside the courthouse. I'll pick you up. I know a place we can park. I need to see you Blaine even if it's for half an hour."

Blaine smiled from ear to ear. He didn't think he'd get to see Kurt at all but for some reason their timing was in sync. "I'm here waiting for you, gorgeous boy. I can't wait to see you."

Twenty minutes later Kurt pulled into the parking lot of Jackson Park. It was the overflow parking lot which was nestled in among trees. It wasn't totally secluded but it wasn't so busy either as it was November and most people didn't frequent the park in winter. It wasn't perfect and without risk but given the little time they had it was the best they could do and both Kurt and Blaine were willing to take the chance. Being together for even twenty minutes was worth it.

Kurt put the car in park, turned off the engine, unstrapped his seatbelt and all but pounced into the passenger seat, straddling his man. Their mouths latched together immediately and with such intensity that Blaine's brain stopped working all together. The windows began to fog up quickly and moans filled the small space of the car. "I miss you," Kurt mewled along Blaine's neck.

"Me too, baby. And I love you. So much. It hurts to be apart," Blaine's hands were all over Kurt, down his back to his ass, squeezing and rubbing before one made its way to the front, cupping his pussy hard. A growl escaped Kurt as he all of a sudden wanted nothing but Blaine's touch to his bare skin. He cursed the jeans he put on today – why were all his jeans so fucking tight? He tugged on his buttons and peeled the waist down just enough so that Blaine could slide his hand in. It wasn't the best angle but Blaine didn't care. "God, Kurt, you're so wet for me, aren't you?"

"Always wet for you," Kurt panted into Blaine's curls as his thighs widened around Blaine's lap pressing into the car door and centre console. "I've masturbated every night while thinking about you," he admitted with a blush.

Blaine's groan was long and raspy, "fuck, Kurt that's so hot. I bet you chanted my name didn't you, dirty boy?" Before Kurt could answer Blaine slipped two fingers into Kurt's wetness – hard and quickly. "Was this how you did it? With two fingers buried deep inside your delicious boy pussy?"

A yelp escaped Kurt and his hips tilted to give Blaine better access as he felt him begin to thrust into him, building a rhythm. "B-Blaine," he whined as his head tilted back, his hands clutching onto Blaine's shoulders. "Oh God … yes."

"Mmhmm," Blaine moaned. "You look beautiful like this – coming undone across my lap. So beautiful Kurt. You are the most gorgeous creature I've ever seen and you're mine. All mine. Completely."

Blaine's driving fingers and his possessive words made Kurt come quickly. He tilted forward and pressed his entire body to Blaine's, trapping his hand between them as he mewled repeatedly against his cheek. "I love you, I love you, I love you," he whimpered and squirted onto Blaine's hand.

"And I love you my gorgeous boy," he said as he rubbed the wetness into Kurt's labia then carefully removed his sopping fingers. "Mmm, are you going to go back to school with wet panties for me, sweet boy?"

Kurt bit his lip as he leaned back and looked into Blaine's eyes. He nodded a gentle yes then closed the gap between them to place a sweet kiss to Blaine's mouth. Blaine pulled away softly so that he could slip his coated fingers into Kurt's mouth. Watching him suckle his own juices from his fingers was something that would forever be etched in Blaine's mind. They kissed that way for a while – suckling on fingers then tasting each other's mouths - reveling in each other's warmth … each other's scent … each other's love. "I want to make you come," Kurt whispered softly.

"No, sweetheart. I wanted this to be about you. We don't have much time and I'd rather let the anticipation build until next time."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," Blaine looked into Kurt's beautiful blues. "But make no mistake, next time, I'm going to fuck you long and hard and come repeatedly into that exquisitely young body of yours."

"God, Blaine, you take my breath away."

"I take nothing. You give it to me freely."

Kurt smiled into his man and when Blaine smiled back his heart soared.


	14. 14 - Dinner

After the impromptu rendez-vous at Jackson Park, the rest of the week went by fast. Blaine survived the week without his love except now he had another hurdle to climb as he found himself standing outside the Hummel-Hudsons' with knots in his stomach and wobbly legs. He thought himself ridiculous. He was a lawyer for crying out loud. How many times had he stood up to criminals and unruly defense teams with an audience of onlookers, jurors, and the best judges in the nation and made a meal out of them? Now, here he was about to meet the family of his seventeen year old boyfriend and all he wanted to do was turn and run.

But he wouldn't because on the other side of that door was the person who mattered to him the most in the entire universe. Kurt Hummel, who would one day become Kurt Anderson was inside waiting for him and Blaine decided that he wouldn't let anyone, not even the boy's father, keep them apart. So, Blaine took a deep breath, forced his legs to stop shaking and rang the doorbell.

When Carole opened the door Blaine breathed out a sigh of relief. She looked like a sweet woman with warm eyes, short dirty blonde hair, and a smile that would make anyone feel at home. "Blaine," she said. "I'm so glad you made it. And look at how cute that bowtie is." Blaine grinned. It had been a painful process to choose the perfect bowtie for his outfit but he had finally decided on an orange, pink, and purple plaid button up, grey jeans, and a pink bowtie. "Please come on in, honey," Carole said and held the door open for him.

"Mrs. Hummel," Blaine started as he took a step into the home.

"Oh, let's not start with that," Carol cut him off. "Please, call me Carole."

"Thank you Carole," Blaine smiled as he handed her the bouquet of pink and white mums he had been holding. "These are for you. I hope you're not allergic."

Carole took the flowers with a smile. "These are for me? Not for Kurt?"

"I have something else for Kurt," he said then realized that his comment could be taken the wrong way. "I-I mean a gift… like…"

"Blaine," Carole placed her hand to his elbow and leaned in. "I know you're nervous and you have every right to be. Burt is going to be watching you and probably judging you a little bit. There's no question about that. But I'm not, okay? You don't have to be nervous around me, honey."

Blaine relaxed a little as this God-send of a woman soothed him. "Thank you, Carole. That means a lot to me."

She winked softly. "I'm going to put these beautiful flowers in water. Come in, make yourself at home. Kurt will be down shortly. He's just putting the finishing touches on his hair – has been for the last half an hour."

Blaine laughed knowingly. A warmth filled his heart at the thought of Kurt standing in front of the mirror trying to perfect every hair on his head. Blaine slipped off his shoes, hung his jacked on the hook, then took a tentative step into the living room, fully expecting an angry Burt Hummel to greet him. Instead, he was met with a teenager – Kurt's brother, who had opened the door for him when he had boldly come to see Kurt. "Hey dude," Finn said and extended his hand. "I'm Finn, Kurt's brother."

"It's nice to meet you," Blaine said politely as he shook the kid's enormous hand. "Blaine Anderson."

"Cool. Have a seat. Want a beer?"

"Umm, no, no thank you I'm fine for now." Blaine sat stiffly on the edge of the couch. He huddled as close to the arm as he could, not wanting to take up too much space.

"Do you like football," Finn asked as he turned the channel on the T.V. to some college game where one team was wearing navy and the other red. "Oh, I don't follow it very closely but I do appreciate the sport," Blaine answered.

"Well, stick with me and Burt and you'll soon be watching every game you can," Finn said.

"You play?"

"Yeah, I'm the quarterback for the Titans. A recruiter is coming from Ohio State next week to watch me play – hopefully I'll get a scholarship you know?"

"Wow, that would be fantastic. Good luck with that, Finn. I really hope it works out."

"Thanks, man."

"Blaine!" Kurt's voice. Kurt's beautiful angelic voice broke through Blaine's anxiety. "Sorry I took so long. My hair just would not cooperate."

Blaine stood and turned towards the stairs. His heart tightened at the sight of Kurt in tight red jeans, a fitted black boat-necked sweater, and a white and black polka-dotted ascot. Kurt was beautiful and Blaine was reminded of just how much he missed him. He had to force the tears that were welling in his eyes to cease. Crying in front of Kurt's brother would not be a good idea. "Your hair looks perfect, Kurt. And so does the rest of you." Blaine wanted to hug him … hell, he wanted to kiss him and rip his clothes off right then and there … but he was hesitant. He didn't want to overstep. He didn't want Burt to catch him with his hands all over his son.

But Kurt didn't care about that. He moved to Blaine swiftly and wrapped his arms around him, pressing his body fully against him and kissed his cheek. "You, my beautiful man, look stunning," Kurt's fingertip traced the outline of his bowtie. "I missed you so much," he murmured.

Blaine blushed and was taken aback. He so badly wanted to let himself be wrapped up in Kurt's love but he had to be respectful of Burt. He couldn't let this meeting go badly – his and Kurt's relationship depended on it. "I missed you too, Kurt," he said then pressed him back by the shoulders, looking into his eyes. "I'm so happy to see you."

Kurt gave him an odd look but he understood. Blaine was nervous. Too nervous.

"I brought something for you," Blaine grinned. "It's just something small but I think you'll find it cute." Blaine dug into his pocket and brought out a small heart-shaped tin. He handed it to Kurt and when Kurt opened it, it revealed a bunch of pink and red cinnamon heart candies.

"Blaine, I love these," he squeaked. Kurt wanted to lean in and kiss him but something stopped him. He didn't want Blaine to get over-anxious so instead he rubbed his hand along Blaine's bicep and sent a silent love note through his gaze. "My favourite, thank you."

Blaine smiled and winked, sending sweet hot fire into Kurt's heart.

"So, you've met Finn," Kurt stepped back and changed the subject.

"Oh … yeah," Blaine said with a grateful smile. "We were just talking about football."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "That's all Finn talks about."

"Hey," Finn said, looking up from the game. "That's not true. I also talk about drumming and cars and Rachel."

"That's not helping your case, Finn," Kurt said teasingly and Blaine chuckled.

"Hey boys," Burt's voice boomed into the living room and Blaine jumped. Kurt noticed his boyfriend's nerves so he slipped his hand into Blaine's silently letting him know that it was okay to touch him – even with his father in the room. "Hey dad," he said lightly. "This is Blaine, my boyfriend."

Blaine stood frozen. Burt was intimidating to say the least – not only in his physical appearance but he had an aura about him that clearly stated – _don't mess with me._ Burt eyed him for a while, knowing full well what he was doing to the man. "Blaine, good to meet you," Burt extended his hand and waited for Blaine to snap out of his obvious trance.

Kurt nudged him a bit. "Oh, umm, hello Mr. Hummel, it's nice to meet you as well. Thank you for inviting me over," Blaine shook his hand firmly.

Kurt and Finn looked at each other, both surprised that Burt hadn't used his _I'm not Mr. Hummel, just call me Burt_ line. Kurt knew his dad was toying with Blaine and he prayed that Blaine would be strong enough to withstand it.

After that the four males sat in the living room and talked. Blaine once again tried to sit as far away from Kurt as he could, not wanting to make Burt angry but Kurt was adamant on sitting beside him, not only because he wanted to but because he sensed Blaine's anxiety and wanted to help him calm down. After getting his boyfriend some water he flopped down on the couch beside him and grasped his hand. Blaine said a soft "thank you" and drank half the glass in one gulp.

Nerves. Anxiety. _I don't want to screw this up_ , Blaine chanted in his mind.

"So tell me, Blaine," Burt's green eyes looked into him. "Had you always wanted to be a lawyer?"

"Oh. Well, actually when I was younger I toyed around with the idea of becoming a recording artist. I really love the piano and I can sing somewhat decently but my father wanted me to follow in his footsteps and I was young and impressionable so I went to law school."

"Do you regret it?"

"N-no, not really. My career has been good to me. I've gained a lot of success and respect from the community so I can hardly complain."

"But are you happy?" Burt pressed, clearly testing Blaine.

Blaine pressed his lips together and looked at the boy sitting beside him. His demeanour was calm and peaceful, like he trusted him to not mess up this meeting, like he knew that no matter what was said they would be okay. "Yes," Blaine breathed and looked back into Burt's eyes. "I am unequivocally happy."

Burt knew that he was no longer talking about his occupation. "I see," he said as he noticed his son's beaming smile. "So your father is a lawyer too?"

"He was," Blaine said. "He's retired now."

"And what does he think about you dating someone as young as Kurt?"

"Dad," Kurt protested but Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's knee then quickly withdrew it.

"It's okay, Kurt," he said softly then turned his attention back to Burt. He had no intention of hiding anything from this man because Burt would find out if he really wanted to. "He doesn't know, actually. I haven't talked to my father in more than three years. The last time was when he called me for my thirty-fifth birthday."

Kurt knew that Blaine wasn't close with his parents. They had previously touched on the subject but Blaine had expertly changed the subject in that lawyer way he sometimes used. But hearing Blaine's words now made Kurt's heart grow a little bit cold. He squeezed his hand and listened to his dad's response.

"I don't want to pry," Burt said with a bit of surprise in his voice, "but why haven't you reached out to him?"

Blaine sat back into the couch and paused. Kurt knew that he was collecting his thoughts. "I have, Mr. Hummel. I have been reaching out to my father since I was fourteen years old – since the day I … came out. That day everything changed. One day he loved me and treated me like the apple of his eye and the next I was nothing but a liability to his business and his family." Blaine looked down then softly turned to Kurt. "I actually tried to call him this week," he said in almost a whisper. "But he never returned my calls."

An indescribable sadness took over Kurt's emotions and in that moment he didn't care who was in the room with them. He leaned forward and hugged Blaine with all his might, his hand traveling up and down his spine, trying to sooth him. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

Burt knew he had pushed a little. Really, it was none of his business but the fact that the man was forthcoming and honest about something so deep and so personal relaxed his worries a bit. That's all he wanted for his son – someone who was able to be honest and communicate – someone who was not afraid to show emotion because God knows Kurt showed his on his sleeve. He got up and rested a hand on Blaine's shoulder, which made Blaine extract himself from Kurt's hug and look up with careful eyes.

"I'm sorry, son," Burt said to Blaine. "I'm sorry you have to go through that. I'm here if you ever want to elaborate but I won't push – not tonight." He then turned towards Finn, "come on, help me set the table."

As soon as his dad and brother were gone Kurt turned to Blaine. "I'm so sorry, honey. I had no idea it was that bad."

Blaine shrugged a little, "I never wanted to bog you down with my problems."

A little bit of anger flared up into Kurt's heart. "Blaine," he said quietly, "you're my boyfriend. You're the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. It wouldn't be you bogging me down, it would be you sharing what's in your heart. I love you and I want to help and support you."

Blaine desperately wanted to kiss the boy – the boy who for some unknown reason was cast down from the heavens directly into his path for him to find and cherish. "I am crazy about you. We can talk about it more but just not tonight okay?"

Kurt nodded, "okay. And I'm sorry my dad pushed you."

"I knew what he was doing. I'm a lawyer, remember?" Blaine smiled. "He was trying to gauge whether I would be forthcoming or try to hide something. I have nothing to hide, Kurt. Not from you, not from your family."

"I love you so much," Kurt pressed his forehead to Blaine's and pecked a very chaste kiss to his lips.

"I love you too."

"Break it up, boys," Burt boomed from the kitchen. "Dinner is served."

Kurt rolled his eyes but then laughed at the fear in Blaine's eyes. He got up and pulled his boyfriend up by the hand. "Come on, love."

xxxxxxx

Dinner conversation was lighter. Burt allowed Kurt to sit beside Blaine while Carole and Finn sat across from them with himself at the head of the table. Kurt kept putting his hand on Blaine's thigh under the table, not for any other purpose than to calm Blaine but what he didn't know was that the gesture was anything but calming. Blaine felt uneasy with Kurt touching him with his father present – not to mention, Kurt's touch always made Blaine a little hot.

"Carole, these scalloped potatoes are delicious," Blaine said after he had calmly put his fork down and wiped his mouth before speaking.

"Oh thank you honey. It's my mom's special recipe."

"I agree," Burt said, "which is why I would like some more please."

"Dad, you already had a generous helping of them. Try some of the broccoli or salad," Kurt tried.

"Not tonight, Kurt. It's a special occasion. It's not every day I get to meet my son's boyfriend."

That shut Kurt up as a soft blush rose into his cheeks. Burt scooped another generous helping of potatoes onto his plate as he smiled smugly and Blaine grinned thinking of how adorable Kurt was for taking care of his dad. Kurt was a natural nurturer and Blaine loved that about him.

The evening flowed smoothly. Blaine kept to himself despite Kurt's attempts for physical touches. Blaine wanted to but he was being careful. All Blaine could do was document Kurt's bratty behaviour for later – the thoughts running through his mind were enough to make his pants tight, which is absolutely not what he needed at the moment. But he was able to avert his thoughts talking to Carole about recipes and her nursing job. Finn piped in from time to time conversing about Rachel and cars and football. The whole evening was spent in the living room with the entire family sitting around drinking tea or hot chocolate. Despite the anxiety, Blaine was happy. It had been a long time since he felt this way with family – he desperately wanted to be part of Kurt's family. He knew it was early but he also trusted his heart.

After dessert, Finn excused himself to go to his room and call Rachel. Kurt helped Carole with the dishes which left Blaine all alone with Burt – which is exactly what Burt wanted. Blaine suddenly felt nervous as Burt moved closer to sit on the chair beside the end of the couch where Blaine was situated. "So," he started, "about you dating my son…"

 _Just come right out with it Burt_ , Blaine thought as his heart started to race.

"I'm going to be honest with you," Burt continued. "I don't like that you're twenty-one years older than Kurt. It bothers me, not because I don't like you but because he's my son and he's still a minor."

Blaine nodded in understanding but stayed silent. Now was not the time to interrupt Burt Hummel.

"I promised his mother that I would love him and protect him forever. And I intend to keep that promise, Blaine."

"Y-yes, Sir," Blaine spewed out.

"But I also see the way my son looks at you. It's with the same regard as Elizabeth, his mom, used to look at me. He loves you Blaine. I know my kid and he is one hundred percent committed to you."

"Oh, I absolutely know that," Blaine said without hesitation. Because he did know. He knew how deeply Kurt's love flowed. Kurt not only told him but showed him every day.

"So I think I've come to a decision which is a compromise of giving Kurt some freedom yet still ensuring he is protected."

Blaine closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath. This was it. He would be finding out his fate and judging from Burt's expression he knew there would be no negotiating, no compromising. Burt's word would be the law.

"I'll allow you to date my son. But there are rules and conditions that can't be broken. If I find out that you've been disrespectful of the rules, Blaine, it will be game over."

Blaine's eyes widened and he nodded, "I understand."

"Do you?" Burt implored, "because I am dead serious about this. And I will tell Kurt exactly the same as I'm telling you but I'm choosing to tell you first because you're an adult and I trust that you will help me keep Kurt in check. He'll want to break the rules Blaine."

"I'll do anything Mr. Hummel. I-I love him so much. I'll do anything to have the chance to keep him in my life."

"Okay. Listen carefully because I'm going to be very specific," Burt paused to look into Blaine's eyes. He absolutely needed to get his point across. "I don't want Kurt going out with you on school nights so you'll be limited to Friday nights, Saturdays, and Sundays during the day. Fridays and Saturdays his curfew is midnight – not one second over. And Sundays I expect both of you here for dinner at six."

Blaine nodded. It was going to be hard but he would take it – he was in no position to ask for more. "Yes, Sir."

"And," Burt added, "no sleepovers. But I'm not stupid, Blaine. I know that you don't need sleepovers to have sex."

Blaine wanted to die. _No, please not the sex talk. I'm too old to have the sex talk. Not with Kurt's father._

"So when you do for God's sake use protection."

Blaine closed his eyes thinking back to their first time – how Kurt had begged for no condom – and his stomach rose into his throat. "I promise," he rushed out.

Burt looked directly into Blaine's eyes again, his regard morphing from business mode to soft and a little lucid. "Blaine, if you hurt my son…"

Blaine didn't let him finish. "Mr. Hummel with all due respect, I will never ever hurt Kurt. Never. You have my word on that." Blaine's voice went soft and he didn't quite know why he was sharing this with Kurt's dad but he felt that he had to. He had to let Burt know just how serious he was about this relationship. "He's my soulmate Mr. Hummel. I swear it. And – and we're going to be together forever so I'm promising you now that I will always take care of him in every way I know how and if for some reason I don't know how I will learn because I won't let him fall. I won't let him down. I won't hurt him, not ever." Blaine took a breath, realizing that he was working himself up.

Burt placed a hand on his shoulder, his eyes steady. "Good. Then we have an understanding. You have given me your word and for now that is good enough."

"Thank you Mr. Hummel. Thank you for trusting me."

"You're welcome. And if you ever need someone to talk to, you know, about your dad, I'm a pretty good listener."

Blaine was blown away. "Oh, I-I… thank you."

"And one more thing," Burt looked at him sternly.

Blaine swallowed.

"I'm not Mr. Hummel, just call me Burt."

xxxxxxx

Shortly after Blaine and Burt's talk, Blaine made his leave to go home. He knew that Burt had yet to talk to Kurt and he wanted to be respectful of the time so after thanking Carole for her hospitality and saying good bye (and good luck with the recruiter) to Finn, he shook Burt's hand with a "thank you for everything," and let his boyfriend walk him to the door.

Kurt had put on a thick sweater and slippers so that he could steal some precious minutes with his boyfriend out on the front step. The snow was falling around them and the night was cold but that didn't matter. He was with Blaine semi-alone and he was going to talk advantage of it. "Are you okay?" he started as he wrapped Blaine up in his arms.

"Mhmm. It went better than I expected - way better actually. Your dad is an amazing person, Kurt and he loves you so much."

"I know all that. And I know by the look on your face that he's going to let us see each other again."

Blaine smiled. "Yes," he said excitedly. "I am so thankful for that. There will be some rules, Kurt. He will tell you all about it I'm sure but I need you to know that I'm going to follow them. I don't want to screw this up and I have a high respect for your dad, especially now."

"Wow, it didn't take long for you to fall under Burt Hummel's spell," he laughed. "Pretty much everyone I know falls in love with the big lug."

Blaine laughed too. "I'm happy Kurt."

Kurt tilted his head and looked into his boyfriend. "I'm glad because so am I. Thank you Blaine. Thank you for coming over and letting my dad accost you with questions and rules. I know it's not easy for you – you're not a teenager who needs to be told what you can and can't do so I really appreciate it."

"I would do anything for you, anything for us," Blaine said as he placed his hand on Kurt's hip. "I love you so much."

The magnetic force drove their lips to meet. It had been a far too long since they had been able to taste each other's mouths. Both of them moaned softly into the night, Kurt wrapping his arms fully around Blaine's shoulders before trailing small kisses to his ear. "I love you too."

"I don't want to but I should go," Blaine said reluctantly. "Your dad is waiting for you. Will you call me after?"

"Count on it," Kurt said with a smile. "Hopefully my dad didn't put any restrictions on phone sex."

Blaine laughed all the way to his car. Burt had been right. Kurt is going to try to break the rules and push the boundaries which made Blaine both excited and worried at the same time.

xxxxxxx

After Kurt's teeth were brushed and his face was cleansed he joined his dad in the living room for their talk. Carol had made herself scarce and Finn was still talking to Rachel – or more accurately, Rachel was _still_ talking to Finn.

"Thanks dad," Kurt said as he sat across from him, "for having Blaine over. All in all I think he enjoyed himself."

"He's a good kid. Well, not a kid but you know what I mean," Burt relaxed back into his chair and took his ball cap off, rubbing his head. "We had a good talk."

"He said."

"And now it's your turn, kiddo. I guess you know that I'll allow you to see him again."

Kurt smiled. He knew but it was nice to hear his dad say it. "Thank you, dad," he said sincerely.

"But I'm sure you also know that there will be rules. I told Blaine the same thing as I'm telling you."

"Okay," Kurt folded his long legs beneath himself and listened.

Burt repeated the same rules and he noticed that Kurt's agreement didn't come as immediate as Blaine's had but Burt had expected that. "Is there anything that is not clear?"

"It's clear. It will just be hard to not see him whenever I want. I love him dad."

"I know that kid - that is why I'm going against my judgement and allowing it. All of this is a compromise you know that don't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I promised your mother that I would keep you safe. That is what I'm trying to do with all these rules but I couldn't just forbid you to see him because I know he makes you happy and your mother wanted nothing more than for you to be happy."

Kurt stilled and blinked away the tears beginning to form in his eyes. "She loved you so much Kurt and she would've been bothered by Blaine's age too but I know that at the end of the day she would have loved him as her own because he loves you. I can see that. He loves you, kid. And the way you look at him was the same way your mother used to look at me." Burt felt a tear drop down his cheek. He knew what it was like to have … and to lose … a soulmate. He didn't want the latter to happen to his son – especially not by his doing. "So you follow the rules, Kurt because this decision did not come easily."

Kurt flung himself into his dad's arms. "I promise. I'll follow the rules. Blaine is everything to me and I'm not going to jeopardize our relationship."

Burt hugged his son tight with a sigh of relief. He was pretty sure he had made the right decision. After talking to Carole and thinking about what Elizabeth would do he knew that he couldn't deny his son happiness and love. But Burt Hummel would always – always – protect Kurt at all costs, even if the protection he needed was from his own heart. "I love you kiddo."

"I love you too," Kurt said into his dad's shoulder. "And mom would be so proud of you."

With that, Burt Hummel let the rest of his tears fall and his son did the same.


	15. 15 - Panic

"We find the defendant guilty of all charges. Sentencing set for December 7th. Case dismissed," Judge Prescott slammed the gavel down once as Simon all but jumped onto Blaine in celebration.

Blaine smiled proudly at the defense team as he shook Simon's hand but Simon was having none of it, he hugged Blaine so tight that for a moment he couldn't breathe. "Thank you, Blaine. Thank you so much."

"It's been my pleasure," Blaine smiled and Simon didn't know how true that statement was.

"We have to celebrate. I'll organise a shindig at my house for the entire firm, maybe after the sentencing. You have to be there. When are you planning on going back to Chicago?"

Blaine's heart dropped a little bit as he was reminded of having to leave his boy. "Oh, umm, actually I'm thinking of sticking around for Christmas," Blaine said carefully.

"Really? That's fantastic. Janine will be so pleased and we'd be happy to host you and Jon. I'm assuming that he'll be flying in right? It would be nice to finally meet him."

"Oh, I have to talk to you about that actually," Blaine said quietly.

Simon's eyes narrowed slightly. "Well, let's go out for a drink so we can discuss, what do you say?"

"That's the best thing you've said all day," Blaine agreed as he filed his papers in his bag and followed Simon out.

xxxxxxx

Kurt had stayed home from school. He was definitely coming down with something. He had spent all morning throwing up as just the scent of food made him queasy. He had reluctantly called off his morning date with Blaine (his dad had told him that he wasn't allowed to see Blaine on school _nights_ but he hadn't said anything about school _mornings_ ) and spent his morning running between the bathroom and his bed.

It had been two weeks since Blaine had met Burt and so far they were doing well with following the rules. They still saw each other every morning and made full use of the time they were granted, which meant that Kurt did all his homework Monday to Thursday after school and into the evening before the routine good-night phone call to Blaine where they mostly just talked, with the exception of the one night Blaine just couldn't help but make Kurt come with his seductive tone and dirty words.

Fridays and Saturday he was free to spend with Blaine. They went out on secret dates and spent a lot of time in Blaine's room watching movies, snuggling, cooking, and having sex – of course. The week was finished off by Blaine having dinner with the Hummels which ended up being the highlight of the week because Blaine would all but radiate happiness and for Kurt nothing was more important than Blaine's happiness.

But today, Monday, the plan had changed with Kurt feeling so sick. Blaine had been worried but Kurt told him that it was probably a good thing because this way there was no way that Blaine could be late for court. It was an important one, where the Judge would give the verdict. Kurt knew what this meant but he hadn't dared asked Blaine about it. If the trial was over then Blaine would be going back to Chicago. It was where his home was and where his firm was. Kurt knew this but neither one of them had brought it up.

"Oh God," Kurt murmured as he sat up in his bed. "Not again." He quickly got out of bed and ran into the bathroom, swiftly kneeling and vomiting again.

xxxxxxx

The next morning Kurt woke up feeling better so he readied himself at the usual earlier time and quickly made his way to Blaine's. When he let himself into the suite, it was quiet and Kurt soon discovered that Blaine was still asleep. The trial was over and Blaine had been working a lot so it was no surprise that the man was catching up on rest. Kurt hovered quietly over the bed, his blues grazing over a log-shaped Blaine beneath the duvet, only his curls and nose peeking out. _Adorable_ , Kurt though as warmth filtered into his heart. He placed a barely-there but loving kiss to his man's forehead and left the room to let him sleep while he started on breakfast.

Kurt had just put the quiche into the oven and was wiping down the small counter when he felt warm and strong arms envelop him from behind. _Blaine_. His beautiful Blaine.

"Why didn't you wake me, sweetheart?" Blaine said, his voice still thick with sleep.

"You looked far too comfortable and adorable to be woken up," Kurt murmured as he slid his hands along Blaine's forearms.

Blaine hooked his chin over Kurt's shoulder, "but I can sleep when you're at school. When you're here I want to be awake so that I can gaze into those beautiful eyes and kiss those perfectly sweet lips and…"

Kurt laughed. "You are the most insatiable man."

"And that is bad?" Blaine nuzzled his face to Kurt's neck.

"It's very good but you do need your rest, love. You are kinda old you know," he grinned.

"Oh," Blaine snorted laughter and pressed a kiss to Kurt's shoulder. "I think you need to be reminded of my stamina."

Kurt turned in his man's arms and finally kissed his lips, murmuring in between kisses, "remind away."

"Maybe you should turn the oven off first, we might be a while," Blaine murmured as he began to trail kisses along his favourite path – Kurt's jawline.

"Let m-me check the quiche first," Kurt breathed out, trying to focus as Blaine left gentle and small bite marks down his neck to his shoulder. "B-Blaine…"

"Okay, okay," Blaine chuckled. "You check the quiche and I," Blaine kissed his lips, "will be waiting for you in the bedroom."

Kurt bit his lip and tugged one of Blaine's wild curls, "naked, I hope?"

"Count on it," Blaine's gaze oozed pure sex as he lingered briefly then made his leave to prepare the bed.

Kurt bent to quickly check the quiche and adjust the oven but when he opened the oven door a strong whiff of egg hit his nose and he suddenly felt nauseous, the smell of food making his stomach rise into his throat. He ran to the bathroom and made it just in time, emptying his stomach. Blaine was there in an instant. "Oh God, honey. You're sick again?" He kneeled and rubbed Kurt's back as he dry heaved repeatedly.

"I felt fine this morning," Kurt gasped. Then he realized that he was bent over the toilet with vomit on his breath and his boyfriend watching him. The embarrassment made him panic a little. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to see this."

"Kurt," Blaine soothed. "It doesn't bother me. I'm just worried about you. Do you think it's the flu or maybe it's food poisoning?"

Kurt sat back while Blaine pressed a damp washcloth to his mouth. "It's not food poisoning because my stomach doesn't hurt. It could be the flu but I don't have a fever."

"What other symptoms do you have?" Blaine clasped his hand and tugged him toward the bedroom so that he could lie down.

"I feel really nauseous and it usually starts when I smell food. It lasts all morning then I'm fine for the rest…" Kurt stopped talking because something in his memory clicked. He saw images of Quinn bent over the toilet vomiting every morning for about three weeks straight when she had been … pregnant. All of a sudden Kurt felt dizzy and his body became hot.

"Baby, are you okay?" Blaine became alarmed as he watched his boyfriend sway. "Kurt? Lay down. Come on."

Kurt let Blaine lay him down on the bed. His hands became clammy and he could feel the sweat bead on his forehead. He closed his eyes as he tried to breathe evenly and collect his thoughts but the room kept spinning – then suddenly, it all became clear to him. He didn't have the flu. All the symptoms were just like what Quinn had had. He was the only one who knew her secret at the beginning so he had a first-hand view of everything she went through and it was exactly the same.

He was pregnant.

When he opened his eyes again he looked up into Blaine's worried face – God bless his soul he was clueless.

"You don't look so good Kurt. I'm going to get you some water and another washcloth. I want you to sleep okay?"

"Blaine, I can't. I have school. I have to go." He made to get up but the dizziness stopped him.

"Oh, no you don't. I'll call Quinn so that she can let your teachers know but you're not driving and you're not going to school. Not today."

"But Blaine…"

"Shhh, sweetheart. You're pale and breathing heavily and you've been vomiting for two days. Let me take care of you, my love. Please."

Kurt looked up into Blaine's eyes, his hand subconsciously slid across his stomach, "o-okay."

"Good boy," Blaine pressed him down again and disrobed his boyfriend lovingly, leaving him in only panties and an undershirt. "Come on," he cooed as he brought the covers up over him. "I'll be right back with water. You rest." Blaine kissed his forehead and slipped out of the room.

Kurt closed his eyes willing the tears at bay as his mind went into overdrive. _This can't be happening. It was one time. Why did this happen? Oh my god, Blaine's going to run. I can't have a baby, Oh my god, Oh my god…_

By the time Blaine came back into the room his boyfriend was hyperventilating and sobbing. "Kurt," his voice came out loud and alarmed as he bolted to the bed, taking the boy into his arms and rocking him. "It's okay, you're going to be okay, just breathe."

Kurt tried to breathe but he couldn't so Blaine leaned back and grasped both sides of his face. He bore his eyes into the terrified blue pools and spoke sternly, "breathe, Kurt. Breathe in through your nose then back out. Breathe." Kurt's gaze was glued to Blaine's. He heard Blaine talking but he couldn't really make out what he was saying. He watched as Blaine began to breathe in slowly through his nose then back out and Kurt began to mimic the rhythm.

Ten minutes later, Kurt was breathing normally and lying flat on his back under the covers. His eyes were half closed as Blaine hummed and stroked his hair. "That's my good boy. Just go to sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up."

xxxxxxx

Kurt had been sleeping soundly for half an hour and Blaine had just been watching him sleep. Blaine thought he was so beautiful in slumber but he felt uneasy and didn't want to leave his side even for a second. His boyfriend was sick but the way he had reacted didn't sit well with Blaine. There was something deeper, maybe Kurt had anxiety – why else would he have a panic attack? His thoughts were jostled when Kurt snuffed and flipped over. Blaine looked at the clock and realized that he had forgotten to call Quinn. So, he swiped hair gently from Kurt's forehead and reluctantly left the room to make the call.

"Quinn," Blaine said after she had answered.

"Blaine, hey, what's up?"

"Kurt's not in school."

"I noticed," she said. "He's home sick isn't he?"

"Well he is definitely sick but he's with me. He was fine this morning and was planning to go in but he got sick when he was trying to take the quiche out of the oven. He couldn't even stand the smell of it and got quite nauseous and vomited again." Blaine took a breath. "Then he all of a sudden got really anxious and had a panic attack. He's sleeping now."

Quinn was silent. She had so many questions but didn't want to ask Blaine. She would wait until she could talk to Kurt because she had her speculations as to what was wrong. "I'll tell the teachers and grab his work," she said. "Do you need me to come by?"

"No, we're fine. I just wanted to let you know for school. I guess if he doesn't get better I'll have to call Burt later."

"Okay, can you have him call me when he's up to it? It's probably just the flu or something but I want to make sure he's okay."

"Of course," Blaine agreed. "Thanks Quinn. I'll talk to you later."

xxxxxxx

When Kurt woke up three hours later he physically felt better. Blaine doted over him all afternoon, fetching him water, making him toast, snuggling him close, and whispering sweet things into his ear. Under other circumstances Kurt would have been in heaven but at the moment he felt claustrophobic, like the world was closing in on him. His mind was racing as he thought about the timeline, the symptoms, Quinn, and what was in store for him (and Blaine) if he indeed was pregnant. All of a sudden he started to feel panic again - he needed to talk with his best friend. Only she would know what to do in this situation and he couldn't risk upheaving his and Blaine's relationship with this news if he wasn't sure.

"I think I should go home so that my dad doesn't worry," Kurt lied.

"It's only lunch time, he's not expecting you until three thirty," Blaine said.

"I know but I'm feeling better and I think that I should go home and catch up on the work I've missed the past two days."

"Okay," Blaine said with a bit of sadness in his voice. "I'll drive you."

"No, I can drive," Kurt protested.

"Kurt," Blaine stood up, "I'm driving you or calling Burt to pick you up. Which would you prefer?"

Kurt quickly became annoyed, "Blaine, I'm not a child. I can drive a fucking car."

Kurt's tone took Blaine by surprise but the concern for Kurt made him persist. "Kurt, you were very dizzy earlier and I don't want anything to happen while you're driving."

"I'll be fine," Kurt got up suddenly and made his way to the closet to grab his coat. He felt a little guilty for snapping at Blaine but right now all he wanted was to leave. He needed to be alone. He needed to think. He needed to talk to Quinn.

"Did I do something wrong, Kurt?" Blaine approached gently, wondering what had gotten into his boyfriend, who had always been so gentle and patient with him.

"No. Blaine, no." Kurt moved toward him and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little bit stressed and worried about why I've been sick so I need to just regroup, get my work done and get some sleep in my own bed."

"Our bed isn't comfortable?" Blaine asked.

"It's not that, I just need some space Blaine."

Blaine looked like a puppy who had just been kicked out into the cold. "O-okay."

"I love you," Kurt said. "More than anything." He kissed Blaine's lips chastely. "But I need to go. I'll call you tonight, I promise."

Blaine nodded and placed his palm to Kurt's face. "I love you," he said with a small broken voice. "Will you text me once you've arrived at home? Please? I need to know that you got there safely."

"I will," Kurt smiled at him then turned and left Blaine standing in the doorway sad and confused.


	16. 16 - Changes

"Blaine, what's the matter? You look like shit," the ever-honest Donna tells Blaine over a skype call.

"Gee thanks, Donna. I think maybe I'll call FedEx and ask them not to deliver the package I sent you," Blaine's face was serious but his eyes gave him away.

"Oh my god," Donna squirmed. "You sent me a gift?"

"Of course," he said. "You're the only reason Harvey hasn't taken my name off the wall."

"Thank you Blaine," she grinned. "But really, what's wrong? It looks like you haven't slept in days."

Blaine had been anxious for three days – since Kurt ran out on him. He knew there was something wrong with the boy and every attempt Blaine had made to try to get him to talk just ended up in Kurt yelling at him. He thought that maybe the boy was stressed with senior year stuff, or maybe worried because of his sickness – but he refused all suggestions Blaine had of him going to the doctor to get checked out. More-so, Kurt had become elusive and reserved. He hadn't been over in the mornings and always cut the night-time calls short, saying that he was tired and needed to sleep. Blaine was now beginning to worry that Kurt had moved on – that he had had enough of Blaine Anderson.

He sighed as he looked at his computer screen. Donna's green eyes were simply watching him – no one, except for maybe Kurt now, knew him better than Donna did. He could lie but she would know he was lying so he decided to just come out with it – after all, he knew he could trust Donna explicitly. "I have something to tell you."

"That much is obvious," she said.

"Jon and I broke up."

"What? Why? What did he do?"

"He actually didn't do anything wrong. It was me. But, I don't see it as wrong – it's just something that happened."

"Blaine, oh my God. You slept with someone."

He breathed out gently as he ran his hands through his curls, "Donna, it's so much more than that." He told her everything, from the glass of water in the Fabray's kitchen to Kurt running out on him – he spared the intimate details because that was between Kurt and himself only but by the end of the conversation Donna knew most of the story.

"Blaine, I'm in shock. I mean you and Jon seemed to be so connected."

"I thought so too," Blaine admitted, "but Donna, Kurt is my soulmate. I mean, he's the one. The only one. There's no one else."

"I get that. The way your eyes change when you talk about him, I really get it Blaine. But you said he's seventeen. You and I both know what that means. Are you sure you want to risk it?"

"I know. We've been careful. His father knows and he's somewhat okay with it so we just need to bide our time until he turns eighteen. He's worth it, Donna."

She nodded, knowingly. "You're not coming back, are you?"

Blaine should have known that Donna would catch on. He had been thinking for a long time to leave the firm. Having been away from it gave him the freedom to work more at his own pace, make his own schedule and have more free time for other things – namely, Kurt. He knew he was a good lawyer and he would be able to get work anywhere. "I am, actually. In January I'm coming back but mostly just to tie up loose ends and to help Harvey transition because in June I'm moving to New York City – or wherever Kurt ends up."

Donna looked down and became quiet.

"Donna…"

"Blaine, I-I'm going to miss you."

"I was actually going to ask if you'd consider coming with me."

"What?"

"I'll eventually be opening my own firm, Donna. And you and I both know there is no better legal assistant in the country than you."

"Oh. Wow. Wow."

"You can think about it. Just let me know, okay?"

"I'll do it."

"What?" Blaine said surprised. "Don't you want…"

"No. I don't need to think about it. You're my best friend, the best boss a person could have, and I've always wanted to live in New York. I'll do it."

"Oh my God," Blaine said excitedly. "Donna. Thank you."

"No, Blaine, thank you." She beamed a smile and clapped her hands, her happiness radiating through the computer screen.

"But not a word of this to Harvey," Blaine added. "I haven't spoken with him yet."

"Of course," she said, still grinning.

xxxxxxx

Kurt and Quinn sat on the edge of the bathtub in Kurt's bathroom. Kurt held the pregnancy test stick in his hand; his eyes were owlish as he gazed at the little white window awaiting his fate – the fate that he already knew.

He had been talking with Quinn for the past three days. Also for the past three days he had vomited – every morning. He knew what he had to do but going through with it would make everything real and he was terrified of the result. The result would confirm what he already knew - that his entire life and future would be flipped upside-down. The confirmation would mean that Blaine would most likely bail – who would want to stick around for the inevitable trouble of impregnating a minor? He didn't want the confirmation. He just wanted to lie in bed and shut the world out.

Quinn wasn't going to let that happen, though so she had finally put her foot down and showed up at Kurt's house after school before Burt and Carole arrived home from work. On her way there she had stopped by the pharmacy and picked up a test because if it was the last thing she did, Kurt Hummel would be peeing on a stick.

"Kurt, open your eyes," Quinn poked gently as she sat beside Kurt. He had been holding the stick and staring at it but at some point he had closed his eyes, afraid of the result. But Quinn's voice made him open and when he saw the little plus sign he dropped the stick and folded himself in half as he cried into his hands.

"We're going to figure it out," Quinn said as she stroked his spine. "You're not alone, Kurt. I'm here with you and I will be until the end. And Blaine will too."

"I can't tell him. He'll run," he muffled out through his fingers.

"He won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because he loves you."

"Quinn, he could go to jail."

At this she remained silent. Kurt was right. He could go to jail but she also had come to learn how intelligent and resilient her cousin was. He had worked an almost impossible case in the benefit of her father's company. If anyone could find a way to fix the mess it would be Blaine. "He could," Quinn said simply. "But he won't. You just have to believe in him and in your relationship."

Kurt turned his head and looked at her with wet eyes. "I'm terrified."

"I know. Believe me, I know how you feel. But I got though it didn't I? And you will too. I promise you, Kurt." She wrapped her arms around her friend. "I love you so much and I'm going to help you, okay?"

He nodded and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "Thank you, Quinny. I love you too."

Quinn took his hand and asked quietly, "do you have any idea what you want to do?"

"N-no," he said. "It's still new. I haven't thought past what to tell Blaine."

"You don't need to decide today but you should tell him as soon as possible."

"Quinn…"

"You have to, Kurt. You're not going to get through this without him – at least not easily. Plus, he's the father too. He deserves to know."

Kurt let his thoughts wander. He didn't know how Blaine would react. Would he stick around? Would he run? Would he end up in jail _?_

 _Or dead – once my dad finds out_ , he thought. "Oh God, my dad is going to kill him," he said softly.

"Yeah," was Quinn's only response. "Yeah, he is."

xxxxxxx

Quinn left Kurt's house a few hours later once she was sure Kurt would be okay and after he had promised her that he would tell Blaine. _I just need time to sort out my thoughts first_ , he had told her. She trusted that he would tell him, she just hoped he wouldn't take too long because Kurt quite frankly needed the support. He was not only pregnant but he was seventeen and pregnant with a boyfriend he had to hide – and, to make things even harder, Kurt was male. If he decided to keep it Quinn knew it would be an extremely hard road. Even in the big cities people weren't used to seeing pregnant men – what would Lima do to Kurt once the secret was out in the open, once his belly began to show?

Quinn shoved all these thoughts to the back of her mind as she entered her own home. The last thing she needed is for her parents to notice something was wrong. It was Kurt's secret to tell, not hers.

"There you are, my sweetheart," Simon called to her as she closed the door and hung up her jacket.

She floated over to give her dad a hug and saw that Blaine was seated in the living room with a glass of scotch in his hand. "Are you guys celebrating," she asked.

"We are planning the celebration shindig," Simon said with a waggle of his brows.

"I see that," she looked at them and noticed how diluted Blaine's eyes were and wondered how many scotch he had already downed. "I'm just coming back from Kurt's. We were doing homework."

"How is he," Blaine asked a little bit too eagerly.

"He's not feeling well at all," Quinn said – there was really no point in lying. "But he'll be okay eventually." Quinn's answer didn't sit well with Blaine. He frowned and drew in on himself, downing the rest of his scotch.

Simon noticed. "Why don't you go help your mother with dinner," Simon told Quinn. "Blaine and I are just finishing up here."

With a smile and a nod Quinn left the room, leaving the two men to their business. Simon filled up Blaine's glass – it was his fourth but Blaine wasn't really counting. "You never did tell me about Jon," he said.

Blaine's eyes lifted to Simon's, "no, I didn't." He swirled the scotch in his glass. He didn't drink often but with the stress of Kurt's sickness and his elusiveness Blaine was feeling a little worn. He knew he shouldn't have but when Simon had offered him a drink, scotch was the first word that came to his mind.

"Care to tell me now? There's something going on with you Blaine. I can tell." Simon pressed.

It was time to tell Simon, Blaine thought. He had come clean with Donna and it had actually felt good to be able to talk about his boyfriend openly. The Fabrays were family and if he couldn't tell his family then how was he ever going to be able to make his relationship with Kurt public? Plus, the scotch made him feel a little looser – a little less reserved; so, now was a good a time as any. He really was tired of hiding. "We broke up."

Simon stiffened. "Oh, Jeez, Blaine I'm sorry. I hope it wasn't because you have been away from home?"

"No, that's not the reason," Blaine took another sip of scotch then put the glass down and leaned forward, placing his elbows onto his knees. "I fell in love with someone else."

Simon lifted a brow – his suspicion building inside his head. "Here in Lima?"

"Y-yeah." Hazel eyes met Simon's intense regard. "It's Kurt."

Simon let out a breath then stood up to fill his own glass up to the top then taking multiple swigs of the auburn liquid. He moved to the window and watched the snow fall onto his front lawn as silence filled the room for quite some time.

"But it's not what you think," Blaine added then finished off his drink as well.

"Then what is it, Blaine?" Simon asked bitterly.

"I _really_ love him. I'm in love with him and he is with me. This isn't something that came to be lightly. This isn't fooling around or a phase. It's the real thing. He's the one and I just can't hide it anymore."

"How can he be the one," Simon's voice rose a little. He saw Blaine flinch then paused so that he could control his tone. "How can he be the one if he's a seventeen year old boy? Blaine, he's in fucking high school."

"I know, Simon…"

Simon cut him off, "does his father know?"

"Y-yes. I've been to their house for dinner."

"And Burt is okay with this?" Simon said incredulously.

"He's set boundaries and he's okay with it because he sees how happy Kurt is."

Simon turned to look at Blaine fully. "He's like my own son, Blaine. I have known the kid since he was five years old. He's spent time at my house. He's made us dinner in my kitchen, he's become part of my family, he was there for my daughter when no one else was – he's my SON, BLAINE. How could you?"

"Simon, just listen to me would you?" Blaine got up, noticing that his legs were wobbly. He didn't know if it was because of Simon's reaction or because of the scotch flowing in his bloodstream.

Simon sat down silently.

"I know that on paper this is all kinds of wrong. He's a minor, he's my cousin's best friend, he's in high school, etc, etc but we fell in love with each other. Both of us have discussed this and have made decisions together. We feel the same – we both tried so hard to deny the feelings but it's simply impossible. We are soulmates, Simon. As crazy and childish as it sounds, we were meant to be together and whether he's seventeen of fifty seven – he's the one for me."

"It's … it's going to take me some time to wrap my head around this."

"I understand that. But I hope that you will support us because you mean a lot to me and to Kurt too."

Simon remained silent, his thoughts drowning his brain.

"Simon, since my mother left and my father shunned me I haven't had a family. Even Cooper has been too busy with his life as a movie star to remember that he has a brother. Spending time these past months with you, Janine and Quinn has made me realize what I was missing. I was beginning to accept the fact that my real family is gone and that you are the closest I have to that. You guys and the Hummels. Kurt is my family just as much as he is yours, Simon. And just like you would never abandon your family I will never abandon mine – I know what it feels like. I will never let him go, no matter what anyone thinks of our relationship."

Simon remembered the day he found out that his aunt had walked out on her family to move to Greece with a man who was younger than his uncle. He had been disgusted with her – how could she have abandoned her two sons? He knew he could never do that to his wife and daughter – nor to Kurt or to Blaine. They were all his family and no matter what, family sticks together. But this was a shock to him – he had to think about what it was doing to Kurt, being so young. He had to think about what this all meant for Burt, his long-time friend. He couldn't just be joyful at Kurt and Blaine's union. He needed to think. He needed to take everyone and everything into account. "I understand what you are saying, Blaine. Just give me some time okay?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, sure. I'm sorry that I've disappointed you Simon but I don't regret it. Kurt is the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Simon stood up, for now dismissing Blaine's confession. He patted Blaine's shoulder. "Come on, I think dinner is ready and Janine hates to be kept waiting."

xxxxxxx

The next morning Blaine was woken up by Phil Collins. His hand slammed down on his nightstand fumbling for his phone as he realized that his head was pounding. After dinner at the Fabrays' he had indulged in a few more scotch before being driven home by Quinn.

"Hello," he answered sleepily.

"Blaine," the angelic voice of his boyfriend made Blaine sit up with a smile.

"My gorgeous boy," he breathed. "I've missed you so much. How are you feeling?"

"I'm sorry I've been elusive honey," Kurt said.

"No, it's fine…"

"I know I have been and there's a reason for it. We need to talk. Can I come over?"

Blaine's heart sank. Was Kurt going to break up with him? Or worse - was he going to tell him that he had some rare incurable disease? "Yes, you can always come over, Kurt. You don't need to ask. And, I have something I need to discuss with you too," he added.

"O-okay. I'll leave now and be there soon. Oh, and by the sound of your voice and by Quinn's report I take it you have a hang over," Kurt added.

Blaine shook his head – he should have known that Quinn would report to Kurt. He frowned softly into the phone, "y-yeah. I kinda do."

"I'll bring over breakfast stuff then. I have just the cure for you, my love."

Blaine's frown was turned upside down as he beamed. His boyfriend was the best. Despite all the sickness, miscommunications, and stress Kurt still wanted to take care of him. "I love you so much," he breathed out.

"Me too," Kurt said. "I'll see you soon."

Blaine all but hopped out of bed then made his way into the bathroom to shower, first stopping to take three Advil for his head.

xxxxxxx

When Blaine got out of the shower, all he smelled was bacon. Once he dried off and left the bathroom he realized that Kurt was already in the kitchen cooking breakfast. He had just gotten off the phone with him twenty minutes ago. The boy was fast. He quickly threw on some sweats and a tee-shirt and just ran his fingers through his curls so that he could greet his boyfriend. "Baby," he said as he entered the kitchen and saw Kurt standing at the stove with a flipper in his hand.

The smile that Kurt gave him was one that went straight into his heart. Had Blaine doubted that Kurt still loved him? Had he thought they were going to break up? Because the way Kurt was looking at him was enough for Blaine to fall head over heels in love with him again. "Blaine," Kurt dropped the flipper and nuzzled his way into Blaine's wrapping arms. There was something about the scent of his man that made Kurt calmer. It made him feel safe and like everything would be alright.

Kurt had spent a lot of time thinking the past twenty-four hours and it had been an emotional roller coaster. He had been terrified to tell Blaine. He was so scared to go through the pregnancy alone – through life alone – that he had convinced himself to abort and not ever tell Blaine at all. But his conscience (and his heart) knew better than that and once he really thought it through he realized that Blaine had been by his side through everything thus far. It would have been so easy for Blaine to have thrown in the towel at everything they'd had to surpass. What they had been through together was trying – and Kurt knew that most men would have already run away. Their relationship was the real thing. Kurt had come to realize that Blaine would never leave him. Blaine was a kind soul and a beautiful human being. Blaine could never abandon him or their child.

Despite these thoughts, Kurt was still nervous. One could never be sure of how it would all play out when it came right down to it. Maybe Blaine didn't want children. He was thirty-eight and didn't have any children so far – maybe there was a reason for that.

"Are you alright, sweetheart," Blaine's voice drew him from his thoughts. "Are you still sick? Are we okay?"

Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's neck then this cheek. "I think we are okay, yes," he said. "Let me plate up breakfast then we can talk okay?"

Blaine nodded and proceeded to set the table while Kurt finished up the scrambled eggs and bacon. He noticed that Kurt wasn't sick at the smell of food this morning so that was a good thing. He poured the orange juice and coffee then sat down while Kurt placed his breakfast in front of him and rustled his curls before sitting down across from him with his own plate.

"You said that you had something you wanted to tell me," Kurt started. "So, you go first please."

Blaine became nervous. "Okay, yeah. Umm, I just wanted to let you know that now that the trial is over I'll have to go back to Chicago."

Kurt's blues looked up from his eggs and bore directly to Blaine. "I figured so," he said softly. "What does that mean for us?"

Blaine reached across the table and took Kurt's hand. "It means, my gorgeous boy, that we are going to have to have a lot of skype dates and phone sex and that I'll be racking up the frequent flyer points to see you as often as possible until you find out where you'll be going to college."

"Just until I go to college?" Kurt asked carefully.

"Yes," Blaine said simply.

"Are you planning on breaking up with me when I go to college?"

Blaine lifted a brow. "Are you crazy? I will never break up with you Kurt."

"Well, I'm confused then," he said and shoved some eggs into his mouth.

"Kurt, when you find out where you've been accepted I plan on moving there with you."

Kurt suddenly dropped his fork and it made a clanging sound on his plate. He released Blaine's hand as he sat back with wide eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Of course."

"But Blaine I only applied to New York colleges. I wanted to apply to Chicago but the applications were due when we weren't really together so I didn't and…"

"Hey," Blaine said as he got up and moved his chair to sit right beside Kurt. He took his hand, speaking softly, "It matters not where you applied. I am fully prepared to pack up and move to wherever you're going because I don't want to be apart from the person I love. And if you've forgotten, I love _you_ , silly boy."

Kurt smiled and leaned closer to Blaine. "I have no idea what I've done to deserve you. This is such wonderful news, Blaine but can we talk more about it later? The acceptance letters haven't even been mailed yet."

"We have plenty of time to plan," Blaine said happily. "And I'm staying here for Christmas. Not going to Chicago until January," he said as he shoved bacon off of Kurt's plate into his mouth.

"Really?" Kurt squealed. "I'm so happy. Christmas is my favourite. _You_ are my favourite." He jumped up and moved onto Blaine's lap, straddling it. "Thank you, Blaine. Thank you for thinking about us and for rearranging your life so that we can be together. I am so lucky and so grateful."

"Oh, my sweetheart, it's my pleasure. From now on everything I do takes you into consideration. I love you so much." He pressed a kiss to the boy's mouth, his arms wrapping around and tugging Kurt closer into his chest. They sat that way for a while simply kissing and murmuring to each other. The moment was so perfect that Kurt almost forgot why he had gone there in the first place.

Almost.

Kurt really didn't want to burst the happy bubble they were currently in. Blaine's news had come as a surprise – a very pleasant surprise but Kurt needed to focus now on the job at hand. He had to tell Blaine. Blaine deserved to know.

"Blaine," he said, his hands rubbing up and down his boyfriend's arms. "I need to tell you something. It's really important and it's going to change a lot of things between us."

"O-okay," Blaine said hesitantly, his eyes liquid as he gazed into Kurt, hands caressing the boy's hips.

"Umm," Kurt started. "Well, I've been sick."

"Kurt, what's wrong," Blaine became alarmed. "Are you ill? What do you have?"

"No, shhh," Kurt kissed him gently. "Calm down. I'm not ill," he paused then took one of Blaine's hands in both of his own. "Honey…" he started again, unsure of how to say it but desperately needing to share this news with his boyfriend – with the father of his baby. He pressed his lips to Blaine's knuckles then his palm, watching how Blaine's gaze softened at his touch.

"What is it," Blaine whispered.

"We are pregnant."

Kurt watched as Blaine's soft gaze widened. The amber in his eyes diluted, making way for the brilliant green and flecks of dark brown as he processed Kurt's words.

"K-Kurt," he stammered finally as realization set in. "Oh my God, Kurt!"

xxxxxxx

A/N ... HEY GUYS, JUST CHECKING IN. WHAT DO YOU THINK SO FAR?


	17. 17 - Happiness

A/N … THE LOVELY VOYAGEHK BROUGHT UP A VALID POINT (THANK YOU). SHE ASKED:

 _Question - I understand that the age of consent to sex is 16 years old, so I am not sure why Blaine and Kurt need to be careful until he is 18. Is it because the age difference is so great or is it just because the story is AU and I should just assume that the age of consent is 18 years old. In your story, could Blaine go to jail if it was known that he had sex with a 17 year old?_

THIS IS MY RESPONSE:

 _Ohh, thank you for noticing this. Okay, well the reason is because I'm a dumbass. I thought the legal age of consent was 18 because, 16, really? *cringe*. So, let's just assume that in this story the legal age is 18 and therefore, yes, Kurt and Blaine have to be really careful because Blaine could go to jail if the wrong people found out. Here's hoping they don't become reckless. ;) And I'm sorry I'm a dumb ass. LOL_

SORRY IF I CAUSED ANY CONFUSION. MOVING FORWARD, THE LEGAL AGE OF CONSENT IN THIS STORY IS 18. THANKS ALL FOR READING. J

xxxxxxx

"You're … we … are you … oh my God," Blaine couldn't quite get the words out but Kurt could see in his eyes that he was … delighted.

"I am approximately six weeks pregnant, Blaine," Kurt confirmed, his eyes honing in on Blaine's expressions and sounds, trying to gauge how he truly felt. Then without warning he saw Blaine's eyes flutter and blink before the tears spilled onto his cheeks. Blaine took in a breath, trying to grasp onto the control he was surely losing. His breath hitched and the sobs began. His cheeks were already wet with tears.

Happy tears.

"You're pregnant?" He whispered, still unable to believe it.

"Yes, Blaine," Kurt laughed at his boyfriend's reaction. "I really am."

"My b-baby is gr-growing in-side of you?" Blaine asked, barely holding it together.

Kurt smiled broadly at Blaine's words. He had never really thought about it in such a simple way. "Yes, sweetheart," he paused because he had just realized the true beauty of what was happening. "Your baby is growing inside me," he confirmed as his own tears began to spill down his cheeks.

"I'm so happy," Blaine cried. "I know this is shocking and there is going to be so many barriers we have to face but Kurt," Blaine grasped his boy's face in both his hands, "I am so happy. I love you so much."

Kurt felt a gigantic weight lift off his shoulders. He hadn't wanted to fully embrace the thought because he wasn't sure how Blaine would react but now that he knew Blaine wasn't going to run he let himself fall into the bliss of what this all meant. He was pregnant. With Blaine's baby. They were going to be a family. "Oh my God," Kurt sobbed out. "Oh my God, Blaine." He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, their chests pressed together as they both cried against each other. "I am so relieved that you're happy about this."

"How could I not be happy, Kurt? Just how? Do you realize how special this is? As a gay man I always knew it was not possible to have a child the … traditional … way. I accepted that if I wanted to become a father it would have to be by surrogacy or adoption. But now, knowing that I have planted my seed inside your body and that you are growing our child … fuck." He paused as the sheer joy radiating from his heart was just too much. "You don't know what this means to me, Kurt, that we made this child out of love - you and me, no agency, no surrogate, no doctors, just you and me and our love."

Kurt didn't know what to say. And if he had, he couldn't speak anyway because all he could do was sob into Blaine's shoulder. They cried together for a long time, both feeling indescribable joy and happiness.

"I love you," Kurt whispered as he pressed his mouth to Blaine's for a kiss. The kiss sizzling between them as Blaine's hand slid down to Kurt's ass, squeezing.

"I love you too," Blaine murmured. "And I really need to make love to you right now."

"Please," Kurt breathed out. "I need you atop me, around me, inside me. Please Blaine."

Every worry disappeared. Blaine knew they would have to deal with all the problems that came with this pregnancy eventually - but not today. Not now. Now, all that mattered was making the father of his growing child feel loved.

Because he was.

Kurt was loved. Kurt was loved beyond everything and everyone in Blaine's life.

Blaine stood up carefully, his hands clutching his pregnant boyfriend's ass as he walked with him to the bedroom. Kurt's legs circled Blaine's waist as their lips came together again. The kiss was as passionate as always, as heated as always, as loving and as perfect as always … but something was different than all the other kisses shared previously. It was more. It was better. It was home.

xxxxxxx

Half an hour later and they had not yet made it to the bed. Blaine had been overcome with emotion … lust-infused emotion. When he really stopped to think about it, Kurt being pregnant with his seed was the hottest thing he'd ever known. His boyfriend was pregnant. His _boyfriend_ … was pregnant. The mere thought of Kurt's belly growing with his child had been enough to drive Blaine's cock to full hardness and throb achingly against his inner thigh. That was the catalyst for the position he was in now … driving up hard into his boyfriend while pinning him to the wall.

"B-Blaine, Blaine, yes, yes, yes…" Kurt chanted. His back was flush against the hard wall, his hands on Blaine's shoulders, his leg was wrapped around his man's waist as Blaine held it up and his other leg was holding him up barely as his toes were pressed to the floor, lifting inch by inch as Blaine drove up and into him.

"The baby … in your womb … is m-mine," Blaine hissed as he thrust in hard, making Kurt's leg lift and wrap around his waist like the other. Both Blaine's hands were on Kurt's ass now, holding him up as he used the wall for leverage. "And I'm going to fill you up again, Kurt," he gasped onto Kurt's chest, giving him open-mouthed and sloppy kisses as he thought about the fact that once again, he was bare inside his boy - his young pregnant boy. "Fill you up again … and … again."

Kurt couldn't do anything but gasp and grunt with every one of Blaine's loving thrusts. They had been at it for half an hour – against the wall, fucking like nothing else in the world existed. They moved together, their lust fuelled by their love for each other and for their baby. They were slick with sweat, Blaine's curls adorably clinging to his wet forehead, his man's arms holding him up with all the strength he could muster – Blaine, although compact, was strong – Kurt realized – and not only physically but in his heart. The way he loved Kurt was one hundred percent unabashedly, committed, and unwavering.

"I love you," Kurt mewled and then tilted his hips just a couple degrees, making Blaine's cock lodge into his g-spot. "OH FUCK, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH," he screamed as Blaine drove into him repeatedly. "More, more, more, Blaine, yes, fuck, yes…" Kurt's body began to tremble and Blaine knew he was in the home stretch.

"Come for me, my l-love. Come all over my bare c-ock. I want to f-feel the warmth and the sticki-ness of your juices," Blaine panted, his own body shaking from the strenuous work out he was giving himself. His mouth pressed to Kurt's chest, suckling the skin between his lips hard, his teeth scraping, marking his boy's otherwise flawless skin.

"BLAINE," Kurt screamed out as he clenched then released.

Hot.

 _Hot_ come squirted from him, not spraying across the room only because Blaine's cock was stopping it. His orgasm drenched Blaine as if a bucket of warm water had been dumped on him.

"Oh fuck," Blaine grunted as he let himself release, filling a mewling Kurt up like he had the very first time they had been together – when he had taken the boy's virginity – when he had impregnated him with his sperm. "Fuck," he repeated. "Fuck, Kurt, fuckkkkk," his hips continued to snap up into his boyfriend, his cock spurting generously with each thrust.

Kurt's arms draped around Blaine's shoulders as he hung his head and gasped out the intense after-shocks. "Mmm," he moaned gently as he felt Blaine lower him down to the floor, setting him on his feet but not letting him go, knowing that Kurt would not be able to stand. Instead, Blaine used the last of his strength to lift Kurt up bridal style and carry him to the bed, laying him down softly before he flopped himself down beside him. They curled up together silently, only their soft panting and sweet little moans filled the room. Their bodies were sticky and slick with sweat and juices but they didn't care in that moment. They wrapped themselves around each other, their mouths kissing sloppily but sweetly as they came down from their high together.

A few moments later Blaine opened his eyes to find Kurt's blues peering into him. A smile appeared on Blaine's lips as he leaned in to peck Kurt's lips who were smiling just as brightly for him. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," Kurt answered as he traced his finger along the outline of Blaine's hip. "And I'm not scared anymore."

"You were scared?"

"Terrified."

"What changed?"

"When I really thought about how much you love me I knew that I wouldn't be left alone."

"Never," Blaine said adamantly.

"And when I saw the happiness in your eyes and heard the joy in your voice I knew that everything was going to be okay. No matter what happens everything is going to be okay because I have you."

Blaine's palm caressed Kurt's cheek. They were both crying again. "My gorgeous boy," he whispered. "I have so many emotions and so many worries about what this all will bring but right now I only care that I love you … I am so grateful for you. Thank you, Kurt. Thank you for loving me through everything. And thank you for our baby," Blaine's voice cracked. "Just…" Blaine's hand slid along Kurt's bare stomach for the first time since Kurt told him the news. Kurt's stomach was still flat, of course, but Blaine was sure he felt his palm warm as he pressed very softly to his boy's tummy.

Kurt kissed him then. Blaine didn't need to tell him. He knew. He knew everything in Blaine Anderson's heart because Blaine was part of him. In that moment, they were one.

xxxxxxx

It took five days for Blaine to come out of his baby-induced bliss and come to his senses. He was happy and excited and so rapturously in love that he really didn't know what to do with it all. But once the initial joyousness of Kurt's news coursed through him, Blaine's mind started to think about what all of it meant.

It was their Friday night date and Blaine had invited Kurt to come over for dinner and a movie. He had ordered from Luigi's which had become their favourite despite Kurt's protests of it being too expensive. Blaine had never worried about spending his money, less-so with the love of his life. So they sat together on the couch with a plate of eggplant lasagna shared between them, feeding each other bites while talking about Kurt's upcoming Regionals competition until Blaine steered the conversation elsewhere. "So, sweetheart, we need to talk about something."

"This is about my Christmas list, isn't it?" Kurt teased and tried to change the subject because he knew what was coming. They hadn't talked about the pregnancy – not really talked about it and Kurt knew they had to.

Blaine laughed. "I did find your Christmas list taped to the bathroom mirror yesterday and it is a very important topic so I promise we will talk about it," Blaine said with a twinkle in his eye – because who was he kidding – Kurt Hummel would be receiving every item on that list. "But that's not what I had in mind tonight, baby."

Kurt sighed and placed the plate down on the coffee table, handing Blaine his napkin then wiping his own mouth. "I know."

"Hey, don't be sad. This is good. We are going to have this conversation because we are responsible and we love each other and our baby, okay?"

"I'm not sad I just like the bubble we have been in."

"Me too," Blaine agreed. "But this has to be done, sweetheart."

"Okay," Kurt wrapped his arms around himself.

Blaine pried Kurt's hand away from himself so that he could hold it. "First, I love you," he smiled.

"And I you," Kurt returned.

"And that is why I need to say this, Kurt. I think I have made it clear that I want this baby so much. I want to become a father and I want to do so with you. But you probably noticed that I didn't say I want this baby more than anything because I don't want it more than your safety and happiness, Kurt."

Kurt was silent but squeezed Blaine's hand, knowing that what Blaine was saying was probably one of the hardest things he'd ever had to say.

"Which means that if this baby is going to put your life at risk – whether it be medically or because of … the hardships that will come with it then I want us to think about what we are going to do because if I were to lose you, Kurt I don't know what I would do. I wouldn't be able to carry on."

"Please don't say that," Kurt whispered.

"I know what you're thinking, Kurt and yes I love this baby. I love this baby more than I thought I could ever love anything or anyone but it just so happens that I love _you_ just as much."

"My beautiful man," Kurt said, overwhelmed by emotion. "I love you too. The both of you, and I don't know what you are suggesting but I want to keep this baby. There is no other option for me."

"But you're so young," Blaine said quietly.

Kurt's blues flared up.

"What I mean is you have your whole life ahead of you," Blaine added, quickly. "You still haven't graduated high school. You haven't experienced college. You haven't started your career…"

"Blaine, stop."

Blaine stopped and pressed his lips together, his eyes searching Kurt's.

"I'm not giving up this baby in any way," Kurt said. "You're right. I haven't experienced those things but that is something that I'm willing to live with because this baby means more to me than all those things. And who's to say I can't do both?"

"I'm not saying that, sweetheart. I have full faith that you can excel at anything you want – college and being a father and anything else you want to do. And I support you fully, Kurt, I do – but I want you to know what you are getting into."

"What I'm getting into? Aren't we doing this together?"

"Of course," Blaine's hand caressed Kurt's cheek lovingly. "Of course we are doing it together. I just don't want you to come to me in ten years and be resentful that I ruined your life." Blaine's eyes dipped, looking into his lap.

"Are you serious? Is that what you think? That I'll turn out to be resentful towards you?"

"It's human nature, Kurt."

"No, it isn't," Kurt suddenly got up and began to clear the dishes. Blaine followed, not allowing him to run from this conversation. "I don't know what you think of me, Blaine but I would never resent you. You have given me everything. You have loved me so completely and have given me something that I've always wanted. Yes, I'm young and yes, I have dreams of having a fabulous career in fashion but Blaine," he turned to look into his boyfriend's eyes, "you have underestimated me. I'm going to have this baby. And I'm going to be a fashion designer. And I'm going to live my life the way I envisioned it. And you are going to be right beside me."

Blaine began to cry. "I'm just so scared, Kurt. I-I want you to have a happy life."

"I do have a happy life, don't you see that?" Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders. "You make me happy, Blaine. This baby makes me happy. Being a fashion designer will make me happy and I'm going to have all three. Please don't take any of that away from me."

"Never. I will never do that Kurt, I just wanted us to be sure."

"Are _you_ sure? Are you sure you want to become a dad? With me?" Kurt's voice became quiet as he pressed Blaine away slightly so that he could look into his eyes.

"More than anything," Blaine responded, his gaze heart-breakingly beautiful. "I can't wait to meet our baby, Kurt."

"I love you, Blaine Anderson."

"And I love you, Kurt Hummel." Blaine lingered in Kurt's for arms for a few minutes in peace before he had a sudden thought, his eyes growing wide. "Oh my God, Kurt."

"Hmmm?"

"Your dad. Your dad is going to kill me."

xxxxxxx

Burt Hummel's legs stuck out from underneath the Toyota Prius he was working on so he didn't notice when Simon Fabray walked into his shop. "Need a hand, there," Simon asked.

Burt rolled out from under the car and wiped his hands on a cloth before getting up somewhat slowly. "Simon," he said. "Congratulations on the win."

"Oh, thanks. It looked pretty grim at the beginning but honestly, Blaine was a rockstar. He's the best lawyer I know."

Burt nodded and started gathering some tools for cleaning. "I'm glad it all worked out for you," he said. "What brings you by? Is Quinn's car making noises again?"

"Oh no, I'm not here for that," Simon said. "I was actually hoping that you had a minute to talk in private."

"Yeah. Yes, of course," Burt said re-adjusting his ball cap. "We can use my office. Coffee?"

Simon accepted the coffee and sat down on the small couch in Burt's office. Burt followed suit as he closed the door and plopped himself down on his office chair. "What's this about? Is Janine alright?"

"Oh, she's fine," Simon said as he sipped the hot drink. "She's actually out of town. Quinn wanted to get started on early shopping for prom dresses."

"I guess that's coming up, huh," Burt realized. "Damn, when did these kids grow up? It seems like just yesterday those two were wreaking havoc in grade school."

"Yeah," Simon laughed. "They've been best friends for so long. It's amazing how well they get along."

"They've been good for each other. God knows they've both needed a friend growing up," Burt said.

Simon nodded and looked into his coffee. He felt guilty. He knew it wasn't his fault but Blaine was his family and he had gotten involved with essentially a minor – his friend's son. "I'm sorry, Burt," he blurted out.

Burt raised a brow. "What are you talking about?"

"This Blaine and Kurt thing."

"Oh."

"Blaine's my cousin. I brought him to Lima. I'm sorry that he's gotten involved with Kurt. If I had known, I never would have asked for him to come."

"Simon, Blaine and Kurt have made their own decisions. It's not your fault."

"He's only seventeen…"

Burt waved his hand to stop Simon in his tracks. "Listen, I'll admit I was furious at first – not with you but with Blaine … and with Kurt. And it took me a little while to come around. I met Blaine. He's been over to my house quite a few times now and I've spoken with him and Kurt and set some boundaries. As long as he makes my kid happy I'm fine with it. So please Simon, there's no need to apologize. Don't lose sleep over it."

"Kurt is like my family too, Burt. I just feel so sick about it."

"Don't. They're happy. Haven't you noticed the huge shit-eating grins on both their faces? Let them be. As long as they follow my rules, it's all good."

"Wow, Burt. I have to say that I admire you. I don't know how I'd feel if Puck were twenty-one years older than Quinn."

Burt laughed, "well, let's not go there."

"No, let's not. I might have to have a talk with Puck just from thinking about it," Simon laughed as he finished his coffee. "Thanks Burt. Thanks for accepting Blaine."

"Don't mention it. Oh, and Simon – I think it would do Blaine some good to have you on his side. He really needs family. I know about his parents and the kid needs a break you know."

"I know. Don't get me started on my aunt and uncle."

Burt patted Simon on the shoulder. "Thanks for stopping by. Now, unless you want to get that expensive suit of yours full of grease I suggest you scram and let me finish up with this Toyota."

"Of course," Simon smiled. "Talk to you later, Burt."

xxxxxxx

"Kurt, please," Blaine pleaded.

"Not yet."

"I promised him."

"That was after you knocked me up," Kurt said, his eyes filled with mirth.

"Kuuurt! He's already going to be mad that you're pregnant, let's not make it worse by keeping it from him."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I'll tell him. I promise. But I need time to figure out just how I'm going to do that. Plus, I want to wait at least until I've seen the doctor."

Blaine had become so worried about the details that he begged his boyfriend to come over as early as possible this Saturday morning. They had spent the morning in bed cuddling after Blaine had made sure Kurt ate a full and balanced breakfast. This time Blaine cooked, not allowing Kurt to lift a finger. While they cuddled Blaine brought up the topic of Kurt seeing a doctor. He knew that he couldn't go to the appointment with him as Kurt was a minor and it would just cause too many suspicions. Kurt also brought up the point that he didn't want to see his usual doctor as he was under Burt's medical insurance and Burt was bound to find out about the appointment. So Blaine insisted on driving him to Columbus and paying for Kurt to see a specialist. It took some convincing but soon Kurt figured it was the best option – at least for the time being until they told Burt.

"Let's do it soon, please," Blaine's eyes were filled with worry. "Let's see the doctor then tell Burt. I don't want him to take you away from me. I couldn't bear it."

"Stop worrying silly man," Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine as they lay on the bed. "It will all be okay."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because nothing and no one can touch what we have, not even Burt Hummel."

"I love you," Blaine purred as he pressed his nose to Kurt's cheek.

"You better," Kurt peeped as his fingers found their way to Blaine's clavicle, gently tracing.

Blaine smiled at that and snuggled closer. He closed his eyes and thought about how he could remain in Kurt's arms forever because Kurt was all he needed. Unconsciously, Blaine's hand slid over Kurt's stomach, gently petting, his mind floating with thoughts of love and babies.

Kurt noticed Blaine's petting hand and he almost cried at the tender gesture. He placed his hand over Blaine's and nuzzled in closer, shutting his eyes, letting the happy feeling drift throughout his body.

That is how they fell asleep, curled up together with their hands clasped against Kurt's stomach, their foreheads united, and with smiles on their faces.


	18. 18 - Heartbeat

A/N ... So I know the last chapter, this one, and probably the next two are fluff fluff and more fluff. Well, I'm front loading you because if I don't you people will surely call me evil in later chapters. Also wanted to let you know there are about 30 chapters in total right now but that could change give or take (depending on prompts and where the boys want to take me). For this chapter please keep in mind I'm not a medical expert and this is fiction. :)

xxxxxxx

The next two weeks were hectic. Kurt was inundated with end of semester work and Mr. Schue had them practicing for the upcoming Christmas assembly, which The New Directions were headlining, of course. There was barely any time to spend with his boyfriend, despite Blaine's open schedule now that the trial was over. The mornings continued to be a sanctuary for them (when Kurt didn't have morning sickness) and Sunday dinners with The Hummels were still the highlight of the week for Blaine. They were both being very cautious around Burt, though, careful to keep their heart-eyes to a minimum and Blaine almost never touched Kurt unless they were up in his bedroom – with the door open, to Burt's insistence.

It was now Wednesday and Kurt was being walked to class by Puck – he and Blaine had insisted that this was still a good idea even-though Kurt felt coddled. Azimio and David hadn't said boo to him since the incident and Kurt felt that maybe they had forgotten about him. But, he still let his friend walk him to class, mostly for Blaine's sake. He didn't like for his boyfriend to worry.

"So what are you getting Quinn for Christmas," Kurt asked as they walked down the hall.

A huge grin spread over Puck's face. "You know those shoes she's been going on and on about for months?"

Kurt gasped, "The Louboutins?"

"Yeah, those. They're currently sitting in the back of my closet waiting to be wrapped."

"How on earth did you afford those," Kurt squealed.

"I saved up all my pool money from the summer."

"You're so going to get laid," Kurt laughed.

"That's the plan," Puck said, rubbing his hands together.

"You're ridiculous."

"But I'm loveable, right?"

"Totally," Kurt said with a grin.

"Okay, here we are. Meet me after class, okay?"

"Yup. Thanks Puck."

Kurt wandered into the English classroom and sat in his usual spot. As he collected his books from his satchel his phone buzzed with a text message:

 _Have you asked your dad yet? – B_

Blaine hadn't even said hello or asked how he was doing. This was a true sign of Blaine's nervousness. Kurt typed his response:

 _Sweetheart, I haven't seen him since we talked about this just this morning – K_

 _I know, sorry. I'm just anxious. We really need to get you to a doctor – B_

 _I'll ask him when I see him tonight and I'll call you right away after, okay? – K_

 _Okay. I love you – B_

 _Love you too. What are you up to? – K_

 _I was just skyping with Donna. She loves the handbag and shoes you chose for her – B_

 _I know, I'm kind of awesome at those types of things – K_

 _And other things too ;) – B_

 _Ooo. Don't start, Anderson. It's a long wait until tomorrow morning – K_

 _That's what masturbation is for – B_

 _BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON, DON'T YOU DARE START WITHOUT ME – K_

 _I wouldn't dare, my gorgeous boy. I know better than to mess with those pregnancy hormones :D – B_

 _You're lucky our teacher just walked in. I have to go but I'll get you later. Sleep with one eye open – K_

 _I can't wait – B_

 _Love you. Xoxo – K_

 _Love you too, gorgeous boy – B_

 _Oh, and don't forget to ask your dad – B_

With a roll of his eyes, Kurt put his phone away and made a futile attempt of concentrating on his English reading.

xxxxxxx

After dinner that same night, Kurt had just finished loading the dishwasher and was preparing to make his dad's lunch for the next day. He had his head in the fridge looking for vegetables to make a nice salad when Burt's voice made him jump. He had been jumpy all night, nervous at the thought of asking his dad for permission.

"Would it kill you to make me a huge sandwich with lots of meat in it?" Burt grumbled.

"Yes, dad, it would hurt. Your arteries would scream so loudly at me that I'd have to cover my ears."

"Very funny, kiddo," he groaned but then ruffled his son's hair affectionately.

"Dad, not the hair," Kurt squealed as he tried to duck with a handful of vegetables in his arms.

With a shake of his head Burt started the coffee pot while Kurt worked on his lunch. He had noticed that there had been something up with his son all evening. He was jumpy and hadn't made a lot of eye contact. "What's bothering you, kid?"

"Oh, nothing," Kurt's voice was a little higher pitched than normal. _Ask your dad, ask your dad, ask your dad_ , Kurt could hear Blaine's voice in his head and he knew Blaine was at home waiting for his phone call, the suspense probably killing him. "Actually," Kurt added, "there is something I want to ask you, dad."

"I figured. That's why I'm still hanging around the kitchen instead of plopped down in my favourite recliner."

Kurt put the knife down carefully and turned towards his dad. "I umm, was wondering," he said cautiously, "if it would be okay if I went into Columbus this Saturday to do some Christmas shopping – with Blaine."

Burt raised an eyebrow and let silence fill the room, turning to retrieve two cups from the cupboard. After he thought about it for a while, he turned back to Kurt who was still standing there looking at him with those owlish eyes of his. "What's wrong with the stores in Lima?"

"Seriously, dad?" Kurt rolled his eyes but then quickly brought his snark under control. It would provide no help in convincing his dad that he was responsible enough to go to Columbus with his thirty-eight year old boyfriend. "I mean, you know that the stores in Lima cater to toddlers or grandmas. Columbus has so much more to choose from."

"Well, I'm concerned about the roads, Kurt. It's supposed to storm this week."

"I promise we'll be careful."

Burt looked at his son who was looking back at him with those damned blue eyes – Elizabeth's eyes.

"Please, dad?"

"Fine," Burt sighed and Kurt jumped up making the most incredible squealing noise he had ever heard.

"But there will be rules," Burt added.

"Obviously," Kurt frowned, because of course there would be.

"Your curfew is still midnight but I want you back in Lima by nine. I don't trust the roads late at night."

"Okay," Kurt nodded quickly, having gotten off easily, he thought.

"Your phone is on and available at all times so that I can check in on you. If at any point you don't answer and I worry, this thing with you and Blaine is done."

 _Still manageable, still fair,_ Kurt thought _._ "Okay."

"And one more thing..."

"What is it?" Kurt said with a little bit of uneasiness in his voice.

"I get delicious meat-filled sandwiches for lunch for the rest of the week," Burt said with the most annoying grin on his face.

"Now you're pushing it dad," Kurt laughed.

"I do need help in the shop this weekend come to think of it," Burt mused, dramatically.

"Okay, fine. Meat sandwiches it is," Kurt said with a sigh.

"I'm glad we have an understanding, kiddo," Burt's grin never leaving his face as he poured his and Carole's coffees. "Now is there anything else or may I go sit in the living room with my wife now?"

Kurt smiled. "That's it, dad. And thank you," he said sincerely. "You're the best dad in the world."

"You're welcome," he hugged Kurt tightly before he picked up the cups and made his way out of the kitchen calling back cheekily, "I think that maybe the best dad in the world deserves a pastry in his lunch too."

"Keep dreaming," Kurt said with a roll of his eyes but also with an incredible smile on his face. Blaine would be so happy. They would finally be able to make it up to see a doctor in Columbus.

xxxxxxx

"Don't you know the rule?" Kurt asked with a grin.

"Which rule," Blaine said as he held one eye on the road and one on the iPod, shuffling around for songs.

"The rule that states the passenger always gets to choose the music?"

Blaine laughed. "I know the law, Kurt and there is no law saying that. The driver always gets to pick."

"You're pulling the law card again. Unbelievable," Kurt said playfully.

"No, you know what is unbelievable," Blaine said as he stopped fiddling and placed both hands safely on the steering wheel, "is how adorable you are."

Kurt blushed. "Am not."

"You are and because of that I will allow you to pick the music."

Kurt giggled. "If adorableness gets me good favours from my boyfriend then I will gladly be adorable."

"Oh, that only gets you DJ status. If its favours you're after you're going to have to convince me in a more intimate sort of way," Blaine purred.

Kurt lifted a brow. "Oh really? Intimate as in me taking that glorious cock of yours into my bobbing mouth as you drive? Like that sort of intimate?"

Blaine's jaw dropped and he almost drove off the road.

"Or maybe," Kurt continued, "like me fingering myself until I moan and grunt and come right here in the passenger seat as you drive down the highway? That sort of intimate?"

Blaine's throat was suddenly dry and his knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel. "Kurt, for the love of everything holy, just pick the music. The only reason I'm not pulling over and pounding you into the back seat is because I don't want to be late for the appointment but afterwards I can't be held accountable for my actions."

Kurt laughed. "It's so easy to get you off your game Mr. Prosecutor."

Blaine shook his head as he smiled brightly, "and it's so easy to love you Kurt Hummel."

At that, Kurt leaned over and placed a quick kiss to his man's cheek. "I'm crazy about you," he murmured then proceeded to scroll through the song choices until _Perfect_ by Pink filtered through the speakers.

xxxxxxx

They arrived at the doctor's office with fifteen minutes to spare. Kurt and Blaine had spent a lot of time researching specialists. Blaine wanted Kurt to see someone who specialized in rare or high-risk pregnancies. Columbus wasn't a big enough center to cater to male pregnancies but they did find a Perinatologist who was willing to see them.

On the drive up and after some minor bickering Kurt decided he would lie on the paperwork and state that he was eighteen. That is the only way he figured Blaine would be able to accompany him into the appointment without having anyone file a police report – apparently doctors and nurses were bound by law to report any suspicious activities. Blaine was nervous about this but he finally agreed – he really wanted to be in the room with Kurt; what was one little white lie? Kurt was practically eighteen anyway.

They entered the large and well-lit office and Kurt made himself known with the receptionist who gave him a whole pile of paperwork to fill out. Once Kurt handed the information back to her and Blaine paid the up-front costs they both sat down in the comfortable (for a doctor's office) chairs to wait. Kurt spent the time with his nose in a GQ magazine while Blaine fidgeted nervously and tried to relax by taking in his surroundings - which were neutral coloured walls adorned with tasteful black and white photographs of random babies.

Twenty minutes later after Blaine had basically chewed through his cheek from nerves a nurse called them into the office. "If you could please change into this gown, Mr. Hummel and lay down. The doctor will be in shortly." The nurse then turned to Blaine and smiled brightly at him – if she felt awkward or uncomfortable with their situation she never let on. "And I understand you're the other father," she asked.

Blaine cleared his throat then took a quick glance at Kurt who was smiling at him for ear to ear. Kurt's smile put him a little bit more at ease. "Y-yes, Blaine Anderson," he said and shook her hand.

"Great. You'll want to stay in the room. Given the nature of your circumstances I'm sure the doctor will have questions for you too Mr. Anderson."

"Okay, thank you," Blaine said politely.

"It should only be a moment until the doctor sees you," she said then swiftly left the room.

Blaine sunk down onto the chair and took a deep breath. "Kurt, why am I so nervous?"

"Because this is an important moment," Kurt told him as he undressed and slipped on the (hideous) gown. "And because this is new territory for us and for the doctor but Blaine it will be fine, okay?"

"I know. I just want everything to go smoothly. We have enough to worry about without having a doctor breathing down our necks you know?"

"Honey," Kurt took his hand. "You don't have to do or say anything beyond answering the doctor's questions. Just let me deal with it." He placed a kiss to the top of Blaine's curls then hopped up on the bed.

"I love you," Blaine said. "I'm so glad this is all happening with you. You are going to be the most amazing father, Kurt."

Luckily just then the doctor knocked once and opened the door otherwise Kurt would've had time to think about Blaine's words and he surely would have cried at the beauty of his statement.

"Kurt Hummel," the doctor outstretched his hand. "I'm Doctor Carver and first off I want to thank you for giving me the opportunity to oversee your pregnancy."

Kurt shook his hand, "thank you for seeing us, Doctor," he said. "This is my boyfriend and the other father, Blaine Anderson."

They shook hands. The doctor was in his forties and seemed to be the right mix of modern and experienced. He had kind eyes and a warm smile and right off the bat he treated Kurt just like he would've treated any of his female patients. Blaine saw no judgement in his eyes. Blaine liked him right away.

The doctor proceeded to ask Kurt the usual questions about his anatomy, cycle, and prior health problems. He examined him physically, weighed him, measured him, and even asked questions to test out his mental state. He was extremely thorough, ordering urine samples, blood samples, and even breath samples. While the nurse was busy running the tests with Kurt in the attached lab, Dr. Carver took the opportunity to speak with Blaine who up to that point had remained silent in the background.

"So, Mr. Anderson," Dr. Carver turned to him. "I can see that Kurt is quite young and there is a substantial age difference between the two of you."

Blaine froze and instantly he felt a twinge of pain behind his eye. "Yes," he said, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt. "I know it can be a little shocking but we are both adults and have made all our decisions together."

"Oh, I don't doubt that," Dr. Carver said. "I'm not here to judge you. I'm here to provide the best care to Mr. Hummel and the fetus. I mentioned the age difference because Mr. Hummel is going to need someone who is stable financially and mentally to go through this pregnancy with him. I assume that you are in a position where you can offer that to him – or maybe he has parents who can help?"

"There is no question that I will be the one caring for him," Blaine stated without hesitation. "Whatever he needs, I can pay for without a problem and I will be beside him every step of the way."

"I'm glad to hear it," Dr. Carver said. "I've been researching male pregnancies and have even reached out to colleagues in New York and all the information states that male pregnancies are very delicate and tiring for obvious reasons. Mr. Hummel's male body, aside from the female anatomy, is not meant to carry a child. He will most likely be on bed rest starting in the seventeenth week or thereabouts. His hormones will be going haywire if they aren't already, you will see a major increase in his appetite, and I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable but his sex drive will skyrocket."

Blaine blushed. "Oh," he said, simply and thought that if Kurt's sex drive increased from where it was at now he was in trouble. Blaine had stamina but he was no spring chicken.

"But it seems like you two are solid so I'm not worried about Mr. Hummel getting the care he needs."

Just then the door opened and Kurt walked back into the room. "All done," he said. "The nurse said I'm definitely pregnant and that I'm eight weeks along," he beamed at his boyfriend who was sitting there with wide and moist eyes.

"That's fantastic," Dr. Carver stood up. "That means that we will most likely be able to hear a heartbeat. Why don't you lay down Kurt and I'll prepare the doppler."

Kurt and Blaine stood motionless. They were about to hear their baby's heartbeat. Neither of them had expected this and they weren't prepared. Blaine slid his hand into Kurt's and squeezed. "Kurt…"

"Blaine, oh my god," Kurt whispered.

"I know. Here, lay down on the bed," Blaine nudged him forward and helped him to first sit on the edge and then lay down. Since the doctor told him how delicate a male pregnancy can be Blaine vowed to himself to not let Kurt lift a finger – ever.

Dr. Carver turned and lifted one side of Kurt's gown so that he could access the belly. He glouped a generous amount of gel onto the doppler's end and then pressed it to his stomach making Kurt squeak from the coldness of the gel. "You boys ready?" He asked.

They both nodded but were silent. Blaine stood on the other side of Kurt clutching his hand as he watched the doctor move the apparatus along Kurt's stomach trying to locate the heartbeat. To Blaine and Kurt everything sounded like a bunch of noise – kind of like static. It only took the doctor about fifteen seconds to find it but for Kurt and Blaine time stood still. "Listen," the doctor said.

It was faint but at the same time strong and robust – _tha-thump tha-thump tha-thump…_

Blaine's sob came first but Kurt's wasn't too far behind. Aside from their crying and the sound of their baby's heartbeat, the room was silent. Dr. Carver simply continued to hold the doppler to Kurt's stomach, letting the sound of life inside him infiltrate the small room.

Both of Blaine's hands wrapped around one of Kurt's as he brought it up to his sobbing lips and kissed each knuckle. He let his eyes slide shut, the tears trailing down his cheeks as he listened to his child's heartbeat for the first time.

Kurt was no better. He was sobbing almost uncontrollably. He was hearing the sound of everything he'd ever wanted without even knowing he wanted it. And beside him was the love of his life sharing in the experience with him – because he gave him this gift. Blaine gave him the gift of growing life inside of his body and for that alone he swore to himself that he would cherish Blaine for the rest of his existence.

 _tha-thump tha-thump tha-thump…_

Dr. Carver became inconspicuous. He gently removed the doppler and set it on the counter and quietly made his way out of the room, knowing all too well that the couple would need their privacy. Kurt and Blaine didn't even notice. They were looking at each other like no one else existed – no one else except the little boy or girl growing inside Kurt's womb.

Kurt noticed the absence of the doppler on his stomach. Blaine noticed the absence of Dr. Carver. They both noticed at precisely the same time the absence of their child's heartbeat. They both suddenly felt empty yet filled with insurmountable joy at the same time. Blaine bent down and pressed his forehead to his boyfriend's, his lips grazing a kiss. "I am so in love with you," he whispered.

"Blaine," Kurt sobbed. "Oh, Blaine, this is without a doubt the happiest moment of my life."

Blaine kissed him then, chastely but so sweetly. Their cheeks were both stained with tears as they sniffled and cried together. "You are so beautiful carrying our child, Kurt. Words just can't describe how I feel right now."

"I love you so much," Kurt responded. "And I need for you to promise me something."

"Anything," Blaine breathed out.

"That, when the time is right, you'll give me more babies."

Blaine laughed but it was in adoration. How could this possibly be his life? His beautiful boyfriend who was pregnant with his child was already asking him for more babies. "God, yes. You will get as many as you want, my gorgeous boy."

"Good because this moment was too euphoric to not experience again and again."

Blaine slid his hand over Kurt's stomach, not caring about the slimy residue from the gel. He stroked lovingly while his lips dipped down to kiss Kurt again, this time not so chastely, taking what was rightfully his.


	19. 19 - Let It Snow

Kurt and Blaine took their time reveling in each other and in the exquisite moment they had just shared. Blaine eventually helped Kurt up and to get dressed. Kurt really didn't need any help but Kurt could tell that Blaine was in doting mode and he thought it was sweet and adorable. They both washed their red and teary faces and fixed their hair, Kurt taking much longer than Blaine, before making their way out to Dr. Carver's office. "So gentlemen," Dr. Carver said with a smile. "I've calculated the baby's due date to be July 7th – of course that could be give or take a few days."

Blaine pressed his face to Kurt's cheek and closed his eyes while his arms wrapped around his boyfriend's broad shoulders. "I can't wait," he whispered. "July can't come fast enough."

Kurt had to blink away tears – again – as he thought about the joy that awaited them this summer. He was really going to be a dad. He was young but he was ready. A few months ago if anyone had asked Kurt Hummel about fatherhood he would have said that he wanted it someday – after graduating college, succeeding as a fashion designer, and marrying his Prince Charming. But life has a way of throwing you for a loop. Kurt's Prince Charming was here and now and now that he had a baby inside of him there was nothing in the world he wanted more. "I can't wait either, sweetheart," he said and rubbed lovingly along Blaine's forearm.

Dr. Carver then gave Kurt suggestions for pre-natal vitamins, a nutrition guide, and a card showing the date of his next appointment which was to happen the first week of January – or earlier, Dr. Carver told him, if he felt that anything was off or had any questions.

All in all, the appointment could not have gone smoother. Kurt and Blaine were ecstatic as they left the office walking hand in hand to Blaine's car. "I believe you owe me a day of shopping," Kurt jested as Blaine opened his car door and helped him into the passenger seat.

"I believe you are right," Blaine said, fully intending on spoiling his boyfriend as he rarely got the chance to. "We have to leave at seven to make curfew safely so I say after we grab a late lunch we will have five hours of nothing but trying on clothes."

Kurt squealed and clapped his hands. "This is the most perfect day ever."

They ended up finding a quaint little soup and sandwich place for lunch where Kurt ordered the turkey club with salad and Blaine ordered a meatball sub with fries. After lunch they made their way to the mall. While Blaine drove he noticed the dark clouds roaming in, the wind picking up, and the snow falling more heavily. "I hope this passes so that the highway is clear when we go home," he mused.

"Oh God, if we get stranded dad is going to kill us."

"But if we try to brave the storm he will also kill us for being unsafe," Blaine added.

"Either way we're screwed so let's just not think about it and go shopping. I think Nordstrom's is having a sale."

Blaine laughed. "Good idea," he said and pecked a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek then hurried to open the door for him.

xxxxxxx

Five hours later Kurt and Blaine stepped out of the mall and were hit by a flurry of blowing snow. "Make sure the bags are closed," Kurt screeched. He definitely did not want the new clothes that Blaine had spent a mint on to get wet. Blaine had insisted on buying Kurt pants and shirts that could easily be altered to fit his soon to be growing belly. Kurt of course could have made them himself but Blaine didn't want him to have to slave over the sewing machine all day. On top of that they couldn't help but purchase some very cute baby clothes.

Blaine held the bags in one hand and grabbed Kurt's elbow securely with his other and scurried them across the parking lot to the car. Once Blaine had Kurt and all the clothing safely in the car he got in himself with a huff.

"Oh my God," Blaine said. "I can't see even an inch past the windshield."

Kurt groaned as he brushed snowflakes out of his hair and off of his shoulders. "How are we going to get home?"

"Honestly, sweetheart, I don't think we will. It's not safe to drive in the city, let alone the highway."

"But my dad…"

"I'll call him."

"He's going to be so angry."

"I think he'll be glad that we are not stranded on the highway."

"Okay," Kurt breathed and dialed his dad's number. He passed the phone to Blaine with an unsure look on his face.

"I've got this," Blaine said and took the phone letting out a long breath.

"Kiddo," Burt answered. "Are you on your way back? I hear the roads aren't very good."

"H-hi Burt," Blaine greeted.

"Blaine. Are you okay? Is Kurt okay?"

"We are completely fine," he said quickly, not wanting to cause the older man any stress. "I just wanted to ask for your permission to stay in Columbus tonight. We have just left the mall to go home but there's a storm and I can't see one inch in front of me." He swallowed and waited for the wrath of Burt to pound down on him.

"I appreciate you being safe, Blaine. And I really am glad you called me to ask for permission."

Blaine blinked.

"I've been watching the news," Burt added, "and it really looks terrible out there. You two stay in the city and be safe. Leave tomorrow as soon as you're able to."

"Okay, th-thank you Burt. I … just thank you."

"I'm trusting you with this, Blaine. Call me first thing tomorrow morning to let me know when you're leaving. Now put my kid on."

"Thank you," Blaine said again and handed the phone to Kurt.

"Dad?"

"Kurt," Burt's voice boomed into the phone. "I've granted you a lot of freedom today so don't screw it up kid. Be safe. I know you know what I'm talking about – or do I have to say it?"

"N-no. I get it dad. Thanks. We'll call you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too, kiddo. Oh, and do you have enough money?"

"Yes. Blaine hasn't let me pay for one single thing so I still have all the money you gave me."

"I'm going to have to have a talk with that man," Burt said.

"I know. I tried but it's been futile. He's so stubborn," Kurt gave Blaine a smile.

"He can't pay for everything, Kurt. I'll talk to him when you get home. Be safe," Burt said then hung up.

"I'm sitting right here you know," Blaine said laughing.

"Yes. And my dad says that you should stop paying for everything."

"I won't."

"Why?"

"Because I have plenty of money and I love spoiling my boyfriend."

"What are you my sugar daddy now?"

"No, just your baby daddy."

Blaine tried but he couldn't keep a straight face. He started laughing and Kurt followed suit. "You're ridiculous," Kurt said.

"But you love me."

"Profoundly," Kurt agreed with a kiss.

xxxxxxx

Kurt and Blaine really couldn't believe the luck they had fallen into. Not only did they manage to get their doctor's appointment in, but they had a fun time shopping together for the first time ever. They were able to be free and natural without hiding. Blaine spoiled Kurt so much that Kurt himself finally had to put a stop to it. As if that wasn't enough, Mother Nature had been truly on their side – allowing them an impromptu night together.

After the phone call to Burt Blaine drove very slowly and carefully to the nearest hotel. Under different circumstances he would've found yet another way to spoil his boy by taking him to the most posh place in Columbus but the roads were truly disastrous and he didn't want to chance getting into an accident so the Howard Johnson would do fine for their purposes. It was clean, it had a shower, and best of all it had a king-sized bed.

Which is precisely where Kurt found himself now – on his back, naked, thighs spread, knees hooked over his man's shoulders, and with Blaine's face nuzzled _into_ his slick pussy. He had been in this position for about an hour because Blaine simply could not get enough. After having spent all day with Kurt teasing him and then with the emotions of hearing their baby's heartbeat, Blaine had ended up beyond aroused. It hadn't taken long after entering the room for Blaine to lovingly strip Kurt of his clothing and guide him onto the bed. He had spent a long while simply worshiping his boyfriend's body – all the way from his hair down to his toes and back up again where he settled between his legs.

Now his nose was pressed forcefully to Kurt's clit, his chin was nuzzled between Kurt's cheeks, and his mouth had latched onto Kurt's labia while his tongue darted into his boy. He was working Kurt to his third orgasm and he still couldn't get enough.

"Fuckkkk," Kurt mewled. "You insatiable man."

The noises Kurt made fuelled Blaine's need. He pushed harder, his tongue filling Kurt up entirely as he stroked his insides, collecting sweetness from the Kurt's previous two orgasms. Blaine was _feeding_ from him. Blaine was delirious with lust and drowning in love for this young boy.

"God, Blaine, how are you going to make me come again," Kurt whined urgently as his hands slipped into Blaine's curls. He loved them. They felt like home in his palm as his fingers ran through them then fisted gently. His hips lifting off the bed as Blaine worked with more vigor. His hips rolled, smearing all his wetness along the entirety of Blaine's face. "I love you, my b-beautiful m-man," Kurt grunted, knowing that he was so close to spraying all over Blaine's face again. "Blaine, Blaine, Blaine," his voice became high-pitched and urgent as his body tensed and writhed, his hips bucking and slapping against his boyfriend as he came again.

Blaine growled. He growled like Kurt had never heard anyone or any animal growl before. He held Kurt down with both hands pressed to his hips then lifted his head, drawing in breath and watching Kurt's pussy squirt onto the bed. "Fuck," he panted. "Fuck, Kurt, you're so hot."

Both of them were breathless, their chests rising and falling harshly – Kurt from the three intense orgasms and Blaine from working his tongue, mouth, and head for over an hour. "I love you," Blaine murmured as he kissed the back of Kurt's knee, up his thigh and up Kurt's body, pausing longer at his tummy, placing loving pecks all along it before moving up to capture Kurt's still moaning mouth into a kiss. Blaine lowered down onto Kurt's body, positioning himself in a way where he wasn't pressing onto the baby. He was happy to just lie there and let his boyfriend feel his full weight, their chests moving together … and his aching erection against Kurt's hot and swollen mound. "Your pussy, Kurt, it does things to me. I never thought I could react this way to female anatomy but God, I am so turned on by it – by you. It's soft and tight and beautifully pink and so fucking delicious."

"It's all for you," Kurt murmured as he pecked at Blaine's slick cheeks then trailed down to his jawline. "Everything I am, everything I have is all for you."

Blaine wanted to cry. Kurt never stopped giving. Since the day Blaine had met him Kurt had given pieces of himself until he gave himself over entirely – in every conceivable way, quite literally. It had started with Kurt giving him a simple glass of water then Kurt gave more – glances, touches, conversation, friendship, hope, love, future, his body, his heart, his very soul … his fertile womb.

Blaine did cry. He simply couldn't hold it in. "You're everything to me," he sniffled. "God, how I love you - I feel like I can't tell you enough, like words are inadequate – like saying it is such a disservice to how I truly feel about you, my gorgeous beautiful boy."

Kurt's hands caressed Blaine's back unceasingly as he listened to his boyfriend lay all of his emotions out to him. "You don't have to tell me with words, sweetheart. You tell me every day with your actions. You give me everything – the way you look at me, the way your voice gets soft when you say my name, the pen names you use, your gentle touch upon my skin – all of that shows me just how loved I am, Blaine. I know. I really, really know because I love you just the same."

Blaine surged forward, his tongue bold and deliberate into Kurt's mouth, kissing him with all the emotion he had in his entire being. His hand slid up to caress Kurt's cheek, it had become his signature, holding his beloved boy close to him as they kissed.

Kurt's hand moved down to grasp Blaine's ass, squeezing hard as he moaned into the kiss. He shifted a little and tilted his hips upward until he felt his boyfriend's leaking and engorged tip at his entrance and Blaine, not needing any more coaxing, swiftly and powerfully thrust in all the way home.

Two more hours of hot dirty love making, three more combined orgasms (one by Kurt and two by Blaine), and six hours of uninterrupted sleep later, Kurt woke up to a rumbling stomach. It of course, was coming his own belly.

"I heard that," Blaine murmured sleepily.

Kurt turned into his boyfriend and pressed his lips to wild curls, kissing him softly. "Sorry I woke you, baby."

"I'm not sorry at all," Blaine said as one hazel eye swept open and peered into those beautiful blues he loved so much. "I'll get up and go get you some breakfast. Do you want to shower or sleep a little more?"

"I want to shower only after breakfast and some more sex," Kurt grinned.

"You insatiable boy," Blaine lifted his head and pecked Kurt's lips … then again … then again. "I think your pregnancy sex drive is kicking in," he said with a smile.

"But I said breakfast first," Kurt quipped. "My pregnancy appetite is kicking in as well."

"I'm so glad the smell of food doesn't make you nauseous anymore," Blaine said as he rolled out of bed to find some clothes.

"Me too. That was awful." Kurt sat up. "Are you sure you want to go out? I can get my own breakfast you know – and some for you as well."

"Don't you dare get out of that bed," Blaine's hazels fired up as he stared down his boyfriend into laying back down.

"Blaine, I'm pregnant, not sick. And I miss serving you."

"But you're pregnant and _mine_ , which means that you, Kurt Hummel, won't be lifting a finger for the next seven months and then some. You'll have all the time to serve me breakfast after."

"But…"

"No arguments," Blaine kissed his boy's lips before he could say another word then headed out to fetch food.

xxxxxxx

Blaine fed Kurt pancakes, eggs, and fruit salad. Luckily there was an IHOP just across the street from the hotel so Blaine was able to get a decent meal into his boy fast. After breakfast and another round of sex – this time with Kurt riding Blaine into the mattress while Blaine's gaze _devoured_ every inch of the boy straddling him, they showered together, dressed, then called Burt to let him know they were on their way.

The storm had passed and except for some icy spots and some drifting snow, the highways were pretty clear. Blaine drove carefully and slower than he would normally, but to his defense he was carrying precious cargo.

"I can't wait," Kurt blurted out.

Blaine turned down Katy Perry and asked, "can't wait for what?"

"For the three of us to be in New York. The baby will be born at the beginning of July which means we have two months before we have to be in New York for the start of classes."

"So you've decided that you want to give birth in Lima?"

"Yeah. It makes sense doesn't it? I mean I wouldn't want to be moving to New York a couple weeks before the due date. I'll be too fat and cranky for that."

Blaine laughed, "you will not be fat, Kurt. You will be beautiful. You _are_ beautiful."

"Okay, but I _will_ be cranky."

"Well, probably yes," Blaine said then ducked Kurt's gentle smack. "Okay, so the baby is born in July, we move to New York at the end of August and you start school in September. Will that be too soon? Do you want to start when the baby is two months old or do you want to defer until January? The baby will be almost six months then."

"I don't know," Kurt answered. "I guess we'll have to see how easily I take to fatherhood. It might be nice to take the extra few months to bond then start in January. I mean, if I get in. I haven't received any acceptance letters yet."

"You'll get in. I know it."

"But what if I don't? Then what? Do we go to Chicago? Do we stay in Lima?"

"Kurt, let's wait until you receive the acceptance letter to make any sort of decisions okay? The only thing you need to know is that I will follow you anywhere."

"I guess I'm nesting," Kurt said. "I need to know the plan."

"The plan is to let me love you and care for you. Everything else will fall into place."

"I love you, Blaine Anderson."

"I know, sweet boy. And I love you too."

Kurt slipped his hand into Blaine's and rested them in Blaine's lap as he drove – the swirling snow dancing across the highway. "So when are we going to tell my dad," Kurt asked quietly. "I guess I'll be showing soon and others are going to suspect…"

"Kurt, honey, I can sense your anxiety."

"Yeah, I'm scared of what my dad will think and do. And I'm scared of what my friends will think – Quinn and Puck are okay with it but what about the rest of the school? And Simon and Janine, oh my God."

"Don't you worry about anyone else – they won't know anything until you're eighteen – we should wait until then to be open. As long as we are okay and your dad doesn't go completely ballistic it won't matter what anyone else thinks. Your real friends will support you and the rest won't matter. Is Puck still walking you to class?"

"Yeah, even though I hate it."

"I know you do but it's helped hasn't it? Those guys haven't bugged you at all."

"You're right. I know. I just wish it were different."

"It will be," Blaine turned to him momentarily. "Once we get to New York and are surrounded by people who are open and understanding and I'm working and you're studying and we come home to our beautiful baby every night everything will be different and perfect, Kurt."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand then looked out the window for a while. He had so many thoughts in his head and there were so many unanswered questions about school and where they would live and the logistics of living together with a newborn, and countless other things - but right now only one thought was really pressing. "So my dad. When do we tell him?"

"Christmas is two weeks away. I have to leave for Chicago the first week of January so I think it would be a good idea if we have a peaceful Christmas with our family then tell Burt before the New Year."

Kurt's thoughts were hung up on _our family_. Blaine, with the absence of his parents, had quickly made Simon and Janine his new family but Kurt knew that it was more than that. Blaine was part of the Hummel family too – nothing made Kurt happier. "You are you know," he said musingly.

"I am what?"

"My family."

"Oh, Kurt."

"And you will always be," he smiled that radiant and hopeful smile of his – the one Blaine had quickly and completely fallen in love with.

"Is that a promise," Blaine asked.

"It's more like a vow," Kurt said simply and leaned in to kiss Blaine's cheek.

xxxxxxx

A/N ... Thoughts?


	20. 20 - Joy and Love

In addition to school and Glee, Kurt spent the two weeks before Christmas in an intimate relationship with his sewing machine. He had thought long and hard about _what do you get a man who has everything?_ The answer had been staring him right in the face. His sewing machine, his aptitude for fashion, and the new bold winter colours at his favourite fabric store would prove to be exactly what Blaine would want – which is something made with love. Kurt decided to make his boyfriend custom Kurt Hummel bow ties – one for every week since they met so sixteen in total. The number seemed a little high but Kurt was big on sentiment and he was basically an expert on his machine so really it wouldn't take too long to make them. The hard part was deciding on fabric and colours.

It was decided that the Fabrays, along with Puck as well as Rachel, Finn's girlfriend would be spending Christmas at the Hummels. Kurt was beyond excited – for the first time he would be spending his Christmas with his boyfriend as well as his closest family members. It would either turn out to be a good idea or a bad idea but Kurt had a feeling that this Christmas was going to be very special.

Kurt was now in his sewing nook choosing fabric for the sixth bow tie when a text from Blaine buzzed his phone:

 _What'cha doing my gorgeous boy? – B_

Blaine's greetings never failed to put a smile on Kurt's face. He typed back quickly:

 _If I told you I'd have to kill you – K_

 _What? Since when did my boyfriend become so secretive? – B_

 _Since it's five days to Christmas – K_

 _Ooo. Someone is out buying someone else's Christmas gift. Am I right? – B_

 _Nope. My lips are sealed. – K_

 _But I like it better when your lips are not sealed. – B_

 _Blaine Anderson, you know how my hormones are right now. Stop it. – K_

 _Stop what? *innocent eyes* - B_

 _Absolutely nothing about your eyes is innocent – K_

 _Mmm. Now I'm thinking about your unsealed lips – B_

 _And touching? – K_

 _Maybe. – B_

 _BLAINE! – K_

 _You can't possibly expect me to wait until tomorrow morning – B_

 _How about just until tonight for our bedtime phone call – K_

 _Kurt Hummel, are you suggesting phone sex? – B_

 _Yes. – K_

 _It's a date! – B_

Kurt suddenly forgot what he was supposed to be doing. The pregnancy hormones really were doing a number on him and the fact that his boyfriend was the most gorgeous and hottest man in existence didn't help matters at all. With a whimper he tried to get back to work. He had ten more fabrics to choose and ties to sew in five days. He had his work cut out for him.

xxxxxxx

Blaine was ecstatic. It had been a long time since he was excited and genuinely joyous about the holiday season. Since he came out to his parents the holidays always seemed forced – or non-existent. If it wasn't he and Cooper trying to keep up with their dad and step-mother's social agendas at Christmas time it was he being left with Cooper, or even alone as he got older, while his parents took extravagant trips all around the globe. And his mother – not a peep had been heard from her at all.

When he met Jon they would always spend Christmas at his family's home – which was festive and fun but it also had its fair share of typical family feuding and his uncle's very conservative views on politics, religion, and of course Jon and Blaine's relationship.

Most years, Blaine just wanted to skip over December but this year was different in every way. He was in love. The boy he was in love with was carrying his child. He had recently adopted two families, who despite their initial worries about he and Kurt's relationship, truly cared about him and even loved him.

Yes, he was ecstatic to say the very least.

It was Christmas Eve. He stood on the porch and hummed White Christmas to himself as he held a giant bag filled with gifts in one hand and rung the Hummels' doorbell with the other. The house was adorned with a rainbow string of Christmas lights along the roof and in the trees and a warm glow radiated from the front window, surely from the crackling fire. He could already smell Carole's cooking and could hear footsteps and loud conversation through the door.

When the door opened Blaine couldn't help the huge grin that spread on his face. There was his beautiful boyfriend dressed simply but elegantly and wearing a bright red Santa hat. "You are adorable," Blaine breathed.

"I know I am," Kurt grinned and grabbed Blaine's hand pulling him into the house. Once the door was closed he boldly pressed his warm lips to Blaine's cold ones for a sweet kiss. "I'm so glad I get to spend Christmas with you, sweetheart."

"Me too, baby. You don't know how happy this makes me," Blaine said.

"Break it up, boys," Burt's voice startled them apart quickly. "Let the man come into the house, Kurt. There will be no harbouring of the guests."

With a roll of his eyes, Kurt let Blaine in, taking the bag from him and setting the gifts under the tree while Blaine took off his shoes and coat. He greeted Burt with a handshake but Burt had none of it and pulled him into half a hug. "Come in kid, make yourself at home. Carole has egg nog and pretty much anything else you could ever want to drink."

"I'll take care of it, dad," Kurt interrupted. "I want to make Blaine my famous hot white chocolate with marshmallows and mint."

It was Burt's turn to roll his eyes at his son. "Suit yourself," he said.

"That sounds so good," Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand. They had become bolder around Burt. Of course they would never be as open and flirty with each other as they were in private but they had slowly graduated to quick kisses, innocent hugs, and hand holding. Burt didn't mind but he loved to give them a hard time anyway.

"Let me introduce you then I'll go make your drink."

Kurt led Blaine into the living room where the tree was the centre of attention – decorated beautifully red, green and gold. Vintage glass ornaments hung from every branch and white lights were strung all around. The fire roared as soft classical Christmas music played in the background.

"Blaine, dude," Finn bolted up from his seat. "It's nice to see you again. This is my girlfriend, Rachel Berry. Rachel, this is Blaine Anderson, Kurt's boyfriend."

Rachel looked at Blaine with wide brown eyes. She had known that Kurt had a boyfriend because she was so close to Finn and his family but she didn't really know anything about him. She was shocked at his age but she knew better than to say anything. Kurt and she had never been close and just because she was Finn's girlfriend didn't give her a free pass with him. Kurt was never afraid to bitch her out if she crossed any lines, which for the most part, she did often. But she wouldn't today. It was Christmas and she would keep the peace for Finn's sake although she was dying to poke and prod at Kurt's new boyfriend. "Blaine, it's so nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise, it's a pleasure," Blaine said with a smile even-though he noticed the judgemental look on Rachel's face. "I remember you from sectionals. I was there … watching Quinn and I remember that you could really belt it out. Your voice is fantastic," he complimented politely.

Maybe he isn't so bad after all, Rachel thought to herself. She sat up properly with her hands on her knees and gave Blaine her brightest smile. "Well, thank you," she beamed.

Blaine, Finn, and Rachel conversed among themselves while Kurt made his leave to make the hot chocolate. He knew Finn would want one and he knew Rachel wouldn't so he made three mugs and adorned them all with mini candy canes but plopped in extra marshmallows in only one of the mugs – his love's.

"…and that's only after I win my first Tony," Rachel was saying as Kurt entered the living room carrying a tray with the hot chocolate and Carole's home-baked lemon cookies.

"Sweetheart, let me get that for you," Blaine got up and took the mugs from the tray, handing Finn his and leaving the one with more marshmallows for Kurt.

"That one is for you, sweetheart," Kurt said as he traded the mugs.

Blaine smiled at him, "you spoil me," he said with the softest whimper.

Just as Finn and Rachel were beginning to feel uncomfortable at the exchange of heart eyes, the doorbell rang. "Oh! Must be Quinn," Kurt said and got up to open the door.

Once everyone had greeted each other and they were all seated with drinks, the evening seemed to settle. Janine was in the kitchen helping Carole with the finishing touches on dinner and talking about the latest gossip. Burt, Simon, Puck, and Finn were talking football – quite animatedly. Quinn and Rachel were whispering among themselves – probably about the latest pairings in the Glee Club, and Kurt sat happily in his boyfriend's lap sharing marshmallows. Blaine pressed his nose to Kurt's cheek, "I'm so happy," he whispered. "Thank you for sharing your life with me."

Kurt became emotional. There he was sitting among all the people he loved, no one more than the man whose lap he was sitting in, their baby was cocooned snugly in his womb, and to put it over the top he and Blaine were sitting directly beneath the mistletoe that he had very wisely hung earlier. He nudged his man and with his eyes he motioned to the spot above them. Blaine looked up with a knowing smile. His boy was evil – pure evil. He leaned in and whispered, "do you really want me to kiss you in front of your family?"

"I want you to kiss me anywhere. I'm not scared and not ashamed."

How could Blaine say no to that? He leaned in and pressed his lips against Kurt's, tasting the white chocolate and marshmallows from earlier. He knew the family would all be looking at them but until he heard Burt's voice he couldn't force himself to care. He deepened the kiss until he had to come up for air, tilting his forehead against Kurt's and purring gently at him, "I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt said breathlessly.

Burt cleared his throat. "Well, thank you Kurt and Blaine for giving us that public display of affection."

Blaine's throat went dry but Kurt started laughing as he got up out of Blaine's lap. "You guys are just all jealous." Everyone laughed, including Burt although he would never admit it after the fact.

Dinner was lovely. Kurt and Blaine sat beside each other, of course, and barely went a moment without holding hands. Everyone noticed but they had all gotten to the point where they didn't really care and if they did, Kurt wouldn't allow it to get to them anyway. They all shared in conversation which flowed easily, everyone except for Rachel and Quinn had second helpings and much to everyone's surprise, Kurt had a third helping.

"Honey, you really like the food tonight, don't you?" Carole asked.

"Of course, Carole, it's delicious and you slaved away all day."

"You usually don't have second helpings, let alone thirds, honey. But I'm so glad you're enjoying it."

"I don't think he had a lot of lunch," Blaine piped up, nervously. "And it is Christmas after all - let him eat as much as he wants," he said rather protectively.

"So what are everyone's plans for New Years," Quinn asked, knowing full well that Kurt and Blaine needed the attention off of them.

Blaine breathed a sigh of relief and noted to thank Quinn later. He squeezed his boy's hand beneath the table and took a big swig of wine.

xxxxxxx

After dinner Kurt, Quinn, Puck, Finn and Rachel led everyone in singing carols around the tree. Blaine was on cloud nine as he listened to his boyfriend sing Silent Night. He thought about how sweet it would be to sing a duet with him but Blaine hadn't sung in years and he wasn't sure he would be able to keep up with Kurt.

After caroling everyone exchanged gifts. Both Kurt and Blaine had agreed to exchange their main gifts in private on Christmas morning so they instead distributed their presents to their family. Kurt and Blaine bought gifts together for everyone – Rachel received the reindeer sweater she had been pining over and matching legwarmers, Finn a new iPod and iHome, Puck some high quality guitar strings and matching pics, Quinn a gold necklace with a gold and diamond heart pendant, Janine and Carole both received diamond earrings, Simon a bar set complete with scotch tumblers, and Burt a designer, but not too flashy, leather jacket.

Everyone was pretty floored with their gifts, thinking that Kurt and Blaine – mostly Blaine – had gone way overboard with his spoilings. Kurt was used to it but the rest of the family definitely weren't. Quinn, Janine, and Carole especially protested saying there was no way thy could accept such expensive jewelry which is why Blaine stood up to address everyone.

"Listen, I know that material things aren't what life is all about but I wanted to show my gratitude to all of you. Four months ago my life was completely different. I came to Lima to help my cousin and in the process gained two families. I am so grateful that you all have accepted me with open arms – and I know that it hasn't been an easy road. Thank you for making Kurt and I feel loved – we really really love each other and your acceptance has meant the world to us. You all don't even know."

Kurt wiped tears off his cheek as he stood up and hugged Blaine before turning to everyone. "I will never be able to thank you all enough for accepting our relationship. He means the world to me. So in the grand scheme of things, these gifts are nothing compared to what you've given us."

"Aww, honey," Carole was the first to stand, also wiping tears from her eyes. "How could we not accept such a loving and solid relationship," she said hugging them. Everyone else followed suit, hugging Kurt and Blaine by the Christmas tree.

xxxxxxx

From there, the evening became more festive and lively. Egg nog was drunk, songs were sung, board games were played, and topics were debated – good-naturedly. And Kurt took every opportunity to corner his boyfriend beneath the abundant and strategically-placed mistletoe scattered through the house.

At around one in the morning everyone began to make their way to the door to go home. This is when Kurt realized that Blaine had had too much to drink. He wasn't drunk by any stretch of the imagination but he was definitely not in any state to drive home. Simon's car was full transporting his family plus Puck and Rachel so instead of Kurt driving Blaine home he asked his dad if his boyfriend could stay the night.

"Dad," he herded the older man into the kitchen. "Would it be okay if Blaine slept over? He's not okay to drive home."

"How convenient of him," Burt said.

"No, it's not like that. He probably could drive but there's no way in hell I'm going to let him."

"No. Absolutely not," Burt agreed. "But Carole can drive him home, she hasn't had any alcohol tonight. Come to think of it, neither have you. You always have a couple glasses of wine on Christmas Eve," Burt mused.

Kurt tried to diffuse Burt's thoughts. "I knew Blaine wanted to have some wine so I chose to stay dry," Kurt lied. "I could drive him home but Dad, it's more than that." Kurt knew his voice sounded a bit whiny but he couldn't help it – he really wanted Blaine to stay. "I want to wake up on Christmas morning and be able to see my boyfriend. Please dad? He can stay in the spare room."

Burt picked at some turkey off the leftover plate and dropped it into his mouth. Usually Kurt would have scolded him but he didn't want to do anything that would give Burt a reason to say no. "I don't know Kurt. I have never let Rachel stay over."

"That's because Finn is too scared to ask you. Please dad, I don't want him to wake up alone in a hotel room on Christmas morning."

That did it. When it came right down to it, Burt was a bleeding heart. "Fine. But he stays in the spare room and you stay in your room."

Kurt all but jumped up and down excitedly.

"All night," Burt added and pointed his finger.

"Thank you dad," Kurt hugged him and before he could set any other rules he flew out of the kitchen to tell Blaine the good news.

xxxxxxx

It didn't take long for Kurt to tiptoe down the stairs and into the guest bedroom. He made sure that everyone in the house was asleep before executing his assault. He was beyond quiet because he knew that if his dad caught him there would be trouble. But taking the risk was worth it – he just had to see his boyfriend.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Blaine whispered as he sat up in bed, clearly not asleep either.

"Shove over," is all Kurt said in response.

"No. Kurt. You heard your dad."

"Right now, he's upstairs sawing logs. If we're quiet he won't wake up."

"Kurt, please, I don't want your father to throw me out of the house on Christmas day."

"Relax," Kurt murmured as he slipped in beneath Blaine's covers. "I don't want to have sex with my dad just upstairs but we miss you," Kurt slid his hand over his tummy, "and need some daddy snuggles."

Blaine melted. And there was absolutely no way he could kick Kurt out of his bed now. Instead he silently opened his arms and let Kurt settle in. His hand immediately slid onto the boy's tummy, caressing softly and he buried his face into Kurt's (still somehow flawless) hair. "I love you," he murmured.

Kurt breathed in deeply then let it out slowly. "Everything is so much better, so much easier, in your arms."

"I'm glad. That's what I'm here for – to take care of you."

"You take care of us so completely," Kurt said softly. "I never thought it could be this good."

"Well it can be and it is."

Kurt tilted his face upward to capture Blaine's lips into a kiss. The kiss was tender and sweet. This wasn't the time for sex – Kurt simply wanted the closeness, the warmth, the love which radiated from his boyfriend.

Blaine wanted that too. His hand drew small circles along Kurt's tummy, caressing him and his baby – making his heart ache with want. He couldn't wait for the birth. He couldn't wait to hold their child in his arms. He wondered in that moment if the child would look more like him or Kurt or if he or she would be a mixture of both. Blaine suddenly became emotional and drew Kurt tighter against his chest. "Thank you Kurt."

Kurt pressed his face to Blaine's throat, murmuring, "for what?"

"For you," Blaine said simply.

After that they were silent for a while, knowing that soon they would have to part so that Kurt could go back to his own bed – being caught in the same bed in the morning would be a disaster – but Blaine needed a few more minutes. He softly slid beneath the covers and scooted low so that his face was flush with Kurt's stomach.

What happened next Kurt will remember for the rest of his life.

"Hi baby," Blaine said softly. "We can't wait to meet you. Your Papa and I love you so much and we want to give you everything you could ever need and want. The world is a beautiful place, baby, but the day you are born it will become even more beautiful." He placed a tender kiss to Kurt's stomach while Kurt peeked down at him through the tunnel the blanket made as he lifted it.

"Oh my God, Kurt," Blaine suddenly kneeled up on the mattress and drew the covers off his boyfriend.

"What is it," Kurt became alarmed at Blaine's sudden movement.

"Kurt…"

"What?" his voice came out louder than he wanted. He hoped that his dad didn't hear.

"Your stomach … you're showing."

"What? No I'm not. It must be your baby brain talking." Kurt leaned up and looked at his stomach.

"It doesn't show when you have clothes on and it's not obvious but Kurt, I can see it. When you lie back I can see the little bump. Oh my god, Kurt, I'm going to cry."

Kurt stood up. There was no way he could be showing. Nope, not a chance. He moved to the mirror removing his shirt and stood sideways in front of it and there it was - the tiniest, barely noticeable little bump. "I…Blaine…Oh…Oh my God."

Blaine was already gone. He had tears streaming down his face with his hands drawn up to his lips pressed together in the prayer position. He was crying quietly but unabashedly as he stared at his boyfriend's baby bump. "I'm so happy right now," he whispered.

Kurt who at first was a little uncomfortable at the weight gain couldn't help but melt into a puddle as he saw how emotional his boyfriend was. He moved to him and straddled his lap, drawing the man close as he wrapped himself around him. "Merry Christmas, Daddy," Kurt murmured and pressed kisses to Blaine's curls. "We love you so much."

"Merry Christmas," Blaine sobbed gently as he caressed Kurt's hips. "I love you fiercely, fearlessly, and forever."

xxxxxxx

When Kurt woke up (in his own bed) on Christmas morning it was to the aroma of vanilla crepes. His stomach rumbled because damn it he was starving. He figured he'd go down and help Carole with breakfast after stopping by Blaine's room to give those gorgeous curls a good morning kiss. He looked at himself in the mirror, ensuring that no bump was visible through his pyjama top then made his way downstairs. When he entered the guest room Blaine was nowhere to be found. He padded into the kitchen fully expecting Carole to be making breakfast but was happily surprised to see his boyfriend freshly showered and dressed and flipping pancakes at the stove. "Good morning gorgeous boy," he said cheerily. "And Merry Christmas."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine from behind and nuzzled his face to the side of his neck. The purr which emitted from his throat was audible. _This is heaven_ , he thought. "Good morning and Merry Christmas," Kurt murmured. "You didn't have to make breakfast you silly man."

"It's the least I could do, sweetheart. Do you want to make coffee?"

"I'm going to have decaf tea but I will make it for everyone else," Kurt said with a kiss to Blaine's cheek.

Fifteen minutes later, the kitchen was filled with hungry people. Burt and Carole wandered in and were surprised to see Blaine at the stove but were even more surprised to see Kurt sipping … tea? Kurt? In the morning? Drinking tea instead of coffee? Carole all of a sudden came to a realization. As a mother and a nurse it all became obvious to her. _Kurt's past sickness, the extra helpings at dinner, no wine, no coffee – oh my God_ , she thought to herself but she knew better than to say anything. She would keep this to herself, not telling a soul, especially not her husband. Her thoughts were interrupted by her other son trudging into the kitchen with epic bed head. "What smells so good," Finn asked.

"Blaine decided to make vanilla crepes," Kurt said proudly.

"He can cook too," Carole said. "He really is a catch, Kurt," she said with a wink.

Blaine blushed.

Kurt grinned.

Burt didn't.

Once everyone was fed, Carole and Burt insisted on doing the dishes. Finn announced that he was going back to bed for some more sleep and Kurt took Blaine up to his room – they had yet to exchange gifts.

"Santa left this for you last night," Kurt said playfully.

With a grin, Blaine took the rectangular box from Kurt's hands and began to delicately unwrap the pristine paper and bow. "Kurt, you really didn't have to get me anything."

"Are you kidding? It's Christmas and you're my most favourite person in the world."

Blaine blushed and scrunched up his nose at his boyfriend's words. Once the paper was off he opened the box and his mouth fell open. "Kurt," he exclaimed.

"I know, it's not much but I umm … made them myself."

Blaine was speechless. There in the box were sixteen exquisitely tailored Kurt Hummel original bowties. They were all different colours – some solid, some pattered, and some Blaine could tell, signified certain things.

"There are sixteen," Kurt said. "One for each week we have known each other." He pointed to one that was midnight blue splattered with the tiniest pale yellow specs. "This one signifies the night sky and the beautiful stars we saw on our first date." He pointed to another that was a brighter blue with swirls of cobalt etched into the fabric. "This one resembles my eyes because you always tell me how much you love them." Next he pointed to a deep red one, the colour could only be described as ox blood. "This one signifies," Kurt paused. He needed to take a breath. "It … It signifies our baby's heartbeat."

Blaine was crying. It seemed that lately Blaine was always crying. He sat silently and stared at all the beautiful bow ties that his boyfriend had made with his own two hands. His gaze stopped on the heartbeat one and his vision became blurry. He had to put the box down because he felt his body begin to shake with emotion. "Kurt," he sputtered.

"Oh honey," Kurt was around him in an instant, hugging him and rocking him. "I think it's safe to say that you like them and I'm so glad that you do."

"No one has ever given me a gift that means so much. Thank you my gorgeous boy. They are beautiful and I will treasure each and every one. I love you."

After Blaine had calmed down enough to stop crying he presented Kurt with his gift. The box was smaller and wrapped in gold paper with black ribbon. Kurt slowly unwrapped it, careful of the beautiful paper. When he opened the box he stopped breathing. "No, Blaine. This is too much."

"Don't be silly," Blaine said and took out the tie clip first. It was simple but beautiful - gold and neat and slick in style. On the front it had a rectangular ruby set into it. The matching cufflinks were also gold with square (and quiet large) rubies as well. "The ruby is July's birthstone," Blaine said softly, "our baby's birthstone."

Kurt had to blink back tears. "Oh Blaine. They are absolutely gorgeous," Kurt said. "And they must've cost a fortune. I can't ever wear these, I'm afraid they'll get lost or stolen."

"Wear them only on special occasions," Blaine suggested.

"Like when we get married?" Kurt's words tumbled out without even thinking.

"Like when we get married," Blaine repeated without hesitation.

Kurt looked into his boyfriend's eyes. "These are perfect and the July birthstone, Blaine – so sweet, so special, just like you."

There wasn't any mistletoe hung above Kurt's bed – something that Kurt would rectify next year – but it didn't matter because once again their lips were like magnets, drawing them together and sharing a passionate and tender kiss, both floating in sheer joy and love.


	21. 21 - Three Promises

It was Sunday, December twenty-eighth. It was exactly half way between Christmas and New Year's Day and exactly the day that Kurt and Blaine decided they would tell Burt about the pregnancy. As had become customary, they would go over to the house for dinner at six. It had been a flurry of seeing family and friends the past few days so Kurt and Blaine took some time to themselves – alone in Blaine's hotel room - before going over to see Burt and Carole.

"Okay so what names do you like?" Blaine asked Kurt as they sat on the couch together with herbal tea.

"Well you know about Elizabeth," Kurt said with a smile.

"Of course."

"But I also really like Phoebe."

"Oh, that's really cute," Blaine grinned and thought how adorable it would be to have a little girl.

"Mhmm. But I can't decide on any boy names."

"How about Jaxon," Blaine suggested. "When I saw it I really liked it."

"Jaxon Anderson," Kurt mused. "That has a nice ring to it actually."

"Wait," Blaine said as he adjusted himself on the couch to face his boyfriend. "You want the baby to have my last name?"

Kurt blinked. "I-is that bad?"

"No. No, Kurt it's just that I assumed you'd want him or her to be a Hummel."

"The baby won't need to be named Hummel to be a Hummel, Blaine. I mean, I would love it but I want to honour you," he said with a gentle poke to Blaine's nose.

"God, Kurt – honour me? You honour me every single day with your love. I want the last name to be Hummel. I feel more like a Hummel than an Anderson anyway," Blaine's voice trailed off and he lowered his gaze at the surprise confession.

Kurt noticed the flick of sadness in his eyes. "Honey," he rubbed Blaine's arm lovingly, "have you spoken with your father since you and I have been together?"

"I've tried but he hasn't returned my calls."

"Maybe you should go visit him," Kurt said gently, knowing it was a touchy subject.

"Are you kidding? Do you think I want to leave the love of my life and baby for even a second to go visit someone who doesn't even return my calls?"

"He's your father, Blaine."

"Burt Hummel and Simon Fabray have acted more like fathers to me than my own dad. I'm not going. And our child will be a Hummel," Blaine said sternly – more sternly than he had intended. He then stood up suddenly and stormed into the kitchen.

Kurt let Blaine cool off for about five minutes then took their mugs and wandered into the kitchen to find his boyfriend leaning over the counter breathing heavily. Blaine was furious, Kurt could see that. He put his hand between Blaine's shoulder blades and soothed gently. "Honey, talk to me."

"I'm upset."

"I know. Want to tell me why?"

"Because I yelled at you. I'm so sorry Kurt," Blaine said, turning.

"Oh sweetheart, I think it's more than that."

"No, Kurt," Blaine moved closer to his boyfriend. "I hate that the topic of my dad made me yell at the person I love the most. He haunts my life, Kurt. I'm thirty eight years old and I'm still trying to reach out to him and still need his approval and he … he … doesn't give a crap about me or what happens in my life."

Blaine had begun to ramble as the tears he was trying so hard to stifle slipped down his cheeks. "All he cares about is money and that bimbo he has for a trophy wife. I'm nothing to him Kurt but yet I keep trying and keep hoping – well, fuck that," Blaine paced across the small kitchen before turning back to face Kurt. "I have freely given him a lot of things including chance after chance to reach out to me and to love me but I will not give him the satisfaction of having an Anderson grandchild." Blaine tried to take a breath but he was full on sobbing now.

Kurt's chest ached with heart break for his boyfriend. Blaine rarely mentioned his dad and now he was spewing out everything that he was feeling – resentment, hurt, longing to belong, anger, and sadness.

"Hey, come here." Kurt pulled Blaine into his embrace and placed a soft kiss behind his ear, whispering, "I'm so sorry you have to go through this honey. I guess you have some thinking to do and figure out if you want to fix your relationship with him and if so – how that can happen." Kurt leaned his forehead to Blaine's hoping that it would help calm him. "There are two things I know for sure though – you will always have a family in me and our child. We will never abandon you. That is a promise. And whatever you decide to do about your dad and the Anderson name I will support fully." Kurt then kissed his boyfriend's curls and rubbed his back.

"What have I done," Blaine hiccupped, "to deserve you?"

"Shhh," Kurt cooed. "You simply love me and I love you."

"I'm not ready to deal with my dad yet but knowing that I can talk to you about it makes me feel so much better."

"I'm glad sweetheart. That's what I'm here for."

"But I am still one hundred percent sure," Blaine added, "that I want our child's last name to be Hummel."

"Okay, then Hummel it will be," Kurt agreed, "Phoebe Elizabeth Hummel or Jaxon Blaine Hummel."

"Wait, Blaine?" Blaine asked with a laugh.

"Yes. It's my way of honouring you. If we should have a son I want him to have his Daddy's name. Please?"

"God, I love you so much," Blaine hugged Kurt so very close to him.

"I love you too. Now," Kurt drew Blaine away at arm's length so that he could look into his eyes. "Let's figure out what we're going to tell my dad tomorrow."

Blaine paled and took a deep breath. "Okay, but I'm going to need some wine for this conversation. No tea on earth is strong enough."

Kurt laughed. "And I'm going to need a snack. Do you have any oranges and peanut butter? I'm having a wicked craving."

xxxxxxx

The weather had turned exceptionally cold and the visibility was wretched with the blowing snow but Blaine drove slowly and carefully and when they finally arrived at Kurt's house later that evening they were both feeling better. After their discussion they were more relaxed, hopeful, and even confident that Burt would understand and everything would be okay. After spending Christmas with the Hummels Blaine truly felt like part of the family which he thought would bode well in how Burt would react to the news.

They decided that they would tell Burt after dinner. They had also agreed that they needed an ally so Kurt would talk to Carole before hand to tell her the news. Kurt knew she would keep their secret and although she may be concerned she would fully support them – that was just Carole's way. And if anyone knew how to calm Burt Hummel down it was Carole. The plan was seemingly fool proof – or so they thought.

While Blaine hung up his and Kurt's coats and dealt with all the toques, scarves, and gloves, Kurt wandered into the kitchen, picking up an orange and peeling it as he greeted Carole with a kiss on her cheek.

"Hi Honey, how are you?" She beamed at him.

"I'm fine, Carole. Can I help with anything?"

"Oh, thank you but I think I've got everything under control. The pork roast is in the oven and the salad is ready for dressing," she said as she watched Kurt devour the orange. "You're going to ruin your dinner."

"Nah," Kurt said. "I'm starving. I'll be able to eat my dinner and then some."

"You've been eating more than usual," she said, knowingly.

Kurt threw the peels in the garbage and took Carole's hand. "Can I talk with you? In private?"

"Sure, honey. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just … I need your help. Can we go to my room?"

She nodded then they made their way up the stairs, Carole smiling at Burt and Kurt gazing into Blaine as they passed the two men - who were having a discussion about the latest sports highlights in the living room. Once they were both seated on the bed Kurt took a breath and turned to her. "Carole, I … I really love Blaine," he started.

"I know, honey," she said wondering if she should put him out of his misery and tell him that she already knew or if she should just give him this moment. She decided to remain silent and instead took his hand to give him some sort of courage.

He squeezed her hand in return. "And because I love him so much I can't risk every losing him. He's the one, Carole."

She nodded in understanding. Despite Kurt's young age, they all knew that Blaine was the one for him – even Burt knew it.

"Which is why I need you to help me diffuse my dad tonight when I tell him that … that I'm pregnant."

Even though Carole knew about the pregnancy, her eyes still widened in surprise when Kurt spoke the words. It was no longer a mere feeling or a theory. It was true. It was real. Her seventeen year old step-son was pregnant with a thirty eight year old man's child. Burt was going to completely lose it – she knew this. But the look in her son's eyes was something she'd never seen in him before. Beyond the fear, he was undoubtedly happy and proud. Even though part of her was concerned for the situation, how could she not be happy for him?

"I have to be honest, honey," she said. "I suspected it."

Kurt's eyes widened. "You knew?"

"Yes. I'm a mother. I'm a nurse. It became obvious to me. I mean you are eating your weight in food for goodness sake," she said with mirth in her eyes.

"Do you think dad knows?" Kurt's eyes became owlish.

"He's clueless," she soothed.

Kurt paused for a moment, taking in a few breaths because all of a sudden this was too real. Too … dangerous.

"Are you happy about it? The pregnancy, I mean," Carole asked.

Kurt looked at her with his swirling blue eyes and a smile that Carole hadn't seen in him probably ever. "We are so incredibly happy, Carole. I can't even describe our joy."

She smiled. "That is all that matters. You and Blaine love each other and will figure out how to raise this child together. I know that your dad will be concerned about you graduating high school and then college so you should anticipate an answer for that."

"I know. I have so much in my head, Carole. He's going to be angry I know but hopefully I can convince him that we've thought this out and everything is going to be okay. I just need you to help me calm him down."

"I will do my best."

"Thank you, Carole. You are a life saver."

"You are my son, Kurt. I simply want you to be happy," she paused as a little grin appeared on her face, "and, I can't wait to be a grandmother," she winked. "How far along are you? Have you seen a doctor?"

A little bit of Kurt's stress melted as he gave Carole a hug. "Thank you," he breathed. "And yes, Blaine took me to a specialist in Columbus. I'm eleven weeks along," Kurt beamed. "Almost three months. Oh my God, Carole, we got to hear the heartbeat. It was so beautiful."

"Oh, what a special moment that must've been for the two of you."

"Blaine bawled."

Carole ducked her head to look into Kurt's eyes. "And you didn't?"

"Like a baby," he laughed.

xxxxxxx

Dinner was of course delicious. Carole really was a star in the kitchen. Rachel and Finn had just finished washing the dishes and then quickly excused themselves to go over to the Berrys for dessert. Apparently it was Rachel's dads' anniversary and they wanted to celebrate, so soon the house was left to Kurt, Blaine, Carole, and Burt.

Burt was in the kitchen fixing coffee for everyone (except Kurt, which Burt though was so weird but just let it go) while Kurt and Blaine were in the living room sitting together. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "It's going to be fine. Carole will help us."

"I hope you're right," Blaine said, his face showing every bit of worry that was in his heart.

"I love you," Kurt said softly, trying to get Blaine out of his thoughts.

Blaine smiled, "I love you too. Let's just get this over with."

"Here we go," Burt's voice boomed. "One ridiculous herbal tea for Kurt and three delicious coffees for the rest of us," he said as he set the tray down and plopped down in his favourite chair.

"Thank you," Blaine said softly and took his coffee, although he didn't take a sip – his stomach was far too upset at the moment.

"Dad," Kurt started. "We need to talk to you."

Burt's eyebrow lifted at Kurt's bluntness. "O-okay. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, fine," Kurt said. "We just umm have something we want to tell you." Kurt picked up his tea because really he just needed something to do with his hands aside from crushing Blaine's fingers.

"If you boys have gotten married, I know a good lawyer who can help get it annulled," he said rather proudly of the joke he just made.

Kurt and Blaine (and Carole) weren't laughing.

"Wait," Burt stopped stirring his coffee and looked up at Kurt. "You boys did not get married for real, did you?"

"No," Blaine sputtered out. "No. We're not married."

"Dad," Kurt sat forward on the edge of the couch leaning in closer. "We are really grateful that you have accepted our relationship and that you have granted me the freedom to date Blaine. I have never been happier in my life…"

"Just spit it out kid," Burt said in a tone that was suddenly all business.

Kurt knew that tone well and it made his stomach rise into his throat. "Dad … I … we, ummm…"

Blaine squeezed his hand and when Kurt turned to him with tears in his eyes Blaine knew that he was going to have to do it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, silently praying that Burt would not completely fly off the handle. "Burt," he said, "Kurt is … we are … pregnant."

If it was possible for oxygen to be sucked out of an entire room, it happened in the Hummels' living room at that moment. Kurt and Blaine couldn't really breathe as they watched Burt's expression – or lack thereof. Burt sat as still as a statue, seemingly not blinking or even breathing. To Kurt and Blaine, an eternity passed before them as they simply waited with clutched hands and the feeling of their stomachs rising into their throats. Kurt truly felt like he would throw up.

"Pardon me?" Burt croaked out as he adjusted his ball cap.

Kurt and Blaine remained silent because they knew that Burt had heard Blaine loud and clear – he just needed for the words to register.

But Burt clearly needed for them to repeat it. "I said," Burt spoke slowly and in a dangerously low tone, "pardon me?"

"Dad, I'm pregnant," Kurt spit out the words.

Burt turned to Blaine, his green eyes transforming into steel grey right before Blaine's own hazel ones. "You gave me your word," Burt hissed.

Blaine's stomach dropped from his throat down to his belly. He put his hands up gently and spoke in a controlled tone although inside his emotions were going haywire. "I kn-know, Burt. I'm sorry. I didn't mean any disrespect. I just love him so…"

"Get out," Burt's voice sounded murderous as he cut Blaine off.

"Dad, no," Kurt protested which made Burt stand up suddenly. He silenced his son with one hand and glared back down at Blaine. "I SAID, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE."

"Burt," Carole stood up as well.

Burt turned to face her. "Carole, I love you but now is not the time. You do not want to take their side."

Carole had never seen her husband act this way. She knew it was in fear and in desperation more than anger – all Burt had ever wanted was for Kurt to be safe and happy. Although Kurt was irrevocably happy, being pregnant at seventeen did not give Burt the image of his son being safe. Carole understood where he was coming from but she had promised Kurt; she needed to diffuse her husband, although she wasn't sure she'd be able to. Burt was dangerously livid.

He turned to Blaine once again and saw that he and his son were huddled together with tears streaming down their cheeks. "If I have to repeat myself again, Blaine, I'm going to do so to the police."

"Oh God, Dad," Kurt stood up. "Dad, this is ridiculous. Please can you just listen to…"

"GET OUT," Burt screamed at Blaine. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE. YOU ARE NOT TO TALK TO OR SEE MY SON AGAIN."

"Burt, please," Blaine pleaded as he stood up and started moving towards the door unwillingly. "I will do anything you want just don't make me leave Kurt a-and my child."

"HE IS SEVENTEEN BLAINE. HE IS A CHILD HIMSELF. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HIM? HOW CAN YOU SLEEP AT NIGHT KNOWING THAT YOU'VE RUINED HIS FUTURE?"

"Dad…"

"KURT, NOT NOW," Burt raged.

"Burt…"

"CAROLE, I'VE ALREADY TOLD YOU. STAY OUT OF IT."

"I WILL NOT STAY OUT OF IT," Carol screamed, which made all three males in the room stop and stare at her. She stood beside Kurt and got herself under control before speaking to her husband. "This is not like you, Burt. Look at your son. He is crying hysterically. All you're doing is making everything worse. Let's sit down and talk about it like adults."

"He is not an adult," Burt hissed. "There are three adults here, one of which took it upon himself to impregnate a child."

Blaine was crying as he stood at the door with his coat on. "Please Burt, it wasn't like that. I love Kurt."

Those three words infuriated Burt even more. He moved quickly towards Blaine until he was an inch away from his face, Blaine flinching but somehow standing his ground. "Let me make myself perfectly clear if I haven't so far. Get the hell out of my house. Don't ever come back. Don't contact my son. If you so much as breathe in his direction I will call the police and press charges. You're a lawyer. You know full well what will happen to you if I press statutory rape charges."

"Please…" Blaine sobbed.

"OUT."

"K-Kurt…" Blaine reached out for his boyfriend.

"GET OUT." Burt opened the door letting in a rush of cold December air. He simply stood and waited for Blaine to leave.

"I l-l-love you, K-Kurt." Blaine choked out in a weak and pathetic voice which made Kurt run to him and beg him not to leave.

"Kurt, let the man leave," Burt said.

"I won't. If he leaves, I leave. I'm going with him," Kurt cried.

Burt actually laughed. "Try it kiddo. I'm sure Blaine would love to deal with kidnapping charges above the statutory rape ones."

"STOP DOING THIS," Kurt yelled. His face was red and wet with tears. "PLEASE DAD, I LOVE HIM AND..." Kurt couldn't finish his sentence as the emotion was just too much. He began to hyperventilate.

"Kurt," Blaine said and moved to his boyfriend but Burt stopped him with a hand to his chest.

"You're upsetting my son. Leave or I call the cops. Right now," Burt dug his hand into his pocket to retrieve his phone.

Blaine's sobs grew louder as he walked backwards through the door onto the front porch and was swiftly met with the slamming of the door.

"NO," Kurt screeched as he tried to heave in breath. Carole was at his side trying to calm him down.

"Breathe, honey. You need to breathe for yourself and for the baby."

The baby.

Right.

The baby which was growing in his womb, the baby that he was going to have to raise alone because his father had just kicked out his boyfriend. Fear infiltrated Kurt's heart. Rage filled his mind as he turned to his dad. "Call the police if you must but that will only make me and Blaine run away. AND I WILL NEVER COME BACK." He surged through the door, not even bothering to put on a coat and slammed it behind him, running after Blaine.

Burt of course went to follow but Carole threw herself in front of the door. "Let him go. Let him say his goodbyes at least, Burt. Blaine will never let him leave this house. Blaine knows this is the safest place for Kurt and for the child. He'll talk him back but Burt please … just please give them five minutes to say goodbye."

Burt mused for a moment and Carole saw him break. Something in his eyes shifted as he swallowed a sob. "Five minutes," he spat out then stormed off into the bathroom and slammed the door.

xxxxxxx

Kurt didn't have to run far because Blaine was sitting on the first step of his porch wailing. When he heard the door open he turned to find his distraught boyfriend standing there crying so hard that it actually made Blaine stop his own sobs. He stood and faced Kurt, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I r-ruined everything. Please Kurt…"

"I'm coming with you," Kurt interrupted. "You didn't ruin anything. I love you and want to be with you. Let's go."

Kurt's words hit Blaine like a slap in the face. He wanted to run away with Kurt so badly but he knew that was not possible. Aside from the legal repercussions, Blaine knew the safest place for his boyfriend and baby were in his own home, in his own bed, with his family – at least for the time being.

"No," he said simply.

"W-what?"

"Kurt, you have to stay here," Blaine cried. "As much as I want to spend every second with you, you have to remain here while I figure this out."

Kurt broke.

His knees buckled and if it weren't for Blaine catching him he would have hit the porch landing with a hard thud.

"Honey, listen to me," Blaine stood Kurt up again and placed both of his hands on Kurt's cheeks, noticing how cold he was and seeing for the first time that Kurt didn't have a coat on. Kurt trembled, his teeth chattering, his tears freezing on his cheeks as he tried to breathe between sobs. Blaine took off his coat and wrapped it around Kurt, returning his hands to Kurt's cheeks because he desperately needed for Kurt to listen … to understand … to promise.

"My gorgeous boy," Blaine said in that soft tone that Kurt always loved. Kurt's eyes flickered and locked with Blaine's gaze. Blaine knew that he had him. "I need you to promise me three things, okay?" Blaine added. "Can you do that for me, sweetheart?"

Kurt's face was red and messy with tears and mucus. He wasn't able to speak, his mouth only emitting painful moans and stuttering sobs - but when he saw Blaine's gaze he nodded.

"First, promise me that you'll stay here – with your dad…"

"No," Kurt whined.

"Yes, my sweetheart. I want to take you away but we both know that would end very badly for the three of us. The safest thing for us and for your health and the baby's health is for you to stay here. Promise me you'll stay and finish school."

Kurt couldn't promise. Promising would mean that he was letting Blaine go and he couldn't do that. He just couldn't.

"Kurt."

"I…I can't."

"You must. For me. Do it for me, my sweet boy. Please."

That seemed to do it. Kurt would do _anything_ for Blaine. "O-okay," Kurt sobbed out. "I promise. But y-you have to c-come … back for m-me."

"I will fight hell itself to come back for you. I swear it," Blaine started crying again. But he surged on knowing that it was just a matter of time before Burt burst through the door. "The second thing, Kurt, promise me that you'll take care of yourself. I know you're going to be sad but you need to get out of bed every morning, go to school, eat properly, and sleep well, okay? You need to take care of our baby and go to the doctor for checkups and if you're feeling sick."

Kurt nodded, "I p-promise."

"Good. Now the last thing," Blaine bit his lip, stifling everything he was holding inside for Kurt's sake. "Promise me that you'll trust me. Please, sweetheart, don't you dare give up on me."

"N-never," Kurt managed to get out.

"I'm going to figure out a way, Kurt. It might take a little while but I will. I'm not letting you go. I'm not giving up on us. Okay?"

"I promise," Kurt said. "But B-Blaine please… I don't want you to go." He started crying harder, almost violently. His body trembled from the cold but also from the intense emotion he was feeling. Letting Blaine go was the hardest thing he would ever do in his life. Blaine's arms wrapped around him, he knew it would be the last time he'd hold his boy for a long time. Not forever – never forever because Blaine was going to do everything in his power to return to Kurt's arms. "The day I turn eighteen I'm coming to you, Blaine. He can't stop me then," Kurt added adamantly.

"Let's cross that bridge when we come to it. I'm hoping we'll be reunited long before then." Blaine said.

"I love you," Kurt cried out. "I love you Blaine Anderson."

"God," Blaine squeezed Kurt hard, "I love you too. Don't you forget it, you hear me?"

"I could never."

Just then the door opened again and Kurt and Blaine jumped apart. Carole stood in the doorway with tears in her eyes. "I've stalled him for as long as I can. I'd say you have thirty more seconds before he comes out here," she said quietly then shut the door, giving them their final moments.

Kurt began to lose control again. He leaned hard against Blaine and wailed into his neck. "No, no, no, please," he begged.

Blaine slid his fingers into Kurt's hair and held him so tightly against his body. "Remember the promises, Kurt. I'll come back for you the second I find out how." Blaine then slid down to his knees and pressed his face into Kurt's tiny bump. "I love you," he said, then stood up and with one hand on Kurt's wet cheek and one heated regard he leaned in and gave Kurt a kiss filled with love and promise - then was gone.

xxxxxxx

Burt stepped out onto the porch just in time to catch his son before he fell. He helped him into the house, his body shaking violently still wrapped in Blaine's coat, his chest heaving in sobs, and his eyes showing pain, fear … hatred. "Kiddo," Burt's voice tried to rouse his son into the present, now going into comfort mode. His son had been through a lot and it was time to start the healing process.

Kurt used what little strength he had left to stand up tall, wrapping Blaine's coat tighter around him, protectively. He looked up into his dad's face – it was the same face he remembered seeing when the man had told him that his mother had died. His expression was filled with unabashed sadness, hurt, and pity but this time Kurt didn't buy it. What he was feeling in that moment actually scared him because ever since he was eight years old his dad had been his hero – but not anymore. Hero's don't rip you in two. Hero's don't take away the most precious thing in your life.

"I … Despise … You …" Kurt hissed. "And I will NEVER forgive you for this."

He trudged up the steps, his head drowning in sorrow, his heart yearning for his boyfriend – leaving a shocked and crumbling Burt in his wake. For the first time in a long time Kurt felt lost – without direction – without purpose. He entered his room, a place that had been his haven for his entire life now somehow felt – strange. It all came on suddenly. Kurt ran to the bathroom and leaned over the toilet vomiting up all his anguish. When he was finished he sat down on the floor and leaned back against the tub, his head dizzy, his chest heaved sobs again. He was able to slide his hand over his tummy, remembering the promises he had made to Blaine, before his body fell to the side and hit the floor with a thud and everything went black.

xxxxxxx

The hardest thing Blaine had ever done in his life was leave his pregnant boyfriend shaking and sobbing in the cold - but if he hadn't left in that moment he would have changed his mind and surely he and Kurt would now be runaways with the police after them. He had to leave – it was for their own good. For Kurt's own good. For his child's own good.

Telling himself this didn't make it any less painful. Blaine's chest felt like it had physically been torn open and his heart ripped out of it. He tried to remain calm as he drove – to nowhere in particular. He simply drove, having to get away from the Hummels, but soon he pulled over as his eyes wouldn't let him see clearly anymore. Blaine was breaking. He had held it together as best he could to pry those promises out of Kurt – the promises that he knew were so hard for Kurt to vow to him but they were necessary. It was the only way they would survive this. He knew it would be extremely easy for Kurt to fall into a depression and abandon his school, his health (and therefore the baby's), and maybe even their relationship – the promises they made were a lifeline and Blaine prayed to a God he didn't even believe in that Kurt would keep those promises.

There, on the side of the road, Blaine leaned his head against the steering wheel and simply wailed. His desperate voice echoed loudly within the walls of his car, fogging up the windows until nothing from the outside world could be seen, his high-pitched sobs scaring even himself. He'd never heard himself cry so hard.

After a while, his wails turned back into sobs and eventually soft hiccups. He needed to get himself under control. He promised Kurt that he would find a way. He had to fix this. He had to protect himself from any charges that Burt could possibly throw his way because going to jail would surely put a damper on things beyond Blaine's fixing.

Blaine did the only thing he knew how to do. He needed a defense lawyer. He knew a few, of course, but there was only one who had a track record as impressive as his own – not Harvey, not his father – as they were both prosecutors.

Blaine dialed the number. Once the other end answered Blaine spoke, his voice still shaky and weak. "It's me, B-Blaine. I know you don't want to hear from me but I need you. I'm in trouble and you're the only one who can help me. Please," he begged.

The silence was deafening from the other end of the line. Then after what seemed like minutes, a hopeful and tender voice filtered through the line, "I've been waiting for your call, sweetheart. I'll do anything to help. What do you need?"

"Jon," Blaine breathed. "I'm coming home."


	22. 22 - Let Them Sleep

When Kurt came to it was to the sound of intermittent beeping and people shuffling noisily. The confusion set in when he felt that someone was holding his hand. One blue eye popped open, then the other as he tried to focus on his surroundings. When he realized that he wasn't in his bedroom everything came back to him like a slap to the face. Blaine was gone. He had an anxiety attack in his bathroom which was probably why he was now in the hospital and … _the baby._

 _The baby._

Kurt shifted, trying to sit up but a big hand pressed softly to his chest, "it's okay, kiddo, just rest. You shouldn't get up."

 _Dad._

"The baby," Kurt croaked. "My baby, our baby," his voice becoming higher pitched as the uncertainty crept into his heart.

"The baby is okay so far but they're running tests. You need to calm down for the baby's sake Kurt."

 _Dad._

Kurt lay back down and finally turned his head in the direction of Burt Hummel, who was sitting beside him still clutching his hand. He looked tired … and old … and his eyes were red and puffy like he'd been crying – Kurt would never know how true that was. Kurt slipped his hand out from his dad's grasp … _I despise you_ … his thoughts swirled in his mind. He just couldn't let it go. He couldn't forget. He couldn't forgive. His dad took away one of the two most precious things in his life – Blaine.

"I want the doctor," Kurt said in a neutral tone.

"She'll be around soon. But I'm here. What do you need, son?" Burt asked with a hopeful tone to his voice.

"I need for you to leave," Kurt said without looking at him. It was easier that way.

"I won't, Kurt. I promised her."

"Oh, would you stop with that? You promised her you'd love me and keep me safe and happy. Well she's dead," Kurt spit out. "Mom is dead and it's time you let go."

"Kurt, don't say that."

"It's true. You've lived your entire life trying to do right by her, and you have but now you've gone too far. She's not here. It's time to think for yourself. Do you think that taking Blaine away from me has helped me or the baby? Do you think that kicking him out of our house will keep me away from him? Do you really think mom would have let you do that? I'm leaving dad. I'm leaving on my birthday and I'm never coming back."

"Kurt," Carole's voice was uncharacteristically stern but still gentle as she stood in the doorway. "Don't get yourself riled up, honey. It's not good for the baby."

"It's not good for the baby," Kurt scoffed. "You know what's not good for the baby? Taking his or her daddy away." Kurt's bottom lip trembled – the spoken words made it real again. Blaine was gone and he was stuck in this hospital unable to do anything about it. "I need him, Carole" Kurt's voice broke.

"Burt, why don't you go get us some coffee? I'll stay with Kurt for a while." Carole's hand soothed her husband's arm, who was in shock at the words that had come out of his son's mouth.

"Yeah, good idea," was all he could say as he left the room.

"Honey," Carole started as she sat next to Kurt's bed. "I need for you to calm down okay? The doctor will be here soon to explain everything to you but I can tell you that the baby is okay – as long as you stay calm. Stress and anxiety could do a lot of harm."

"How am I supposed to remain calm with all that's happened, Carole? I-I'm pregnant, I have school – it's my senior year … and I-I have to do it alone, I just can't. I can't cope." He cried.

"You can. You're strong. And Blaine would want you to continue on until you can see each other again."

"I promised him," he said quietly.

Carole nodded. "Then keep those promises."

"I-I'll try. It's going to be so hard to do this without him but I have to try."

Carole grasped his hand now. "Another thing I think would do you some good is to forgive your father."

Kurt looked into Carole's eyes, his blues darkening dangerously. "Are you serious? I will never forgive him."

"Some of those things you said to him about your mother were out of line, Kurt."

"I knew you'd take his side," he huffed and drew his hand from Carole's grasp.

"I am on this family's side, Kurt. Your dad is hurting like you wouldn't believe. He feels like he let Elizabeth, you, me, and himself down. I know … and he knows … that he flew off the handle and mishandled the situation with Blaine but you have to understand, honey, he was terrified."

"Terrified? Blaine was terrified. I'm terrified. One phone call from my dad and Blaine could go to jail. Do you know how stressful that is?"

"You'll understand one day soon, honey. All a parent wants is for their child to be safe. Elizabeth wanted that for you, I want that for you, and Burt wants that for you. Being a pregnant seventeen year old male in Lima – with the father being thirty-eight – is not the ideal picture of safety. Burt is trying to protect you."

"I don't need protecting, Carole. I need my boyfriend. This pregnancy thing … it's so scary. I don't know what I'm doing but everything is better when Blaine is with me. He takes care of us. He will make sure that I'm okay."

"I know that but your dad doesn't. He just needs a little time to figure it out. I'm not asking you to pretend like it didn't happen or to just fall back into how things were but give him some leeway. Help him understand. I think he'll come around."

Kurt closed his eyes. He had too many emotions in his head, too many things piling onto him. It was going to be so easy to get lost and just give up. He needed to keep those promises close to his heart – that would be the only way he would survive all this. "I can't promise anything Carole because every time I see him I remember how he threw Blaine out … but I'll try."

"That's all I'm asking honey. And don't think I haven't had a talk with him too."

"Thank you, Carole," Kurt said sincerely. "I love you."

"I love you too, honey."

"And Blaine loves you," Kurt added. "You know that, don't you?"

She smiled. "Oh, I do know that."

xxxxxxx

Burt sat in the cafeteria with a large cup of coffee which he wasn't even drinking. How had it come to this? His son was pregnant, in the hospital, and hated him. The same son who had adored him all his life, the son who was the sweetest, most caring, and most compassionate boy – who had gotten him through his heart attack and to this day still made his lunches. The son who until two days ago had considered him his hero.

What Kurt had said was true. He had been living his life the way Elizabeth would have wanted him to – but that wasn't a bad thing, Burt thought because all Elizabeth had wanted was for he and Kurt to be happy and safe. Burt closed his eyes and leaned his forehead onto the tops of his hands, letting his mind wander…

 _Elizabeth had always been very beautiful – even on her death bed, which was where she had been situated for the past two weeks. Her blue eyes no longer swirled, they were duller and void of that sparkle Burt had fallen in love with. She was just too tired - but they were still as expressive as ever emitting hope and love – undoubtedly for the benefit of her husband. Her gazed followed him as he entered the room and sat down at her bedside._

 _He reached for her hand, taking her frail fingers and clutching them – her wedding band still dazzling against her porcelain-like skin as she absolutely refused the nurses to remove it. "How are you feeling honey," Burt asked, already knowing the answer._

 _"I'm grateful," she spoke slowly._

 _Burt lifted a brow in surprise, asking without asking._

 _Her smile radiated the room, although Burt knew that even something as simple as smiling was painful for her at this point. "I'm grateful that Kurt's father is you," she said._

 _Burt sat stunned and unable to speak because once he opened his mouth he knew he would cry. He had to be strong – for her and for Kurt even though he absolutely knew that Elizabeth was, always had been, and always would be the strongest Hummel._

 _"Because I know," she continued, "that he will always be okay. He will always be safe and loved and happy with you as his father."_

 _A sob escaped him but he was quick to stifle it. "B-Bethy…"_

 _"Promise me, Burt. Promise me that you'll always keep him safe. There will be moments in his life where he'll be vulnerable and feel all alone – promise me you'll protect him and ensure he has a happy life," her eyes blinked quickly, keeping her own tears at bay. "Promise me that you'll love him no matter what – no matter whom he becomes or who he loves – promise me, Burt."_

 _"I promise," Burt vowed. "I swear I'll take care of our son."_

A sob brought Burt out of his thoughts. He looked around and realized that he was no longer in Elizabeth's hospital room but still in the cafeteria. "I don't know how," he whispered to himself. "I don't know how to keep him safe and happy at the same time. I-I know I promised but I'm so lost, Bethy, I'm so lost…"

Burt was coming to realize that he had been blinded by his promise to Elizabeth – this was not a perfect world, things were not just black or white – sometimes they were grey and sometimes sacrifices had to be made. Things hadn't gone as planned and Burt had to learn to adapt. He was the parent who was left behind to raise Kurt. He was the one who had comforted his sobbing eight year old when he found out his mother died. He was the one who night after night soothed him from nightmares or when he was sick. He was the one who had to navigate how to raise a gay son – because as much as people like to believe it's the same – it really isn't. Burt had to learn as he went along. Burt had to think on his feet. Burt had to adapt. Burt was the one who raised Kurt to be the wonderful young man he was. Burt was the one who had to protect him and Burt would be the one who would make sure Kurt ended up happy. Come hell or high water his son would end up happy because after all he'd been though in his life, he deserved it.

xxxxxxx

It hadn't even been twenty-four hours since Burt Hummel kicked Blaine out of his home and Blaine was already sick with yearning for his boyfriend. He leaned back in the airplane seat and closed his eyes, willing his breath to settle. If he could only nap he'd be able to cope better when he landed in Chicago. He was just so tired.

After his phone call to Jon the night previous Blaine drove to the hotel to quickly pack his things then to the airport in hopes of catching a flight out of Lima as soon as possible. He felt like he no longer belonged there. Burt really had done a number on his psyche – logically he knew this but he just couldn't' shake the feeling of not being welcomed in the town anymore.

There were no flights until seven the next morning and instead of going back to the hotel or even staying with the Fabrays, Blaine decided to wait in the airport. He didn't have it in him to deal with Simon and really he didn't have the ambition to do anything but sit and think … and cry. He nodded off a few times but was startled awake when the dark thoughts entered his mind – Kurt keeled over hyper-ventilating, Kurt's stuttering words as he promised, Kurt's haunting blues as the realization had set in that they wouldn't see each other for a long time…

It took everything in Blaine to not text or call his boyfriend. It was just too much of a risk – too dangerous. The way Burt had looked into him with those angry eyes … Blaine knew that he wasn't bluffing.

He imagined Kurt at home in his bed crying himself to sleep. He was so concerned for his baby, not because Kurt was incapable of caring for himself but because what they had just been through was too much for one person to handle – and Kurt's hormones would be no help. What would happen if Kurt became too anxious or too depressed? How would he ever know if something happened? How would he live with himself if he wasn't by his boyfriend's side?

Blaine was taken from his thoughts when the Captain's voice came through the speaker, informing them that they would be landing in Chicago in twenty minutes. Blaine didn't quite know why he was going to Chicago – everyone and everything he loved was in Lima.

Except… Jon was in Chicago. Jon would help him. He was one of the best defense lawyers in Chicago and although Blaine knew he may regret calling him, right now Jon was all he had and Jon had never let him down before.

xxxxxxx

Jon inspected arrivals / departures board. Blaine was due to land in twenty minutes. Jon had been early as he had arrived at the airport an hour ago, but he couldn't help it. He was excited. He had waited weeks for Blaine to contact him – to tell him that he was finally coming home. The holidays without him had been excruciating. As much as Blaine had hurt him, as hard as he tried to forget him, Jon simply couldn't. He was still in love with the man and as he had told him at Navy Pier, he would always love him.

Jon knew that Blaine was in trouble – even-though Blaine hadn't wanted to get into details over the phone - his broken voice told him so. Jon also knew that Blaine wasn't necessarily coming home to be reunited with him. But Jon also knew all of Blaine's strengths and weaknesses. He knew that if he was to be patient and show Blaine that he was in his corner no matter what, he would eventually come around.

Jon wandered towards the arrivals gate and let him mind take him back to when they first met, putting a smile on his face…

 _It was three years ago at a Harvard Law Holiday Mixer. It was a special event put on by Harvard at every major city in the U.S. He and Blaine had both attended the Chicago one respectively alone. He remembered that his date (fortunately, as it had turned out) had ditched him hours before the event so Jon was flying solo for the night. He saw Blaine from across the bar, clad in a perfectly fitted tuxedo, bow tie and all. For Jon, it was love at first sight. Blaine was radiant and in that moment Jon couldn't understand how a beautiful man like him could be alone._

 _He wasn't alone for long. Jon swiftly made his way over and introduced himself. Jon had always had that gift – he wasn't shy at approaching someone even as beautiful as Blaine. Never-ending conversation, a few heated glances, and too many drinks later, they were stumbling towards Jon's apartment which was thankfully close by. Blaine ended up spending the night and in the morning it didn't feel like other times men had spent the night at Jon's. It felt … right. Blaine had even made him breakfast and actually stayed the entire morning talking and getting to know each other – without alcohol this time. And from there they saw each other every single day - for three years until that night at Navy Pier…_

Jon took a breath and shook his head of the memory. _We were meant to be from the start_ , he thought. Arrivals was swarming with people which wasn't surprising given that it was the holidays but he was able to find a quiet corner to stand in because he couldn't' sit. He was way too excited. His eyes stayed peeled to the doors that would soon open to Blaine walking back into his life. He clutched the bouquet or red roses to his heart and waited.

xxxxxxx

"Quinn," Simon called to his daughter.

"Yes," she peeked her head in from helping Janine in the kitchen.

"Did something happen between Blaine and Kurt?"

Quinn furrowed her brow. "I haven't talked to Kurt today but I don't think so. Why?"

"Blaine's in Chicago."

"Oh. Well, doesn't he work there?"

"He left abruptly this morning," Simon scratched at his head while he looked at his phone. "He left me a text saying that he had to leave town and that he'd call me later to explain."

"That's a little weird," Quinn said. "Let me call Kurt just to make sure he's okay."

Quinn excused herself from the kitchen and ran upstairs to retrieve her phone. She dialed Kurt's number but there was no answer. She texted him but received no response. She kept trying frequently for the next hour without success so she then decided to text Carole.

 _Hi Carole. It's Quinn. Is Kurt okay? He hasn't responded to my calls. - Q_

 _Hi Honey. Yes, he and the baby are okay but we are at the hospital. - C_

The baby. She mentioned the baby which means they told them, Quinn thought to herself. A sinking feeling came over her. She knew all too well how parents could react at the news of a teenage pregnancy. "Oh Kurt," she whispered.

 _Oh, what happened? - Q_

 _I think that Kurt is going to need you in the coming days, honey. I'll let him tell you what happened. Want to come down? He could use the company. He's stuck here for a couple more days for observation. - C_

 _On my way. - Q_

With a quick explanation to her dad (without mentioning the baby – that was Kurt and Blaine's news to tell) and a fleeting kiss to her mom's cheek, Quinn ran out the door and on her way to the hospital.

xxxxxxx

About an hour later, after Quinn had talked to Burt and Carole, she sat at Kurt's bedside intending to get the full story about how Burt had kicked Blaine out. But her best friend was sleeping and she knew he probably hadn't gotten much rest in the past twenty-four hours so she just let him sleep – he would wake up soon enough.

xxxxxxx

Around the same time Quinn was watching her best friend sleep in his Lima hospital bed, Jon was seated in his Chicago apartment in the armchair that he and Blaine had at one point chosen together – and watched as his ex-boyfriend slept on their couch. He eventually got up and proceeded to the kitchen to fix Blaine a nice home-cooked meal - first pausing to cover him lovingly with a blanket and kiss his curls. Jon was happy to let him sleep – he would wake up soon enough.


	23. 23 - Conversations

Blaine's stomach rumbled, waking him from a deep and much needed sleep. He was disoriented as he shifted and stretched, realizing that he was on the couch – his couch – rather, Jon's couch now. His stomach protested again in hunger and his mouth started to water as the familiar aroma of coconut curry chicken filled his nostrils. It was Jon's go-to meal when either one of them needed comfort. It had always been a sure way to bring them closer. It was one of those dishes that made their tummies warm and their spirits happy.

He sat up and looked around, the apartment hadn't changed and although he had been there earlier he was really looking at it for the first time since the break-up. Jon hadn't changed a thing. Everything was in the same place as it was when Blaine had left, right down to a picture of the two of them on vacation in Hawaii which sat on the center of the mantel.

 _Why am I here? I shouldn't be here…_

"You're awake," Jon's voice was soft and soothing. "Right in time too, sweetheart. I've made us some dinner. You must be hungry."

"Jon, I…"

"Shh, come on. You were extremely tired earlier, you could barely hold your head up so I let you sleep without feeding you lunch but now you need to eat, sweetheart." Jon held out his hand to his sleepy and very beautiful ex-boyfriend.

Blaine was hungry, really hungry in fact and right now he was drowsy and just wanted to eat. So Blaine took Jon's hand and let himself be led to the table. They ate in silence for a few minutes, Blaine taking in his familiar surroundings and enjoying the burst of flavours in his mouth and the warm feeling filling his stomach. "Thank you," he said after a few bites.

"You're welcome," Jon replied, knowing what Blaine was thanking him for. "I will never let you down."

"Well, I really appreciate all of this. You didn't have to even accept my call yesterday, let alone pick me up and make me dinner."

"It's my pleasure," Jon said as he held Blaine's gaze, unabashedly driving home the fact that he still loved him.

"Jon…" Blaine began as he set down his fork. "I umm, am here because I need your professional help, not for any other reason."

"I know."

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he continued, "nothing can happen between us Jon. I know that is asking a lot but really if this is going to be a problem I'll have to find another attorney. But I don't want to because you're the best."

Jon nodded, simply listening to what Blaine had to say. He swore to himself that he would be patient, that he'd bide his time, that he wouldn't push. "I understand, Blaine. I won't hide the fact that I would love for you to be back in my life in every capacity but I'll respect your wishes."

"Thank you," Blaine breathed then resumed eating because really, dinner was really good.

"So tell me why a man like Blaine Anderson would all of a sudden need the services of a defense lawyer."

"First," Blaine said. "Take note of the time because you're on the clock. I'm not looking for a hand out. I truly need your help and I'm paying you for it."

"Fine," Jon said. "Now talk. The longer you stall the more expensive this will be for you. You're fully aware of my hourly rate."

 _Good_ , Blaine thought. They were back to business. Jon was acting more like an attorney than a love interest. "What I'm about to tell you will not be easy for you to hear so I'm sorry. I'm sure you remember my … boyfriend in Lima," Blaine said carefully, trying to ignore the twang of pain in his heart at the mention of Kurt.

"How could I ever forget," Jon said around a mouthful of chicken.

"Well, he's seventeen."

Jon dropped his fork and it made a loud clanging noise on his plate. He concentrated on not choking on the mouthful of food as he let Blaine's words sink in. "What?"

"It gets better," Blaine said.

Blaine told Jon everything. He knew it was dangerous territory to tell anyone about the situation, one report to the police and it would all be over. But really, he trusted Jon and even if he didn't, Blaine didn't feel like he had a choice. His world was crumbling around him and Jon was the only person he could cling to.

xxxxxxx

Kurt sat quietly in his hospital bed. It was a rare moment when no one was in his room, no family, no friends, no nurses or doctors. It was just him and his baby and his thoughts. He leaned his head back on the pillow and let his hand slide along his stomach – it was a little bigger, he could tell. He thought about the moment Blaine had noticed his bump and how happy and emotional he had gotten. If Blaine felt the growth now he would surely cry again. The thought made Kurt miss him so much. So far it had been hard without him, not being able to talk to him or to know how he was coping.

One thing he did know though was that Blaine was in Chicago. He had spoken with Quinn and she told him everything she knew. Kurt didn't think this was out of character, his job was there after all and it had always been the plan for Blaine to go back after Christmas so that he could take care of things at the firm. He just wished that his boyfriend wasn't so far away physically as well as figuratively.

Kurt took a deep breath and rubbed his stomach. He wondered how long they'd have to be without Blaine. How long would it take for Blaine to figure out a plan? How long would it take for his dad to come around? He thought about the promises he made Blaine and he really couldn't wait to leave the hospital so that he could get on with his life – he needed a distraction. He needed to graduate. He needed to turn eighteen. He needed to take care of himself and their baby and soon enough they would be back in Blaine's arms.

"Hey little brother," Finn's voice startled him from his thoughts.

"Hey," Kurt breathed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Really antsy actually. I need to get out of here. Break me out, Finn-Finn," he asked casually.

"You know Burt would kill me," Finn said playfully.

"Yeah, God forbid I make my own decisions, right?"

Finn nodded. He knew what had gone down with Blaine and although he wasn't taking any sides, he needed for the family dynamic to be harmonious. He hated conflict and he didn't feel like fighting would help matters. "He just loves you, dude."

"Yeah, yeah, right," Kurt said rather dejectedly.

"Anyway, I brought you your iPod and some magazines. Your new Vogue came today."

"Thank you Finn-Finn. I'm sorry I'm not good company right now."

"It's okay," Finn said as he shifted nervously in the chair, clearing wanting to ask something.

"What is it," Kurt said – who had always been in tune with Finn's emotions even though the two boys were nothing alike.

"Just, I know you're probably really scared. And I want you to know that you can talk to me and count on me if you need to vent or anything. We are all concerned for you, dude. And for … the baby."

Kurt reached out his free hand to Finn. "Thank you. Right now I just need my boyfriend back."

Finn nodded and squeezed Kurt's hand. "I'm going to go. Rachel wants to practice for the Berry's New Year's Eve cabaret party and you know how she gets when I'm late."

Just as Finn left the room, Burt entered. Kurt took a big breath and turned his gaze away from the door. The last thing he wanted to do was talk to his dad.

"How you feeling, kiddo," Burt asked as he hesitantly took a seat beside his bed.

"How do you think," Kurt asked bitterly.

"Okay, that was fair but now can we stop with all this and have a conversation? I'm still your dad."

"And I'm still mad at you. Furious, actually."

"I get that and I'm still disappointed in you so I think we're even."

Kurt turned his head to face him. "What do you want from me, dad? I have nothing to give. Aside from the baby I feel hollow and empty."

"All I want is for you to hear me out."

"Fine," he said with a sigh as he remembered the previous conversation with Carole.

"Kurt, I'm sorry."

Kurt lifted his brows because he truly wasn't expecting those words to come out of his dad's mouth.

"I'm sorry for the way I reacted to your … pregnancy," Burt added. "I'm not making excuses but I was scared. I'm still scared. But kicking Blaine out the way I did and yelling at you and Carole – that's not me and you know that."

"I _knew_ that," Kurt corrected.

"No, you _know_ that. I'm still the same guy who taught you how to play catch and ride a bike and fix cars. I'm still the same guy who had tea parties with you in the back yard and took you to your first Broadway show in New York for your tenth birthday. I'm still the guy who tried his very hardest to do right by you even though we are so, so different," Burt paused, keeping his emotions in check.

"If you're that guy dad then how could you do that to Blaine and me?"

"I told you, I was scared. This is such new territory for me, Kurt. There are so many variables in this situation that each one standing alone would be hard to come to grips with but all of them together … that's enough to drive anyone to think irrationally."

"I'm sorry I was born with female anatomy," Kurt said sarcastically. "I'm sorry I met the love of my life at seventeen. I'm sorry that I'm a hopeless romantic and begged Blaine to not use a condom." Kurt knew he was being blunt and quite honestly insolent but he couldn't bring himself to care. He wanted his dad to know exactly how much he was hurting.

"Why, Kurt? Why would you do that? I thought I really got through to you when we had the talk."

"Because dad, I love him and I wanted to be close to him. Don't tell me you and mom or you and Carole never wanted that," he said bluntly. "And you don't have to answer that. Actually, please don't," he added hastily and placed his hands over his ears.

"I'm not going to get into it, Kurt. Just know that I was scared, I mishandled it, and I'm sorry."

Kurt rubbed circles along his small bump, thinking about how to ask… "does that mean Blaine can come back?"

"Oh, absolutely not."

"Why?"

"Because I still believe that right now the safest place for you is at home with your family."

"Blaine is my family."

"I meant with us, Kurt. The Hummels."

Kurt's blues flared as he sat up straighter in his bed. "Do you know that when Blaine and I talked about baby names he refused to have the last name be Anderson? He insisted it be Hummel because he feels closer to our family than his own. At least he did – but now I wouldn't be surprised if he never wants to set foot in our house again – and you know what, dad? That's okay with me because as soon as I'm old enough I'm leaving too. We'll create our own home, our own family."

"Why are you deliberately being so hurtful, Kurt?"

"BECAUSE I'M HURTING DAD … BECAUSE … I-I … I'M ALL ALONE AND I MISS HIM AND MY HORMONES ARE GOING FUCKING HAYWIRE," he stopped because he felt himself getting out of control and as everyone always kept reminding him, it wasn't good for the baby. "I-I hurt, dad," he said in a broken sobbing voice. "I miss him."

Burt wiped at his own eyes with the back of his hand. "I know, son. I'll let Blaine come back but first I need to see that you're able to take care of yourself. I don't want you to become dependent on him. If you show me that you can take care of yourself and the baby as well as continue with school then I'll let you see him again. It will be a slow process but I'm willing to give it a go if you're willing to do your part and be patient."

"Do I have a choice?"

"There is always a choice."

Kurt huffed. "Just because I want Blaine take care of me doesn't mean that I'm not capable of taking care of myself. I'm an independent person – you of all people know that, dad. But if you want proof I'll show you – not for your sake but for Blaine's. I promised him and I intend to keep those promises."

"Whatever the motivation is I'm fine with. I just want to know that you're able to handle all this because being a father is hard, Kurt. It's not all smiles and giggles and playing – and that's after you get through the pregnancy."

"This is why I need Blaine, dad."

"No. You need to count on yourself first."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm tired. I just want to sleep now."

Burt nodded. "Sure thing. Sleep well," he paused, "and I love you Kurt."

Burt left the room as swiftly as he entered it but once the door was shut behind him he melted into a puddle of anguish in Carole's waiting arms. He was trying to do right by his son but Kurt was so angry at him. He didn't know if he'd ever get his son back but Burt was going to do all he could to prepare him for adulthood – even if that meant losing his little boy forever.

xxxxxxx

The next day Blaine was in his hotel room unpacking. He had made it clear to Jon that he wouldn't be spending the nights at his apartment - much to Jon's insistence. He could tell that Jon had been spooked by his story and rightfully so – he understood that it was shocking. But despite that, Jon had agreed to take his case and for that he was grateful. After dinner at Jon's he had trudged to the Four Season's Downtown and rented a room and fell back into a deep sleep – he was still exhausted and Jon's delicious home-cooked meal hadn't helped things.

But today he felt better – aside from missing his boy so much – he was more hopeful than he had been. He and Jon would work out a plan so that Blaine could go back without fear of repercussions – or at least with the knowledge that the repercussions could be fought in court. Aside from that, after New Year's Blaine would return to Specter Anderson and back into the swing of things. The routine and the familiarity would do him some good.

As he hung up his dress shirts, his phone vibrated with a call from Simon. _May as well get this over with_ , he sighed to himself and answered the call.

"Blaine, what is going on? Are you alright?"

"Oh Simon, it's a really long story. How much time do you have?"

"All the time in the world," he said. "Tell me."

So Blaine did. He sat in the chair and told Simon the whole story, starting from Kurt's pregnancy and ending with how he had flown out to Chicago on basically a whim.

Simon was silent for a long time. It was getting to the point where Blaine was about to start apologizing and telling him that if he never wanted anything to do with him again he would understand, but Simon surprised him.

"Kurt needs you," he said.

"I-I…"

"Whatever you have to do to find your way back to him do it because the boy needs you. He is a strong and determined individual but Blaine, this pregnancy is not going to be easy, especially not here in Lima."

"I know. I want to be by his side, Simon but Burt is so angry."

"I knew there was something not right with him. I didn't have time to talk to him because he was in a hurry going to the hospital but I could see that he seemed off."

"Wait," Blaine said, "the hospital?"

"Oh, I guess you didn't know about that."

"Simon…" Blaine's tone became dangerously low.

"Kurt fainted and he's been in the hospital for observation."

"The baby…" Blaine's voice cracked.

"The baby I'm assuming is fine but I don't know. I only found out there was a baby about two minutes ago. I bet Quinn knows though. She knows everything pertaining to Kurt."

Blaine began to hyper-ventilate. He couldn't speak or even breathe as he thought about his baby and the state Kurt must be in. "I need … I … Is Quinn home?"

"Blaine calm down. You need to breathe. Once we hang up just call Quinn and she'll explain everything okay?"

"Yeah … yeah," Blaine spat out. "I need to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Sure thing," Simon said but was cut off by the clicking on the other end, Blaine no doubt already calling his daughter.

xxxxxxx

"Puck, you know that tickles," Quinn squealed as Puck went in for her neck.

"I know all too well," he grinned and worked his mouth down as his hands slid under his girlfriend's shirt, lifting it.

The moment was interrupted by Quinn's ringtone.

"Leave it," Puck murmured as his fingers expertly snapped open her bra.

"What if it's important," Quinn squirmed.

"More important than my mouth on your…"

"Puck," she screeched.

The phone kept on ringing and when it stopped it would start again. Quinn let it go twice to voicemail but on the third attempt she finally stopped Puck and looked at the caller I.D.

"It's Blaine," she gasped.

"You stopped that hot make out session for Blaine," Puck said playfully.

"Oh stop. You know he's not in a good place right now," she said as she wiggled back into her shirt and answered. "Hey Blaine." She was met with babbling and crying and laboured breathing. Blaine was distraught. "Blaine? Okay, calm down. What's going on?"

"Kurt," Blaine sputtered out. "The baby."

"Oh," Quinn finally put two and two together. Blaine hadn't known about Kurt's hospitalization and he must've just found out. "Okay, Blaine, listen to me. I can't talk to you if you're panicking. You need to breathe. Kurt and the baby are fine – totally fine. He's in the hospital for one more night just for observation."

"Oh God."

"I know you want to be with him right now but he's okay. I promise. If he's ever not okay you'll be the first person I call."

"Quinn, I can't do this. I can't be away from him especially with the pregnancy."

"You have to do this Blaine, there is no other choice. I don't think Burt is going to change his mind."

"I just want to talk with him so badly."

"And so does he but it's a really huge risk," she paused. "Blaine, is there a message I can give him?"

"Could you?"

"Of course. He's my best friend. I know that any news from you would do him a world of good and if I can provide that then I will."

"Quinn, you are an angel."

"I know," she grinned and flipped her hair, earning her a heated glance from her boyfriend.

"Just tell him that I'm in Chicago and I'm working on a plan to get to him as soon as I can. Tell him to remember the promises and that I love him and the baby."

"I will."

"Thank you Quinn," Blaine said and hung up before his emotions could run away with him again. He went back to the strewn clothing that he had yet to hang up but he just didn't have it in him. Kurt needed him and he wasn't there. He was the worst boyfriend in the world and he just couldn't shake that feeling. Blaine threw himself onto the bed and cried for a really long time.


	24. 24 - The Call

**A/N … These last chapters have literally given me nightmares - they've been very difficult for me to write. So, I thank you so much for staying with me. This chapter is a short-ish one but the next one is going to be long and heavy so let's all strap in, shall we?**

 **Also, I want to give a shout out to Nellie2011 for prompting me unknowingly. Something clicked inside when I read her comment and that inspired the conversation between Blaine and Donna - See, comments really do help :)**

 **xxxxxxx**

The New Year came and went and for Kurt it was pretty uneventful. He spent much of his time at the Fabrays, doing anything he could to not be home when his dad was. Although they were on speaking terms, Kurt just found it too exhausting to deal with the awkwardness and anxiety that being at home brought. Despite that, he and Carole had gotten closer. She and Quinn were really the only people who he could count on to help him with the pregnancy and with the roller coaster of emotions that he was going through – pregnancy hormones be damned.

Carole ensured that he made it to his appointments with Dr. Carver in Columbus. There were plenty of doctors in Lima, including the one who oversaw him when he had fainted as well as his family doctor, but Kurt had a soft spot for Dr. Carver. He was the one who made him and Blaine feel comfortable without judgement. He was the one who allowed them to hear their baby's heartbeat for the first time.

It was now the beginning of February and Kurt was sixteen weeks along. He and Carole were returning from Dr. Carver's office where he had just heard the heartbeat again and had even seen the fuzzy but beautiful image of his child via ultrasound. Dr. Carver hadn't been sure what they'd see as first - ultrasounds were typically done when the mother was eighteen weeks along but the doctor wanted to take precautions as it was his first time overseeing a male pregnancy.

So at sixteen weeks, Kurt got to see the tiny little blip of a beating heart and the subtle outline of a tiny little human inside his belly. He had cried a river of tears – the emotion of seeing his child on the screen was just too much, add to it his longing for Blaine and he had turned into a sobbing mess.

Aside from the ultra sound, Dr. Carver performed all the usual tests that typically came with the check-ups and talked to Kurt about his impending bedrest. "Everything looks fine right now," he had said, "but be prepared to get really tired and sore and don't be surprised if you end up staying in bed for days at a time. I predict this will happen in the next couple of weeks."

With a check to his vitamins, a schedule for his next three appointments, and a direct number to Dr. Carver's cell phone in case of any emergencies, Kurt was released to go home.

"Carole, I can't thank you enough," Kurt said as he sat in the passenger seat. "Seeing Dr. Carver means everything to me. I really feel comfortable with him."

"Oh, you're welcome honey. I'm glad that Blaine found you such a great doctor. He was right to go directly to a specialist."

"I wish he could've been here. He would have absolutely broken down with emotion at the ultrasound."

"Kinda like you?" Carole teased.

"Exactly," Kurt laughed.

"Well," Carole said, knowing that she shouldn't but couldn't help herself, "you could always email an image of the ultrasound to Blaine. If you did I wouldn't tell."

"Carol Hudson-Hummel," Kurt said incredulously, "are you suggesting I contact my boyfriend?"

"If Quinn got her hands on the image and sent it to her cousin would that count as contacting him?"

"Oh my God, I love you, Carole."

"I know honey. And he deserves to see it. It's his child too."

"He really, really does," Kurt agreed.

Kurt lost his mother when he was eight but somehow he had been graced with this amazing woman who loved him just like she loved her own son. Despite everything that was going on around him he was grateful in that moment for Carole. Without her, Kurt didn't stand a chance of surviving any of this.

xxxxxxx

For Blaine, the New Year was a blessing for his psyche. During the two weeks after he left Lima he had gotten dangerously close to falling into a depression. He felt lost and out of sorts in Chicago; the only thing holding him together was Jon – his conversation, his home-cooked meals, and his genuine drive to help him.

Once January rolled around though, Blaine returned to work – putting in long and over-due hours to get back to where he was with his clients and to let Harvey take a well-deserved vacation. Blaine knew he had basically abandoned the firm and he was working hard to make up for his absence.

The firm brought him a bit of peace – it allowed him to take his mind off of what he was missing back in Lima and diverted him into a steady and productive routine. He spent ten hours a day working then most nights would go over to Jon's to hash out the plan and get a home cooked meal. Blaine knew he was treading on thin ice, he knew Jon could get the wrong impression but really Blaine was just too tired to have to deal with dinner – plus, Jon was getting paid because Blaine insisted that every one of their meetings involved some sort of billable business. It was the only way he could validate what he was doing.

Today, the third of February, Blaine sat in his office trying to read over case briefings and prepare for an upcoming deposition but his mind kept wandering. He had been keeping track of Kurt's progress on his calendar – he would be sixteen weeks along today. The emotion that flooded his heart made him physically lean back in his chair – God, how he missed his boy, his gorgeous boyfriend who had to go through the pregnancy alone.

They had had no contact – both being too scared of what would happen if Burt ever found out. The only way they communicated was by using Quinn as a conduit. She had been a complete God-send to them – sending messages back and forth and one time even sneaking a picture of Kurt's growing bump and texting it to Blaine. He had cried long and hard that night and he still couldn't bring himself to look at it again – certainly not in the office where he would surely embarrass himself as he sobbed at his desk.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Donna leaned against the door frame with fresh coffee.

"Hey," Blaine sighed. "Is it that obvious?"

"To me it is," she said and placed the cup in front of him.

"Thank you," he murmured. "I'm fine. I just need to get through this paperwork."

Donna, in her stoic way, shut the door and drew the blinds of Blaine's office and promptly sat down across from him. "You're not fine. You need to get it off your chest or you're going to burst so talk."

She was right. He hadn't talked about it since the initial conversation he had with her. Talking to Jon was one thing – he had always kept the topic to legal aspects as opposed to his emotional state. Jon just didn't need to hear that part of it.

"I miss him," he resigned. "I just … really fucking miss him, Donna. It physically hurts."

"Why don't you go back?"

Blaine's eyes popped up. "I-I can't."

No one knew Blaine quite like Donna did – not even Jon and not even Kurt. "You can. You're just too scared to."

"Donna, of course I am. I could go to jail."

"Oh, you know damn well Jon won't let you go to jail. He's an exceptional lawyer – you know that. I mean, there isn't another reason you see him so much is there?" She raised her brows, waiting for Blaine's response.

"God, no, Donna. I … I know it's a weird situation and Jon does think there is something to it but I swear, it is just because he's the best and I need the best right now."

"Okay. So, you have the best and you know that if it came right down to it this entire firm would stand behind you too. We all love you Blaine, so what the hell are you scared of? Why are you still here? Go get your man."

"I-I…"

"This is your family, Blaine, your future husband and your child. Don't you want to fight for them?"

"Of course I do," Blaine suddenly stood and began to pace his office. "I just … I don't want his dad to freak out again. I mean, you weren't there when it happened. Kurt was a complete mess. I don't want to put him through that again."

"Even if his dad were to fly off the handle again, it wouldn't be you who is putting Kurt through that, it would be him. I'm pretty sure Kurt would rather go through all this drama with you by his side as opposed to you being here and basically shacked up with your ex."

"Donna..."

"I know," she cut him off. "I know how you feel about Kurt and I know you're not messing around with Jon but I know you better than anyone. To everyone else it looks like you and Jon are back together."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes Blaine. Now get your head out of your ass and go fight for your family."

Blaine took a breath and sat on the edge of his desk, taking Donna's hand. "I know what you're saying and I will. I just need a little time to drum up the courage because it's going to be a huge fight. But you're right. I shouldn't be here. I need to be with him in Lima."

"Harvey gets back next week. Once he's back I think you should go."

"I think you're right," he said. And for the first time Blaine's smile was genuine. "Thank you Donna."

She smiled. "Sorry if I was rough but I'm truly sick of seeing you so mopey. Someone has to keep you in check."

"You're the best at that," Blaine grinned.

"I know," she said and flipped her hair. "Oh, and Blaine…"

"Hmm?"

"Nothing says thank you like a new diamond necklace," she winked and returned to her desk.

xxxxxxx

Later that night, Blaine found himself at Jon's house again. He really wants to get the finishing touches done on the case so that he can go back to Lima as soon as Harvey is back. It's late, Blaine knows it is but they're almost finished and he just wants to get it done.

"Would you like some tea," Jon asked, setting aside his laptop and going towards the stove.

"No, thank you, if we're done I think I'll go home now. It's late and I'm really tired. It's been a long day."

"You shouldn't work so hard, swee... Blaine."

"I have to. If I have free time I just end up thinking myself into a depression," he said with a yawn and shake of his head. "Yeah, it's definitely bed time."

"Why don't you stay over," Jon asked. "It's one in the morning and I don't want you falling asleep at the wheel."

"No, I should go, I'll be fine." He got up and moved to find his coat but Jon's arms are at his shoulders in an instant. "Please Blaine, I'll make up the couch for you – or take the bed and I'll take the couch, but stay. You're tired. And that way tomorrow we can go for breakfast while we tie up loose ends."

Blaine yawned again then huffed out a little groan. "Okay, but I'm sleeping on the couch and you're sleeping in the bedroom."

Jon smiled a little too brightly for Blaine's liking. "Thank you. I'll go get the linen."

With another yawn, Blaine wandered into the bathroom to wash his face. He truly was exhausted, he knew sleep would come easy tonight. Tomorrow they would go over the finishing touches then he could concentrate on work and getting back home to his boyfriend _._

 _It's just one night_ , he said to himself.

xxxxxxx

Kurt was in pain, the burning in his chest - excruciating. He missed his boyfriend so much that he feels physically ill. He's dizzy and feels like he weighs seven hundred pounds – and maybe he does, he thinks because the bump has gotten bigger again.

He stretched out in bed and wondered how long it will be until he will have to remain in bed for months. He's definitely not looking forward to it. Carole had been at the school speaking with Principal Figgins and coming up with a plan for him to finish his senior year at home if it came to that. Finn and Quinn were already on board to trek assignments back and forth for him. At least he would graduate but being away from his friends would be just another thing he'd have to deal with.

And Glee Club – aside from Quinn, Puck, Finn and Rachel, no one knew about his situation. He hadn't broken the news to Mr. Schue or anyone else that he'd have to miss Nationals. They were being held in San Francisco this year and Kurt knew he just wouldn't be able to make the trek – let alone sing and dance for three numbers. This really saddened him – it was his senior year and he had finally gotten a solo – much to Rachel's chagrin.

But the upside to it all was that he had the most beautiful baby growing inside of him – nothing could top that. Even with everything that was wrong in his life – that was one thing that would always – _always_ \- be right. He loved the wee one far beyond anything and anyone – except for Blaine. Blaine was equal with the baby, they were his family and his everything.

 _This is ridiculous_ , Kurt thought to himself as he sat up in bed. He really just wanted to talk to Blaine. It's been six weeks since they've talked and Kurt doesn't think he can hold out anymore – besides he wanted to tell him how his appointment with Dr. Carver went, and to let him know he'd be sending him an image of the ultrasound.

He turned over and reached for his phone. He knows his dad could easily check but Kurt would be careful. He reasoned with himself: It will be one time, he'll delete the call history, and the long distance bill will go to Carole anyway as she handles all the finances for the household. She won't rat him out – she has been nothing but supportive throughout the entire ordeal.

 _Just one call, I just need to hear his voice,_ Kurt thinks to himself, _and he'll be so surprised_.

With an excited beat of his heart and a smile on his face, he dials Blaine's number…

xxxxxxx

Jon makes his way towards the kitchen when he hears Blaine's phone buzzing on the coffee table. Blaine is practically dead to the world still on the couch with the blankets drawn over his head. Jon peeks at the caller I. D. and his eyes widen.

He knows he shouldn't answer it but he tells himself that Blaine wouldn't want the call to just be ignored. This is the first time that he knows of that Kurt has called. Still, he shouldn't … but he does.

He picks up the phone and shuts himself in the bathroom, far away so that Blaine won't hear.

"Hello," he answers confidently.

"Oh… Umm, I'm calling for Blaine Anderson," a high-pitched and clearly confused Kurt says.

"This is his phone but he's asleep right now. May I take a message?"

"Who is this?" Kurt asks carefully but with a bitter tone to his voice.

"I'm sorry, who's calling?"

"This is his _boyfriend_ ," Kurt said with sass and annoyance.

"Oh, well this is Jon," he paused, letting it sink in for Kurt before he continued. "I'm his attorney. He fell asleep on my couch last night. It was late and he was tired. But like I said, I can take a message and give it to him over breakfast." Jon knew he was being an ass but he just couldn't help himself. If this little bit of information was enough for Kurt to doubt Blaine's intentions, making Blaine eventually come running back to him then so be it. He had every right to fight for Blaine, Jon thought. Blaine had been his first. He had put too much into the relationship to give up so easily.

"I…I…no, no, there's n-no message," Kurt stuttered then the line went dead.

Jon smiled as he promptly deleted the call history from Blaine's phone. He returned to the living room where Blaine was still sleeping, none the wiser, and returned the phone to the coffee table. He glanced down at his ex-boyfriend on the couch and closed his eyes. He hoped he did the right thing. Blaine didn't belong with a seventeen year old whose father was too much of a control freak to let him live his life. He belonged right where he was – with him – with someone who could offer him stability, a future, and undying love.

xxxxxxx

The snow billowed down in large fluffy flakes onto the Hummels' home. Inside the house lay a devastated seventeen year old boy who had had the very life sucked out of him. Discovering that Blaine was with Jon had hit him like a freight train. If Jon really was _just_ his attorney, then why was Blaine sleeping on his couch? And why of all people had Blaine chosen Jon to defend him? Weren't there other lawyers in Chicago?

Kurt's desire to do anything was gone. He couldn't even cry anymore – his tears were all dried up. All he could do was sit and stare at the white outside his window and rub his ever-growing belly.

He hadn't left his bed in three days except to use the bathroom and to vomit up the small amount of food that Carole had begged for him to eat.

Kurt Hummel was depressed – dangerously so. The promises he had made to Blaine were long forgotten as darkness overtook his heart. Why should he try so hard to stay positive? Blaine had abandoned him – not because his dad had kicked him out but because he thought Jon was a better option. Kurt should have known that it was only a matter of time before Blaine ran back to him – he should have known that if he could cheat on Jon then he could cheat on him too.

He hugged himself and started to rock gently against his pillows as he felt a flurry of emotions rising from his soul. "He's gone," he whispered and slid his hand over his bump. "Your daddy is gone. He left us and he won't ever come back."

Dark rage rose in Kurt. A rage that he didn't understand, a rage that he would not be able to control.


	25. 25 - The Chapel

**WARNINGS for physical violence and trauma.**

xxxxxxx

It's amazing what parenthood can do for a person. The realization that the wee one in his belly was one hundred percent dependent on him, hit Kurt all at once and with full force.

It had been five days of hiding away in his room beneath his covers and verbally assaulting anyone who even attempted to enter. Burt had gotten an earful when he suggested a visit to Dr. Carver. Finn had to duck as a picture frame of Kurt and Blaine was thrown at his head when he offered to help him out of bed and into the shower. Quinn had been thoroughly ignored then growled at when she stopped by to drop off homework and see if he wanted to send Blaine any messages.

No one knew that he had called Blaine. No one knew about Jon. That was a secret that Kurt would keep to himself – it was embarrassing. He had let Blaine into his heart. He had fought tooth and nail for the chance to be with him and in the end he had been made into a fool. He was left with a baby on the way, broken promises, and a shattered heart.

So of course his family and friends were baffled as to what had suddenly gotten into Kurt. Why was he so depressed and so angry? They could only conclude that it was because he missed Blaine but when Carole or Quinn would bring Blaine up, Kurt would start throwing things.

Carole was extremely concerned and was devising a plan to have Burt bring in a psychologist but he never got the chance to because, much to his family's shock, Kurt Hummel showed up in the kitchen one morning, showered, dressed, and ready to eat a full breakfast before going to school.

The one person he would _sometimes_ let into his room without repercussions was Carole. Carole who, bless her soul, had made sure that Kurt ingested some sort of food – as much as he would let her get away with so that the baby would receive some sustenance. But it wasn't enough, Kurt knew this, so on the morning of the sixth day it all clicked. He was harming his child. By being depressed and refusing food he was slowly letting his wee one dwindle away into nothing. Well, that was enough of that. Kurt Hummel would not fail at being a father. He knew that getting out of bed on some days would physically hurt but for the health of his baby, he was going to push through it. He was going to show everyone, including himself, that he didn't need Blaine. He could do this. He would do this.

"Kurt," Burt said. "I'm so happy to see you up and about. How are you feeling?"

Kurt didn't answer. He simply sat at the table and ate his yoghurt with granola and berries, ignoring everyone. It was hard enough being awake and upright, he didn't need the stress of talking with his dad or anyone really. Once he was finished, he turned to Carole and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you," he said quietly. "I'm going to school." And with that he was gone, leaving Burt with his heart split in two.

"He'll come around, honey," Carole soothed him.

"At least he's out of bed," Burt said. "That's something."

"That is quite a bit," she said. "He's fighting. Let's just be supportive when he needs us to be."

"I screwed up, Carole. I should have never kicked Blaine out."

"Maybe," she said. "But what's done is done. All you can do now is forgive yourself and maybe apologize to Blaine and Kurt."

"I have apologized to Kurt many times. All he does is spew hateful words at me or worse, ignore me."

"Sometimes apologies aren't enough with words, honey. Sometimes apologies have more of an impact when they're said with actions."

Burt looked into her eyes, as a revelation creeped into his mind. "Do you think it's too late?"

"It's never too late, honey."

xxxxxxx

Kurt was leaving Principal Figgins' office with a late slip in his hand. He had missed first period Biology and half of second period English so that he could sit with his principal and fill him in on what was happening. He didn't divulge any more information than was necessary but he did give Figgins permission to speak with all his teachers about his pregnancy so that they knew he'd be doing half of his remaining school work at home. It was a courtesy that the school was granting him. He had been a strong member of the high school community, had given much time to the Glee club, his grades were always good, and he was never in trouble – except for that one time he and his friends had posted the video of Sue Sylvester dancing to Physical. But that had been a minor infraction and it wasn't on his permanent record.

He stopped by his locker to pick up his English books – the halls were quiet, eerily so but Kurt thought it was because he had gotten so used to always having someone to walk with. Puck had been an amazing friend, never leaving Kurt to walk alone but now Puck was in his second period class and didn't even know Kurt was at school. Kurt was actually glad for this – he hated feeling like he had to be protected and really he had allowed it only for Blaine's peace of mind. But now Blaine was gone, gone for good.

Kurt swallowed hard to keep the emotions down. He closed his locker and turned in the direction of his English class when he was suddenly met with Azimio and David. "Well, well, well, look who's back," David said.

"And this time he isn't hiding behind his mohawk-clad boyfriend," Azimio added.

Kurt's blood boiled. This was certainly something he didn't need. With all the crap going on in his life, this was the icing on the cake. "Please guys, just leave me alone. Today is not a good day."

David laughed. "What's the matter? What's got your panties in a knot, gayboy?"

"Karofsky, I'm warning you," Kurt said and walked away but not before two hands grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around harshly.

" _You_ are warning _me_? You do not threaten us. You do not dismiss us, Hummel. We're in charge here. You go when we say you go." David hissed as he slammed him up against the lockers once, twice, and three times – Kurt's head banging harshly against the metal as his books toppled from his hands. When Kurt struggled against him to get free, David threw him across the hall and into the opposite set of lockers, Kurt body bouncing off of them then to the floor where he landed painfully on his arm.

"Have we made our point," Azimio asked then slapped David on the shoulder, congratulating him as they turned to go.

"NO, YOU HAVE NOT," Kurt yelled as he got himself up. He didn't really know what made him do it but all he could think of was that his hormones were raging and his paternal instinct took over. He ran to them and pointed directly into their faces. "What the hell is wrong with you? What makes you think you can just beat on people because you happen to not like their lifestyle? You're both just scared little boys…"

The pain that exploded in his jaw was something Kurt had never felt before. He had been battered and bruised from being thrown up against the lockers basically all his life, but he had never received a punch to his face. He didn't know which one of them punched him but as he stumbled backwards, he felt Azimio's hands on his vest as he was hoisted upward. "You do not talk back to us, lady lips. We don't take lectures form homos. It's obvious we haven't done enough to teach you a lesson."

Another punch landed on the side of his face and as Kurt was falling downward, Azimio's knee came up and plundered directly into his stomach. Kurt was left lying semi-conscious in the hallway as the two boys walked away quickly before anyone could see them.

"The baby," Kurt moaned in pain as his hand slid over his stomach. His face was on fire and already starting to swell. His body heaved half way between breathing and vomiting. His stomach felt like it had been ripped out of him. The room spun and he began to shake - then the tears came. Kurt Hummel was broken and what he felt next made his entire body revolt in fear.

Wetness. Wetness between his legs.

If Kurt had been able to lift his head and see properly he would have seen the blood soaking the crotch of his pants. His last thought chanted in his mind, _please let my baby be okay, please, please, please_ … then everything went black.

xxxxxxx

Blaine was in his office briefing Donna on what he needed done for the upcoming week. It was Friday. Harvey was due back on Monday and after a meeting with him in the morning, Blaine was scheduled to be on a plane and back to Lima that same Monday in the afternoon. Part of him was dreading it because he knew he'd have to deal with Burt and if Burt didn't come around he'd be in for one hell of a fight. But mostly he was ecstatic. In three days he would hopefully be seeing his gorgeous boy and his adorable little bump again. The mere thought was enough to bring tears to his eyes.

"Blaine…"

"Blaine…"

"Blaine!"

"Oh," Blaine startled and looked at his assistant. "Donna. Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"You were thinking about him again, weren't you?"

"I can't help it."

"I know. You have every right to be excited. But can we get through this? I have a hot date for lunch."

"You, Donna Paulson, are going to have to fill me in on this budding new love of yours," Blaine said with a grin.

"I will, but only after we get through this list. Now come on…"

Just then Blaine's phone buzzed. He glanced at the caller I.D. and when he saw that it was Quinn he stumbled out of his chair and grabbed the phone. "Gotta take this," he said quickly.

"Hello?"

"Blaine," Quinn's voice was quiet and weak.

"Oh my god, what happened?"

"Kurt was assaulted." There was no sense in beating around the bush. Quinn had no time for that.

Blaine's throat went dry and his knees gave out. He fell heavily on the couch as he pressed his hand to his mouth and shut his eyes tightly. _No, no, no…_

"He's in the hospital," Quinn added and Blaine could now tell that she was crying. "He's okay but they don't know about the baby. They're still in emergency and won't release any information."

"H-how," Blaine spit out. "Who, W-why…" Donna was beside him with her arm around his shoulders because Blaine had become a stuttering, crying and shaking mess.

"They kicked him in the stomach, Blaine. Y-you have to come. Please, come back."

 _THEY KICKED HIM IN THE STOMACH?_ He was yelling inside his mind. He didn't know how he would be able to function enough to get to his boy but he was going and going now, Burt Hummel be damned. "Quinn, I'm on my way. I'm leaving right now."

The only way Blaine got to the airport and onto the plane in one piece is because Donna made sure he did. She was with him every step of the way reminding him to breathe and relax and to get himself under control because once he reached Lima the real drama would begin. So, Blaine sat in aisle 3, seat A with his eyes closed and clutching the airsickness bag, willing himself to take deep breaths and to remain calm when all he wanted to do was beat the living shit out of the people who did this to his boy, then take Kurt and his baby into his arms and never ever let them go again. He had to be strong – for them, for his family. And he would be, Blaine vowed.

xxxxxxx

Kurt, once again, lay sleeping in his hospital bed – this time the prognosis was more daunting. He had bruises and cuts on his face, a broken left arm, and receivers fastened around his bruised stomach, which were connected to a heart monitor – no doubt monitoring the fetus' heartbeat.

Outside the room, the emergency doctor was speaking with Burt. "Aside from bruising and a broken arm, your son is fine, Mr. Hummel. But I have to inform you that the fetus is in critical condition and will have to be monitored twenty-four seven. Kurt has suffered abdominal trauma which caused placenta abruption," He added.

"Please doctor," Burt held up his hand impatiently, "speak English. I have no idea what you're saying."

"It means that the blow to Kurt's stomach has caused the placenta to detach from the uterine wall, Mr. Hummel. This is extremely dangerous for Kurt and the fetus as it could cause the fetus to not receive proper oxygen and nutrients. It requires round the clock monitoring. And it will likely result in a pre-mature delivery, if we are lucky."

"If we're lucky?" Burt asked.

"Mr. Hummel, the situation is critical. There is a possibility that the fetus will not survive, which is why we need for Kurt to remain here for constant monitoring."

Burt sat down with a sigh and rubbed his face. He wanted nothing more than for his son and grandchild to be okay but at the moment all he could think about was hurting the boys who did this to his son. "This is a nightmare," he murmured as Carole sat beside him and rubbed his back.

"His doctor is in Columbus," she said to the doctor. "Dr. Carver. Would it be okay if you contacted him? I think Kurt would feel so much more comfortable with him in the picture."

"Of course," the doctor said. "I'll see to it that he is called. In the meantime, we are holding off on visitors who are not direct family and even then – just one at a time, please."

"Doc, Kurt is going to go ballistic when he finds out the state of the fetus. Is there anything we can do to keep him calm when we tell him the news?" Burt asked.

"I'll make sure to write an order for some anti-anxiety medication and to have nurses on hand when he's told. Would you like me to tell him or do you want to?"

"I'll do it," Carole said and swallowed the lump in her throat.

xxxxxxx

Blaine arrived at the hospital in record time. There was something to be said about handing money over to the cab driver and saying, "there's more where that came from if you get me there faster."

He ran into the building and pressed the button to the sixth floor, where Quinn had told him Kurt would be. He had managed to reign in his emotions for Kurt's sake but inside he felt broken and unstable. He was anxious and couldn't shake the constant feeling of nausea.

When he arrived on the sixth floor, he followed the signs and finally made it into the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. He turned into the waiting area and was met by Quinn. "Oh thank God you're here," she said and gave him a hug.

"Quinn, what's going on? I need to see him."

"Burt and Carole are with him now. They're telling him the news."

"What news?"

Quinn sat him down. "The baby is in critical condition," she said quietly. "Something happened to the placenta and … there's a chance the b-baby won't make it."

What little resolve Blaine had, crumbled in that moment. "No, please…"

"We have to stay positive," Quinn urged as she hugged her cousin. "We are all here for you. My parents are on their way."

"W-when can I see him?"

"I don't know you'll have to talk to Burt. They won't allow anyone in the room except for him, Carole, and Finn."

"Not even you?"

Quinn shook her head. "Burt is being extremely protective. The baby requires round the clock monitoring so it's pretty critical."

"God, this is a nightmare. A fucking nightmare," Blaine cried.

"I know. But please remain calm. Burt will definitely not let you see him if you're riled up."

"I know. You're right. I just … I can't lose them, Quinn. I can't. I … God … please," Blaine pressed his face into his hands and cried.

xxxxxxx

Inside Kurt's room Burt sat holding his son's hand as Carole told him the news about his baby. Tears streamed down Kurt's face but he wasn't sobbing or the wretched mess Carole and Burt thought he'd be – the anti-anxiety medication was working so far. The truth was though, Kurt was terrified. He thought that if he moved even a muscle the baby would be harmed. So he cried silently. With clear blue eyes, he looked into his dad's green ones – begging for him to do something.

"Son," Burt swallowed his tears, "Dr. Carver is coming. You're going to have the best care. And I promise you we won't leave you alone. With all the crap that's happened to you these past months, this is the last straw. I won't let you suffer alone anymore. I won't let the pain bring you down, kiddo. I'm calling Blaine and asking him to come."

"Don't bother, dad."

Silence.

"He won't ever come back," Kurt added. It's just me and the baby and you guys. "That's all it will ever be."

As Burt and Carole looked at each other in confusion, the door to Kurt's room swung open and there stood Blaine with red-rimmed watery eyes, disheveled curls, rumpled clothing, and deep concern on his face. "My gorgeous boy," he croaked. "What have they done to you?"

xxxxxxx

It took a little while for it to register with Kurt. Blaine Anderson was standing in his room – looking absolutely a wreck but still as devastatingly beautiful as ever.

"What are you doing here," was what came out of Kurt's mouth although his mind was chanting, _oh my God, I missed you so much. I love you so much…_

Blaine moved forward, aware that Burt was staring at him. Blaine made a conscious decision to hold the man's gaze, and not back down this time – not for a second. He answered Kurt's question but didn't divert his eyes from Burt's. "I'm here because I've decided that enough is enough. You need me and this is exactly where I need to be, Kurt."

Carole stood up and tugged at Burt's arm. "Let's go honey. Let's give them some time to talk."

Burt was hesitant at first, but Carole's insistent tugging and the way Blaine's eyes were begging him for some space, made him get up out of his seat and follow his wife out. Once Burt was gone, Blaine turned his full attention towards his boyfriend, seeing for the first time in much too long the beautiful blues that he loved so much, despite all the damage done to Kurt's face. He moved to hug and kiss him but Kurt's hand stopped him.

"I'm not in a good mindset right now," he said quietly. "The baby's condition is critical so any amount of drama would be detrimental. So please, just don't."

"Kurt?" Blaine was clearly confused. "I'm not here for drama, sweetheart. I'm here because I love you and I'm concerned for you and the baby."

"You love me?" Kurt scoffed. "You love me, do you?"

Blaine lifted a brow, "of course, I do. Oh honey, are you alright? I'm here now."

"Did you love me when you were back in Chicago fucking Jon?" Kurt kept his gaze fixed on the pale yellow blanket that was covering the lower half of his body because he just couldn't look into Blaine's eyes.

"What?"

"You heard me. Don't try to deny it."

"Kurt, honey, I was in Chicago, Jon is my attorney, but _nothing_ happened, I swear it."

"Is that what you told him when you were here cheating on him with me?"

"What? Kurt … I-I'm so confused. What are you saying? I love you. I was away because I was…"

"DON'T LIE TO ME," Kurt yelled.

Blaine was startled. He put a gentle hand up in a gesture of surrender. He had no idea what had gotten into his boyfriend. Was it the months of being without him? Was it the hormones? Was it the stress? Or was it the culmination of everything?

Kurt heaved in a deep breath then finally turned to look at Blaine in the eyes – those gorgeous, haunting auburn eyes. "I am at my wit's end Blaine. I have been alone and anxious and depressed for months. I have been betrayed by my father and have lost my boyfriend twice …. I have been assaulted by two Neanderthals and now they're telling me that I could lose my most precious wee one ... Blaine," he sobbed, "Blaine, I can't handle one more thing. I can't … I-I ... so please don't lie to me."

Blaine was sobbing. With tears streaming down his cheeks he moved closer to his boyfriend and took his hand. "I'm not lying, Kurt."

Kurt slipped his hand away and looked into Blaine with a blurry gaze. "I called you. I c-called you because I couldn't stand not t-talking to the person I love anymore. So I took a risk to call and tell you that I had an ultrasound and I saw our b-baby's heart beat-ing," Kurt paused, sobbing. "You didn't answer, but J-on did for you. I guess he was w-with you at eight in the m-morning. I guess he was with you when you were sleep-ing. I guess he was waiting for you to wake up so that you could have breakfast together," Kurt was getting riled up. "I guess … you t-two were fucking while I was h-here in Lima struggling to keep the promises I made to you."

"What? Kurt, we weren't…"

"Get out," Kurt said quietly.

"I didn't know you called…"

"Please, Blaine, I can't take anymore. I physically can't."

"Then let me help you," Blaine pleaded. "Let me explain. Let me love you…"

"GET OUT," Kurt yelled. "GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT."

"NO. I won't leave you, Kurt."

Kurt grasped the nurses call button and pressed it as he turned away from Blaine. "Get out," he whispered just as the nurse entered.

Blaine stumbled backwards until his back hit the door handle, causing it to jam into his ribs – but Blaine didn't feel the pain. His body was already in too much pain from hearing Kurt's words. Kurt didn't believe him. Kurt didn't want him … but he knew Kurt needed him. With the state of their baby's health they both needed each other but once again Blaine was being kicked out of Kurt's life – this time by the person he loved most in the world – Kurt himself.

He turned and ran out the door and down the hall. He ran past Burt, Carole, Quinn, and the just-arriving Fabrays, almost knocking Janine over … he bypassed the elevators and made his way down the stairwell, not knowing where he was going. He just had to run – he had to get away. He stumbled through a random door and entered another hospital unit. He swayed between patients in wheelchairs, weaved through nurses and doctors, and kept running until he found an open door with the word Chapel above it. He stopped, unsure of whether he wanted to go in but the space looked so inviting … so calming. Blaine entered the dark space, by now his breath eluding him as he struggled to breathe. He flopped himself into a bench and bowed his head. He needed to calm down. He needed to breathe because if he didn't he would pass out. He took deep gulping breaths as his sobs echoed against the chapel's walls. His watery eyes looked around at his surroundings - it was a simple space, only lighted by candles. All the rows of benches were thankfully empty. Blaine was not a religious person but in that moment, it didn't matter. The room was soothingly dark and quiet and deserted – he bowed his head again and in desperation began to pray to a God he didn't even believe in.

As Blaine sat with his head bowed and his pleading, whispering lips, Burt Hummel entered the chapel. He stood by the door simply watching. He could see that Blaine was hurting – they all were. He waited until Blaine lifted his head again and then moved to sit beside him. His hands remained clasped in his lap, his gaze stayed forward-facing but he could tell that Blaine was looking at him with hesitant and wary eyes.

"I'm sorry," Burt began…


	26. 26 - Interlude: For Kurt

**A/N … Double Update!**

 **Chapters 26 (a very short interlude) and 27 coming at you.**

 **The double posting is to thank you for being awesome readers and also because I have a few busy days coming up so I likely won't post again until next week. (I know, I suck).**

 **I hope I'm not killing you guys too much ... :)**

 **xxxxxxx**

"Dude, why would he be _here_?"

"For someone who lives with Kurt I'd say your gaydar is disappointing, dude."

"What are you talking about?"

"He's gay."

"Karofsky?"

"Everybody knows that Hudson. Even your girlfriend knows."

"Huh."

"Look, here he comes."

Puck and Finn were staked out in the Scandals parking lot. They had a plan and in Kurt's honour, they would carry it out. It couldn't be on school grounds – Puck couldn't afford more trouble with Figgins and Rachel would go ballistic if Finn got expelled so they chose Scandals for two reasons. First, they knew David would eventually show up here and second, it was mostly deserted. There weren't many gay people in Lima and the ones who were rarely came out to Scandals on a Monday night, despite the ad poster reading On _Man-Crush Mondays, Mojitos and Margaritas are Half Price!_

David walked to his car quickly. His car was one of only five in the parking lot but there was always a chance he could be seen so the quicker he reached his car the better. He stuffed his hand into his pocket to grab his keys when he was met with two familiar faces. "Hey boys," he said nervously.

"What are you doing here, Karofsky?" The words were slick off of Puck's tongue.

"I could ask you two the same thing," David said quickly. "I guess your brother may have rubbed off on you, hey, Finn?"

The words had barely left David's mouth before Finn had him pinned up against the car. "I know what you did to my brother and I'm going to make sure you never come near him again."

"Oh yeah? That homo always needed someone to protect him. He's too much of a girl to do it himself," David's eyes betrayed the confidence in his words. They flickered in fear when Finn only pressed his forearm into his throat harder.

"What you think about Kurt doesn't matter to us. All we care about is making you pay," Puck said.

"What are you going to kill me? Well go ahead. I've already been expelled and have lost my scholarship."

Finn laughed as he let David down. David fell to his knees and gasped in air. "No, that would be too easy," Finn said. "We want you to live through this pain." With that said, Finn kicked David right into his stomach, making him fall backwards. Finn kicked him again then again before Puck brought him up by the coat and punched his face. The two boys continued to beat him, the deserted parking lot giving them the protection they needed to get the job done.

David was eventually left on the ground by the driver's side of his car a bloody mess, his face barely recognizable, and his stomach and ribs bruised.

xxxxxxx

Azimio Adams was angry. He had tried to release his anger by going to the gym and pumping some iron – that always had made him feel better in the past. But in the past he had had motivation. He had been working towards something and now it was gone. It had been ripped away from him because of a homo named Kurt Hummel. Azimio had been expelled from McKinley. He found out the news this morning when Principal Figgins had hauled him and David into his office, along with their parents. They were being expelled for harassment and physical violence. "You better hope Mr. Hummel's family doesn't press criminal charges," Figgins had told them.

Because of the expulsion, he wouldn't graduate – not this year and the fallout meant that he lost his football scholarship to Ohio State. Azimio was devastated – all he had ever wanted was to be a professional football player.

So now, late on a Monday night, he left the gym, unsatisfied and still angry. He found his car and was about to get in when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders turn him around. He didn't know what hit him. One second he was unlocking his car and the next he was being plummeted in the face.

"This is for my brother, you son of a bitch," Finn hissed at him before feeding him more of his knuckles. Azimio stumbled to the ground, trying to catch his wits about him but before he could even process any thoughts he was being kicked in the stomach, repeatedly by Puck's boot.

Azimio, like David, was left on the ground to suffer. His face barely recognizable and his stomach and ribs bruised.

xxxxxxx

Later that night, back at Puck's house, the boys were cleaning themselves up, washing the blood off their hands and tending to the small cuts on their knuckles. They, like Quinn and Kurt, had been best friends since grade school. They always had each other's backs (except for that one time Puck impregnated Finn's girlfriend, but they no longer talked about that) whether it was on the football field, in Glee Club, or in life.

What they had done tonight would never leave their lips – they had an unspoken agreement that no one would ever know what they did – except for the two assholes who got beat up but Puck and Finn had a feeling that they would never tell. They would be too embarrassed to admit they were beaten at their own game.

Finn held up his bandaged fist for Puck to pump. "Thanks dude."

"For Kurt," Puck pressed his fist against Finn's.

"For Kurt."


	27. 27 - Forgive

**A/N … Double Update!**

 **Chapters 26 (a very short interlude) and 27 coming at you.**

 **The double posting is to thank you for being awesome readers and also because I have a few busy days coming up so I likely won't post again until next week. (I know, I suck).**

 **I hope I'm not killing you guys too much ... :)**

 **xxxxxxx**

Blaine couldn't quite believe that, after everything, Burt Hummel was sitting beside him without hollering at him to get out, let alone apologizing to him. He watched the man beside him, his gaze still blurry from crying although he'd calmed down a bit – Burt's gentle presence sort of just did that to a person.

"I'm sorry for mishandling the situation," Burt said. "I was upset and scared and was just trying to protect my son. But I went about it all wrong and instead of making his situation easier I made it harder."

Blaine nodded softly, still a little shocked that Burt was talking to him. "Thank you Burt. But you're not the only one who made his life harder. I did too. I should have never left Lima."

"I don't blame you for leaving. I was pretty adamant with you."

"Well, it doesn't matter now," Blaine said and looked back down into his lap. "Kurt kicked me out. He … he doesn't want me in his life."

Burt finally turned his head to look at Blaine. He noticed how pale he looked, even in the dim light. "Are you crazy?"

Blaine met his gaze.

"Kurt wants nothing more than to have you in his life – on a permanent basis," Burt said.

"But he kicked me out."

"He is angry and hurting and scared. I know how that feels like, I know what that can make a person do. He is irrational and trying to build his walls back up to protect his heart."

Tears slipped down Blaine's cheeks. "I will never hurt him."

"I don't know what happened between the two of you but it had to be something serious for Kurt to kick you out. But whatever it is you two can work through it."

Blaine shook his head. "He won't let me talk to him. He just … gets so angry. I don't want to upset him anymore. And I don't want the drama to harm the baby."

"You can't give up, kid. I know that deep down Kurt loves you. He loves you so much Blaine that he was willing to completely shun his family just to be with you."

Blaine's head snapped up. "I don't want that. I want for all of us to be a family together Burt. I know that may be crossing the line but that's what I want for him and for me and for our child."

"Then tell him that."

"He won't let me."

"He will. You just need to give him time. I mean, he's deeply stressed right now. Not knowing the fate of the baby takes its toll."

"Burt, you know that even if Kurt doesn't want me in his life there is absolutely no way I could ever abandon my child, right? You have to help me with that Burt, please. I can't not see my child. I-I'll pay for everything. I'll do anything. I'll move, I'll pay child support … I … I need to."

"You will be with your child Blaine. And you will also be with your boyfriend. I know Kurt. He'll come around. I promise."

Blaine pressed his hands into his eyes, the tears falling again and the sobs tumbling from his mouth. He just couldn't hold it in anymore. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not being more responsible. I'm sorry for not being able to s-say no to h-him. I'm sorry for run-n-ning away and not fighting for us. I'm sorry I've ruined everything. Oh God, B-Burt … I can't lose them. I can't."

Burt's strong and expansive arms wrapped around Blaine and clutched him tightly to his chest. He remained silent, simply holding him as he cried. He felt Blaine relax into him, the man had needed a hug. "Burt," he sobbed. "Burt, I'm sorry."

"Stop it, kid," Burt's voice was breaking too. "You have nothing to be sorry for. All you did was love my son. You should never be sorry for that."

"I do love him, Burt. I do."

"I know. And you know what? From this moment on, you and I are going to be a team, okay? We need to be united because we are a family and Kurt needs us – as much as he wants to push us away he needs his dad and his boyfriend. And that wee one … that precious baby … he or she needs us too."

Blaine nodded his agreement. "Thank you, Burt. Just … thank you."

Burt smiled at him. "You're welcome, kid. Now why don't you go to the house and get a shower. I'll go talk to Kurt and when you come back I think he'll be ready for you."

"I don't want to leave them."

"They're fine. Carole and I are here. You need a shower and to change your clothes."

"O-okay. I guess I'll go check into the hotel too…"

"No, I'll have none of that. You're staying with us and I will not take no for an answer. There is a spare key under the black rock in the flowerbed. It's yours until you and my son and grandchild decide to get a place of your own."

"Burt…"

Burt waved his hand. "No more crying."

Blaine took in a breath and all of a sudden it felt like a tremendous weight had lifted off his shoulders. He knew it was far from over. He had to win Kurt back. They had a fight ahead of them with the baby – he or she wasn't in the clear by a long shot but with Burt now in his corner, he felt that he could tackle what was to come. Blaine had always been a lover, not a fighter … but sometimes you have to fight for love and he intended to do just that.

xxxxxxx

When Blaine returned to Kurt's room, freshly showered and wearing clean crisp clothing - including a Kurt Hummel original bow tie, Kurt was fast asleep. He slipped in quietly, not wanting to wake him – the boy needed his rest. As soon as he entered, Carole who had been sitting with him for a while, Blaine could tell, got up and hugged Blaine close. "We missed you," she whispered, "but no one more than Kurt."

"I missed you too Carole," he kissed her cheek. "How is he?"

"Burt talked to him earlier. He was pretty upset but after their talk I think he felt much better. He's mad at Burt still but he knows that his dad is right on most things so even though he won't admit it, he listens. Just be patient with him and he'll come around."

"I hope so. Has the doctor been in?"

Carole nodded. "Dr. Carver came from Columbus. He did an ultrasound and some other tests. There's been no change – the baby is still critical but stable. It looks like Kurt will be here until the birth, which is something he is not happy about. He wants his own bed you know."

"That's understandable. Did the doctor say anything else?"

"Just that Kurt needs minimal stress and a hearty and healthy diet, which the nutritionist is working on."

"Thank you, Carole. You should go home. You need rest."

"Do I look that bad?"

Blaine smiled. "You are as beautiful as ever but you've been here for days. Let me stay with him."

"You got it," she said. She knew Blaine wanted to be alone with Kurt and really who could blame him? "If you need the nurse, press the call button. I'm sure Burt will be in the waiting room if you need anything."

"Take Burt with you. I'm sure he could use the break."

"If I can convince him to leave I will."

Once Carole was gone, Blaine moved towards Kurt's bed. Kurt was motionless … still as a statue, with only his chest moving up and down delicately with breath. Two heart monitors beeped in a steady rhythm, one was Kurt's, the other was the baby's. Beside the heart monitors stood an I.V. drip with two bags hanging off of it – Blaine guessed they were filled with vitamins and pain medication.

Blaine took a good look at his boy. There was no denying that Kurt had taken a beating. His face was swollen, his eyes black and purple with a tinge of yellow around the edges. His lips were split in two places and his arm was snuggly cradled against his body – no doubt broken. Blaine knew there were bruises to his stomach and chest, he knew there were but he had yet to see them. And he was scared at what his reaction would be when he did … not because he would find Kurt ugly – never. Kurt would always, always be beautiful to him, in every situation. But because seeing the evidence of his beating made Blaine irate. How could someone be so cruel as to physically abuse an innocent person – someone as beautiful, kind, and spirited as Kurt? Blaine simply didn't understand it.

He gently swept away fallen locks from Kurt's forehead, resisting the urge to lean down and kiss his battered lips gently. Instead he took a seat and leaned over so that his forearm pressed to the edge of the bed. On it he laid his head, his lips pressing to Kurt's lax hand, give him the gentlest of kisses there. His other hand slid over the covers and rested onto Kurt's bump. Even through the sheets and blanket Blaine could tell that the bump was bigger. He again became emotional, of course he did. He closed his eyes and whispered almost inaudibly, "Daddy's back baby. I'm sorry for leaving you but I promise I will never ever leave you again. Please come to us safely. We love you so much."

xxxxxxx

Kurt's mind was playing tricks on him. He knew he was dreaming but he couldn't quite make himself wake up. His mind was too foggy, his eyes too heavy, and his body felt like a cross between steel and jello.

 _Give him a chance to explain, Kurt…_

The pain in his arm was too much. He wanted to move it but every time he tried he would just end up making it throb more.

 _I can take a message and give it to him over breakfast…_

His ribs ached, every time he moved there was a harsh pinch to his abdomen which spread into the rest of his body like wildfire.

 _The state of the fetus is critical…_

His head throbbed, especially behind his eye and along his jaw. It hurt to blink, to talk, even to swallow. He needed more medication, the nurse could help him with that. He just had to find the call button and for that he had to open his eyes…

 _Get out, get out, get out…_

Kurt's eyes jolted open, shooting pain into his brain. With a groan he moved his head from side to side, desperately trying to regain his bearings, trying to rid himself of the haunting thoughts.

Kurt paused.

His gaze fluttered down to his stomach. There he saw Blaine's hand, Blaine's hand sprawled across the bump, covering it protectively. And of course attached to that hand was the man himself – the man he loved. Blaine was leaned over his bed, his cheek plastered to his forearm, his curls tame but wild at the same time, his lips resting against Kurt's hand, his chest rising and falling with breath as he slept.

He was devastatingly beautiful.

One random tear slid down Kurt's cheek at the sight of his … boyfriend. He missed him so much. He loved him so much. But he was so, so angry at him.

 _Listen to what he has to say, kiddo…_

Kurt watched him for a while. It had been months since he had been able to do that. Before the call all he had wanted was to have a moment like this – a moment to take in Blaine's beauty and his radiant love and now that it was happening he wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel. He definitely knew how he did feel though – all drama aside, he was undoubtedly in love. And he would be forever. No matter what path was laid out for them he would love Blaine forever. He had been his first – his first everything. And he was the father of his wee one – no one, for the rest of his life, would ever compare to that.

Kurt shifted his hand - all of a sudden the feel of Blaine's lips against it was just too much. The subtle movement was enough to wake him up. Blaine's hazel eyes fluttered open and if Kurt thought he loved the man before, now that he was looking into those honey-glazed eyes, he was done for.

When Blaine remembered where he was and what his hand was doing he jolted up. His hand retreated into his lap as he sat back in his chair. "I'm sorry," he said hoarsely. "I-I just needed to feel the baby."

"I don't mind," Kurt said quietly. "She's your baby too."

It took a moment for it to process but once it did Blaine's eyes widened. "Wait, sh-she?"

A small smile appeared at the corner of Kurt's mouth. It hurt to smile, but he couldn't help it. "Dr. Carver did an ultrasound this morning. I asked to know the gender. We're having a baby girl, Blaine."

Blaine looked at Kurt with the widest eyes Kurt had ever seen. His irises seemed to change from hazel to brown to green then back again, like magic. The tears gathered until Blaine's long dark lashes simply couldn't hold them back anymore and they streamed down like a faucet. Blaine's hand pressed into his own chest, over his heart. He had never felt more joy than he did in that moment – even with the uncertainty of his and Kurt's relationship, hearing that he was going to have a daughter was the most beautiful thing Kurt had ever said to him – and that was saying quite a lot.

"I … we … Kurt … a daughter, oh God … oh God, please let her be okay. Please just let her be okay."

Kurt's cheeks were equally wet. When Blaine cried, he cried - every time, that hadn't changed. And really, he was so happy with the news and so happy that Blaine was joyful. But hearing Blaine's pleas and remembering that their daughter may not even make it made Kurt's heart ache with sorrow.

"Come here," he said in a small broken voice.

Blaine hesitated. He was unsure.

Kurt opened his good arm, gesturing for Blaine to come closer, "please, Blaine…"

Blaine didn't need to be asked a third time. He all but threw himself into Kurt's body, as much as he could without further injuring him. He somehow managed to climb into bed with him, careful of all the wires and bruises. But finally he found himself snuggled up to him, his nose pressed carefully to the unbruised cheek and his hand once again resting on their wee one. "I love you so much, Kurt," he breathed in anguish … and in joy.

"I love you too."

"And I'm so sorry," Blaine added.

"So am I but I'm ready to listen now."

"That's all I'm asking for."

Kurt turned his head slightly so that his lips were pressed to Blaine's, not kissing, just placing and murmuring against them, "tell me. I need to know that you were faithful. I need to know that through it all you were still in love with me."

"God, Kurt," Blaine needed to pause because he had the urge to scream. How could Kurt for a moment question his love for him?

"I was and am so in love with you that I had to throw myself into work so that I didn't think about you - because if I let myself do that I would surely have done something rash. I love you so much that I hired my ex as my attorney, knowing all the bullshit I'd have to put up with, simply because he's the best defense lawyer in Chicago and I couldn't bare going to jail and never seeing you again. I love you so much that I was planning to come home to you even before Quinn called me. I was scheduled to fly in yesterday to surprise you. I love you so much that if I'm forced to spend one more second without you I think I'll just die, Kurt. I will die without you."

Kurt was sobbing. His tears flowed down his face and onto his pillow.

But Blaine continued, "and I swear it, Kurt … I swear on our daughter that I was faithful. Nothing happened between Jon and me aside from business dealings. I fell asleep on his couch because we had been up late working on the case and I was simply too tired to drive. But nothing happened - absolutely nothing."

"Then why did he make it sound like something had?"

"Because he still loves me and he wants me back but that will never happen. You are the one, Kurt. You are the only one. And you have to believe me when I say that I had no idea you called. He didn't tell me. I even checked my call history this morning and there was no evidence of your call. He must have deleted it."

Kurt's lips were once again pressed to Blaine's, this time giving him the smallest of kisses, his bandages and cuts not allowing for more. "I'm sorry I assumed the worst," Kurt said. "I haven't been myself. I haven't been able to think clearly. Pregnancy hormones are not a joke. I've been lashing out at everyone. I've been angry and hurt and depressed. I just … I'm sorry. I love you and I want to be with you forever. Please, Blaine, will you forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive. I don't fault you, Kurt. I know that I left you – not purposely but I did leave you to cope with everything yourself and you have to know that I will never leave again. From now until forever I am by your side through everything."

"I love you so much," Kurt breathed. "So much."

"I love you too my gorgeous boy."

Kurt smiled because it had been far too long since he'd heard those words. He cuddled in closer – as close as his damned broken arm would let him. "Blaine…"

"Baby…"

"That bow tie looks beautiful on you."

xxxxxxx

As Blaine and Kurt lay in bed together, gazing into each other's eyes, Blaine's phone vibrated in his bag. Blaine ignored it of course; nothing could take him away from the gorgeous boy who was once in again in his arms. As Blaine pecked the gentlest of kisses to Kurt's bruises, the phone rang (and was ignored) a second, third, and fourth time – every time lighting up with the same caller I.D.

 _Jon_


	28. 28 - Trauma

Kurt could not wait for his face to heal – more specifically, his lips. The faster his lips healed, the sooner he'd be able to kiss Blaine. It had been months since he'd properly kissed his boyfriend and although careful pecks to the cheeks and mouth were sweet and adorable, it just wasn't cutting it anymore. He wanted to kiss his man – properly, heatedly, and thoroughly.

"What are you thinking about, baby?" Blaine asked from what had become his usual spot in Kurt's hospital room – a chair beside his bed with a rollaway tray as a table for his laptop.

"Oh, nothing, just plotting weekend outfits as usual," Kurt said with a grin.

Blaine laughed, "you mean between the blue pyjamas or the red ones?"

"Exactly," Kurt smiled. "Either one of those is better than the hideous baby blue hospital gowns."

Kurt had eased up on his family a little (although he still had his walls up around Burt, which had made Burt extremely sad – but now was not the time to push Kurt). Kurt was happier with Blaine by his side but he was still dealing with raging hormones which took his body hostage at every opportunity. Instead of taking it out on his loved ones, though, he took to complaining about the hospital in general – particularly the attire, the sheets, and the food. He really just wanted to be at home. He knew why he was in the hospital – his wee one was vulnerable, so he took solace in that he was in a place where she could get immediate care should something happen. But he was uncomfortable. He wanted his home and his own bed which was big enough to share with Blaine.

So, of course, Blaine – his attentive, doting boyfriend – had taken it upon himself to rectify the situation and de-stress Kurt as much as he could. He had bought Kurt seven pair of pyjamas – loose fitting shorts and tops - a robe, and slippers (all Burberry, of course). The hospital wouldn't allow outside linens but Blaine did manage to sneak in Kurt's pillow from home as well as packages of organic lemon cookies that Kurt had taken to craving pretty much constantly, along with oranges, chocolate ice cream, and bacon – sometimes together.

"Well, for the record," Blaine scooted closer so that he could whisper, "I prefer when you wear no pyjamas at all." Blaine thought about all the mornings they had spent in Blaine's hotel bed, naked and in love.

Kurt blushed. Even through the bruises, Blaine could see the pink that had filtered into his beautiful boy's cheeks.

"Blaine Anderson, you stop it right now. You know it doesn't take much to get me going nowadays and with the state I'm in we can't do anything about it," Kurt pouted.

Again. The hormones. The raging urges that ran through Kurt's body were sometimes too much to handle – another reason why he wanted to be home – but he knew that even if he were home sex at this point wasn't possible. His body, currently, served one purpose and that was to house the wee one for as long as possible – to give her protection and nourishment until his body couldn't anymore. Dr. Carver had warned them already that one day soon the detached placenta would no longer serve its purpose, making it a certainty that they'd have to birth the baby before she was ready – before they were all ready.

"Patience, my love," Blaine teased with a waggle of his brows.

"Blaine, I can't even kiss you properly," Kurt whined.

Blaine moved to sit on the edge of the bed, taking Kurt's hand, careful of the I.V. "You'll be able to kiss me properly soon enough, my gorgeous boy." Blaine leaned down again to whisper, "and to do numerous other things with that pretty mouth of yours."

"Blaine!"

"I'm sorry," he laughed. "Okay, I'll stop teasing you now," he said as he kissed Kurt's bruised cheek and swept away a random lock of hair from his forehead.

"You're very lucky that I have a broken arm and that I'm full of your daughter, otherwise you wouldn't be coming up for air for days."

Blaine beamed. "As amazing as that sounds – and I will take a rain-check, thank you very much - I really am so lucky that you're carrying my daughter. It's the most precious gift anyone could ever give me." He kissed his boyfriend's hand then caressed carefully the ever-growing bump. When he settled back, his face became suddenly very serious. "But Kurt, your broken arm, I'm not happy about that and naturally, I've been thinking that we should press charges."

"No," Kurt said immediately.

"You were physically assaulted, Kurt. They've hindered our daughter's chances of survival and," Blaine paused because the thought of his daughter in trouble was not something that he could even think about, "and if anything happens to her … they could … I would …"

"Stop, Blaine, please."

"I-I'm sorry but they have to pay, Kurt. They must be held accountable."

"Come here," Kurt said, pulling Blaine closer. "Listen, sweetheart, I am as horrified and as angry as you are for what they've done to us but Finn told me earlier that they've both been expelled and have lost their scholarships…"

"Good," Blaine interjected, not feeling one bit sorry for them. "That's a good start but it's only a start."

Kurt raised his hand to quiet him, "Finn also said that they were severely beaten the other night."

"What? By who?"

Kurt's gaze became lucid, telling Blaine everything without saying the words.

"Kurt? Did…"

"Finn … didn't say who." Kurt said, his gaze unwavering.

"I see," Blaine said as realization set into his own gaze.

"And besides, I am really tired of fighting, Blaine. I'm sick of the drama and I don't want to give them a second more of my time. And, really we can't afford to draw any more attention to us, honey. I'm still seventeen. We need to keep a low profile."

Blaine sighed in frustration. "I love that you are seventeen, baby. I mean, I just love you the way you are and whatever age you are … but I can't wait for the day when we don't have to worry about hiding."

"Blaine," Kurt said with mirthful smile, "you love that I'm seventeen because of my lithe body and my boyish charms."

Blaine grinned, "well, yes. I can't deny that your body and charms set me on fire."

"But Blaine in all seriousness, I can't wait until we can stop hiding too. I want for the world to know that I belong to you. We just need to wait three more months but in the meantime we need to concentrate on each other and on bringing our wee one safely into this world."

"Of course, she is our priority, always," Blaine nodded then placed his palm on Kurt's face, his thumb gently grazing the bruised cheekbone. "And Kurt, you _do_ belong to me – every inch of you, every cell in your body, every beat of your heart belongs to me and me alone." Blaine placed the softest of kisses onto Kurt's lips, the gentleness of the kiss betraying the enormous and fierce feeling of protectiveness and possession that Blaine had in his heart for the boy. "I know that and you know that," he whispered. "The world knowing it would just be a bonus."

Kurt melted. He loved that his boyfriend was possessive, which was a little shocking to Kurt because he'd always been very independent – very much his own person, not belonging to anyone. But with Blaine it was different. Blaine let him be himself. Blaine accepted all of his flaws just as much as he accepted his attributes. Blaine was safe. Blaine was home. And Blaine very much belonged to him just as much. They were made for each other – nothing and no one could ever deny that. "I love you," Kurt said simply.

"I love you too," Blaine took him into his arms and drew his boy close, very careful of his ailments. Moments later Blaine spoke into Kurt's hair, "Kurt…"

"Hmmm?"

"I do have to warn you, though that if those two losers lay a finger on you again I will kill them myself."

Kurt's arm tightened around his boyfriend. He knew that Blaine's words were not just for show. He had no doubt that Blaine would hurt anyone who came near him ever again.

xxxxxxx

Donna walked briskly down Madison Street. She was on a mission. Her boss had called and asked for her help. She had never let him down before; she wasn't going to start now. She stopped at her destination, the red brick heritage building, it was a small compared to the giant skyscrapers that littered Chicago's financial loop. She entered and dusted errant snowflakes off her coat before making her way to the receptionist.

"Welcome to Myers, Rogers, McBride. How may I help you?" A young blonde with funky glasses and very white teeth greeted her.

"Yes, I'm here to see Jon McBride," she said.

"Do you have an appointment, Miss…"

"Paulson. Donna Paulson. And, no I don't have an appointment but he will want to see me. Tell him Blaine Anderson sent me."

Thirty seconds after the receptionist called Jon's extension, Jon was in the lobby ushering Donna into his office. "Donna, I haven't seen you in so long. How is life treating you," he asked as he closed the door to his very large office.

Donna stood by the door. She didn't want to make herself too comfortable or draw this out any longer than it had to be. "Life is treating me wonderfully," she said. "But I'm not here to talk about me, Jon."

"Then what brings you by?"

"Blaine sent me."

Jon smiled. "Care to sit down? Can I offer you a coffee or tea?"

"No thanks, I won't be staying long."

"Well, Blaine hasn't returned my phone calls so I was hoping you could tell me how he's doing and what he's up to," Jon offered with hopeful eyes.

"Well, Jon, I'm going to be honest with you," Donna said. She was never one to beat around the bush. "Blaine has listened to all your voicemails and has read all your texts and he asked me to come here today to let you know that all your future calls will be equally ignored."

Jon laughed. "I'm his attorney. I don't advise that he ignore my calls."

"That's the thing, Jon. Blaine is no longer in need of your services but he thanks you very much for the work you put into the case."

"What? So he's back in Lima then? With him?"

"That, I won't comment on," Donna said, following Blaine's instructions to a tee. "But I will ask for an invoice. Blaine has asked me to pay the fees he owes you."

"Donna, we have known each other for a long time, you and I – just as long as I've known Blaine. You know how I love him, you know we are good for each other. Please help me. I need him back – as my boyfriend, not my client."

"Jon, the invoice please," Donna said dismissively.

Jon crossed his arms and turned away from her. He then realized that he had really and truly lost Blaine. This was final. Blaine didn't even want to talk to him client to lawyer, let alone as his boyfriend. "Why won't he talk to me? Why has he sent you? Am I that terrible?"

"Jon…"

"Oh, come on Donna, you know there's no invoice."

"But you worked on the case. He wants to pay you."

"I didn't keep track. I didn't bill anything. How could I, Donna?"

"Well, I can wait while you calculate. I brought the cheque, just name the price and I'll write it."

"Zero," Jon said with resignation in his voice.

"Jon, Blaine won't be happy with this. He didn't want you to work for free."

"I love him, Donna. I'm not taking his money. I don't need it. I don't want it, I never have." He moved to open the door. "Thanks for stopping by."

"Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Answer Kurt's call."

Jon scoffed. "If Blaine wants to know then he can call and ask me."

"He doesn't want to know. This is me asking," Donna said carefully.

Jon looked into her green eyes for a few moments and swallowed. It was true, he had known Donna for a long time. She had been the first person Blaine had introduced him to when they first started dating. At the time she had been the closest person to Blaine, like family, so meeting her had been a huge deal. They had hit it off really well and had become friends but Jon wasn't dumb; he knew that when it came down to him or Blaine, Donna would always take Blaine's side. Donna was nothing if she wasn't loyal - so whatever he said now, he knew it would make its way back to Blaine's ears. "Because he's the love of my life and I wasn't prepared to let him go without a fight."

"And now?"

"He's still the love of my life, Donna. That won't ever change. But … I'm not going to spend my life chasing someone who doesn't love me back."

Donna nodded. "I'm sorry Jon. I sincerely am and I wish you the best."

Jon shrugged and just continued to hold the door open.

"Thanks," she added. "And if you change your mind about that invoice, call me. I'll be happy to write the cheque."

"I won't change my mind," Jon said quietly.

She nodded then left as briskly as she had arrived.

xxxxxxx

After Kurt and Blaine snuggled for a bit, Blaine helped Kurt untangle himself enough to go to the bathroom – because as Kurt announced, he had to pee _again_. He then settled to check his work emails while Kurt tried to lessen the pile of homework Quinn had dropped off. He was determined to graduate in June. He was actually happy that he would be finishing his senior year at home – or in the hospital as it were. He had learned from Quinn that the news of his pregnancy had spread around McKinley like wild fire (of course, it had). He just didn't want to deal with all of that – male pregnancies were completely shocking to the folks in Lima. Add the fact that he was a minor and it was enough to make Kurt want to hide. His family knew, the Fabrays knew, and that's really all he cared about. Figgins had let his teachers know, which was necessary if Kurt wanted to graduate in time, and that was that.

That didn't stop his friends from trying to contact him though. Mercedes and Santana had been calling non-stop. Their calls and Blaine's phone ringing off the hook drove both of them to shut their ringers off for most of the day. Kurt and Blaine had agreed to devote their time to each other, Blaine's work, and Kurt's schoolwork - but the priority was their relationship and their daughter.

With a sigh Kurt opened his history textbook but had to pause as a dull ache suddenly filtered through his abdomen.

Blaine noticed. Blaine always noticed. "Kurt?"

Silence.

"Are you alright?"

The pain quickly intensified, causing Kurt to clutch at his bump and sit up straighter. He took in a laboured breath and let it out slowly.

"Kurt, honey…" Blaine abandoned his laptop and moved to stand bed-side.

"Blaine, it hurts. It … really … hurts," Kurt groaned.

Blaine pushed the nurses call button and pressed his hand firmly to Kurt's back, supporting him. "Is it the baby?" He tried to speak in a calming voice but inside he was terrified. He knew his daughter was in a critical state but up to this point, she had been quiet. Now, seeing Kurt in pain like this made it all too real.

Kurt's choppy response was interspersed between painful whines, "Bl-aine, ple-ase, ow, ow, ow, Blaine…" Kurt's face went pale and clammy – Blaine could see the beads of sweat already forming on his forehead and the bridge of his nose. Kurt's body keeled over, his frightened eyes closed, and his breath grew harsher and harsher by the second.

"Jesus, fuck," Blaine yelled and pressed the button again repeatedly because the nurses were taking too long. Then he saw it, the redness seeping along the fabric of Kurt's bottoms. It was blood and it was flowing like a river.

As if on cue, Kurt screamed, "BLAINE," just as two nurses ran in, one taking control of Kurt and the other checking and pressing buttons on the heart monitors.

Blaine went white as a ghost and his stomach rose into his throat. He stood frozen out of the way as the nurses worked on the man he loved and his wee daughter. One nurse took Kurt's vitals and the other pressed the call button three times. Within seconds another nurse and a doctor ran into Kurt's room. "What's happening," Blaine asked. "Please," he whined, "what's going on?"

"Mr. Anderson," one nurse turned to him, her face deadly serious, "we're going to need for you to wait outside, the fetus is under trauma."

Blaine's heart thundered in his chest. "I won't leave them. I can't."

"Do you want your boyfriend and daughter to have the best chance of survival, Mr. Anderson," the nurse asked, raising her voice but still remaining calm.

 _Survival? What?_ "OF COURSE," Blaine yelled in a panic.

"Then you must give us room to work. Please wait outside. We'll come get you as soon as we can."

Blaine looked at Kurt who had his eyes closed and was breathing heavily while a nurse held the oxygen mask over his mouth and another took his blood pressure. He hated having to leave but he knew the nurse was right. They needed room to work – they needed room to save his daughter – which meant that his daughter was actually in danger. Real danger. The room began to spin as Blaine stumbled out of it and toward the closest bathroom where he wretchedly emptied the contents of his stomach.

xxxxxxx

Burt had gone home to shower, eat, drink real coffee, and then check on the guys at the garage. He was in the middle of inspecting Randy's work on a Lexus when his phone rang.

"This is Burt," he said.

"B-Burt," Blaine's voice heaved.

"Blaine?"

"The baby, oh God, Burt," Blaine sobbed uncontrollably as he stood outside the bathroom with the phone clutched to his ear - while the doctors worked on his boyfriend and daughter across the hall.

"Blaine, breathe," Burt instructed as he ran to his car. "I'm on my way."

Before Blaine could answer, he heard Kurt's screams – they were loud enough that Burt heard them through the phone as well.

"NO. PLEASE. NO. MY BABY. BLAINE! BLAINNNNE!"


	29. 29 - The Wee One

**A/N …** **I would appreciate it again if you were lenient on the accuracy of the medical stuff. :)  
Also, I tried to make it obvious but if it's not, italics means flashback. I hope it's not too confusing to read.**

 **xxxxxxx**

Blaine lay on his side on the edge of Kurt's bed with one arm curled beneath his head for a pillow and his other draped delicately across his boyfriend's chest. Kurt was out. He had been under a medically-induced sleep for four hours now and Blaine had been at his side since he had heard the shrill screams.

 _NO. PLEASE. NO. MY BABY. BLAINE! BLAINNNNE!_

 _Blaine had all but hung up on Burt as he ran into Kurt's room, nurses be damned. He literally pushed through to get to Kurt's side and because of the look in his eyes the nurses didn't reprimand him – or maybe it was because all four medical officials in the room were focused on one thing and one thing only, and that was saving the distressed fetus. One heart monitor was going crazy, the green line peaking jaggedly and often - that was Kurt's monitor. The other showed just one line, a flat, daunting green line devoid of life._

 _Kurt was hysterical and once Blaine reached his side he clung on to him, his hand curling around Blaine's shirt, tugging it, almost ripping it as he buried his gasping face to his boyfriend's chest, desperate for some sort of respite, pleading for Blaine to make it better. "B-B…lai…" Kurt couldn't speak. He couldn't even breathe._

 _The scene around them was chaos. Nurses called back and forth, the doctor had Kurt's legs open and wide apart working with instruments that Blaine couldn't even begin to guess what they were for. Kurt needed calmness so Blaine focused only on his boyfriend. He let the doctor and nurses work as he dedicated to calming Kurt down – the stress wasn't helping anyone. So, as much as Blaine wanted to cry and yell and scream and shake the doctor into doing something – into saving their wee one, he bent down low and whispered into Kurt's ear. "Kurt, I know this is the hardest thing you've ever done but for our daughter you must calm down. Breathe sweetheart. Do it with me."_

 _"B…"_

 _"Just nod your head."_

 _He did. Kurt's cheek rubbed against Blaine's nose as Blaine stayed close, whispering._

 _"Close your eyes, Kurt."_

 _Kurt's face scrunched up in pain as he closed his eyes and his sobs burst through his still cut lips._

 _"Now breathe - with me, in and out. Big full breaths, sweetheart."_

 _Kurt couldn't. He gasped in breath with a fury and then sobbed it out as the tears streamed his cheeks._

 _"Kurt," Blaine's voice commanded but was still gentle._

 _Kurt shuttered then began to breathe in and out as steadily as he possibly could despite the sobs emitting from his mouth._

 _"That's my boy," Blaine cooed. He grasped Kurt's hand and squeezed while his other hand pet Kurt's hair down in a calming rhythm. "There we go. Keep your eyes closed, breathe with me, and squeeze my hand when it hurts, baby. I'm here. I'm right here beside you and I'm not leaving."_

 _"The…b-baby," Kurt spit out._

 _"I know, sweetheart." Blaine had to pause because now his heart jumped into his throat. They couldn't lose this baby. They couldn't lose the beautiful life that they had created out of love. They … just … couldn't._

 _"We got her," the doctor suddenly announced. "She's back."_

 _Both Kurt and Blaine opened their eyes and looked at the monitor – the one that had previously flat-lined – and they saw the little peaks jump to life, literally. That is when both boys broke down. They held each other and cried until the doctor and nurses were long gone and Carole and Burt took their places._

"Blaine," Kurt croaked out his name as his eyes fluttered open.

Blaine lifted his head from where it had been resting beside Kurt's. "Sweetheart, shhh, you don't have to talk. The doc gave you something to help you sleep."

"The baby…"

"The baby is fine," he reassured. "She's alive and growing inside of you, my gorgeous boy."

Kurt had known that his daughter was safe – as safe as she could be - but the sedatives they had given him made his brain foggy and he just had to make sure. His body felt completely boneless, like he was floating yet anchored down so that he couldn't just drift away. His anchor of course was Blaine – Blaine who had never left his side for one moment.

"So thirsty," he croaked again.

Blaine had anticipated and held up a cup of ice chips for him to suckle on. "Just take it easy okay? Once you're awake fully Dr. Carver is coming to speak with us but it's important that you just rest and relax now."

Kurt turned his head and peered with lidded blues into Blaine's concerned eyes. "Love you," he whispered then drifted off to sleep again.

xxxxxxx

It took about a week for Kurt to fully calm down after the initial incident. He had sporadic panic attacks about the baby – fearing that her heart had stopped again. Blaine was the only one who could calm him down when the episodes began and little by little Blaine was able to divert and reassure his boyfriend.

Kurt's best friends were also a big help. When Quinn wasn't at school she spent all her time at Kurt's bedside cheering him up, helping with school work, or catching him up on all the Glee gossip. And Puck would spend much of his time there too – mostly catching up with Blaine and trying to take his mind off the fact that his daughter's life was hanging on by a thread. Quinn and Puck both knew that Kurt and Blaine were barely keeping it together ever since Dr. Carver had spoken to them about the state of their daughter.

 _"The placenta has detached quite a bit more and there's no telling when it will detach fully but it will keep detaching due to the trauma received during the attack. The fetus is getting less oxygen and nourishment which makes it a very delicate situation," the Doctor said._

 _Blaine held Kurt's hand in both of his and listened intently all while trying to keep calm for Kurt's sake._

 _"What are her chances," Kurt asked directly._

 _Blaine swallowed and tightened his grip on Kurt's hand as he waited for Dr. Carver's response._

 _"This is unchartered territory," Dr. Carver began._

 _"Please Dr. Carver," Kurt implored. "Just be straight with us."_

 _"Please," Blaine added._

 _"I am being straight with you. We have very little data collected from male pregnancies but from what I know about female pregnancies and trauma I would say that she has a fifty percent chance of survival – less if she is born before she reaches twenty-five weeks gestation."_

 _"Blaine," Kurt whispered and looked at him with wide eyes._

 _"I'm right here. Our daughter is a survivor, Kurt. She is a fighter. She will make it," Blaine tried to reassure him although inside he was falling apart too._

 _"It's imperative," Dr. Carver continued, "that you eat and drink as much as possible and that you keep your movement to a minimum. Getting up to go to the bathroom is already too much. I'll have the nurses arrange for sponge baths at your bed and for something to keep your blood flowing – we don't want any clotting to happen from lack of movement."_

 _"What else," Blaine asked. "What else can we do to help her chances?"_

 _"Relax, don't stress, think positively, and if you feel any pain in your abdomen or see any blood in your urine call the nurse immediately."_

 _Kurt closed his eyes. He was on the verge of losing it all together … these past months had been very stressful for him – having to hide a relationship, losing the relationship, getting attacked, and now fighting for his daughter's life. He really wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to handle all the drama._

"Blaine…"

Blaine looked up from the evidence file he was working on and turned to his boyfriend. "Are you okay?"

"What will happen to us if she dies?"

Blaine closed his laptop and moved toward Kurt. "Oh, honey. She's not going to die."

"You don't know that," Kurt said as he diverted his gaze anywhere but on his boyfriend. "I mean, she's barely hanging on. What's going to happen if she dies?"

"She's not, Kurt, please don't say that."

"Why not? It's a possibility."

"You heard Dr. Carver, we need to think positively."

"I have been Blaine. I have been but we need to be realistic too and I'm so scared of losing the both of you."

"Is that what you think, Kurt?"

"I don't know."

"You think that I'll abandon you?" Blaine sat at the edge of the bed and ducked his head so that he could make eye contact with Kurt.

"Will you?"

"My God, Kurt, if you even have to ask that then I'm not doing my job properly."

"This is a job? Our relationship is a job?"

"No. That is not what I mean and you know it."

"Then what did you mean?"

Blaine had to stop. He didn't know how all of a sudden they were having this discussion and if he wasn't careful it could go downhill very fast. He didn't want to fight with Kurt for so many reasons, the most important of which was that Kurt needed to remain calm and stress free. "Sweetheart, listen to me please, I will do whatever you need me to do to show you or to somehow prove to you that I'm here to stay. I want to be with you for the rest of my life and nothing," Blaine placed his palm on Kurt's face, "and I mean _nothing_ … will ever change that. I will not abandon you Kurt. I loved you before our daughter was conceived, I love you during, and I will love you after she's _born_."

Kurt had tears in his eyes and he wasn't even trying to hide them anymore. "I'm just so scared," he whispered. "So scared of losing her … if I lost her I don't know what I'd do. And if I lost you too I would surely die. Blaine …" Kurt stopped because he could feel himself getting riled up as his body began to tremble.

"Hey," Blaine said as he scooted closer and took Kurt into his arms. "It's okay to cry. It's okay to be scared but please know that I'm right here with you and I'm not leaving. We are going to get through this together – you and me and our daughter. I believe she'll be okay, Kurt. You have to believe that too."

Kurt nodded against Blaine's chest. "O-okay. I'm just so tired. I need for this to be over. I need to hold our healthy daughter in my arms. I need to get out of this hospital. I need to move in with you and start a family, a life…"

"You will," Blaine cooed. "You will have all of that and more, my gorgeous boy."

"How do you know for sure?"

"Because I'm going to give it to you."

xxxxxxx

"We cannot lose our daughter," Blaine said the next morning as he sat in Dr. Carver's make-shift office. "I will do anything," he pleaded. "I will pay for anything you need. If you need to bring in special equipment or if you need to bring in more specialists from New York or anywhere I will pay for it. Just … please we can't lose her. She is everything to us."

"Blaine, I am doing everything possible for Kurt and the fetus. I am spending more time here in Lima than in Columbus specifically to oversee the pregnancy. I am conferring with my colleagues on a daily basis and we are monitoring and administering medication as best as we know how. Right now all we can do is wait."

"Wait until what?"

"Wait until she gets big enough and healthy enough for us to remove her from the womb and give her the best fighting chance."

Blaine sat motionless. Was there really nothing else that could be done? He was fighting for his family in more ways than one and Dr. Carver just told him there was nothing more he could do.

"Blaine," Dr. Carver continued, "I know this must be extremely frightening and I know that Kurt is in a delicate state. My team and I know how critical this is and I can assure you that we are doing everything we can."

"Just know that whatever it takes and whatever it costs, if there is something else that can be done, I'll do it."

"I know that, Blaine. If there is something I need you'll be the first to know."

xxxxxxx

"Kiddo, you've been quiet today."

"Today is twenty-three weeks," Kurt said softly as he mindlessly worked on a crossword puzzle.

Burt sat at Kurt's bedside with Carole. They had sent Blaine home to shower and change. The past few days had been tough on all of them, Kurt had become panicky again and Blaine was showing signs of stress – he had been doing a good job of holding it together for Kurt's sake but he needed a break; Carole insisted that he go take a nap in an actual bed, have a hot shower, eat a decent meal, then come back when he was refreshed.

"That means she's that much stronger," Carole said.

Kurt nodded. He was desperately trying to see the positives – but it was so hard with his daughter's life hanging in the balance. She had two more weeks to go – two more weeks of hanging on before her chances would increase to fifty percent survival rate. "I guess it does," he resigned.

"Why don't you take your mind off of it for a little while? Quinn dropped off your school work."

"Carole, we both know I'm not going to graduate in time so why bother."

"Because it will distract your mind and it will be one less thing you have to do when you decide to make up the classes you've missed," she said.

Kurt looked at his step-mother. He knew she was trying to help. He knew that she was right. But he all of a sudden was furious at her. How could she think that he could concentrate on anything besides the state he was in? He had been in the same bed, staring at the same walls for weeks, he had basically abandoned his senior year and his friends, his daughter was clinging on for dear life … and she wanted him to do homework? "Carole, please, I can't."

"Why don't you try," Burt said.

"BECAUSE I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING BUT MY BABY," he screamed. With Carole he could restrain himself because well, she was Carole but he still felt resentful towards his dad – so anything that Burt said that Kurt didn't like was enough to push him over the edge.

"Calm down, Kurt," Burt said. "We are just trying to help you, son."

"You're not helping," he hissed.

"What do you need," Carole offered.

"I need for my baby to be safe."

"Aside from that," Burt asked.

"There is nothing else aside from that. That is the only thing that will make me normal again, dad. Holding my daughter in my arms with Blaine at my side is the only thing that will make me happy. So please, I don't want to do homework or have any sort of conversations about mundane crap that doesn't matter."

Burt got up suddenly, his anger radiating in his gaze. "Listen kid, Carole and I have done the best we can to support you and to help you. If you are going to continue to be insolent and negative then we are done here. We know you are under enormous stress and we don't blame you but we are your parents and all we are trying to do is make things easier for you. We are scared too. We want to hold that baby girl of yours in our arms too. So when you're through feeling sorry for yourself and you decide that you want to be positive and fight for her then let us know." He took Carole's hand and tugged her up, exiting his son's room swiftly but with a heavy heart.

"It was the right thing to do," Carole soothed him later. "He needs to be jolted awake. He needs to be shaken out of the doldrums and into a more productive and positive head space - for his sake, for the baby's and for Blaine's too."

xxxxxxx

A week after the altercation with Burt and Carole, Blaine had Kurt lying flat on his back with only a sheet covering him. He was helping him with a sponge bath – which is something Blaine prided on doing ever since Dr. Carver told them that getting up to shower was a bad idea. Blaine of course loved giving his boyfriend his nightly bath – much to Kurt's embarrassment. "I feel useless," Kurt had said but Blaine, being Blaine was insistent on taking care of his boyfriend and little by little, night by night, Kurt had given in to Blaine's affections.

He had realized that Blaine needed to do this. Blaine was just as much going through all of this as Kurt was – even more so maybe because Blaine couldn't feel what Kurt was feeling; he was only going by what Kurt would tell him or what he observed. Kurt knew that Blaine was equally as terrified of losing their daughter as he was but Blaine had a way about him – a radiant positive outlook on life that if Kurt was being honest, was their saving grace. Simply put, Blaine was holding them all together.

"Your bruises are gone, my love," Blaine murmured as he dabbed the warm washcloth along Kurt's face. "And the cuts on your lips are healing up really nicely."

"They don't hurt anymore. My arm doesn't either."

Blaine smiled down at him and couldn't help but give his boyfriend a kiss – one that if they had been anywhere else would have become heated rather quickly.

"Mmm, I miss you," Kurt murmured.

"I'm right here," Blaine said as he slid the washcloth down to Kurt's shoulders.

"No, I mean I really miss you. Your lips, your tongue, your fingers, your…"

"Okay, I get it," Blaine laughed and pressed another kiss to Kurt's lips to shut him up. He didn't need any nurses accidentally hearing that his boyfriend missed his cock.

"It's been too long," Kurt whined.

Blaine dipped the washcloth in the basin of warm sudsy water and wrung it out. "The second we are able to, Kurt, we are going to have marathon sex, I promise," he winked and proceeded to wash his boyfriend's arms from the shoulder down to each fingertip, lovingly massaging his palms as he worked.

"Honey, I can't wa…" Kurt's body suddenly jolted. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, Blaine…" Kurt sat up in bed and clutched at his abdomen, his eyes going wide – and in them Blaine saw something he had never seen before – realization, fear, resolution – all three at once. "BLAINE, BLAINE, AHHH," he groaned. "The baby … she's coming."

xxxxxxx

Blaine had spent months with Kurt – and he had seen pretty much everything there was to see and he had heard everything there was to hear … but when his boyfriend's water broke, he heard something that would most likely haunt him for the rest of his life … and that was his otherwise beautiful boyfriend screeching furiously at him, _BLAINE ANDERSON, WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?_

Kurt was in pain and he didn't know what he was saying – or maybe he did but in any case, Blaine didn't take it to heart. Instead, he pushed the call button and gripped onto Kurt's hand for dear life. He was terrified. Kurt's bed was soaked with blood and other fluids and Kurt was screaming and struggling to breathe so Blaine was relieved when doctors and nurses rushed into the room and quickly assessed the situation.

Blaine's head was swimming. The room spun around him, everything became blurry and was moving seemingly in slow motion. The constant was Kurt's death grip on his hand, crushing his bones and the intermittent phrases coming from Dr. Carver.

 _The placenta has ruptured._

 _Prepare him for surgery._

 _We don't have much time._

 _She needs to come out immediately._

Before Blaine knew it his boyfriend was being wheeled out of his room and down the hall to the surgery ward while the anesthesiologist and several nurses ran beside the bed preparing him as they went. A nurse grasped onto Blaine's arm as he ran after them, "Mr. Anderson, you can't go in."

"What?"

"You need to wait here."

"Like hell I'm waiting here. That's my family, I'm not leaving them," Blaine tried to push past her.

"Mr. Anderson, it's the operating room – no one can be in there but the surgeons and nurses."

"You expect me to wait while my boyfriend and daughter are fighting for their lives?"

"Yes," the nurse said emphatically. "That is the best way you can help them. Wait here, let us work, and think positive thoughts."

Blaine finally broke. "I … I-I can't … I need…"

Burt's hand squeezed his shoulder, "she's right kid. You need to wait here. Carole and I will wait with you. And I've called Simon, they're on their way too."

"Burt," Blaine cried. "Burt … I …"

"I know," he said. "I know, kid, but the best thing we can do is let the medical team do what they do best." Burt brought Blaine into his embrace and hugged him hard. He was terrified too but right now his job was to be strong for Blaine. They were in this together after all – he and Blaine, they both had a child in that operating room fighting for their lives.

xxxxxxx

To Blaine it felt like it had been days. He paced the waiting room back and forth a million times over. Burt had paced with him until Carole made him sit down which only lasted a little while before Burt was up and pacing with him again. Simon, Janine, Quinn, and Puck had arrived but Blaine had barely noticed them and didn't even remember what they had said to him. At one point Finn had tried to give him some coffee but he declined it knowing that if he put anything into his stomach it would just come right back up again.

Blaine was nervous. Blaine was terrified. Blaine was not in control and he hated that feeling. "How long has it been," he asked anyone who would listen.

"Two hours," Carole said.

"Is that normal? I mean, isn't that too long? Do you think they'd come and tell us if something went wrong?"

"Blaine, I think you should maybe sit down for a little while honey," Janine said gently.

Blaine sat down reluctantly but he got back up soon after. "I can't."

"Do you want some water," Quinn asked. "You haven't had anything to drink."

"No. No, thank you," he paced.

Back and forth

Back and forth

The air in the waiting room was heavy and stale as the second hand ticked away on the clock. Blaine wrapped his arms around his own body then dropped them back to his sides as he walked. He ran his hand through his curls as he took deep breaths. "Why haven't they told us any…"

"Mr. Anderson…"

Blaine whirled around at the sound of his name and was met with Dr. Carver, who looked dishevelled, sweaty, and tired.

"I have news…"

xxxxxxx

Phoebe Elizabeth Hummel was born on April fourth at 11:47 p.m. She was thirteen weeks premature which statistically put her at a thirty-nine percent survival rate; but for the moment, none of that mattered to Blaine. What mattered was that he and Kurt were seeing their daughter for the first time.

She was all head and limbs but tiny and bright red in colour as her blood and insides could be seen through her paper-thin skin. Her translucent eyelids were closed, her wrinkled little hands were clenched into fists, and she had tubes coming out of almost anywhere imaginable - but to Kurt (who was still coming out of the anesthetic and sitting in a wheelchair) and Blaine she was the most beautiful human they had ever set their eyes on.

"Kurt…" Blaine couldn't even speak. Blaine didn't want to speak. For as much as he had to say to his boyfriend: that he loved him and that he was so thankful for the gift he'd given him – and for as much as he had to say to his newborn daughter: a lifetime worth of promises and the deepest sentiments offered from the bottom of his heart – he simply couldn't speak because speaking would mean that the beautiful moment would be broken, the peaceful moment of the two of them gazing in awe into the incubator and at their sleeping daughter.

"She's so beautiful," Kurt finally broke the silence.

"Just like her Papa," Blaine added, tearfully.

"This is the happiest day of my life."

"Mine too."

A few minutes went by and Blaine spoke again. "She's going to make it, Kurt. Look at her. She's going to make it."

Kurt raised his hand to take Blaine's. He gave it a squeeze because for the first time since the attack he _truly_ believed that their daughter would make it - she was a Hummel after all.


	30. 30 - Bonding

The weeks that followed were the most important ones for Phoebe Hummel. She needed to get through those to have a good fighting chance at survival. She of course was monitored 'round the clock in the Neo-natal Intensive Care Unit by a team of nurses and doctors all led by Dr. Carve. In the days following her birth she had a few scares with her underdeveloped lungs collapsing and with her weakened heart but Blaine had been right – she was a fighter and she refused to give up. With positive thoughts from her fathers and grandparents as well as the best medical care, the wee one pulled through again and again.

"Our daughter is going to take the world by storm – look at her already," Kurt said as he hugged Blaine close to him and watched as his little girl's heart monitor peaked and beeped with life.

The time after Phoebe's birth was vital for Kurt and Blaine too – as close as they were and as much as they loved each other they became even closer in that time. Now that Kurt was almost healed physically he was able to put all his attention into healing mentally. He came to realize that he had been impossible to deal with throughout the pregnancy, the hormones making him lash out to his family and friends. This made him think about how Blaine had never given up on him and that it was because of him that he got through all the drama. Kurt was in awe of Blaine's strength and devotion toward his family and he had never felt so loved and so lucky.

Now that Blaine could physically see, hear, and touch his little daughter he became more vulnerable. His heart turned to mush as he realized just how much he had to lose – she was right there in the flesh – the most beautiful human he had ever seen, the apple of his eye, his own flesh and blood lying there exposed, fully dependent on others, and fighting for her life. Blaine was a mess and he didn't think twice about leaning on Kurt because he could tell that Kurt had pulled through fine and that he was going to be okay.

Kurt was stronger; it was his turn to take care of Blaine. He was there when Blaine cried in sadness of seeing his daughter with all the tubes sticking out of her. He was there when Blaine had panic attacks late at night at the notion that his daughter wouldn't make it through the night. He was there when Blaine's mood fell and he refused to eat or talk or do anything. Kurt lifted him up. Kurt held their family together through it all.

Now Phoebe had reached two weeks of life and although she had some challenges with her breathing and heartbeat, she was gaining strength and was rounding out a bit from all the nourishment she was receiving through the tubes inserted into her mouth and to her stomach. The nurses had shown Kurt and Blaine how to insert formula into the tubes so that they could take on the role of providing nourishment to their child. They were nervous at first but they worked together and quickly got the hang of it and it had become a special bonding moment for the three of them. They were selfish, not letting anyone but themselves feed their daughter.

Kurt and Blaine were with their daughter round the clock – if one of them had to leave for some reason or another (usually to get a good night's sleep or to go home to shower) the other would stay so that she would never be alone. It was tiring but Kurt and Blaine wouldn't have it any other way. They were her parents and although the nurses were there to provide the important care that Phoebe needed, they took care of their daughter. They were the ones who placed their hands into the incubator holes and stroked their daughter's tiny fist or head or foot as she cried. They were the ones who would change her diaper, no matter how awkward it was through the holes. They were the ones who sang to her and talked to her when she was fussing. They were the ones who sat side by side and gazed into the incubator and prayed that they would be able to bring their bundle of joy home soon.

"So who wants to try it first," the nurse asked as she held the small bottle filled with formula.

It was time for Phoebe to try to feed from a bottle instead of the tubes. It was an important milestone and vital for her to learn how to suckle and receive nourishment.

Kurt spoke before Blaine could pipe up, "Blaine should go first."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes honey. It would mean the world to me if you fed our daughter first," he smiled into his boyfriend's shimmering hazel eyes.

Blaine melted and pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek. "I love you," he murmured then took the bottle from the nurse and inserted his freshly-washed hands into the holes.

"Okay, make sure that you hold the bottle up at the right angle so that there's no air in the nipple. And only give her a few suckles at a time then take it out gently so that she can breathe. When they're this little they don't know how to suck and breathe simultaneously but she has to learn."

Blaine was nervous. He didn't want to harm his little girl and knowing that she wouldn't be able to breathe properly, even for a moment made him panic. "Are you sure she's ready for this?"

"She'll adapt," the nurse reassured him. "It won't take long at all for her to learn and once she gets the hang of it you won't be able to feed her fast enough."

"Kind of like her daddy," Kurt grinned, making Blaine noticeably relax.

"Very funny, sweetheart," Blaine smiled at him.

Kurt shrugged and mouthed the words, _it's true_ , at Blaine before he stood beside him and watched as Blaine pressed the tip of then nipple gently against Phoebe's lips. The little girl took a bit of time but she then let her instincts take over and opened her little mouth. Blaine placed the nipple in softly and when Phoebe began to suckle greedily Blaine's tears fell. "Oh my God," he said. "Kurt, I'm doing it. I'm feeding her."

Kurt hugged his boyfriend from behind around the waist and placed his chin on Blaine's shoulder. "You are, baby, you are. I love you both so much."

Blaine's smile radiated throughout the entire room as he fed his daughter, following the nurses instructions carefully, allowing Phoebe to breathe before feeding her more. It wasn't long at all until Phoebe drained the small bottle, cooed a bit at her daddies then promptly fell asleep.

For the next two weeks Kurt and Blaine took turns feeding their daughter – small feedings every few hours. They doted after her as they watched her grow stronger. Her other family members also made a fuss over the little girl. Burt and Carole of course visited every day for hours, usually giving Kurt and Blaine a break from the neo-natal unit so they could get some fresh air or a decent meal. Simon and Janine thought of Phoebe as their own grandchild visiting often and Quinn, well Quinn had been emotional for many reasons. She and Puck remembered all the heartache that had come from adopting out their own daughter Beth – but they was very happy for Kurt and Blaine and often cooed over Phoebe and sang to her.

"She's so precious," Quinn said as she and Kurt stood over the incubator.

"Isn't she," Kurt said, his heart eyes on full blast.

"And so tiny," Quinn added, "but I can see that she is strong Kurt. She's going to be okay."

"I think she will be too. Once her lungs get strong enough and her heartbeat stabilizes she'll be ready to come home."

"Where is home going to be," she asked.

"Blaine and I have decided to stay in Lima for about a year. We want to be close to Dr. Carver for the first year of Phoebe's life, we know that she may encounter some problems and he's the doctor we trust most. Plus, it will be easier if we are around family and since I'll need to take summer school I thought McKinley would be the best place. I'm not going to college until January at the earliest and we just didn't want to deal with a large move either."

"Will you be living with your dad, then?"

Kurt grew still and quiet. He placed his hand into the incubator and stroked his daughter's leg as she slept. "That's yet to be determined."

"You're still mad at him aren't you?"

"I'm not actually. That's what makes it so hard. I'm not mad at him at all. I love him but I don't know there's something between us that's stopping us from being what we once were."

Quinn nodded.

"I don't think we'll ever go back to how it was before I met Blaine. Quinn, you weren't there when he was screaming at Blaine to get out. It was really traumatizing for me – for both of us. I don't think I will ever forget how he made me feel."

"Blaine's forgiven him, hasn't he?"

"Yeah," Kurt nodded. "Blaine is special. He forgives easily. I love that about him actually."

"You need to let go too, Kurt. If you don't it will eat away at you and affect your whole life."

"I know. I'm just not there yet."

Quinn hugged her friend, her hand rubbing along his back. "You'll figure it out. You always do."

"I hope so," he said as he turned to kiss the top of her head.

"Hey, you're going to be the best auntie in the world," he added.

"Of course I am," she said. "Auntie Quinny has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

xxxxxxx

"So, I spoke to Harvey," Blaine said as he tugged Kurt to sit in his lap. They were in the family room that Blaine had paid for in the neo-natal unit. It provided a private place for them to be a family during the day and a place for Kurt and Blaine to sleep at night while their daughter stayed in the unit. It wasn't anything extravagant, housing a double bed, a small sitting area with a table, and a mini fridge and microwave.

"Was he upset?" Kurt asked, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

"Not at all. He was a little sad that I chose to leave but he refused to take my name off the wall. I think he's expecting me to come back."

After Kurt and Blaine had decided that Lima would be the best place for them to live Blaine had made the decision to leave Specter Anderson and do some consulting work for Fabray Public Relations. He didn't want to continue working for his clients only half of the time and Harvey deserved a full-time partner. The only thing he really regretted was leaving Donna but they were under the mutual understanding that once Blaine found a place in the city – whether it was to be Chicago, New York, or elsewhere, Donna would join him there. Blaine was not going to let the best legal assistant in the country go without a fight and although Donna played the part, she knew that at the end of the day she'd follow Blaine anywhere.

Kurt ruffled Blaine's curls as he snuggled closer, "aren't you going to go back?"

Blaine lifted his brow. "Unless you decide to go to college in Chicago, no I'm not going back, Kurt. My life is with you. Wherever you go I go."

"No, Blaine. We are making all the decisions together, remember? We are a family now."

"I know, sweetheart, and nothing makes me happier. But know that if you needed or wanted to move anywhere I would happily follow. My home is with you."

Kurt smiled into his boyfriend's eyes, "you spoil me so much. How did I get so lucky?"

Blaine kissed him gently but with more vigor than he had recently because Kurt was healed. His body was as flawless as ever and mentally he was stronger too. It had been too long since they got to be alone together so Blaine took every opportunity possible to kiss his boyfriend properly. "I'm the lucky one," he finally murmured against Kurt's lips.

Kurt leaned his forehead to Blaine's. "We are both so lucky to have each other and to have her."

"You are right, my gorgeous boy."

Kurt paused a bit, biting his lip before speaking, "Blaine, I'm not sure I want to go to college."

Blaine moved his head back slightly to look into Kurt's eyes. "Why?"

"I want to devote my time to her and to you."

"You do and you will but there is no reason you can't do that while going to college."

"I know but I'm not sure my heart is in it. And quite honestly, I don't need college to be a fashion designer. My work speaks for itself."

"Yes it does," Blaine agreed, "but Kurt if you don't go to college, your dad is going to kill me."

"My dad," Kurt clasped Blaine's hand, "has no right to dictate what I do with my life. I'll be eighteen soon and even though I'm not there yet, I am an adult. What I've been through in the past few months alone gives me that right."

"I know that sweetheart but I think we should rethink this. You don't have to decide now but will you keep your mind open? For me? I … I just don't want for you to regret anything down the road. You deserve to go to college and experience everything life has to offer. Being with me and being a father shouldn't deny you that. You shouldn't have to choose, my love. You can do both. I'll help you."

Kurt smiled at him, "with you by my side I will have zero regrets, Blaine Anderson, but … it's nearly impossible to say no to you."

"I know. I'm just a charming kind of guy," Blaine said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Mhmm," Kurt agreed, "and you're kinda hot too."

Blaine laughed and nuzzled his face to Kurt's throat, "look who's talking. You, my gorgeous boy, are the hottest man I've ever set my eyes on."

"Reeeallly?"

"Definitely. How else would you explain the enormous urge I have to take you home and fuck your brains out," Blaine whispered.

"You are an evil man, Blaine Anderson."

"You love it."

"I love _you_."

The magnetic force drove their lips together as Kurt shifted in Blaine's lap, getting closer, pressing his body into his boyfriend's for some much needed snuggling. Their mouths worked together delicately as Blaine slipped his tongue inside, tasting his boy and enjoying the warm fuzzy feeling that kissing Kurt always gave him. "I love you too," Blaine finally said. "So much and for the rest of my life."

Kurt placed his hand to Blaine's cheek and pecked at his mouth again. "For the rest of _our_ life," he corrected.

"Yes."

"Come on, honey," Kurt rose delicately and held his hand out for Blaine to take. "It's time to feed our daughter."

Blaine beamed as he took Kurt's hand and walked with him into the nursery in complete awe at the beautiful story that had become his life.


	31. 31 - Eighteen

"So how does New York sound," Kurt asked Blaine as they sat in the hospital cafeteria sipping their mochas.

"You've … decided?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled at him from across the table and extended his hand for Blaine to take it, which he did. "I got into Parsons – pending on my graduation, of course."

"Oh my God, Kurt, that's amazing." Blaine got up from where he was sitting to slide in beside him and hug him silly. "You're going aren't you?"

"I … I think I have to, Blaine. Parsons is my dream school. But I don't know, Phoebe will still be so little in September, I can't leave her all day to go to school."

"But I'll be there too, sweetheart."

"But you'll have to work."

"Yes, but I think we can manage it together. Aside from court I can make up my own hours. And you don't have to go to school full time but if you wanted to we could make it work," Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand, "I promise."

Kurt took a sip of his mocha while his wheels turned. "I really want to go," he finally admitted.

"I know you do which is why I'm going to fight you hard on this if you say no."

Kurt shook his head in admiration of his boyfriend. "I think a good compromise is deferring until January. Phoebe will be about nine months old then and I'll feel better about leaving her with a sitter if we absolutely have to."

"I think that is a fantastic plan, sweetheart," Blaine said with a smug grin and kiss to his cheek.

"Come on," Kurt sang. "Let's go back upstairs and tell our daughter the good news."

"That her Papa is going to be a fashion designer?"

"No, that she will soon be a New Yorker," Kurt said with a thick accent.

"I'm sure she will be thrilled."

xxxxxxx

While Blaine was distracting Kurt with mochas in the cafeteria, Carole, Janine, and Quinn were in the family room planning Kurt's surprise birthday party. He was to finally turn eighteen on May twenty-seventh which was exactly one week away.

"I really don't think he's going to want to leave Phoebe without anyone here to watch over her," Carole said.

"Well the nurses are here," Janine said.

"The boys haven't left her side since she was born, nurses or no nurses. And you both know how stubborn Kurt can be." Carole said

"Maybe Blaine could help convince him?" Quinn added.

"He'd be the only one who could I think," Carole mused.

"They really do need some time away from this hospital," Janine said. "They haven't had much time alone."

"Maybe we can do the party at our house," Carole said, "and if Burt and I promise to spend overnight at the hospital Blaine could take him out on a much needed date."

"And I could watch her during the party," Quinn said. "I know Kurt would probably want me there but he'd want someone with Phoebe and I don't mind sacrificing the party to be with that little angel."

"Let's talk to Blaine and see what we can do," Carole said, knowing full well that Kurt would put up a fight.

xxxxxxx

As it turned out, Blaine was able to work his magic and convince Kurt that they needed a night away and that celebrating his eighteenth birthday was something he'd been looking forward to for so long that it would be a shame to miss it. Kurt did put up a good fight coming up with excuse after excuse and almost getting into a heated argument with his boyfriend but Blaine wasn't backing down.

"Kurt, sweetheart, Phoebe will be fine for a couple of hours with the medical team who has been looking after her for two months. They know what they're doing. This is what they specialize in, it's what they went to school for."

"But she's our daughter, Blaine, we can't just abandon her."

"We are not abandoning her. We are taking a small and much needed break from the hospital so that you and I can celebrate your birthday and come back refreshed and better able to care for her."

"What if something happens?" Kurt said softly.

"Dr. Carver said she's doing fantastically well, she's strong and as healthy as she can be at this stage. But if something does happen we are a phone call and five minutes away."

Kurt looked at him with stormy blues. He wanted to. He really needed to celebrate his birthday. It had been such a hard road leading up to this moment and a party with his family and friends was just what he needed, plus a night away with Blaine is always something that Kurt looked forward to. It had been a really long time since they had properly been intimate.

Blaine approached and placed his hand on Kurt's arm, rubbing up and down gently, "I think that Phoebe would like it if her Daddy took her Papa out for his birthday."

Kurt laughed. "You're pulling that card? No wonder you're such a good lawyer," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"You caught me."

"I did."

"But I think I caught you too."

"You did."

"So that's a yes?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"Yes, Blaine Anderson, let's party."

Blaine gave a small fist pump and beamed at his boyfriend. "Thank you, sweetheart. I promise you'll have fun."

"A party with my family and friends before a night of naked shenanigans with my boyfriend? How could I not have fun?"

"Exactly," Blaine said with a loud smacking kiss to Kurt's cheek.

"Bringing Phoebe into this was a low blow you know."

"Fatherhood is going to be so much fun," Blaine teased.

Kurt stopped and turned to him. "It is. It really is."

xxxxxxx

The most enjoyable thing for Kurt (and Blaine) was the fact that they didn't have to hide anymore. He introduced Blaine to all his friends as his _boyfriend_ and even if anyone had scoffed at the age difference, which no one did, there was nothing that could be done about it because he was no longer a minor. Blaine of course was his ever charming self, polite, and engaging and soon was whisked away by the girls who prodded him for cute and funny stories about Kurt's pregnancy hormones – which Blaine divulged only a little because he didn't want to have to deal with the Hummel wrath later.

Kurt hadn't really realized how much he missed his friends until he saw them at his party. In addition to the usual suspects the entire Glee club was there. They hadn't seen him since the day of the attack and they were desperate for some Kurt Hummel time. Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany never left his side, asking about how it felt to be pregnant and already putting in requests to babysit. The boys, Sam, Artie, and Mike filled him in on all the drama (hook-ups) he missed at Regionals.

Carole and Janine had prepared an enormous spread and really Kurt thought they had overdone it with enough food to feed a small army. But it was all appreciated and delicious and everybody was just so happy that Kurt was okay and that Phoebe would soon be okay too – her chances had increased dramatically after all.

With all the guests mingling, Blaine had barely seen his boy all afternoon. He finally caught him alone in the kitchen as he fixed himself a drink. "Happy birthday, my love. Are you having fun," Blaine hugged Kurt from behind and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"The best," Kurt said. "Thank you for convincing me to do this. I really missed them."

"And it looks like they missed you too, sweetheart."

"I'm so happy that they got to meet you."

"And no one seems to have an issue with me, do they," Blaine said.

"Nope. I didn't think they would but you know we needed to be safe."

"Of course. But now Kurt … now we don't have to hide anymore. You are mine and I am yours and even if the whole world knows it we will be safe."

Kurt turned in Blaine's arms and sipped his concoction. "I am so happy," he said as he offered some to Blaine. Blaine scrunched up his nose and shook his head a little because he had grown to learn that Kurt liked his drinks sweet.

"Me too, my gorgeous boy," he said before placing a sweet kiss to his boyfriend's lips, tasting the grenadine. "Let's continue the celebration and find you some more cake."

"No," Kurt's hand grasped Blaine's stopping him in his tracks. "I don't want more cake. I want more you. Is it too early to sneak away?"

Blaine's didn't need to look at his watch because really he didn't care what time it was. His boyfriend was telling him that it was time to go and be alone, he wasn't about to say no. His hazels darkened as he looked directly into Kurt's eyes. "It's never too early for that my love but we'll have to sneak out. Come on," he said with a grin. "I know a shortcut."

xxxxxx

With the weather turning warmer (and with a bit of alcohol running through their veins) Kurt and Blaine decided to walk to the hotel. It was a nice thirty minute walk and they both just wanted to take in the fresh air and each other. They walked hand in hand for the first time in public, not caring who if anyone saw them. On the way Kurt called the hospital to check in with the nurses. Phoebe had fed well and was peacefully sleeping as her dads walked to their sanctuary happy and so in love.

Blaine had reserved the same room as they had grown accustomed to when Blaine was working on Simon's case. It was nostalgic for them – it was where they really got to know each other and spend time together … where they had their first date. So it was no wonder that with all these thoughts going through their minds and the months of no real intimacy they were kissing heatedly all the way up the elevator, down the hallway, and against the door as Blaine fumbled to insert the key card.

"God, how did we go so long without doing this," Kurt mumbled as he pressed Blaine against the inside of the door while Blaine turned the deadbolt.

"We had other things on our mind, sweetheart," Blaine paused to look into his eyes and swipe away locks of hair from Kurt's forehead. "But right now I want us to push everything else aside and just concentrate on each other." He kissed Kurt's cheek and trailed down to his jaw as he murmured, "this is your birthday celebration and I want for it to be perfect."

"Ooh," Kurt squealed as Blaine found the weak spot behind his ear. "It already is perfect, honey. I'm with you."

The last word was muffled as Blaine dove back up and against Kurt's mouth, taking a kiss then giving him one in return, his tongue sliding in as his fingers tugged the knot of Kurt's ascot, baring his creamy throat.

Kurt tugged at Blaine's bowtie then worked quickly down the front of his shirt unbuttoning as his very breath was taken from him by Blaine's urgent kisses. "I love you," Blaine said. "I love you so much. Let me take you to bed Kurt."

With that, shoes, shirts, pants, and underwear flew off as they haphazardly made their way into the bedroom, leaving a trail of articles along the way. It didn't take long for them to undress each other, despite having been out of practice. They finally got to the bedroom and fell onto the lush bed. Blaine reached to turn on one single lamp giving the room a soft glow. He didn't want to make love in the dark, he desperately needed to see the boy … the man … he loved. And see him he did. His skin was flawless and toned although he still had the tiniest bump along his midsection where their daughter had spent twenty-four weeks of her life. Blaine loved this part of Kurt's body and he knew that for as long as he lived, even if they never had any more children and Kurt turned it into a six pack, he would worship it at every given opportunity.

Now with both of them naked and lying on the bed, Blaine scooted down and pressed his face delicately against Kurt's stomach, peppering it with kisses as Kurt watched dumbfounded. Kurt was subconscious about the flab of skin there. He had been doing sit ups every morning to try to get rid of it but it was a slow process – even with his healthy young body. So now that Blaine was showing it attention and seemingly loving it, Kurt could only watch in awe.

"You are so beautiful, Kurt," Blaine whispered along his skin. His lips kissed, his tongue lapped, his fingertips trailed all along his stomach then further down before he lifted his head and looked into Kurt with wet honey-laced eyes. "For as long as I live I'm going to love you and worship you and keep you safe because you are so very precious to me."

"I love you," Kurt responded as he reached down and slid his fingers into the Blaine's hair, his legs responding also by falling open exposing the heat and wetness radiating from between this thighs. "I love you with my entire being."

Blaine dipped his head and pressed his mouth to Kurt's labia, groaning from the sheer delight of it. Kurt's sweet and musky scent filled his nostrils, his wetness coated his lips, and when he dipped his tongue in a wave of desire exploded in his mouth as well as in his belly. Blaine took everything from Kurt as he lapped, suckled, spread, and thrust into his gorgeous boy. He took his time, they had all night after all and Blaine really couldn't get enough. His hands slid beneath Kurt's ass, lifting him up to his mouth, his thumbs curling up and spreading Kurt's pussy wide until he could see the slick pink flesh. "So gorgeous," he murmured, "so perfect and pink and pretty for me."

Kurt couldn't help but blush at Blaine's words. He stretched back onto the bed and let his boyfriend take him because it simply felt good and knowing that Blaine was enjoying and aroused and happy made it that much better for Kurt. His hips bucked when Blaine hit that sensitive spot on his clit and moans fell from his lips as Blaine spread him which quickly turned into soft little grunts when Blaine filled him up with his slick hot tongue again and again. "Blaine," Kurt gasped, "fuck, Blaine, your tongue feels so incredibly hot inside me."

Blaine ate Kurt out for a good hour - hovered above him, then from behind while Kurt turned to all fours on the bed, then beneath him as Kurt rode his face - always keeping his boy just at the edge, softening his ministrations when Kurt got too heated then intensifying to drive him into a lust-induced frenzy again. Blaine finally came up for air. His hands trailed all along Kurt's soft thighs, up along his stomach, then his chest until he finally lunged upward and captured Kurt's mouth in a deep and languid kiss, letting his boyfriend taste himself on his mouth.

Kurt could very well feel how aroused Blaine was … his cock was jutting hard and hot into the top of his mound. Kurt shifted until Blaine's cock lodged between his sticky and swollen labia, his lips suctioning around the rigidness of Blaine's shaft. Blaine groaned long and loudly against Kurt's mouth as he felt the velvety folds envelope him. His hips started to move gently, his cock sliding along the slick smooth lips, coating itself in all of Kurt's wetness.

"Please Blaine," Kurt begged. "Please, I want you inside me."

"In time, my love."

"Now. Please now," he whimpered, his eyes desperate, his face flushed.

"Mmm, someone is eager."

"St-stop teasing. You've had me at the edge for over an hour."

"But it feels so good just like this," Blaine cooed against Kurt's throat as his hips rolled, making his cock slide along Kurt's folds and rub against his growing clit.

"Oh fuck. Blaine, Blaine…"

Blaine lifted his head and looked down into Kurt's eyes as he pinned his hands down to the mattress above their heads. "I'm going to fuck you, Kurt," he said. "I'm going to fuck you hard and make you scream."

"Yes, yes, yes. Now, now, now, please…"

Blaine took another kiss then murmured, "condom. Let me get a condom."

"No," Kurt pleaded.

Blaine stopped every movement and looked into Kurt's eyes. His hazel gaze was hard and dark speaking to Kurt without words and without room for compromise.

Kurt got the message loud and clear and was grateful that in the heat of the moment Blaine had enough brain power to think clearly. "Okay," Kurt whispered, "condom it is."

Blaine smiled then took another kiss before quickly grabbing a condom from the side table drawer.

xxxxxxx

A couple hours later and a few orgasms each Blaine curled up into Kurt as Kurt's arms wrapped around him. They both felt boneless and exhausted but sated and very much in love. "Happy Birthday," Blaine murmured.

Kurt giggled. "I'd say it was a very happy birthday, thank you honey."

"It's not over yet."

"But it's passed midnight."

"I haven't yet given you your gift."

"Blaine, you gave me three or four delicious gifts just now."

Blaine laughed. "Those weren't gifts silly, they were just as much for me as they were for you. I love when you come for me."

Kurt blushed. "You're going to get me riled up again."

"I think not even you could go for another round right now, sweetheart," Blaine's voice was filled with mirth.

"Is that a challenge?"

Blaine laughed again. "Not at all. I'm happy to wait until tomorrow morning," he said with a waggle of his brows.

"Good plan." Kurt turned and curled into Blaine. "So, what's my gift then?" He grinned.

"Well," Blaine said sitting up. "In order to get your gift you're going to have to get up and get dressed."

"Blaine, I'm filthy. I am not putting clothes on…"

Blaine shushed his boyfriend with a kiss. "Trust me," he said. "All you need is your pyjamas, your slippers, and a warm blanket."

"Okay, I'm intrigued."

Once both Kurt and Blaine were cleaned up and dressed in pyjamas, Blaine led Kurt out into the hallway and to the elevator. He brought a wool blanket to cover up in. Even though it was late May the air was chilly at three in the morning.

"The rooftop patio," Kurt said in awe as they entered the outdoor space.

"Yes," Blaine said. "I thought this would be a good a place as any to give you this, my love." He held out a small box wrapped in black paper and fastened with white ribbon.

Kurt sat on the lounger. Blaine sat beside him and wrapped the blanket around both their shoulders so that they were sitting tightly together. He watched as Kurt curiously opened the package – being as delicate with the paper as ever. Before Kurt was able to open the small box, Blaine placed his hand over Kurt's to stop him.

"Remember for Christmas I gave you cufflinks and a tie clip with the July birthstone in them?"

"Of course," Kurt said. "And for the record, it still means the world to me even though she was born in April."

"I know it does sweetheart. It means a lot to me too. But I thought that you should have something with the April birthstone too."

"Oh Blaine."

Blaine took his hand away and let Kurt open the box.

"Blaine?" Kurt was stunned. His mouth hung open and his eyes were round and huge. "Is this … Blaine…"

"It's a promise ring," Blaine confirmed. "I know what it looks like but it's not my fault that the April birthstone happens to be a diamond."

"It's absolutely beautiful, Blaine and if this is a promise ring I don't even want to know how beautiful and big my engagement ring is going to be." He grinned.

Blaine grinned in return as he took the wide platinum band out of the box. It had one rather large square cut diamond embedded into the band. It sparkled just as brightly as the stars above them but not more than those beautiful blue eyes that he had so deeply fallen in love with. He placed it onto Kurt's ring finger of his right hand – the left one was reserved for a bigger diamond that Kurt would without a doubt receive in the future.

"I promise to love you through everything," Blaine started as he held Kurt's hand. "I promise to take care of you and keep you safe. I promise to encourage you to fly and to soar beside you. I promise to respect you and honour you every day of my life. I promise to care for and love our daughter until the end of time and beyond. I promise to give you more beautiful babies if that is what you wish. And I promise without hesitation that you will always be the sole keeper of my heart and soul. I love you Kurt Hummel."

Kurt couldn't speak because the lump in his throat was too big to even let the sobs through. Kurt couldn't see because the tears in his eyes made everything blurry. But Kurt could hear … he heard every word of Blaine's promise. And Kurt could feel … and he had never felt so cared for and so loved than he was in that moment. His heart was about to burst out of his chest as he thought about how incredibly lucky he was that he had found his Prince Charming … his One True Love … his Soulmate so soon in this lifetime.

The magnetic force drove their lips together again, this time the kiss was tender and sweet and filled with all the promise a lifetime could possibly hold. And this was just the beginning. They were just starting their life together.

Kurt's right hand slid up to caress Blaine's face as he gently broke the kiss. His eyes closed as he leaned his forehead against his boyfriend and let the tears fall in a stream down his cheeks. "You are the love of my life, Blaine Anderson. The absolute love of my life and I will fight hell itself again and again just for the chance to love you."

"Kurt…"

"Shh, now take me back to bed please. There is no possible way my heart and soul and body can wait until tomorrow morning."

So hand in hand they abandoned the beautiful stars above them and walked back up to their room. They made sweet, gentle, and unhurried love until the stars gave way to the pink and orange hues of the rising sun.


	32. 32 - Home

By the time Kurt opened his eyes the next morning (or rather, the same day) the sun was high up in the sky. Kurt fluttered his eyes open slowly then turned toward the lump of warmth lying beside him - his beautiful Blaine whose curls were disheveled but adorable as he slept soundly. Kurt took a few moments to simply watch his man – the man who had promised him the world and more the night before. Blaine's shoulders were deliciously sculpted, tanned, and bared above the luscious white duvet. His exposed cheek had slight stubble and his jaw line looked regal and handsome in the soft filtering sunlight.

Kurt smiled; he was in love.

So helplessly in love.

After a few minutes of indulging in his boyfriend's beauty, Kurt's bladder reminded him that he had just woken up and had yet to use the bathroom. With a gentle kiss to Blaine's curls, he got up reluctantly to relieve himself and wash his face, leaving Blaine to catch a few more precious moments of sleep.

He was on his way back to bed to nuzzle his boyfriend awake and hopefully coax him (easily) into one more round before they had to return to the hospital when he heard Blaine's phone buzzing. Kurt right away thought that it might be the hospital so he roamed around the room among previously strewn clothing until he found Blaine's phone in the back pocket of his discarded jeans. He dug it out and looked at the caller I.D.

Jon.

A couple months ago Kurt would have felt jealous, uneasy, betrayed, and anger at seeing the name but he and Blaine had been through so much together recently and he knew Blaine's heart and soul. Blaine was his in every way possible and that wasn't going to change.

So when Blaine's phone rang for the third time Kurt responded without even thinking.

"Hello," he said.

"Oh," Jon's voice sounded a bit surprised on the other end. "I'm looking for Blaine Anderson, please."

"I'm sorry," Kurt said. "Blaine is currently asleep in my bed. I tired him out last night so he won't be up for a while. But I'd be happy to give him a message."

A few seconds passed by in silence before Jon responded, "Kurt, I was just calling to apologize to him and I suppose to you. So if you could just let him know that I called with that purpose that would be fine."

"Oh, I … yes, I'll tell him you called," Kurt said. "And I actually will tell him. I won't even delete his call history."

"I guess I deserved that," Jon replied. "I'm sorry Kurt. And I wish you the best. Take care of him. He's special."

Kurt wanted to scream because of course Blaine was special and no one had to tell him that, but he held it in because the man sounded wounded and actually genuine. "He is and I plan on taking care of him for the rest of his life," Kurt said and left it at that even though he was quite capable of going on and on describing how incredibly special his boyfriend really was. "I'll give him the message," he said simply and ended the call.

He returned to the bedroom where his boyfriend was still deeply and adorably asleep. He placed the phone down on the night table and slipped beneath the covers, nuzzling close to Blaine. His lips pressed to a delectable bare shoulder as he wrapped his arms around him as Blaine shifted and murmured in his sleep. "It's true," Kurt whispered, "I'm going to take care of you for the rest of eternity."

xxxxxxx

Spring turned into summer which saw all of Kurt's friends graduating, even Puck. Kurt was genuinely happy for his friends and really he wasn't upset that he wasn't graduating because he had traded it for something much more precious than a high school diploma (in his opinion) and that was the world's greatest boyfriend and the most precious little girl in the entire universe. Besides, he had enrolled in summer school. Taking classes three days a week for two months and keeping up his grades would be enough for him to receive his high school diploma well enough in time to register with Parson's for the January semester.

With this passing of time came much more work for Blaine too. On the days when Kurt wasn't at school (they traded off caring for their wee one) Blaine would work from the offices of Fabray Public Relations helping Simon's full time lawyer get her feet planted and helping with strategies in corporate law. Blaine didn't really need the money, he had been smart with the earnings he had made thus far in his career by making lucrative investments; plus, he was still receiving hefty cheques from Specter Anderson's residual billables. What he was doing with Simon was helping out his cousin as well as keeping his mind sharp for when he inevitably opened up his own firm in New York. The most important reason for working though was to give himself a change of scenery. They had spent so much of their time in the hospital with Phoebe that it really was necessary to have outside interruptions and influences in order to not go completely crazy.

Despite school and work, Kurt and Blaine were still one hundred percent committed to each other and their number one priority was still their sweet daughter who was gaining strength and growing in strides in the hospital. She had been taken out of the incubator and now rested in an open cradle where Kurt and Blaine could easily (and often) take her out and hold her. The first time Kurt picked up his little girl had been quite an emotional day which ended up with Blaine wiping away Kurt's tears for hours afterward.

Feeding time had become a family affair. When Phoebe was strong enough to be out of the incubator Burt couldn't hold it in anymore and had asked Kurt and Blaine if he could have a turn feeding his granddaughter. Of course, they agreed and now Phoebe's four o'clock feeding was always in the arms of her grandpa. Carole, Finn, Janine, Simon, and Quinn also took their turns with the little girl and to no one's surprise she had Uncle Puck already wrapped around her little finger.

It was today on July twelfth that Kurt and Blaine's lives would change forever.

"I bet that feels better, doesn't it sweet baby girl," Kurt cooed at his daughter as he fastened her clean diaper in place. He and Blaine had just given her a bath so she was warm and smelled of baby oil. She simply stared at her Papa with big blue eyes, just like Kurt's own, her little mouth drawn into a pout as she listened to the familiar and soothing voice that she had grown accustomed to. "Come on wee one," he continued as he lifted her up and against his chest then made his way to the love seat in the corner of the nursery where his boyfriend was waiting with a bottle. "Daddy's going to feed you now and you're going to be a good girl for him aren't you? You are always a good girl," he said as he kissed the very subtle dark fuzz of hair just beginning to grow atop her head.

"Hand her over, Kurt," Blaine said teasingly. "You've had her for a whole five minutes. I miss her."

Kurt laughed as he sat beside him gently and placed the beautiful girl in Blaine's arms for feeding.

"I'm glad I've caught the both of you," Dr. Carver suddenly interrupted as he entered the nursery.

"Hey doc," Kurt greeted.

"How is she doing today," he asked.

"Oh," Kurt looked at his daughter with heart eyes that would rival one Blaine Anderson, "she's doing just fine, aren't you baby girl?"

"I think she's ready to go home," Dr. Carver said matter-of-factly.

"What?" Both Kurt and Blaine asked simultaneously. They hadn't been expecting their daughter to be released to leave the hospital for another month or so.

"Yes," Dr. Carver confirmed. "Her latest results came back this morning and she is as healthy and as normal as any baby born at full term."

Blaine stared at the doctor, one arm wrapped around Phoebe, the other holding up her bottle as she suckled away obliviously. "Are you serious? She can go home? When?"

"Today. As soon as the paperwork is completed."

"Oh my God," Kurt said as he pressed a hand to his mouth. "She can really go home? For good? Today? Oh my God, Blaine."

Blaine was already crying. He kept himself under control because he was holding his daughter but truth be told, he was an absolute mess inside and Kurt knew it. He scooted closer to his family and wrapped an arm around Blaine, drawing him close. With his face pressed to his cheek Kurt closed his eyes and said a silent prayer of thanks to whatever was looking out for them. "Thank you," he whispered. "Dr. Carver, thank you," he said as he opened his eyes and turned toward him. "You don't know what this means to us and we will be forever indebted to you," he said. "You saved our daughter."

"You are our hero," Blaine sobbed out. "Thank you for everything."

"Gentlemen," Dr. Carver said. "She survived because of the exceptional team I have behind me, yes. But mostly she survived because she never gave up. She is a fighter and let me tell you, she sure had something to fight for. Since the day I met the two of you at my office I knew that you would be exceptional parents. I could feel the intense devotion radiating from the both of you and despite your age, Kurt, you handled the high risk pregnancy with a resilience that I've very rarely seen before. The three of you deserve this. I am honoured to have overseen your pregnancy and I am so happy to be telling you today that as soon as you sign the papers and show the nurses the car seat you are free to take this beautiful baby home with you."

Kurt couldn't find the words to properly iterate what exactly he was feeling. All he could say was, "Thank you," this time through a flurry of tears. His boyfriend was equally rendered speechless. He nodded beside Kurt and drew his daughter up to his chest, cradling her like she was the most precious being on earth – and she was. To her two fathers she would always be.

xxxxxxx

Kurt, Blaine, and Phoebe had been home for a week. Their home was at the Hudson-Hummel residence. Blaine had convinced Kurt that it would be a good idea for them to stay there until they were able to find an adequate apartment for the three of them, although he was secretly hoping that Kurt would change his mind about living at his dad's house. It really didn't make sense to Blaine to move everything when they would just be relocating to New York in five months anyway but Kurt had been adamant on finding and creating their own home so if Kurt didn't change his mind, Blaine would ultimately respect his boyfriend's wishes.

Carole had done everything possible to make them feel welcomed and at the same time give them their privacy and space. She converted the room across the hall from Kurt's bedroom into a nursery (with Kurt's help of course. There was no way he could let anyone decorate his baby daughter's room without his input). So Blaine moved into Kurt's room where they had enough privacy given the circumstances. Blaine thought it was cozy, comfortable and familiar. Kurt thought it was a little cramped but as long as his dad stayed out of his hair he was fine with it for the time being.

It was Monday, which was one of the days that Kurt had to go into McKinley for classes. It was also the day that Fabray Public Relations held their weekly meetings which Blaine tried very hard to be a part of. They had agreed that on Mondays Burt would stay home from the garage and help Carole babysit Phoebe for a few hours. Kurt was reluctant to leave her, even with his family, given her scary start to life but with the two of them there and with Blaine's gentle coaxing he had agreed.

While Blaine was still at the office, Kurt returned home right after his class ready to spend some quality time with his daughter before helping Carole with dinner. When he walked in the door the house was silent which right away made Kurt's hair stand on end. Between Burt's booming voice, Finn's video games, Carole's jazz playing in the kitchen, and Phoebe's squeals (or cries, depending on her mood), the house was never quiet.

Kurt quickly took off his shoes then started looking for any sign of his family, walking from room to room. It wasn't until he reached the nursery upstairs that he had to stop. The sight before him was absolutely adorable and he didn't want to interrupt.

"You are the luckiest baby in all the land, did you know that princess?" Burt's voice was sweet and gentle as he spoke to his granddaughter. They lay on the floor together, Phoebe on a thick cotton blanket and Burt on his side with his head propped up on his hand as he gazed down at her and stroked her little foot. "Yes you are and do you know why?"

Kurt stood at the doorway which was luckily out of Burt's view. He watched silently as his father spoke so delicately to his little daughter.

"Because," Burt continued, "you have two amazing men as your fathers."

Phoebe emitted a sound that was between a gurgle and a coo.

"One of them is your Daddy. At first I couldn't see him for what he really is but I am so grateful that I was given a second chance to get to know him better because as it turns out he is the most loving of human beings, Pheebs. You will never ever be without love as long as you have him."

Kurt was crying. He swallowed down his sobs, not wanting his dad to hear him but the tears slid down his cheeks in gushes.

"And the other, well, he's your Papa … and … he's my son," Burt's voice faltered slightly. He fell silent and stroked Phoebe's little hand gently until she opened her fist and grasped his finger. "When he was your age he was the most beautiful boy. Now he's a man and he's equally as beautiful. You're lucky to have him Pheebs because his heart is filled with love and compassion and I know that he will share all of that with you. He will always be in your corner, even when you're wrong…"

Kurt shut his eyes and moved away from the door. He pressed his back against the outside wall of Phoebe's nursery and quietly slid down it. His face was wet with tears and he hand to press his hand to his mouth to stifle his sobs. His dad was right. He had always been in his family's corner even when they were wrong because that is how he was raised – family came first. Love, compassion, and the ability to grant and accept forgiveness had been instilled in him from a young age. So why was he still blocking his father out. Yes he made a mistake but he apologized and had already made up for it in spades with his acceptance of Blaine and with his steadfast support when he was at his lowest in the hospital.

Kurt was brought out of his thoughts when Burt spoke again…

"But he is also very lucky to have you because you will keep him grounded and focused. You will do everything that I've tried to do by just being your beautiful and precious self, princess. Thank you. Thank you for choosing my son as you Papa. He and you … and now your Daddy mean the absolute world to me…"

Kurt couldn't hold it in anymore. A sob broke though and once one let go the others came out in a flurry. Kurt cried as he sat in the hallway with his arms curled around his knees, rocking himself, trying to gain some sort of control. He didn't want to scare his daughter … or his father but there was nothing he could do as all the pain and anguish left his soul and filtered into the space around him.

He only looked up when he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. His dad (after having put Phoebe safely in her crib) was kneeling beside him and his face was equally flushed and red with tears. "How long have you been sitting here," he asked.

"Long enough t-to real-ize th-that I've been an idiot," he spewed out.

"No, Kurt."

"Dad, I'm s-s-sorry. I'm so sorry. I l-love you."

"You have nothing to be sorry for kiddo. I love you too."

"What you s-said in there. What you said to my d-daughter was so beautiful dad," Kurt's face scrunched up as he felt more tears fall. Burt drew his son close, his strong arms wrapping around him, and let him cry. They cried together for a few minutes until Burt spoke again.

"Everything I said to her is true. She is lucky to have you and Blaine and the both of you are lucky to have her. And what I said about you, Kurt, I truly feel that in my heart. You are an exceptional son. You always have been and you always will be. I'm the one who is sorry and I'm the one who should have handled the situation better."

"But I should have forgiven you sooner because you're my dad and everything you did was done out of love. I know that now."

"And that's all that matters. You know that now and you forgive me now." Burt said. "I love you, Kurt."

"I know that," he said wiping his eyes so that he could properly look at his dad. "And I love you too. You really are the world's greatest dad."

"Ah, I think I'm going to have some competition if Pheebs has anything to say about it."

Kurt snorted laughter. "She can't even talk yet."

"Be grateful for that. Enjoy it while it lasts."

They both laughed as they hugged each other, their laughter fading to silence. It was a few minutes before Kurt spoke again. "Dad, there's one thing that you failed to tell Phoebe."

"And what is that?"

"That she is so lucky to have you as her grandpa."

"Stop it, Kurt. I've done enough crying for one day."

xxxxxxx

That evening when Blaine trudged through the door he could tell right away that Kurt had been crying. At first he was alarmed but when he saw that Burt had the same red-rimmed eyes he knew that they must've had a heart to heart – which was cause for happiness although Blaine thought it would be best to wait for Kurt to come to him with the news. He was sure that Kurt was still processing and he didn't want to hinder that in any way. He greeted everyone. Kurt, Phoebe, and Carole got kisses while Burt and Finn got half hugs before they all sat down at the table to enjoy a family dinner.

Later that evening after homework was done, teeth were brushed, faces were washed, and their daughter had a fresh diaper and a belly full of milk, Kurt and Blaine lay in bed together, Blaine shirtless with his daughter sleeping on his chest. Kurt was propped up on his side gazing at his two loves as his finger stroked Phoebe's hand. "I talked to my dad," Kurt said quietly.

"I know."

"Did he say something to you?"

"No but I could tell the moment I saw the two of you with matching red-rimmed eyes."

"Oh," Kurt gazed downward.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"I am. I overheard him talking to Phoebe when I got home today."

Blaine turned his head to look into his boyfriend's eyes.

"The things he said, Blaine … I just realized that my dad had been in front of me the whole time and I was too blinded by anger and too stubborn to see him. But he never left my side and he never let me down. Everything he did was out of love."

"Of course it was, sweetheart, of course." Blaine carefully lifted his hand to palm Kurt's cheek. "What did he say to Phoebe?"

"That she is lucky to have you and me as her dads and that we are lucky to have her."

"Your dad has always been a smart man," Blaine smiled.

"And a loving one," Kurt added. "I don't want to move, Blaine. I want to stay here until we go to New York."

"I know, my gorgeous boy. That's why I haven't even thought about looking for a place."

"You knew we'd end up staying didn't you?"

"I did."

Kurt leaned in to kiss his cheek. "You are wise beyond your years, Blaine Anderson," he paused as a playful grin smeared his face. "And that is saying quite a lot."

"Hey," Blaine grinned. "Are you calling me old?"

"Never," Kurt snorted.

"Uh-huh. I'm sure that smart and loving father of yours taught you to respect your elders."

Kurt laughed. "He did. But … I respect you not because of your age but because of the wonderful man that you are."

Blaine fell silent.

"You will always have my respect, Blaine Anderson. You have earned it and you have given me so much of yourself. You are the love of my life, my darling man. I love you so much."

Blaine melted as he gazed into his boyfriend's blues with watery eyes. His hand caressed his daughter's little head as she snuffled against his chest. With a careful lean, Blaine reached Kurt's lips, nibbling and planting the sweetest of kisses. "I love you too, my gorgeous boy, with every beat of my heart."

xxxxxxx

 **A/N ... there is an epilogue left to come. I'm feeling emotional as I'm not ready to let this story go yet...**


	33. 33 - Epilogue: Six

**A/N ... I can't even express what this story has meant to me - not just the characters and the words but the reaction it has received from all of you beautiful readers. This genre was a big challenge for me so thank you SO much for all the kudos, bookmarks, comments, encouragement, etc... I really hope that I did the characters justice and that you enjoyed the whole story.**

 **Here is the last chapter - the epilogue.**

 **xxxxxxx**

FIVE YEARS LATER…

Blaine had pretty much used an entire box of tissues in an hour. It was his boy's college graduation today and Blaine was beyond proud. It took five years but Kurt did it. He had handed in his second and last thesis three months ago and today he accepted his Bachelor of Fine Arts Degree in Fashion Design with honours. Blaine had cried through the entire ceremony alongside all their family and friends who had made the trek to New York specifically to watch Kurt graduate.

The whole crew was now on their way back to Kurt and Blaine's swanky midtown apartment where they had planned an intimate celebration. Blaine rode with his daughter, who had become a very talkative and fiery five year old with bright blue eyes and dark curls, while Kurt rode in a different vehicle with his dad.

When they arrived home Blaine wandered into their bedroom to change out of his Kurt Hummel original suit (which was tailored expertly and exquisitely, fitting him like a glove) and into something more comfortable for eating and visiting with family.

"There you are," Kurt's angelic voice rang through the room and directly into Blaine's soul. Kurt still had the ability to make Blaine's heart skip a beat. They had been through a lot in the past five years: moving to New York, starting up Blaine's law firm (which Donna was a vital part of), and adjusting to college life - all while nurturing their relationship and raising their daughter. They had ups and downs – of course they did, they were human after all but they loved each other enough and they respected each other enough to come out on top and always more in love than before.

Blaine had wanted to wait until Kurt graduated to propose to him. He didn't want Kurt to feel that his life was rushed but truth be told, he just couldn't help it. Waiting to make Kurt his husband was almost torturous. So last summer – between Kurt's junior and senior years, Blaine popped the question while they were vacationing in Hawaii and of course Kurt said yes. Blaine thought Kurt's screams could be heard all the way on the mainland.

"Where else would I be, sweetheart?"

"With our daughter?" Kurt slid his hands around Blaine's waist from behind and helped him unbutton his dress shirt.

Blaine laughed softly, "if Uncle Puck would let me have her for even five minutes I might be able to spend some time with her."

"Those two are going to be trouble when she gets older."

"They already are."

Kurt nuzzled his face to Blaine's cheek, "I have a surprise for you."

Blaine turned and kissed his fiancé properly, lingering in the sweetness of the kiss. "What? But it's your graduation; I should be showering you with surprises."

"Honey, I think the brand new BMW in the driveway constitutes as a tremendous surprise," Kurt laughed.

Blaine lowered his gaze with a press of his lips. He would never tire of spoiling Kurt – with material things yes but his favourite way to spoil him was with his affection and love, which also happened to be Kurt's favourite ways too.

"Besides," Kurt said, "this can't wait."

"What is it, sweetheart?"

Kurt grasped Blaine's hand and tugged him towards the bed, "sit with me?"

Blaine sat beside Kurt and brought his hand up to his lips, planting sweet kisses along his palm.

"Blaine…"

"Kurt…"

Kurt smiled into his fiance's eyes, "I'm pregnant."

xxxxxxx

TWO YEARS LATER

Aside from the birth of their two children, this was the happiest day of Kurt's (and Blaine's) life. His heart swelled in his chest as he gazed into his new husband's amber eyes. Blaine held him close as they reveled in their first dance as husbands. Their wedding ceremony had been an absolute dream with their closest friends and family in attendance. But for Kurt no one else existed in that moment. His eyes were only on Blaine, telling him everything that Blaine already knew – how he loved him, how he would take care of him, how they would live happily ever after.

The day had been a blur but Kurt had made sure that he captured snippets along the way and hid them away in his memory. His dad's heartfelt speech to him before the ceremony, watching their seven year old daughter walk down the aisle with her two year old sister, Sofia Quinn, then walking down that same aisle hand in hand with his not-yet husband to the altar where they were to be married, the beautifully engraved wedding rings, the over-indulgent but very regal five tier cake, gazing into his husband's eyes as their friends toasted them, and now here he was holding the love of his life as they danced the night away.

"I love you," Kurt murmured.

"I love you too, my gorgeous boy."

Kurt grazed his lips along Blaine's cheek then nibbled subtly on his ear. "I have news," he whispered.

"News? You mean something more exciting than me marrying the absolute love of my life?"

"I think so."

Blaine leaned back so that he could look into Kurt's eyes, asking him silently.

"I'm pregnant," Kurt whispered, his smile radiating through the entire ballroom.

xxxxxxx

TWO YEARS LATER

Kurt watched his husband from across the room as he readied himself for the day's events. The retirement party was due to start in twenty minutes but Kurt couldn't tear himself away. His husband was still incredibly handsome, even at forty-eight years of age. Blaine had been diligent in taking care of his body – he had actually become a little self-conscious having such a young (and radiantly beautiful) husband. Kurt of course noticed and did everything he possibly could to remind Blaine that he was still handsome, beautiful, and had a body that Kurt really couldn't keep his hands off of. Blaine was still sculpted exquisitely but had developed the tiniest belly (which Kurt fawned over often). His face was still handsome despite (and because of) the sweet laugh lines that creased the corners of his eyes.

"I can see you staring at me," Blaine said playfully.

"Can you really blame me?"

"I guess not. I just still don't see what you see."

"Well then your old age must be affecting your eyesight," Kurt said as he approached his husband and fixed his bow tie, "because you are gorgeous."

"That's my line."

"Not today. Today is all about reminding you that you are healthy and beautiful inside and out, Blaine Hummel."

"I do feel old today."

"Just because you're retiring does not make you old, honey. You're retiring seventeen years before most people get to."

Blaine had decided months ago that he wanted to spend more time with his kids before they got too much older. Phoebe was already nine, while Sofia was four, and their newest addition, Isabelle Carole had just turned two. He was lucky in that he had that luxury. He no longer needed to work – his investments and savings were enough to carry them through. Plus, Kurt's fashion line was doing exceptionally well.

Blaine smiled and leaned forward planting the softest of kisses to his husband's mouth. "You always know how to make me feel better. And even though I do feel old today, you keep me young, sweetheart."

"And I always will. Besides, you can't be that old."

Blaine looked at him curiously.

"You're about to become a dad again."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant," Kurt said as he placed his hands on his husband's waist and kissed him silly.

xxxxxxx

TWO YEARS LATER

"Grandpa, come try the cookies grandma and I made," little Sofia said as she tugged on Burt's hand, smearing icing all over his palm.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Burt said, getting up delicately from his recliner while his littlest granddaughter, two-year-old Felicia Jane clung to his leg.

"No," Felicia whined as her grandpa got up. "More horsie, Papapp, more horsie."

"Gramps, have you seen my iPod," eleven-year-old Phoebe asked as she flounced around the house uprooting newspapers, books, couch cushions, and Burt's collection of vintage model cars.

"GRANDPAAAA, come on," Sofia tugged. "I want you to taste my cookies."

"More horsie, more horsie," Felicia whined.

All of a sudden a flurry of chestnut-coloured curls whizzed by them with an iPod in hand. "You can't catch me," the four-year-old Isabelle yelled as her sister ran past her and almost knocked Burt over.

"Come on, Grandpa!"

"More horsie, Papapp!"

"Gramps, Isabelle is being a brat!"

"Come get me!"

Burt was going bananas. When his son and son-in-law had asked him and Carole if they would watch the kids for a week while they took a much needed Hawaiian vacation, he jumped at the chance to spend some time with them. Kurt's family lived in New York and Burt was still in Lima so although he did see them about three times a year, it wasn't nearly often enough for his liking. But taking care of four girls when Carole and he only had experience in raising one boy each was a hard task.

Carole peeked into the living room and saw her husband making his way into the kitchen clutching one granddaughter's hand while another clung to his leg. Their two other granddaughters were chasing each other in circles around him. Carole had to stifle a laugh. Despite the chaos, it was good for him and Carole knew that although Burt grumbled and groaned he was deliriously happy and wouldn't have it any other way.

"I put extra chocolate chips in just for you Grandpa," Sofia said proudly.

"I want more horsie, Papapp," Felicia whined.

"Aren't you going to stop her, Gramps," Phoebe huffed at him.

"He's not because I'm his favourite," Isabelle said and stuck her tongue out.

"Girls," Carole said, "I want the four of you to go wash your hands while I set out the milk and cookies."

"COOKIES," they all yelled and like a flurry all four girls ran up and into the bathroom to wash their hands.

"Thank you," Burt breathed at Carole with a grateful stare.

She laughed. "It looked like you needed a break, honey."

"As much as I love them, I swear when the boys get back I'm going to give Blaine a vasectomy myself," he grumbled.

xxxxxxx

"I want another baby," Kurt told Blaine as they lounged on their private beach.

Blaine set down the magazine he was reading and smiled at his husband and raised his sunglasses onto his head so that he could look into those beautiful blues. He never could say no to Kurt and he wasn't going to start now – besides, another child sounded delightful but Blaine had concerns. He was fifty years old and he worried that he wouldn't be able to keep up with his existing children, let alone a new baby.

"I do too," he said, "but sweetheart, I'm getting older."

"You're fifty, Blaine. That is not old."

"You are biased."

Kurt scooted closer to him on the very large and extravagant lounger. They both wore just swimming trunks and SPF 50 as their bodies lay in the sun. Their toes nuzzled together as Kurt pressed his nose into Blaine's cheek. "I may be biased but that doesn't mean I'm wrong, honey. You are still as active as ever and you have no problem keeping up with our kids – even when you have all four of them on your own. I love you and have faith in you."

"Oh, my gorgeous boy," Blaine said as he palmed Kurt's cheek. "You are so good to me. You make me feel so young."

"In my eyes, you are exactly the right age – not young, not old, just you. And I love you."

"I love you too," he kissed Kurt's lips softly, never able to stay away from them for too long. "Are you sure you want another, sweetheart," Blaine asked delicately. "We have four beautiful girls already."

"Yes, and I love each one so much but I do want one more, Blaine - one more little girl or boy to round out our beautiful family." Kurt slid his hand down his husband's naked chest and found his hand, intertwining their fingers. "If you really don't want any more that's okay, though. I'm still extremely happy."

"I do want more, Kurt. I told you once that I will give you anything you could possibly want including all the babies your heart desires. I just want for us to be sure."

"I'm sure."

Blaine smiled because Kurt's confidence, Kurt's belief in him made him feel invincible. "Me too," he finally said. "Let's do it."

Kurt squealed. "Really? One more?"

"One more," Blaine confirmed.

"Right now?" Kurt waggled his brows.

Blaine growled deliciously in his throat. "Right now. Right here."

"Blaine, out in the open?"

"It's our private beach. I don't need to remind you how much we paid for this," he laughed. "We should take _full_ advantage of it."

Kurt looked around. It was true. They had chosen a secluded villa in Maui complete with a sheltered private beach. They hadn't seen another human in days. "Will you go skinny dipping with me," Kurt asked shyly.

"Of course, my gorgeous boy," Blaine said as he got up and extended his hand toward his husband. Soon their trunks were off and they were swimming among the gentle waves. They found each other where the water was deep but they were still able to stand, their foreheads leaned together as their arms circled each other. They made love right there in the ocean, Blaine penetrating deeply and thoroughly into his boy's still delightful pussy. They made love again on the beach when the waves drifted them slowly to shore. The setting sun gave way to the sparkling stars which had become a sort of moniker of their love. Then when the moon rose high up into the sky and darkness overtook the beach, Blaine released into his husband's fertile body, planting his seed into him – a seed that would grow into two.

Nine months later the Hummel family grew by two. Twins, Alethea Rose and their first boy, Jaxon Blaine were born to delighted (and sobbing) parents. The six Hummel children grew up with two loving dads who showed them (by example) that the two most important things in life were family and love and that if they were true to themselves and to each other, nothing and no one could ever take that away.

Kurt and Blaine remained side by side though-out everything. They watched their children grow, graduate, fall in and out of love, marry, and have babies of their own. For Kurt and Blaine not a day went by when they didn't take a moment for each other, one reminding the other that he was so deeply respected and loved and that despite everything they had been through their love could not be shattered. A love like theirs was eternal … ever-lasting just like their beloved night sky.


	34. 34 - REQUEST FOR PROMPTS

Let's try this again - thank you guest for the heads up.

Hello Lovely Readers!

I want to express my gratitude to all of you for reading, reviewing, fav/following, and sharing, Not As It Seems. You don't know what it means to me.

I think (hope) this fic will soon reach 20K hits. As a thank you, I would like to celebrate that achievement with a one-shot (or maybe a bit longer).

If you would like to read anything in this verse, please send me your prompts (via review) and I will choose the one(s) which speak to me the most.

Don't be shy :)

Thanks again for everything.

fearlessly.


End file.
